


Emerald Flight Book Three: New Krypton

by megamatt09



Series: Emerald Flight [3]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 115,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final book in the first Emerald Flight trilogy, Harry, Kara, and the rest of their wives and their allies gear up for a test bigger than anything else, as a lost city is uncovered, a group of aliens infiltrate Earth, and heroes face tougher challenges than ever before. Yet there are three keys able to unlock a mystery that is older than life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One "Expanding the Family."**

Six weeks, almost seven passed since the events of the Zod invasion. It was getting close to two months that disappeared into the annals of time, when everything changed and said changes were not for the better. The people of the planet Earth picked up the pieces although the scars could be felt as there were many people who died.

Many people disappeared during that time and there were many unanswered questions. The question that resounded in the minds of many people was a simple one.

"Where was Superman?"

That was what they all wanted to know, Superman left shortly after the Zod Invasion and vanished. Clark Kent was still at the Daily Planet for now but Tonks could not keep up that charade forever. Every single moment passed like a tick on the clock and the voice of G. Gordon Godfrey continued drill like an ever present and fairly annoying tick.

"And I tell you, on the eve of the talks of the Vigilante Registration Act being debated by Congress, as if there should be any debate, the Justice League is back up and running. Do we not learn from the mistakes? The Watchtower was taken down by Zod, before he was, and that was his ever lasting contribution for the planet. The aliens continue to run free, being able to come and go from this planet as they please."

Godfrey clicked his tongue before he offered another statement, choosing his next words carefully.

"My friends and fellow human beings, is this something that we should allow? These heroes, they have caused many deaths. And how many of these so called super villains will be around if it wasn't for people like Batman or Superman. Just consider it, and consider that cesspool in Gotham City known as Arkham Asylum. How many of the Asylum's citizens would be there and would be insane had it not been for the Dark Knight? The answer is not that many."

Godfrey continued with Karen walking across the hallways of the Birds of Prey main facility/the temporary Watchtower in the heart of Metropolis. She passed Black Canary and Huntress in the hallway, greeting them with smiles.

"So, we're good to go?" Dinah asked Karen as she shifted in trepidation.

"Yeah, we're good to go," Karen offered as she clicked on the ear piece. "Oracle, what's your status?"

"The same as it always was, and Intergang Version Four or is it Five, is trying to make their move on Metropolis in Superman's absence," Hermione responded over the communication link. "And the absence of Supergirl and Arcane, they think that they can step in and take control. A new day, the same old s..."

"Harry and Kara might be an extended sabbatical but Supergirl and Arcane are still here."

Laura Kent, the girl who was trapped in the Phantom Zone for twenty years, from Earth Prime, who had the memories of a Kara Zor-El that was wiped from existence, took a bold step forward. She dressed in a white top with a red "S' sketched on it in a silver shield. The half shirt showcased her midriff, and one could move down to see the white and black skirt on her legs, along with the blue knee high boats. The red handband with the Kryptonian writing that translated into "Supergirl" stretched around her head.

Then Linda Danvers, the Kara Zor-El of the Justice Lords Universe, popped up. Her hair was darkened slightly, but it still had streaks of blond in it. She wore a black cape, with a green top with the "A" on it in a red and gold shield that stretched over her C-Cup breasts. She wore the same white skirt that she always did, that showed her legs and white stockings with no shoes or boots present.

"Ah, I thought I was going to call dibs on Arcane," Galatea said with a playful whine.

"Don't worry, you can be Matrix," Linda commented dryly as she looked back Galatea.

"How about no?" Galatea stated as she joined her two fellow blondes in turning to Karen who looked over them appraisingly.

"We are good to go," Karen added, a smile crossing her face. Harry and Kara were off trying to uncover the mysteries of the Flamebird Entity, but they would be returning in due time.

Barbara Gordon, better known as Batgirl, turned up to greet the group with a bright smile on her face.

"All of you look great," Barbara stated in a pleased voice and two former reformed villainesses popped in to join them.

"Yeah because looks are everything,"

This comment came from Claire Selton, better known as Volcana, another member of the group known as the Birds of Prey showed up. She turned, her brown eyes watching them, with her red hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a red top that stretched down to her stomach and tight red pants. "I prefer action."

Pamela thought that old habits died hard, it was easy to take out all of these people who harmed Mother Earth but she decided that there were far more interesting ways to achieve justice. She had to work to gain the trust of the team, but she supposed that was something that was going to be one step at a time.

"And Intergang is working to get their hands on a special herbicide that they can weaponize," Oracle stated through the communication link and Pamela clenched her teeth with a murderous glint appearing in her eyes.

"Now it's personal," Pamela stated but then she saw the eyes of everyone on her. "Not that it wasn't personal before."

"Of course it wasn't," Galatea commented dryly but there were other things to do. They hadn't had much to do, things had been oddly quiet since the Zod invasion, although she wondered if it was some calm before the storm.

They almost waited for the other shoe to drop, whatever that other shoe might be. Carefully, they all stayed a certain course, although it was almost all of the heroes were walking on eggshells. They had to do everything in secret, so to not have it be in the news. And there were many cases of television cameras and regular cameras shorting out. It was all to keep the activities of the heroes under the rug and away from the prying eyes of the people around them. It was what Batman was doing for years, to remain an urban legend.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Linda asked as she bit on her lip and waited for them to give an answer. They waited on pins and needles, as the old cliche went, time ran ran down. The group watched for someone else to say anything.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready," Huntress added with fierce determination in her eyes.

"I am too," Batgirl added with a nod and a smile as she geared up and was ready to go.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Black Canary asked the group moved forward. The rest of the Justice League tried to pick up the pieces and it would be a while before they got to something resembling fully operational.

Patronus Incorporated on the other hands, well that was an interesting thing. They were still working on projects that had been in the works since before the Zod Invasion. The owners of the company, they were not accepting new projects at the moment, which struck many people as very odd. It was almost like they dialed back all of their operations to something that would be considered very minimal. Only Kara and Harry had the slightest idea of what was in the cards, even though Linda, Galatea, and Karen had some sort of idea.

Laura, being relatively new to this, said nothing. She did spend a fair bit of time with Harry, getting to know him, and she could tell why the other hers fell for him rather hard. He was the type of guy that one would want to settle down with and also the type of guy that offered a clear and present danger with all he had to offer. So he presented the best of both worlds.

The blonde's face crossed with a slight smile when she saw a glowing blue light outside of the window and the ring zoomed towards her hand. It hovered above her head.

 _'It took long enough,'_ Laura thought to herself, a bright smile that got even brighter as the ring moved closer to her.

* * *

Superman tried to push himself free of his restraints but he could not free himself no matter how much force he exerted. No matter how much he tried to struggle free, there was no give in these chains at all. It was six weeks ago, closer to seven, where he left Earth to search for the bottled city of Kandor. Yet, if there was someone searching for him, he received no hints of it. The Man of Steel struggled and squirmed but a voice cut into his line of hearing.

"You know, I don't think that you're going to get out of there any time soon, no matter how hard you try."

Clark turned around and saw a man who looked unshaven and had a pair of wings that was in the cell across from him. The Man of Steel came to the unfortunate conclusion that his powers were gone and it was not possible to come back any time soon. Superman was not so super with the red solar radiation on this planet. Yet, he saw the figure across from him and he tried to piece together who this man was across from him.

"Are you a Thanagarian?" Superman asked as he looked across at the man.

"Yes, I am or I was, a pity what happened to them, but Zod was one that was always blood thirsty," the Thanagarian commented in a conversational tone. "Then again, we hawks can be rather blood thirsty when we want to. So...we do what we can to do. Survival of the fittest and all that, but what's done is done."

Superman blinked when he watched them, he pushed his way out but he slammed back down into the wall.

"You are persistent as I heard, Superman," the hawk commented as he watched the Man of Steel with interest as if he was a museum exhibit.

"Who are you?" Superman asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he was there in this prison cell for almost six weeks, but he was not high on trus now. He carefully eyed the man, the hawk, who responded in a voice that did not offer too much sincerity.

"Byth Rokk, at your service."

"What are you in here for?" Superman asked as he looked at Byth, surveying him with an accusatory eye.

"I'm in here because there was a misunderstanding, there were people that can't take what I'm doing at face value," Rokk stated without blinking. Superman could tell from his voice that he was in here due to some shady means. "It was a deal, that went bad. Money was the motivator, it always is, a powerful motivator, one of greed."

"So you conned people?" Superman asked, feeling angry.

Rokk now was on the defense. "Conning people is such a term that is ugly, it implies that I didn't do anything that was just. I prefer that I was making sure that I got a fair deal. It's a universe out there where money talks and those who don't have it, well they don't matter now, do they?"

The Man of Steel continued to glare forward with an accusatory glance.

"You don't trust me at face value, well that is fine," Rokk stated as he smiled. "The truth is Kal-El, you're not the hero that you think yourself to be. The three months that Darkseid had you underneath his thumb, well that damaged your reputation. Your symbol is known throughout the universe as something that is feared and hated. And they're just picking together the pieces. And there's no place you can hide, not on Earth. And Krypton is gone...well mostly gone."

"What do you mean mostly gone?" Superman asked, carefully waiting for an answer and Rokk paused, mulling over everything in his mind, pleased that he had some kind of control over Superman. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fabled bottled city of Kandor, lost in time," Rokk commented in a dry voice. "You see, I've seen it, at least a glimpse of it. If anyone can extract the city, they have their hands on technology that is beyond the dreams of men and women all across the universe. Some of the greatest scientific minds of all of Krypton were trapped in that city"

Superman narrowed his eyes, he was pretty sure that this Rokk character intended to get his hands on the bottled city of Kandor himself. It was almost like he knew where it was, although he was pretty sure that's what Rokk wanted him to think. The Man of Steel kept his eyes carefully on the Thanagarian before him who rocked back and forth in the cell, humming a triumphant tune.

"It doesn't matter, for any of us, because our jailers are coming," Rokk responded in a resigned voice. "Even I, the master thief that I am, I might not able to steal their hearts. It's a pity, I won't be able to see a next mail but neither will you. It doesn't look like a job for Superman anymore."

Superman turned his head around, when he heard the footsteps outside. He hoped to plead to them.

"I don't know what you think happened, but I was brainwashed by Darkseid and Granny Goodness," Superman answered but the guards looked unsympathetic towards his claims. "There is a huge misunderstanding."

The guard chewed on something in his mouth as his nasty gaze focused on Superman. Now, the Man of Steel realized that he was dealing with someone who was completely and totally unsympathetic to his mutterings and unsympathetic to the fact that there were circumstances that lead to all of those deaths. He felt sorry about the blood that was inadvertently placed on his hands with what happened. He tried vainly to voice his innocence.

"Look, I don't know what happened..."

"You slaughtered millions with your Kryptonian brutality," one of the guards stated with a nasty glare towards Superman. "I don't think you realize the full degree of your crimes. There is nothing that will bring these men, women, and children back."

"So are you going to execute me?" Superman asked but the guard's laughter was extremely harsh and heartless.

"Execution, that will be something that you will be begging for by the time we are done with you, no we have something else in mind with you," the guard stated in a harsh voice, pulling Superman up. A second guard grabbed the Man of Steel by the other arm.

"It's normally traditional to have a trial in any civilized universe."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, mate," Rokk stated with a cringe for Superman's sake.

"Look at that, Edgar, the killer wants to talk about civilization. Where he brought down his legions of fire demons from the planet and wrecked half of our planet in the name of Darkseid. We might not get that monster but we'll get his minion. You're going to wish you died with the rest of Krypton."

Superman found himself wishing for that fact more and more when he was dragged off by the guards, powerless and helpless. He tried to figure out a way out of his predicament although he was at a loss. To say he was up a creek without a paddle would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

Diana sat on the edge of the island, her hair tied back in a long ponytail. She deftly crossed her arms, when she smiled and appreciated the beauty around her. It was serene, the island was and for the past six weeks, she was cut off from the hustle and bustle of Man's World. It allowed her to be alone with her thoughts and she heard two figures swoop down from behind her. The dark haired woman turned around and her expression brightened.

"I was wondering what you two were up to," Diana stated as she got up to her feet and hugged Harry and Kara tightly. She lingered a slight bit as she pulled back. Things changed a lot over the past several weeks.

"We've been on a journey of our own, much like you have in many ways," Kara stated as she grabbed Harry's hand firmly in hers and she nodded as the couple reflected on the last few weeks that were.

The Flamebird entity was one thing that they studied and their powers amplified stronger than ever. They did some off world traveling over the past few weeks and Kara found out something interesting. She could sustain her powers on a world with a red sun, even without the charms to filter the red solar radiation. Harry's magic was stronger and more powerful as well, not that was the only thing that he could do.

They could heal from many injuries, in fact when they stood on the offworld planet practicing their powers, an asteroid hit. It was an asteroid that would have knocked either of them out for a long time some time ago, but they barely felt a scratch. That was great. It was almost like their bodies were being prepared for something, although they had no idea what. And that was the fact that both of their sex drives were ramped up and they were going at it in between training every single moment they could manage. Although they were more able to hold their urges at bay now then they had a month ago.

"New powers, getting used to them," Kara answered as she smiled at Diana, before the three of them sat down on the rocks, at the edge of the roaring water. The trio relaxed, giving themselves a moment to recover. "It's almost like we got reborn again and again. We needed to figure out who we really were."

Harry reached to the side and grabbed Kara's hand. "And our love is stronger than ever."

Diana smiled, she was happy and saw the shimmering glow the two of them gave; it was hard not to notice any of that. They were two people that were the pinnacle of beauty of their respective genders. She started to notice this more and more as of yet. Kara should appreciate how lucky she was, as did the other girls, and Harry would as well.

"If anyone deserves happiness, it's you two," Diana told them with a bright smile on her face.

Harry looked grateful before he nodded. "Thank you."

"I've heard from Donna, she's embracing her new role well," Diana commented lightly and Harry and Kara snickered when they thought about it. It took them a couple of moments to catch their breath completely as Kara was the one who spoke up.

"Too true, too true, looking up information, that's what Hermione was born for," Kara answered and Harry nodded swiftly beside her.

"She wasn't someone who was too comfortable on the field, not that she isn't capable," Harry added with a smile.

 _'Is this thing on?'_ Karen thought through the bond link. _'There you two are, you've been gone...I thought for a moment that something was wrong.'_

"It's Karen, she finally accessed the re-opened bond link," Kara said to Diana who smiled and nodded.

"Tell her I said hi," Diana said with an eager smile on her face.

 _'Diana said hi,'_ Kara thought to them mentally.

 _'Yeah, I'm glad she's doing well but what happened with you guys?'_ Karen asked, trying to convey her concern but at the same time, she did not want to be too demanding with her words.

 _'Oh a little bit of this, a little bit of that, you know how things like that go,'_ Harry thought to her.

 _'Specifics, they would be nicer,'_ Galatea interjected. She then amended hastily. _'And I'm glad you're back.'_

 _'Well despite everything it's good to be home,'_ Kara stated but if she was honest, there were still were some demons she had to conquer. As she thought about it, it hurt deep down what the people of Earth did and how easily they embraced Zod. Did they not know...well it didn't matter now, did it?

 _'I'm sensing a but,'_ Linda thought to them, but she did not want to sound too accusing.

 _'Yeah there always is one, I think I have had some time to come to terms with what happened, I'm better now,'_ Kara thought to herself as Harry grabbed her hand to give her strength.

 _'We're back and stronger than ever,'_ Harry chimed in, determination flooding through his thoughts.

That was a statement that was one hundred percent given and accepted by all. They all walked forward, ready, willing, and able to get ready for the next part of their lives. The Potters stood together and Patronus, while put on hold where Kara and Harry went on their journey. Now they were back and better than ever.

Did time heal all wounds?

Well that was a matter of perception but Harry and Kara took a moment to put things in perspective. They kicked back and relaxed, it was truly another day in paradise.

* * *

The Cave across from the Potter Family home off of the coast was fitted with the highest grade technology that money could buy. Cyborg in particular walked around, whistling when he took a look at the technology.

"Not too bad, not too bad at all," Cyborg remarked, looking rather impressed with what was laid out before him.

"I would have to agree," Starfire remarked when she turned around with wide eyes when she watched. The Titans Tower, it was a fascinating place to live but much to Starfire's disappointment it was taken down years ago. She missed several years of her life but she made up for some lost time and would make up even more. "It is a place that feels like home."

"Sometimes that's all we need," Raven stated calmly as she stepped out, a shadow of a smile crossing her face, but only a small one. The truth was that she decided to step out more into the real world and perhaps get into the swing of things.

The newest arrival, a tall seventeen year old girl, with blonde hair that flowed down to frame her face. She had alluring blue eyes and juicy pink lips. The red shirt wrapped around her C-Cup breasts and rode up a slight bit to show her midriff. The tight blue jeans clung to her supple ass and she had a long pair of legs that went down for miles.

Her name was Cassie Sandsmark and her mother had formed a friendship with Diana. Her father, as she found out recently, was the Greek God known as Zeus. He got around the block a few times, which was one thing mythology got accurate. That brought a shadow of a smile to her fast or rather a ghost of one. Regardless of the fact, she stood, ready for action.

"Settling in nicely, Cassie?"

Cassie turned around and saw Hermione standing there.

"Yeah, it's overwhelming," Cassie stated with a nod of her head when she watched everything that was happening, carefully keeping an eye all that was going on around her. "I don't know how you don't...I don't know, go to pieces or anything."

Hermione smiled at the girl. "Well just take it one day at a time and eventually you'll get it, believe me, that's the best way to tackle it."

"Yeah, I guess," Cassie responded with a brief smile crossing her face.

Longshadow turned up as well, awkwardly fitting in with the rest of the group. He asked the question over the past couple of months of what was his purpose. That was something that he would find out in due time and he agreed to join these team, because the Potters helped him out during a crucial time in his life.

"Don't worry I think we're all finding our place."

Longshadow turned around and saw Miss Martian standing there in the background, a smile on her face.

"I didn't mean to..."

"No it is quite alright, I'm sure you didn't read my mind," Longshadow stated as he relaxed with ease. "It should be obvious to the most observant person that the look on my face indicated that there was some kind of doubt in my mind."

"Yeah, that's right, it should be obvious," M'gann stated, to be honest, she was trying to find her place herself.

The guests of honor showed up. Harry and Kara popped up; this was the first time that they were seen in public in a few weeks, in fact, this was the first time that they were seen in public since the Zod incident. All things considered, they were looking pretty good, in fact they looked really good.

Kara dressed in a black tank top that stretched a little bit over her D-Cup bust and a pair of tight black shorts that stretched around shapely her hips and ass. She wore a pair of black high heel boots to top up everything. Over her tank top she wore a black jacket with a silver "S" shield on it. A pair of dark sunglasses covered her blue eyes. Harry wore a black sleeveless t-shirt that showed his arms, which many of the females in the house appreciated, along with tight black leather pants and boots.

"Thank you for coming here on short notice," Harry answered as he looked at them. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about."

"The thought did cross my mind," Raven answered but she turned to see what Harry was on about today.

"Over the past few weeks, the term hero, has been something that has been perverted and mistreated," Harry stated he watched them all, keeping a careful eye on them. "There are those people out there who are willing to discount what we do, because it doesn't cover their world view. You've heard about the Vigilante Registration Act, which would force all of us to reveal our information for public consumption. Thus every lunatic will go after our non-super powered friends and family."

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked as she. "Green Arrow thinks that we should fall into line with the government."

"Green Arrow is wrong, we shouldn't allow them to push us around," Starfire responded in a firm voice and they all nodded.

"But how can we defeat the collective might of the United States government," Longshadow wondered, he knew how dangerous they could be when their backs were pushed up against the wall, Cadmus was proof of that.

"It is not defeating them that matters, but rather making sure that they don't get us down," Kara responded in a bright voice, regaining some of her old spirit that had been lost. "There are still people out there who will hurt people. If they think that this VRA is going to get us down, then they're wrong. At the end of the day, it will be shut down. Each and every one of you, you have something that can be brought to the table. You have abilities and talents, that will serve us against the fight against criminals out there."

The group nodded and smiled, they were all pleased.

"So this group is being formed, to back each other up, the Justice League can do their own thing, on their own time," Hermione added as she faced them all. "I'm helping them when I can but the final word comes to them."

"So a new Teen Titans or something?" Beast Boy asked but Harry shook his head.

"The Titans were good, but it was something that happened on their own time, plus many of you aren't teenagers even if a few of you are," Harry answered when he watched them all carefully, standing side by side with Kara. "We're going to do this and we're going to do this right."

The group nodded, all of them tingling in excitement for what was going to happen. They had no idea what was coming next, but they hoped that this team and everyone in it would get a chance to prosper.

"So are we ready to do something?" Harry asked as he looked at the team.

"You know I'm in," M'gann answered as she watched Harry with adoration in her eyes.

"As am I," Raven responded with a slight smile.

"You know I'm in," Cyborg added as he looked ready to go.

"You know that I'm ready to go," Artemis stated, hoping that this team would be like a second family to her. Given that her first was dysfunctional, that wasn't saying much.

"Let's do this," Beast Boy responded with a smile.

"Count me in, my friends," Longshadow stated as he inclined his head with a smile.

"Yes, this will be great," Starfire responded in an excited voice when she turned to them.

"Sure, I can't wait," Cassie answered, she might have been new to this but she wanted to be on board with it from the ground floor up. Plus the two leaders weren't too bad on the eyes but that was more of a bonus than anything.

"So, did I miss anything?"

Galatea turned up before she walked forward towards them. Karen and Linda arrived as well, with Conner stepping with them, going in the background.

"Sorry, I'm late, got tied up at school," Conner responded, although the tying up was the fact that someone who was bullying younger children was found dangling from the flagpole by his underpants. Although that could be considered to be tied up. "But for this new team thing, I'll be sure to help out when I can."

"I knew we could count on you," Kara answered with a smile as Harry and his four wives stood ready for action.

They were ready for something great, although they had no idea how great it might be. They would have to wait and see, and the assembled group looked ready, all of them were determined but for different reasons.

"This is off the grid, not part of the Justice League, and we may be bending a few rules but if it works, it will save lives," Kara concluded to them and they all nodded. Her and Harry were the leaders, with the other wives helping out as they were able to. The former Titans also agreed to help, given that they had been at this game for the longest of any of them.

* * *

 

"Sorry that we've been unable to stop by for a long time it's just that..."

Martha waved off Kara's apologies, she was in good spirits all things considered. Jonathan's latest checkup had received good news, even if there was still a minor risk. All she had to do was moderate his diet, and make sure he did not do any labor.

"It's no problem, you get busy, it happens," Martha commented as she walked into the kitchen with Harry, Kara, Karen, Galatea, and Linda. "Clark's still on his mission."

"Yeah he is, I don't know when he'll be back," Kara answered, trying not to show the worry she had. It was unlike Clark to stay out for this long and in fact, if he was out for much longer, they were going to lead a search party for him. The last time he was out this long, Darkseid nabbed him.

"I'm sure Clark's fine, Martha," Jonathan stated as he drank the lemonade he had been prepared and stepped back. It was a bitter pill to swallow that he had to take it easy, but Conner, Laura, and Galatea picked up the slack for most of the farm work and it was not like he couldn't supervise. Although Martha tended to supervise his supervising to make sure he did not get himself worked up too much. "He's been out there..."

"The last time he went out in space for this long, we know what happened," Martha stated, it was a mother's worst fear come true. She said no more, with Jonathan's heart, she did not want to get him worked up.

"I wonder if the doctor should have prevented me from reading the newspaper, there's enough in there to get you worked up," Jonathan responded as he looked at the newspaper with narrowed eyes. "They're talking about this VRA crap. As if that it's going to do any good."

"No, it isn't but people think that it might," Karen stated in a depressed tone of voice, with Harry putting his arm around her. The group sat around at the table with frustrations in their eyes.

"Yeah, they think it's doing good but it's going to hurt more people than it helps," Linda responded in a frustrated tone of voice.

This was going to lead to either the heroes being divided, which would mean more casualties then they could imagine. Or it would mean a situation that was like the Justice Lords all over again. That was something that Linda shuddered to think about. She lived that nightmare once but not again.

"And a new pair of heroes popped up in Metropolis and I don't mean the new Supergirl and Arcane," Martha stated as she looked at Kara and Harry with an appraising look. "I don't know if you've heard about it, but Intergang was cut off by two new super heroes. One of them called herself Flamebird and the other called himself Omega."

Harry and Kara offered a pair of knowing smiles; it was obvious that they knew something although they were not really saying anything at the moment. It was one of those things where they were going to keep their mouths shut.

"Well good for them," Kara commented after a moment's pause when she watched their reactions.

The truth was that was a test run for their new identities and their powers, and sure enough they wasted Intergang in a matter of seconds. Talk about an idea that was beaten into the ground time and time again, but Kara digressed.

 _'New time, new look I take it,'_ Karen thought to her spouses.

 _'Pretty much, yeah,'_ Harry thought back to them, holding her hand under the table. _'We're back for good but Harry and Kara Potter...we have to kind of disappear from the public eye for a while.'_

 _'Godfrey's calling you a coward, not owning up to what happened,'_ Linda thought to him.

 _'Fuck Godfrey,'_ Galatea thought as she imagined strangling that bastard.

 _'My sentiments exactly,'_ Kara thought with a grin before she shook herself free, it must be weird for the Kents to be sitting there as they did their own mental byplay.

"I'm glad that everything is going to turn out for the better, and I'm glad you're back on your feet, Jonathan," Harry answered and the older man nodded.

"Believe me, I just wish I didn't have to hear some loon bash my son every day," Jonathan stated with a nasty grimace as he shook his head. "I know I should turn him off but I go up to the general store every day, and I have to hear about it."

"The last thing you need to do is go to prison because you'll do something to someone because of what they say about Clark," Martha stated and Jonathan responded with a crisp nod, he would have to agree.

"And Lana got into a shouting match with them over the phone about Superman, one of them, there is this nutcase who keeps calling Patronus," Harry offered when he spun around.

"The good news is that our school is doing well," Galatea chimed in, figuring she would bring some positivity into this situation.

"Sorry, I can't be happier about that, there's something about Godfrey that brings the entire mood down," Harry responded as he closed his eyes and thought about it. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but there was something about the entire situation that reeked of something nasty. Godfrey should not have that much power over people.

"The people are turning into...well they're not being rational," Karen offered as she shrugged.

"That was for sure, that's for damn sure," Linda stated as she sighed deeply.

They all wished that they could enjoy their little trip to the Kent Farm even more but there was something about what was happening that put a bit of a downer on today's visit. Perhaps if they could focus a bit more, they could get everything completely done, but that was easier said than done.

"So how long are you going to stay out of the public eye?" Jonathan wondered, breaking the silence.

"Long as necessary, really," Harry offered, it was Karen who went to the press conferences now, but she was used to it, given that she had to do it a lot with the business in her world. He had no idea what was happening with this world.

All he knew was that he did not like it.

* * *

Laura sat on the couch of the Potter house, dressed in a white blouse, with a black skirt that showed off her legs. Her blue eyes simmered with desire when she waited for Harry, dangling her shoes from her feet as she waited.

"You wanted to see me, Laura," Harry responded but she held up her hand, biting her lip. Harry saw the familiar ring on her hand. "So that makes you number five?"

"Yeah that does, it popped up a couple days ago, it took me a while to work up the nerve to ask you," Laura responded as she got up to her feet, before she lightly wrapped her arms around him, biting her lip nervously. "I want you to make love with me."

Laura bent forward and captured Harry's lips with a nice kiss, with the dark haired wizard wrapping his arms around her slender body, pulling her into him. He sat back on the couch, and Laura straddled his lap, before she deeply kissed him, and worked the buttons of his shirt open feverishly, rubbing his chest with her hands, feeling his muscles underneath her hands.

"Mmmh, delicious," Laura stated with a grin as she played with his chest and abs.

"I aim to please," Harry stated as he planted a few kisses on the side of her neck, and unbuttoned her blouse to reveal the blue bra that she felt. In her mind, this was the first time she was being undressed by a man and she felt a tingle.

She reached down and squeezed Harry's growing length in her hand, breathing heavily when she felt it throb in her hand. She could hardly believe it and she began to stroke it slowly and carefully, squeezing his bulge.

"Take me, Harry," she begged, a lustful look in her otherwise innocent eyes.

Harry pushed her back onto the couch and pinned her wrists down as he kissed her madly.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry pulled her top down to reveal her pert teenage breasts that bounced out, with rosy red nipples that were begging to be sucked. He bent down and started to suck them, when he worked her skirt off. She hitched in her breath he removed her skirt.

She wore a pair of blue panties to match her bra, which he slowly pealed off of her.

"Have you been thinking of me?" Harry asked her as he brushed his hands down her body, before he cupped her dripping twat in his hand.

Laura smiled, before she nodded, feeling his hand over her pussy. "Yes, all night, I've fingered myself thinking of you."

"Fantasy is nice, but not as good as reality," Harry responded as he dipped one finger into her cunt and pushed into it, causing her eyes to close and her to bite down onto her lip.

"Oh god," Laura breathed, the blonde feeling a heat rising from her loins and a wetness dripping down her, when he pushed his fingers into her with one hand, and then cupped and played with her breasts. She felt excited, the moisture rolled down her legs when she arched her hips up to meet his probing fingers. "So good."

"You're so beautiful," Harry responded as he bent forward and planted a kiss upon her lips.

Harry's fingers pumped in and out of her juicy cunt, feeling the juices dribble from her and then he pulled them out. Slowly, he lifted his fingers to his mouth and tasted them. He allowed her a taste and she squealed in delight as she licked her juices from his fingers.

"Dirty girl, eating your own juices," Harry responded with a raised eyebrow but Laura whimpered, arching her hips up. He teased her opening before he pulled down his pants to reveal his throbbing cock before her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready, stick it in me, please," Laura begged, parting her legs as he rubbed his thumb up and down her clit, in a circular motion. It threw all of her nerve endings on fire.

Harry grabbed her hips, before he hovered over her entrance, before he thrust his cock into her. Laura screamed out in pleasure when she felt the pleasure of his thick member ripping into her tight canal, when she worked into him. She rocked her hips up towards him, meeting his incoming thrusts, when he buried into her.

He was slow and gentle with her at first, but she wrapped his legs around him as she looked at him with hungry eyes. She was not as innocent as people thought her to be and Harry continued to rock his cock between her lips, they hungrily gobbled up his meat when he pushed into her tight center, burying his cock into her. Laura pushed up and whimpered.

Harry gripped her breast, squeezing it gently as he rammed into her hard.

"Oh yes, Harry, yes, oh god,' Laura panted as she thrust her hips upward to meet his incoming thrusts, before his balls slapped against her flesh. They were hard and stiff, he was hard in her and it felt so great. He touched her pleasure centers and she closed her eyes, breathing in and out.

Harry bent down and sucked on her nipples for a little bit, which caused her tight Kryptonian pussy to wrap around him and squeeze his cock. She thrust her hips upwards to meet all incoming thrusts into her dripping hot center, and continued to indulge herself with Harry's cock.

"Cumming, so close," Harry grunted as he rammed his rod into her center.

"Yes, please," Laura whimpered and shook, when he drilled his prime piece of meat into her, reaching his peak closer and closer as he fired into her. His strokes got into her deeper, burying into her.

After some time, Laura's pussy clenched against his throbbing prick, the two of them feeling the rush of their orgasm coming at the same time. There was nothing that was better, with Harry blasting several jets of cum into her, cementing the bonding process. The fluid from his balls drained into her cunt, when he continued to fire into her, at a rapid fire stream. Her hips rocked back up towards him and she came down from the powerful climax.

"Welcome to the family, my wife," Harry stated as he kissed her on her tender lips, which she returned, working her tongue into his mouth. It was as Harry did this, he felt a hot mouth on his cock, licking and sucking it back to full mast.

 _'Hi, Tea,'_ Harry projected as he saw Galatea, naked as the day that she was born, sucking his cock for him. Her large breasts were on full display with her stiff nipples. Her taunt stomach was next, with the delicious buffet of flesh before her.

 _'Hi Harry,'_ Galatea thought back to her husband, before she pulled her mouth off and parted Laura's legs.

"I think I'll get a taste of the newest member of our family while you fuck me from behind," Galatea stated as she looked over her shoulder with a grin crossing her face. He rubbed her sensitive pussy lips, before he aimed towards her.

Galatea's eyes widened when he slammed into her from behind, rough and the way she liked it. She buried her mouth in between Laura's lips and lapped up the combination of her juices and Harry's seed with her tongue. It was quite the delicious taste if she may say so herself. She kept lapping and sucking the juice.

 _'So love your cunt, Tea,'_ Harry thought to his wife, when he buried his prick into her.

 _'So hot, wish we were there,'_ Karen thought as she sat in her office, furiously fingering herself when she watched through the bond link.

 _'Join us...when you can,'_ Galatea breathed as she felt Harry's meaty pole bury itself in between her very moist lips.

The warm snugness wrapped around his prick was quite wonderful indeed; she felt so tight and so inviting, that Harry could not stop his thrusts into her. Each thrust buried his manhood deeper into her, with her pussy wrapping around him as he speared himself into her warm hole. The wetness dripped down from her when he continued to rock his thrusts, burying himself deep into her tight hole, when he pushed further and further into her. He placed his hands on her hips and rocked into her, when her eyes shut tightly.

 _'Yeah that's it, mmm so good,'_ Galatea thought to them all as Harry buried himself into her.

Laura breathed and grabbed Galatea's hair, stroking the short blonde locks, which grew out a little bit and she also dyed the tips of it a darker color, before pushing her hips back, so Galatea could fuck her better with her tongue.

"More Tea, more," Laura panted heavily.

 _'You like being ate out by your big sister, don't you?"_ Galatea thought to her.

 _'Fuck yeah,'_ Laura thought, a term that no one would expect to come to her due to her innocence. That made Harry's loins throb as he heard the slurping sounds coming from Galatea.

His balls tightened when they kept up that pace for nearly an hour, perhaps longer, before he unleashed his semen into Galatea's waiting and willing pussy. He sighed when he thrust into her several more times.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry laid on the couch, with Galatea and Laura resting against him, the two blonde beauties curled up on either side of him.

"We're just getting started, lover," Galatea stated as she eyed Harry with hunger in her eyes. "Get ready for round two."

"And many more no doubt," Laura stated, when she rested her head on Harry's broad shoulder.

Harry was ready.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**

Written on May 28th 2013, Posted on October 18th 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this chapter and Ascension's slot are switched, with Ascension being posted sometime on Friday.  
_

**Chapter Two "Message in a Bottle Part One."**

It was back to the old grind as it always was at Patronus Incorporated on that morning. Harry and Kara in particular took a moment to sit back, kick back, and hopefully make sense of what they were going to plan to do next. The Birds of Prey group was getting off the ground, the expanded Young Justice group was getting off the ground, and as for them, well they were getting back into the swing of things, despite the problems.

"The city is oddly quiet this morning," Kara said in an observational tone she watched Harry with a frown who nodded beside her.

"Yeah, it's too quiet," Harry answered whilst he leaned back and listened a little bit to his surroundings. There were times where a moment of quiet was a good thing but there were days like this one where quiet could be a bad thing. And the couple waited for the other shoe to drop, where something would occur to bring them out of their thoughts and into a potentially problematic situation.

Whilst they waited, Harry and Kara went through the reports for the weeks that they were off training. Stocks took a dip in some way but remained steady in other ways. They actually remained strong all things considered, being in the midst of a potential global recession that brought many companies to their knees and put them under. That was something else that the Justice League was blamed for, despite the fact that they had no reason or just cause for putting any of those companies down.

' _People will find a scapegoat for anything,'_ Kara thought as she bit her lip and added in a frustrated mental tone. _'And controversy creates cash. I can't forget about that old gem stone, I really can't.'_

Time ticked on by with Harry and Kara figuring out what they needed do next. Their plans were to train up their powers, the powers of the Flamebird Entity, before they made their next move. The only problem is, their next move did not involve helping people who they considered to be ungrateful. No they refused to go down that route once again.

Supergirl and Arcane were still out there and they thanked Laura and Linda for keeping up that charade.

"So, Laura has been the newest blonde to catch your eye," Kara commented as she blinked and watched Harry, before a calculating smile. "Only one more to go, you know."

"I know," Harry answered but he did wonder if they could get lucky for a sixth time. Actually there were instances where he thought that he was very lucky all of these times. To get Kara in the first place, then Karen, then Linda, then Galatea, and then finally Laura.

"So why don't we fire on the Interstellar Portal to begin with and find our sixth and final blonde Kryptonian bride?" Kara asked, in a half teasing manner but Harry eyed her through narrowed eyes. "Harry, you remember what you said at Christmas over a year ago."

"Yeah I remember what I said," Harry commented as he looked back at Kara.

"So you remember what you said, but are you sticking by what you said?" Kara asked to him and then she added. "No one should hold you to a vow that you make when you are fifteen, almost sixteen years old. That might as well have been a life time ago."

Harry thought about that and he was very into Kara.

"You do know that you're the most special girl to me," Harry added as he eyed Kara, who responded with a careful nod, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I know," Kara answered, a bright smile crossing her face. "But just because you have a favorite type, doesn't mean you can't like other types, does it?"

' _Tell me that someone of his status can get as many bitches as he wants,'_ Galatea thought to Kara through their own bond link. Between all of the links, those two had the strongest due to the fact that they were twins.

Kara frowned but Harry chuckled when he reached forward and gripped Kara's hands, holding them nicely in his.

"You know Kara, she does have a point, but I did say six versions of you first," Harry responded and Kara nodded in agreement. "And I can tell that there are other women who might have their eye on me."

' _That's telling, I can feel the lust radiating off of them,'_ Karen thought before she decided to bring up the question. _'Raven might be a good choice, wouldn't you think?'_

' _Half demon, that could be pretty damn kinky,'_ Kara chimed in carefully. _"And there's always Diana and M'Gann and Starfire…."_

' _It's almost like you girls have a wish list or something,'_ Harry thought but he'd be lying if he did not think about the possibilities more strongly. Especially since his latest upgrade with powers even if he'd love his Karas beyond all other girls but perhaps tastes changed slightly or were added to when one grew older.

There was no time to think about that when the alarm buzzed to light and Kara bolted up, before she picked it up.

"Someone help….help….help me!" a strangled voice yelled as he was knocked on the back of his head and dropped down to his knees. The man was dropped to the ground with a thump.

Kara recognized his voice immediately and her eyes widened.

"Kal," Kara breathed heavily as she clutched her hands together and began to fire up the Interstellar Portal Device, without missing a beat. "We got to hone in on his coordinates, we're going to get there now."

Karen, Linda ,Laura, and Galatea swooped in as quickly as they could. It was almost as if they teleported in because they got there so quickly. Regardless they were there and everything was going to go together.

"Hang on Kal-El, I'll get to you as soon as I can, just hang on," Kara breathed, biting down on her lip, feeling the frustration and the distress. Harry placed a hand on hers.

"So, let's go save the day," Laura responded, in a firm voice, her eagerness contagious.

Galatea rolled her eyes a little bit but smiled. "Yeah, leave it to Kara's cousin to get himself in trouble."

"So when he gets himself in trouble, he's just my cousin," Kara answered with a cross look when she glared at Galatea.

"Yeah, pretty much," Galatea stated but Karen, being the oldest and most mature out of the group, decided to clear her throat and give a warning.

They stepped into the portal, to where, well they'd find out when they got there.

* * *

Clark found himself flying, without the aid of his powers. That was because he got tossed down into the pit by his slavers, landing in a dirty pit face first. He had been bombarded by enough yellow solar radiation to keep him alive enough to work. Despite his protests, he could not get through their heads that he was innocent of all crimes. He put the shovel in his hand and began to dig.

The red sun beat down over the back of his head, indicating that he was not going to get his powers back any time soon. His gambit for help was all for nothing and he hoped that he got through to the Patronus Incorporated main office complex. Even though it seemed like he was going to struggle to get that little bit done. His hands blistered when he tried to dig up the dirt that was beneath his feet and he gritted his teeth.

A whip cracked across his back, making his skin raw.

"Faster, baby killer."

Clark could not resist saying something, even though these words cut through him like a knife that stabbed him. "I don't know…I don't know what you think but….your people skills need work."

There was another huge crack and a whip, when his knees buckled slightly and now the man watched him carefully. His slimy skin offset a pair of black teeth, hat dripped with decay. Another woman, blonde, with brown eyes, stood in the slave pits, dressed in a white top with black jean shorts covering her legs. The slavers forced her to stand in the burning hot dirt despite the fact that she wore no shoes.

"Make sure to get this work done, we'll get back to work."

Clark gritted his teeth as he stumbled across the pit to work this other woman.

"So what's your story?" Clark asked as his heart beat heavily, feeling the exertion with no powers.

"I'm….I'm someone who they sent to help but they found me and forced me into these slave pits," the woman responded, her teeth gritting as she continued to mine for the precious minerals that this alien race needed to live. "I needed to find someone, anyone to help before it was too late."

Clark's eyes focused on the woman's before he asked the question. "What is too late? What are you talking about?"

The woman looked reluctant to part with any more information and Clark decided to offer her a calm voice and a smile, watching her carefully. He talked in what he hoped was an appeasing tone of voice.

"That's okay, you can trust me."

The woman thought that she might live to regret to trust him but told her tale.

"Years ago, I was part of a city of an alien planet that has long since perished. We were going about our business in the city, when suddenly there was a blast of light and we were engulfed by this ray. The city was vaporized or so they would believe on the outside world. However, that wasn't the case, it was merely shrunken and transported out into space, preserved inside a bottle."

"Who did this?" Clark wondered, when he leaned on the shovel, sweat continued to roll down his hands. His breathing became quite heavy and labored.

"I'm not sure but we were…we were in the city, divided into two groups," the woman stated in a fretful voice. "One of the groups went feral and decided to resort to cannibalism."

Clark grimaced at the thought.

"They were put down and thankfully we were able to sustain a food supply, at least for a short time but it is running out," the woman explained to Clark who nodded as he invited her to continue. "We salvaged what we could, to send one person to the outside world. It was a desperate gambit but I was captured, and they were starving."

"You're from Kandor, aren't you?"

The woman nodded, surprised at this knowledge. "How would you know?"

"I am Kal-El, I am among the last survivors of Krypton," Clark stated and the woman's eyes widened when she watched him.

"You must hurry, you must save them, for they will perish soon," the woman said, almost getting on her knees to plead with Clark. "Time has not passed in that world but people still have needs, and they will still perish from not having them fulfilled."

Clark wondered one thing and he decided to ask that question.

"Where is it? Where is the Bottled City of Kandor?"

The woman bit her lip quite nervously before she relayed the information to Clark, crossing her arms but she shook that thought off. She decided to bring him up to speed.

"The emperor of this planet, he's the one that has it, he collects antiques and a bottled city would be the rarest of them all. Especially if it's a bottled city of a dead planet."

"I wonder if the Emperor would like to collect a real life Kryptonian," Clark responded, he had a plan, he hoped that it would work. "Might I inquire what your name is?"

"It's…."

The woman was nailed in the back of the head and crumpled down to the ground, the eyes rolling into the back of the head when her limbs spasmed out of control when she slumped to the ground. Clark moved over to check on her but the lights were on and no one was home. She could barely breathe.

"You could have killed her," Clark stated but the nasty guard snarled at him.

"Why would you care? You've killed countless."

Clark decided to throw that statement back into their faces. "You know, using your position to bully people, that doesn't make you much better…..I want to speak with the Emperor."

The guard stepped back as he eyed Clark. "No one speaks to the Emperor."

"I know he has Kandor in his collection and I'm going to offer him a fair trade," Clark stated as he looked up at the guard from the pits. "Let my people free and I'll give him me. He can do whatever he wants to me. He can have the last Son of Krypton as a trophy on his wall."

"You drive an enticing bargain, killer," the guard stated, spitting his chew at Clark's feet nastily as he pondered it in his mind. "I shall return once I have spoken with our grand leader."

Clark knew that he was risking a lot by offering himself as a bargaining chip but his mysterious friend stated that Kandor was on its last legs. If he did not do something soon, the people of the city would all die. There were others like him in that bottled city, they deserved a chance to live a life, although they had no idea what it might be like.

He tended to his fallen friend in the meantime, hoping that he could revive her.

* * *

Harry lead the way, with his wives following behind him, the group knew what was on the line so there was no real need to run that over in their mind. All they needed to know was that they could really be up a creek without a paddle if they failed.

' _Kal has to be here somewhere,'_ Kara thought, desperation filling her thoughts when she shifted her head over and she heard footsteps. _'And there's someone coming, just when this day couldn't get any better.'_

' _Stay sharp,'_ Karen thought, hoping that they could be friendly, although that was unlikely.

"Halt, no one will dare pass upon the stronghold of the Reach."

' _The Reach?'_ Karen thought as she heard them. _'Oh boy, that can't be good.'_

' _What is the matter with that?'_ Kara wondered, she vaguely heard of them but she wanted to be for certain.

Karen was all too happy to offer an explanation to her sister wife. _'The Reach is a group of aliens who have gone to world after world, taking all of the resources and destroying the planet. At least this is true in my universe, although I'm sure it's true in….just a second."_

Karen fired a blast of heat vision, wielding the door shut and Laura, Linda, and Galatea offered their own contributions. That should keep them out for a little while, although it would not keep them out for very long. Still they had to keep them out for long enough to figure out where they were going with their plan next.

' _So the Reach,'_ Karen thought to them as she rolled her tongue and bit down on her lip. She then continued her mental explanation. _'They take over worlds under the pretext of helping them. They send a scarab which infuses with someone on that planet to use as a champion but in reality, that champion is a puppet of the Reach. They weaken the minds of the people on that world and mine for their resources. When the Reach is done, they leave the world barren and the people helpless, providing they don't blow the planet up._

' _Charming,'_ Galatea thought as the doors burst open and she punched at her enemies hard. _'So we got another group of psychotic aliens with delusions of domination. Doesn't this day keep getting as good to me as it does for you?'_

' _Yeah, kind of,'_ Harry agreed, unable to help the smile that crossed his face when he knocked them back with a blasting spell. _'So what do the Reach want with Superman?'_

' _Best I can tell, he may have run into one of their planets that they inhabited when he was on his Darkseid inspired trek of domination,'_ Karen offered them with a shrug as she blasted her enemies with super breath, sending them forward. _'And they riled up the natives, thinking that they are in control.'_

Kara punched one of the guards and held him by the throat, squeezing him around the throat. Her eyes widened and her teeth gritted when she spat out this next question. "Where is Superman?"

"The pits…the slave pits….you'll never get to him, no one leaves the pits alive," the guard spat as Kara slammed him into the wall. His eyes rolled into the back of his head but he gasped out with a shuddering moan. "The only escape is the sweet and tender embrace of death. The other slavers…they feast upon the corpses of the lost, that is their own food source."

Kara's stomach turned as she tossed that guard out of the high window of the floor that she was on.

"That's nasty," Laura remarked as she pulled a face. "It's about as bad as people actually eating pigs."

"Oh come on, not this one again," Galatea stated as she looked at her youngest sister wife.

"They're sentient," Laura responded with a shrug but Harry stared at them, which got the two newest wives to fall back into line.

' _Hear that humming,'_ Linda thought as she strained her hearing from the room that was the third door down.

' _Yeah, I hear it, there's something happening,'_ Kara thought to Harry, grabbing his hand and the two flew forward into the next room. Galatea followed closely behind them, with the other three hovering closely behind them.

Kara gasped as she spotted it in all of its bottled glory, she could hardly believe her fortune or her luck but there it was before her. It disappeared when she was very young but it was Kandor, sitting there in a bottle.

' _Kandor,'_ Kara thought, eyes widened, she could scarcely believe it and she moved closer to it, with Harry following before her. She peered with her vision, much sharper and much more acute then any human on Earth. Her hearing focused as well towards the inside of the bottle and she tapped on it. _'There….there might still be Kryptonians alive in there.'_

' _That's….impossible,'_ Galatea thought in a skeptical voice as she eyed her twin.

' _I know but we got to find a way to help them, get them out of there,'_ Kara thought as she held the bottle in her hand, careful not to jostle them any. Moving it would be tricky, given that it could lead to an Earthquake like situation in the bottled city and that would be a mess in general. She frowned and bit down on her lip in deep thought.

' _We need to think of something,'_ Karen thought beside them but before they could react, something happened.

A bright blue life engulfed Harry, Kara, and Galatea. The other wives stepped closer but before they could react, the blue light shrunk them down to microscopic size, bringing them into the bottle. They were sucked in, being drawn into the bottle.

"NO!" Laura yelled in a frantic voice; she reached forward and tried to grab the bottle but it was out of her reach. Linda grabbed her by the wrist.

"We need to find out what happened," Linda stated as the younger girl folded her arms and sadly hung her head, her stomach turning at the very thought of what happened.

"Oh I know what happened, Tea, Harry, and Kara, they all got sucked into that bottle."

Karen summed that up in a grim assessment. "That means they're in Kandor."

* * *

Clark found himself dragged along like a common criminal, something that he was not used to being the Man of Steel. Despite all of that, there was guilt that filled him, the thought that he caused deaths, even if he was an unwitting palm of Darkseid.

"You work for an enemy of the Reach, therefore you will be punished for your crimes," the guard stated in a nasty voice and then he spat his chew on the ground.

Clark could not resist with stating the next thing that came to his mind. He knew that there was a lot on the line and he was risking a lot by even opening his mouth. Still he had to say what he felt. "You know, that's a nasty habit to pick up."

The guard's face contorted into a nasty grin when he stared down the Man of Steel. Superman could tell that he mulled over whether or not to assault him in his mind. The Man of Steel could tell that this particular individual was sorely tempted by doing so. Yet, something held him back, not that helped Clark all that much. The Last Son of Krypton waited for the other shoe to drop and something to happen that would result in his freedom.

"The emperor is through this door, killer," the guard commented in his most nasty tone, when something flickered through his eye, it was a nasty expression, one that indicated that he would take care of Superman himself.

There were footsteps and the guard pulled himself up. Karen showed up and blew him over with her super breath as she grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Kal," Karen stated with a nod of her head, before she slammed her enemy into the wall.

"So I see you got my distress signal," Clark commented as Karen dropped down, focusing her heat vision before she burned the cuffs of his wrists. This allowed him more movement, even though his powers were not completely restored.

Karen smiled at her cousin. "Yeah, and you can't stay out of trouble for one day."

"I was following a lead on Kandor," Clark stated as he threw his hands into the air defensively. "There's this other woman, she was in the pits, her name….well she didn't get to say it but she was Kryptonian as well. And she was from the bottled city of Kandor."

"Harry, Kara, and Tea got sucked into the bottled city of Kandor," Karen answered without warning or pretext and Clark sped up as fast as he could go.

"There was some kind of yellow solar chamber around here, it gave me enough powers to work in the fields but not enough to…." Clark told them but he stopped. "He knew about it the entire time, he knew it was here."

"Who knew it was here, Kal?" Karen asked him, before Clark responded.

"Byth Rokk, he was a Thanagarian, a con artist, I wonder if he was the one who had the bottled city of Kandor," Clark stated, before he did an about face, and Karen, Linda, and Laura followed him down the hallway.

"Is it just me, or is anyone else confused about what in the name of Rao is going on?' Laura asked and then Linda patted her on the arm and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Trust me, it's not just you."

The group moved forward as Clark lead the charge. He had something that he could ask about what was going on before him at all times but he neglected to really take advantage of him. Now it was the time where he would have to ask those burning questions, providing he knew anything. There were a million theories that rocked through the head of the Man of Steel, which twisted and turned his stomach like a knot that triggered many thoughts in the back of his head.

He knew about the entire bottled city at once, and maybe was the one who had his greasy little palms on it. Clark suspected that this Rokk character used the city as a bargaining chip for his own freedom, but these people decided to throw him away.

"It's a wonder that you haven't been sent to the slave pits like the rest of us," Clark remarked as he put the hands on the bar and stared down the winged vermin that stood before him. He looked at Karen. "She's in the field, go and rescue her."

Karen nodded, before she spun around and flew off, but Clark's eyes, along with that of Linda and Laura fixed on that of Rokk but to his credit, the winged warrior was cool and crisp as all could be when he eyed them. He carefully chose his next words, perhaps realizing that if he did not say the right thing, they would be among the last he would ever speak.

"Well naturally I wasn't going to brave the pits, because look at this face, damage these good looks, I mean come on now. I held onto Kandor and it's a good thing I did, it's a bargaining chip."

"My cousins and their husband got sucked into the city," Clark stated but Rokk stared back at him, uncaring expression dancing in his eyes.

"That's a shame but hey….at least they'll get to live in a bottled city. Until the Reach decides to destroy it in their attempts to extract whatever technology that they can, but such is life, isn't it?"

Clark's eyes widened as he reached through the bars of the cell. "What?"

"Don't shoot the messenger," Rokk stated defensively he threw his hands up. "I just don't….I don't want any trouble from you. Although with a temper like that, I can tell why the people of this planet wanted to not believe you. That's such a hostile temper, you could really hurt someone with your violence if you're not careful."

"I haven't even begun to get violent," Clark said in a dangerous voice, if he had heat vision, things would be ugly but Linda shook her head.

"Cool it Kal, he isn't even worth the breath," Linda stated as she cupped her chin in thought but Karen returned with her mysterious Kryptonian. "And there you are and you are…."

"My name is Raya, I was one of the people in the bottled city of Kandor," the woman stated in a tense voice. "I cannot believe that there would be other survivors outside the city, even if so many of you look similar. Are you sisters?"

"In a matter of speaking," Linda offered but they had a far bigger problem. "Two of our fellow wives and our husband, they got sucked into the city, with some kind of shrinking ray."

Raya frowned, that was not good, that was not good at all.

"I've been searching for a way to safely extract them before I was captured but so far that I've been unable to find a way," Raya stated but Karen turned around.

If there was a way, they would find it, with all of the technology at Patronus Incorporated. Karen tried to focus her link on Harry, Kara, and Galatea but they were now on a different plane, so their buzzing could not be heard.

"I don't suppose you can slip them a note," Laura stated jokingly.

"Maybe if we shrunk it down but a piece of paper would crush them," Karen mused thoughtfully. "I'm sure we'll think of something and soon."

That much was agreed upon, especially when Clark relied to them to the fact that they might not have that much time. The technology in Kandor was failing at an increased rate and would not be able to sustain people who lived in there for very long.

* * *

Kara blinked and breathed when she dropped down to the ground, making sure that her two spouses stood beside her as always. When she verified Harry and Galatea were there, she turned to them. Concern washed in her bright blue eyes as she gripped Harry's arm and tried to steady herself.

"Harry, Tea, are you okay?" Kara asked and the two spouses nodded. They looked around in awe, when they saw the cracked crystal towers around them and the architecture that could be only be made by one world. Her heart beat steadily as she took careful note of her surroundings. "We're inside the city."

"Great, we're inside the shrunken city," Galatea stated as she threw her head back and rolled her eyes slightly. "The shrunken city that's about to fall apart at any moment."

Kara turned around nervously, peering over her shoulder. Sure enough it was about to fall apart, but thankfully they had the ability to perform magic whilst still inside the city. That much was proven when they were able to levitate the rubble in above them. Their rings still worked, Harry and Kara's glowing white, while Galatea's glowed blue.

A pair of eyes peered from the other side of the building, with an apple sitting in the middle of the street. Two children dove at the lone apple and it was a rather alarming sight to see two children, barely old than six or seven, brawling over a piece of food.

Galatea sent a spell, to multiply the apple into several apples.

This was a mistake, as it caused a stampede of people to pick up the suddenly edible feud. Galatea shrugged, her face contorting into a frown before Kara and Harry grabbed her by the hands.

"Come on," Kara stated in a frustrated tone and Galatea's eyes filled with frustration but Kara understand where she was coming from. "It's going to be fine, believe me, I know things seem bleak but we'll find a way out. We always find a way out, that's who we are, that's what I do."

"Good luck, we've tried for years. You might be our last hope."

Kara, Harry, and Galatea spun around, their ears perked up when they heard the voice. The group edged forward, they figured that they saw someone, anyone in the shadows. But there was no one there, rather the group carefully edged forward, and the young woman standing in the shadows watched them.

"There used to be thousands of us, now less than three hundred, maybe four hundred, although disease continues to fill the city, a plague, and the ground has cracked, its seeping in," the woman commented as she watched them. "The radiation slowly kills us, this green death."

"Kryptonite," Kara whispered as her body shook. The same radioactive elements of the core would be there in this shrunken city. She stepped forward but suddenly the woman's eyes flashed with anger and surprise.

"You!"

Kara was surprised but then she stood rigid. "Me, what did I do?"

"You were born," the young woman stated, her eyes flashing with fury and Harry spun around, looking from Kara to the shadowed figure, frowning.

Galatea was not about to let this statement pass without a comment. "Could you stand to be just slightly more specific?"

The woman stopped and stared, if she had known who they are, there would be no way that she would have co-opted their technology and brought them into the city. Despite that, despite how she was loathed to admit it, these three were their only hope. They were the only hope for the salvation of Kandor, as much as that depressed her.

Kara in particular was more confused. She tried to access the bond link, she got to Galatea and Harry, but Linda, Laura, and Karen, that was a blank. Something severed the bond link when they were inside the city, exactly what that was, she could not say. Her stomach twisted in wonder and indeed plenty of worry when her eyes spun around to face the person in the shadows.

"Just come out and face us," Galatea encouraged she watched the person, about ready to drag her out and slap her around if she did not comply.

The woman in the shadows stepped out. She had shoulder length black hair but otherwise she resembled Kara. The blonde watched and she understood for a moment.

"Lila?" Kara asked in confusion, she heard that she was hear but never believed it.

"Faora!" the woman snapped hotly as she watched Kara. "They replaced me with you, don't think that I got over that!"

Harry felt tension now, and things were about to heat up.

**To Be Continued in the Next Part.**

Written on May 30th 2013, Published on October 25th 2013.


	3. Message in a Bottle Part Two

**Chapter Three: Message in a Bottle Part Two.**

Despite the reunion and despite everything that happened, Kara was at a loss as to what to say. She watched her sister, half-sister technically, but she was still flesh and blood, glare back at her. It was obvious that she was trapped in the bottled city of Kandor and allowed her deep rooted resentment towards Kara to fester and grow to the point where it almost consumed her. She felt bad for her sister, but yet there was something else that Kara saw in her eyes.

Guilt, it was guilt; Kara sensed plenty of it flickering through the eyes of her half sister. It was hard to really gauge how much guilt there was in her eyes. The blonde could tell that she felt responsible for what happened to Kandor, but in some strange way she did save several Kandorians from the fate of being destroyed with the rest of the planet. The dark haired girl turned towards Kara and offered a pained smile.

"You were born, you were their pride and joy, and most importantly the daughter of both Zor-El and Alura!" Faora continued in a ranting tone of voice. "I was some result, some accident, the product of an ill-advised union of a girl very taken by a charismatic older man. She married Zor-El shortly thereafter, claimed that I was his, but Zor-El found out. Zod always dropped hints. It could have destroyed their marriage, and in fact, if it was not for you, they would have broken apart."

"My parents stayed together for me," Kara whispered as she thought about that.

She could hardly believe it, it was the word of Zod, a known liar. The true story had to be different.

"You can't believe that," Galatea stated to grab her twin by the hand, squeezing her hand gently.

Harry stopped and watched them, this was a family dispute but still he found it rather interesting how much she looked like Kara. Granted, there were some differences, the darker hair for one thing, but she looked the same in her blue eyes and in the face. Given the face that Kara resembled a carbon copy of her mother when she was younger, Harry figured as much.

The two of them looked face to face with each other, almost staring through a mirror.

"Lila, Faora, whoever you are, please listen to me," Kara responded as she stepped to appeal to her sister. "I know you think that you're…you're something that should not be because of who your father was."

"I know who exactly Zod was, I heard whispers from inside of Kandor what he was planning for years," Faora stated as she stared back unblinkingly.

"And he's gone," Kara stated, deciding not to bring up the fact that Zod perished by her own hand. She doubted that her half-sister would take the revelation all that well presently.

Faora turned around, not wanting to look at these three now, but her mind shifted into what happened. The guards chased her into the city, her father convinced her to steal documents that would allow him to blackmail the Council. She had been alone and scared, with Zor-El having recently found out the truth. Zod claimed that she attacked Alura and Kara, who was only a few years old at the time, but it was one of Zod's flunkies who did the dirty deed.

She was truly an asset for her father to use, she saw that clearly now. Faora entered the city, when she activated the technology. Foolishly, she pulled a switch, without knowing what it was capable of and it blasted them inside the city. It shrunk all of the people of Kandor down to a microscopic level and placed them in a glass container, a bottle for lack of a better term.

The Kandorians thrived for a few years, they were survivors and among the best and the brightest that Krypton had to offer. It was unfortunate what happened, when their solar generators began to fail. The food supply for the most part was tainted, with it being a rare and valuable commodity. Some of the citizens resorted to less than savory means to survivor.

A few of their citizens were sent to the outside in a desperate gambit. They could send people outside of the bottled city but it was one at a time. And the process was slow and required more power than they needed. They could also shrink down help and bring it to the outside. The citizens in the city hoped that they could bring in help to repair the device and perhaps also allow a means for them to be restored in the outside world.

' _This soil supply, it's tainted,'_ Galatea thought to them.

' _Yeah, I know, that would explain why we got sucked into the bottle,'_ Kara thought frantically, when she turned her head. They were running out of time and so were the people of Kandor.

"You don't know what it is like, what happened, to leave with the guilt of something you did," Faora stated in a harsh voice. "I know you, I see you, you've lived the perfect life."

"My life was a wreck until I met Harry," Kara responded fiercely as she threw her arm around her husband's waist. She could not believe the anger and jealousy that was radiating off her half-sister. "In some ways, we saved each other from ourselves."

"Tacky much," Galatea answered and Kara gave her sister an evil glare which Tea responded with a shifty grin, putting her hands on her hips. "Actually, do we really got a plan here? We're in the middle of the shrunken city and people are fighting like vultures over apples."

"You need to fix the generator," Faora responded and Kara turned to her, a bit snippy in her next retort.

"And why should I do that?"

Faora popped back with another statement, her eyes fixated on her younger sister's. "Because, that's the reason why I've brought you here. I used the last bit of power in the city to bring you here, if it isn't fixed within the next twelve hours, Kandor crumbles. Our entire world will implode upon itself, like all of Krypton, I imagine."

Harry felt bad and she threw her hands up in the air, her head rolled back.

"Don't you think that I feel bad about what happened, the guilt that I could feel after everything that I've been through?" Faora asked as she stared down the group. "I thought that I was doing good but every death, every bit of sickness, every twisted demise, it's all my fault. And I'd imagine that ripping Kandor from Krypton didn't do any favors to the unstable core."

Faora stepped down to face then and she threw herself at Harry, with him being the closest one there. She snaked her arms around his waist.

"It's alright, we're going to fix it, we have the resources, at least enough to sustain the city for a few weeks until we move it out of the bottle," Harry responded and Galatea picked up with her explanation.

"Yeah, nothing can be sustained in a bottle like it was…not like this."

Faora offered a stiff nod, they had their points and she would have to agree with them. Could they save the city despite everything that happened? She certainly hoped so, but things were looking rather grim for them all.

"If we're going to do this, you're going to have to trust us and work with us," Kara stated, hoping that she could trust someone that was her family. "Can I count on you?"

"Always…sis," Faora stated, regretting all that happened as she sighed. "So while we do that, tell me how you met Harry here?"

Kara smiled fondly in remembrance. "Well, that's a long story. It all started one night in Vegas."

* * *

"I'm not sure how many people in here are here because they committed a crime and how many of them are victims of circumstance like Clark and Raya are," Karen commented as she held the bottled city gently in her arms. She hoped not to jostle it, she peered with her microscopic vision. The citizens within it looked very fragile inside.

Fragile and they could be easily crushed by a certain movement, swift and carefully does it. Karen watched the people in the bottled city or at least a few of them, they scrambled by so quickly it was hard to really tell what they were doing. She hoped to find out more as time dragged by.

"Hermione's activated the recall signal, it's time to head home," Karen added as she heard the word and the portal opened. Laura, Linda, Raya, and Clark went through first, with Karen gently going through with the bottled city in her arms.

Hermione stopped and waited, carefully watching them before she noticed the city in their hands.

"Is that…."

"It is," Karen confirmed when she walked forward with the city cradled into her arms. She could not fly it up, she had to slowly walk up the stairs. If she jostled any part of the city, it could cause a fatal Earthquake that would cause their entire world to shatter.

She reached up the stairs to the lab and placed it down on the table. She hooked an electrode to the bottle in one fluid motion.

"Galatea, Harry, and Kara are in there, we need to see if we can get in touch with them," Karen explained to Hermione who gasped, she was somehow not surprised that Harry found himself in this shrunken city in a bottle. "If we can get them out of there….it could save a lot of lives."

"And if we can't…."

Karen frowned grimly before she stated in a voice that was as calm as she was going to get. Her blue eyes narrowed, she understood the risks. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Hermione thought that statement was rather auspicious statement and she knew that it could lead to a great deal of interpretation. Interpretation that she did not want to even figure out but her lip bit down, chewing on it, and causing blood to be drawn. It was not a good taste.

"There has to be some kind of transmitter that we can piggy back off of it to get in here," Karen stated as her body weight shifted, and her arms crossed underneath her breasts as she tried to figure out everything. "I about got it, we're almost in there, just got to shift a little bit more."

There was a humming noise and Karen decided to drop her voice to a whisper, not to overwhelm those in the city.

"Harry, Kara, Tea, are you there?" Karen asked.

"Karen?" Kara asked and her voice echoed a little bit. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, I'm glad," Karen stated in a relieved voice. "What are you doing in there? Is there any way out?"

"They rigged up some generator where we would be able to fix it, it is supposed to shrink people into the city and transport their grown forms out of it," Kara explained to her and Karen nodded in response before she realized that Kara could not see her.

"And let me guess, when it shrank you down into the city it….busted."

"That's about right," Linda murmured as Laura watched them with wide eyes, she hoped that everything was going to be alright. It was a hope that many would consider to be that of fools but never the less, it was one that she felt that had to happen. The blonde's eyes widened when she carefully twisted her head around.

"Yeah it is," Kara admitted as she picked up the pace and said something that the radio could not quite pick up. "Our sister is here, well half-sister."

"Lila?" Karen asked, in a confused voice. "She exists?"

"She prefers the name Faora, but yeah she's here," Kara added as she continued to work on the device that was on the ground. She twisted everything and tried to make the calibrations. "It's going to be a pain to release everyone out of the bottle one at a time, especially releasing them all onto Earth at this current state."

"So what do we do?" Linda asked, but it was Clark who offered a suggestion.

"There is a set of planets on the other side of the sun, that is where I had to track Kandor, there is no life but the third one from the sun, would be perfect for us to place the Kandorians, give them the resources they need and teach them how to live a new life," Clark responded from the other end of the communication link.

"I saw that planet, long story, but I saw it," Kara responded, thinking about her trip to the past but she shook her head and carefully returned to the task at hand. "The problem is….well if you can get the bottled city there, I think that we can rig something up that could bring everyone out."

"So do our people of Kandor get powers or not?" Laura wondered, asking the question that was on the back of their minds.

Raya decided to chime in with why that was not supposed to be a good idea. She spun around and thought about it, before she flicked her hair back. "I don't think that is a prudent idea. There should be some sort of shield around the planet that filters the yellow solar radiation into red. A few Kryptonians of the powers of the yellow sun, it is fine but an entire planet of them, it may end up causing a disaster."

"Agreed," Kara responded as she waited for the signal of Galatea and Harry. "I'm hanging out here in this city, in a bottle and it's fascinating. We should be able to get something rigged up in the hour and I just in time too."

Clark caught the urgency in her voice so much so that he was able to speak with her. "What do you mean just in time?"

"I mean just in time," Kara admitted as she heard echoes resound. "The people in the city were dying of poison. Kryptonite might not drive them to their knees but it's still radiation that poisons their food, their water supply. We're negating that and hopefully the effects aren't long term."

Clark wondered if Kryptonians even had diseases like cancer. That was something that he never bothered to find out. He suspected that they had their own ailments to worry about.

"So how long?" Karen asked, urgency filling her voice.

"Forty minutes at least, but sixty just to make sure," Kara informed her. "I need to help them with the repairs, talk to you later."

The group murmured their good byes.

"So now all we have to do is wait," Hermione stated, she spoke up for the first time and barely anyone knew that she was there because she was so silent.

* * *

_The generator is fried beyond all belief, it was the same device that shrunk the city in the first place and transported it adrift. Faora states that she regrets running. Kara states that just proves that she's her sister, she had a heated temper._

Faora waited, she understood one thing and that was her half-sister, she had a lot more patience that she knew she would have had the situations been reversed. This entire mess with Kandor, it was because of her. Yet she watched as Harry, Kara and Galatea worked on the device. She tried the best she could but scientifically speaking she was not the best in the mind. Her interests moved towards strategy and warfare.

Given who her father was, that should not be a surprise to anyone.

Despite the fact that he had not seen her in over thirty years, the General's specter still rested in the back of the dark haired Kryptonian's mind. She could not shake off the fact that he was out there as a part of her mind. And he would always be a part of her, half of her DNA.

"Maybe you should leave me here," Faora remarked and Kara's eyes snapped towards her.

"I beg your pardon," Kara answered, raising an eyebrow, not sure she heard her correctly.

"I said maybe you should leave me here, for the good of everyone," Faora repeated as she looked at Kara. "I could be a dangerous threat. You've told me a little bit of what the General did on Earth, to Argo, and to Krypton since I left. I don't want to be tainted by that."

"And you think the House of El doesn't have its fair share of people who were bad seeds," Kara answered as she watched Faora carefully. She could tell the guilt that radiated her.

"And House Potter as well," Harry answered as he shifted and thought about it. He did not know much about his family and that was in the past. He left that world and started a new life, and that world imploded upon itself. There was a new Minister, but it was merely a puppet government from the International Confederation of Wizards. "We aren't defined by what we do for but what we do now."

Faora smiled, there was something about Harry's voice that reassured her, call her crazy but that was what she thought. And she could most certainly tell how Kara fell for him. She wondered if she could snag herself some private time.

Blonde Kryptonians, well that was easily remedied with a little hair dye, she smiled at the thought.

Galatea did state that Harry did consider expanding his horizons past the group a little bit, here and there, but it was after a certain point. And technically the blondes would have to be versions of Kara, so that was that. Her face flickered into a brief smile when she swayed her head back and watched them carefully.

"So are we ready to finish this off?" Faora asked and Kara, Galatea, and Harry started.

"Right, let's do this," Harry responded as he gave the signal to go and Kara got the honors of activating the switch.

"So far so good," Kara remarked but she bit down on her lip all of the same, they were not completely out of the woods yet. She activated another portion of the generator which hummed to life. "And now we're ready."

"Generator is coming back on line, yes, I knew we could do it," Galatea responded as Kara turned around.

"And with our friends on the outside, we should be out of this bottled city in no time," Kara answered as she turned and bit down on her lip with a frown. She decided to be the one to break a certain amount of news to her half-sister. "And despite your attempts to make yourself a martyr, that means you too. I'm not going to give you excuses. I missed out on knowing my sister, and I'm going to make sure I get to make up for lost time."

Kara smiled when her threw her arm around her sister.

"I'm sure Father regrets what he said and what he might have done in the heat of the moment, and Zor-El and Alura are watching over us with smiles on their faces," Kara answered as she watched everything. "And our cousin is here."

"Yes, Kal-El, the last Dork of Krypton, I mean son," Galatea commented with a smile on her face. He was her cousin, well in a matter of speaking, except when he did something to embarrass her. Then he was Kara's cousin.

"Everything will work out, you'll see," Kara commented as she shifted her head. "If you want…you can stay with us on Earth."

Faora shifted she was not sure but anything had to be better than being in a bottled city.

"Or we can all stay on this new Kandor for a while," Kara added as she watched her. "It's up to you."

Faora had to think about it and soon but she had some ideas what she wanted to do next. It was a matter of time to implement them and turn them over in her head.

* * *

Clark eyed the structure of the planet carefully, with a smile crossing his face. Karen was right about this idea, this planet would serve the city of Kandor rather well and it was with a great hope that the city would find its way in the universe. With most of the planet dead, the hundreds left in Kandor, that would bring a smile to the face of the last son of Krypton.

He twisted his expression off to the side and turned towards Karen, Laura, and Linda, who were setting up the technology around them. The blondes carefully checked and re-checked calculation, they were going to have to find a way to get everything set up in this new world. The trio of blondes carefully rocked back on their heels when Clark waited for them. He broke the silence with a cough.

"Do you think this would work?" Clark asked but Karen shifted to him with a smile.

"Well we wouldn't be doing this if we thought that there was any chance of this being screwed up. So, we're one hundred percent sure that this would work."

Linda offered carefully amended this. "Well ninety eight percent more like it but all of the simulations we ran it worked out well. We won't know unless we try. And the planet is being set up nicely."

Sure enough, Poison Ivy was brought along and she enjoyed being able to brought new life to the planet. Especially considering that from her conversations with Kara and Harry, Kryptonians seemed to be more enlightened and more appreciative of the gifts of nature and that much made her smile. She was able to bring life to the grass that one was on this planet before it was snuffed out hundreds of years ago. Trees grew as well, bringing precious oxygen back to the planet. Magic helped purify the air to prevent the planet from regressing.

"These spare crystals from the Fortress should repair the damage from the city," Clark added as he stepped forward and held them in his hands, the crystals overflowing in his arms.

"They would appreciate it," Karen stated as she kept a careful eye on everything, when she turned around towards the bottle. She managed to communicate inside the city, waiting for the moment of truth. "Hey, guys are you there?"

"Yeah we're here, ready and able, everyone in the city's been briefed on what's going to happen," Kara stated as Harry added with a bit of a chuckle.

"I think that they're looking forward to getting out of the bottle. It's kind of limited to where they're going to go."

Karen smiled, that much went without saying but there was no time to really think much more beyond what she was doing. Rather it was time for her to do decisive actions. The blonde tapped into the shield beneath the city and the device was armed and ready, pointing towards the bottle. The trick was slowly to grow the city and not force it in a way.

If they did fast growth that could collapse the molecules of everything in the bottle, thus killing everyone in the city so a controlled process was necessary to get this off the ground. However it was a process that Karen was confident would work. The blond reached over, before she pulled the switch. Everyone waited anxiously, Clark, Raya, Laura, and Linda mostly stood back. Yet, they stood back as they waited for her to activate the switch to bring the Kandorians back into the outside world for the first time in nearly thirty years.

An energy blast shot through the bottle, illuminating the city, when the glass around them shattered. The glass pieces vanished immediately so to not kill anyone inside the city. Then the city expanded to its full height, growing even more. Karen watched, taking a look at the gauge, it was growing at the right pace. She was hoping that everything would turn out for the best, but the tension was on. She felt as if she was in the pressure cooker.

The crystal towers of Kandor grew into focused.

"So far so good," Raya murmured as she could see her family estate growing into the picture.

"Yeah but let's keep it that way," Laura stated, she only saw this city in dreams, flickers of past memories. This is the first time she saw the city up close and needless to say, she found herself quite awestruck by the city at large. The blonde carefully swayed her head from side to side when she twisted her body around to watch it. "Wow."

"You said it," Karen stated, putting her arm around the waist of her sister wife when she watched it.

Linda grinned as she watched it, Kandor really was an engineering marvel, it was unlike anything that they ever saw on Earth or anywhere else. Even other cities on Krypton, Kandor paled and now it was being restored. It was a new Kandor, a new Krypton.

Kara, Harry, Galatea, and Faora popped out of the city and back into focus. The eyes turned towards Clark carefully watching him.

"Look, Jor-El has saved us!"

Clark was taken aback when Kara snickered.

"No, I'm not Jor-El, I'm his son Kal-El," Clark responded but he felt a little uneasy that these Kandorians looked towards him like he was some kind of god. They put him on a pedestal that he doubted that he could properly ascend to. He nearly swallowed the lump in his throat, this was rather….yeah awe inspiring would be a pretty good term of it.

"Surely you must be as great for you have helped saved us," a young boy stated in an awe struck tone. "Time does not pass in this city but yet you have brought us to the new world. Surely you have brought us to the promised land."

"So, I think they think highly of you," Raya commented lightly seeing Clark shifted nervously. "It is good for us to see what you are and what you can bring us."

"But I'm not…."

Kara interjected in. "You are something to them Kal, for you helped save them. As small of a part that you had, those crystals you brought will heal some of the damages and allow the people of Kandor to live a second life on this new world."

She stood on the ground, this was a brand new Krypton, and the ground felt untainted. She hoped that the fate of the past world would not befall this one. Yet she remained optimistic that it would not.

* * *

"So, are you ready to go back home?" Clark asked after they stayed around, circling the city but Kara and Harry in particular exchanged a tense look. "I know you don't…."

Kara cut him off immediately. "Kal, I'm not talking about the Zod thing or the current distaste I have for people on Earth now. Or the fact that Congress is about to pass an act, with the jurisdiction of the United Nations where super heroes are hunted down unless they sign up with the government and become tools of an oppressive nation. How many people are going to fight that?"

"I for one will fight it," Clark stated and he meant that in his heart and hearts. He knew that doing the right thing sometimes meant not doing the thing that was mandated by law. Especially considering the government officials themselves were rather corrupt. "I'm not going to go down without a fight, and you two shouldn't either."

Harry shook his head before he turned towards the Man of Steel. "I'm not saying that at all."

The wizard pondered carefully, putting his hand to his chin, he had escaped government stupidity before and he had other responsibilities, he knew this law would burn itself out before too long but at what cost. He bit down on his tongue and carefully turned around for a split second. It was not much but a half of an inch, enough to have him half look at Clark and half look at the formally bottled city of Kandor. He really took in the architecture of the city before he properly turned back around face Clark.

"After everything that I've given to help save the people….I need a change of atmosphere to offer perspective of what's important. And despite the fact that I'm not there, it's not like I'm leaving the world unprotected. There would be times where I think that Kara and I, along with the others, might be off world for various reasons. Eventually this company was going to expand so there were all kinds of contingencies in place."

Clark felt his interest grabbed before he turned towards Harry with a questioning eyebrow. "What kind of contingencies?"

It was Harry's turn to speak and he carefully mulled that over. "It's on one of those things where only the people who need to know, they need to know. I've planned out everything that I want to do, I won't leave Earth unprotected. Trust me, Clark, I'm not that way."

Clark waved his hands carefully before he watched Harry. "I know you aren't."

"I'm sure that you're worried, I'm worried, we all should be worried about what's to come," Harry answered when he eyed it up. He only knew a slight amount about the upcoming Vigilante Registration Act and whether or not it was going to pass. There seemed to be a likelihood that it would, if not for a short time.

Galatea offered one crisp statement that sent shivers down the spine of the Man of Steel. "In the end, we've got to look out for our own. Maybe if the humans had to look after themselves for a change, they would appreciate how many times we saved them."

Clark frowned at this statement and spoke slowly and deliberately towards Galatea, a frown crossing his face. "You don't really mean that do you?"

Galatea folded her arms and Clark added to his statement.

"That seems rather harsh," Clark responded but Kara put a hand up to stop him.

"Maybe it does but it's not inaccurate," Kara responded as she turned her eyes towards the city. "I'm not saying that Krypton was the perfect world, Rao only knows we were screwed up in our way. The blonde carefully stepped forward a little bit, her arms crossed together and her hair swinging over her face, when she blew it away."

"Maybe you should give them a bit more of the benefit of the doubt," Clark answered.

"I don't doubt there is any benefit of trusting people to being the point of being a fool."

Faora stepped forward when she eyed Clark. He was the overgrown boy scout that Kara said that he was.

"So you're…my cousin as well I guess," Clark answered as he looked at her.

"I guess one could say that," Faora responded with a non-committal shrug when she eyed him. "There is an invite for you to stay here as well you know. I'm sure the people of this planet will appreciate it, they're already constructing a temple in your honor."

Clark's lack of comfort for this statement did not go unnoticed and Harry, Kara, Karen, Linda, Laura, and Galatea all laughed in amusement, when they watched Clark. The Son of Jor-El shifted a bit, looking nervous but Faora gave him a mocking pat on the back of the head.

"It will be okay, I'm sure we'll be able to protect you from the raving mad fan girls," she commented but she was getting some kind of pleasure out of him shifting a little bit in discomfort. It was really kind of amusing to be honest and the dark haired girl appreciated it.

"So, you're not coming back?" Clark asked as he looked at Kara and Harry, along with the others.

Karen was the one that answered. "It is our duty to make sure that everything turns out for the better on this planet, for the people of this New Krypton. We need to teach them to use the most out of these resources. We'll send you and Pamela back, but we're sticking around."

"If you wish to visit the temple when it's constructed, Hermione can send you here through the Interstellar Portal Device, we found a few more crystals in the city of Kandor, so we're building one here," Kara stated, but that would be kept under lock and key. "We need to train them, get them ready. And hope that they can be sufficient enough on their own soon."

"And you need a break here after everything that happened," Clark responded but Kara smiled back at him.

"Earth has its protectors so I won't allow it to be unguarded, not now, and not ever," Kara responded as Clark faced her. "Don't forget to visit, and check in with your parents and Lois as well."

Clark smiled. "Of course Kara, I will."

Without another word, he turned around and Clark vanished through the portal, appearing back on Earth. The others were left behind, for how long, they did not know but it would be as long as it took.

* * *

Lois sat in apartment, carefully getting off the phone. Given the news she heard, she could tell that things were going to get a lot more difficult for the heroes in the world. If the Vigilante Registration Act was not passed, it would be passed in a few days. The woman held her hair carefully and side carefully as she dropped her fingers over the desk.

"Lois!"

Lois's ears perked up when she spun around, as she rushed over to Clark and threw her arms around him. "Clark I….I'm glad your back."

"I can see that, Lois," Clark responded with a smile, before she let go of him and carefully eyed him.

"So did you find it?" Lois asked Clark as she clarified for him. "Kandor I mean, did you find it?"

Clark nodded. "Yes, I found it, Kara, Harry, and the others restored it on another planet, other side of the sun. They're staying there to help them grow and….well this is silly, but they seem to think of me as some sort of god."

"Well at least some planet appreciates you," Lois responded in a dismal voice when she crossed her arms and Clark raised an eyebrow. "It's just yet….well it's about ready to go through, there's no stopping it. Waller's tried but they want to sanction super heroes and they're going to get their way."

Clark was afraid that was going to happen, but he hoped that it could be delayed for long enough for the people to see the error of their ways. The Last Son of Krypton carefully turned his head, sighing a little bit as his heart beat across his chest. He knew that there was one thing to do and he hated to do it.

"They've created a situation where it becomes an outlaw to do the right thing," Clark stated as he leaned up. "I have a feeling they'll come to their senses too soon."

Lois frowned. "But will it be too late then?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Lois, I honestly don't know."

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "New Krypton Part One."**

First Written on June 3rd 2013, Published on November 1st 2013.


	4. New Krypton Part One

**Chapter Four: New Krypton Part One.**

The liberation of the city of Kandor was something that the group known as the Reach found to be rather demeaning and they took it as an insult. To think they had the city and all of the technology within their grasp, but someone pulled it out from their grasp. The fleet made their way across the universe to try and locate where the city had been taken. The commander spun around, grabbing his hands carefully before he watched.

"The Reach has claimed many words but we were robbed of Krypton when the planet was destroyed," the commander remarked in a crisp voice. There was a few seconds where he kept his eyes shut and then he slowly turned himself around to face the members of his Fleet. "It should be ours."

"It should have been ours but we allowed it to slip out of our hands."

There was a moment where the Reach muttered, their collective minds could not fathom how they lost the city. However, they had ways to reclaim their property. And what they could not reclaim they would destroy. They flew halfway across the universe from that planet, tracing the path of the city.

"What is this world?" one of the officers stated, looking at the blue green planet that they passed and there was a pause before one of the Reach officers offered a response, with a disgusted expression crossing his face.

"That is the primitive mud ball that has been designated as Earth."

The Reach all pulled faces at that thought, they had heard of Earth but never really paid much attention to it. All they knew was it was the planet that housed the last Son of Krypton and also that it had some of the most fattening food in the entire universe. How humans lived like this, the Reach would never know but that was a point to be discussed later.

There was one other huge point that the group had to consider and that was the fact that no matter what, they could not breach the barriers of Earth. The treaty made by the Guardians of Oa prevented them from interfering with the course of any planet, unless invited and if a Green Lantern was on the planet, they would make sure the Reach was most certainly not invited.

Of course there were loopholes around this treaty, something that the Reach would determine at a later date. Their reach, pardon the pun, would extend far and wide throughout the universe. They took the resources of the planet, cleaned them dry, and then when they were done, the planet blew up. That was the nature of the Reach and that was what they did for years.

The Reach carefully turned around and awaited the next move, tracking the signal, which blipped across the screen. There was a time where they had to wait to see if the signal would lead them elsewhere. Time stood still, almost at a crawl, in fact it almost froze when the group edged forward.

"The city was on Earth but now it was not anymore, adjust shields, we're heading towards that overheated star over there," the Reach leader stated, and the scientists on the ship adjusted the shields, carefully tweaking them a slight bit.

This propelled the ship through past Venus, past Mercury, and it was heading towards the other side of the sun where they would find their target. They had no idea why the bottled city of Kandor was placed on that planet on the other side but they would find out in due time. The ship propelled itself closer and closer to the edge of the universe, waiting to see what they would be able to find out.

"Setting coordinates for the last known location of Kandor, tracking transionic particles."

The particles were tracked halfway across the universe when the ship made its way forward in its attempt to location where Kandor was. The resources were still extremely valuable, but they needed to find out where it went to. The Reach felt that there was much that was on the line and they continued to track the trail. The trail grew cold for a moment.

"They are trying to mask it."

Masking the trail is not something that would do, no it would not do at all, especially with the technology the Reach had at their disposal on the ship. They launched the ship forward, through a thicket of asteroids that bounced off of the ship. There was a slight crack, crack, crack, against the ship but the Reach ignored that for the most part. They were going to make it.

"Increase shields by two hundred percent."

The shields were increased by two hundred percent and it allowed the ships to move forward a little bit smoother, even though the flying asteroids presented a slight problem that they had to deal with. They blasted through them with a speed that was beyond everything that was capable by most traveling vessels. Of course when one took into account the fact that the Reach mined the very best parts from other vessels around the universe, it was not that much of a surprise at all.

The Reach commander turned to the navigator. "What is the Estimated Time of Arrival?"

The Reach navigator paused, making sure none of the essential computer systems were damaged when they made their way through the asteroids. Once that was verified as working completely, they could figure out what they needed to do. The navigator spun around before he looked at the commander and smiled. "Three hours and counting."

The commander paused, he could wait, given how long they waited to try and crack open that bottle. The technology of the survivors of the Kryptonian race that would be the sole dominion of the Reach and all of their brothers and sisters throughout the universe. There was a lengthy pause before the commander offered a swift nod of his head.

"Make sure the ship is cloaked, in case they have some sort of defenses against us."

"Surely our ship shall be able to pass through anything."

The Reach commander did not say anything, other than offering a smile, twisted as it might be. He shifted his glance out of the window, before rubbing his chip. "I'm not taking any chances."

"That may be for the best," a gruff voice stated as he cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait to crush the fresh meat."

"Soon you will be able to test your skills against the very best the world has to offer," the Reach commander responded as more ships followed in a fleet.

The city of Kandor was in their midst, all they had to do was reach it.

* * *

The sun shined brightly, filtered through the golden dome with red light, when Kara, Karen, Linda, Laura, Galatea, and Harry sat outside to admire the beauty before them. The reconstruction of the city was going on as planned. While there would be some time before everything was completely running once again, they remained optimistic that things would improve. The group turned around a little bit, waiting for the news to come out.

"The city's power grid is up to one hundred percent operational compacity," Karen concluded with a grin on her face when she watched everything flicker back to life. One grid at a time, the city came back to life, leaving a humming in the background. "The question is will it stay there for very long?"

Galatea was prompt to answer, when she checked the calculations on her map. "I think that it will stay that way."

They hoped so, for the sake of the people of Kandor. The city needed to be brought back up to an operational capacity that would allow the people to function on their own. So far, they were trying to get the entire city back together, one block at a time. The collective looked up into the sky and heard the hustling and bustling of them.

"Do you think that this place could sustain itself past a generation?" Kara asked, biting down on her lip.

That was a question that none of them wanted to really consider but they had to consider it because there were very few of the Kandorians left. Most of them perished in the city when it was in the bottle. If they were going to live past another few months, they would need to learn to be self-sufficient. While the Potters could help the new planet get off of the ground, they could not do everything for these people.

Faora was the one who decided to answer the question in her own abrasive way. Her eyes rolled slightly when she popped up and smiled, even if her smile was not that good. "Well all you could do was set everything up where they can try and stand on their own two feet. You've done the best you could."

Harry thought about that, this new Krypton might be a huge part of his legacy and perhaps a safe place to raise his children, if ever decided to go down that road. He and Kara only breached the subject a few times, but it was done in passing. They both agreed that when the time was right but with how the world was and how hectic their lives were, neither of them wanted to really breach the subject.

The young couple and their wives sat down and saw the sparkling structures around the city of Kandor, New Kandor.

"It's awesome," Laura breathed in an awestruck voice as she looked around from one side to the other and Karen's face contorted with a smile.

"That it is," Karen agreed as she shifted on the chair and took a moment to soak everything in. They all hoped that New Krypton would remain awesome, as Laura put it in her own charming way. The blonde watched everything blink to life and the glorious sights around them.

Kandor would grow to a prosperous community and one that the entire team could be proud of in due time. That much could be said and that much would be realized. The Potters saw as the fruits of the labor that they enacted were brought before them. The group knew that this was a part of their legacy that could be denied, no matter what.

Kara in particular thought that the restoration of the city got her mind off of the problems back on her adopted homeworld. It gave her a moment to the good old days of Krypton although she figured that the good old days were not nearly as good as the entire planet died. And then there was the problems regarding the Council, yes that was not as good. Kara sighed, it was depressing to really think about what happened all things considered.

"The real test will be how they function on a day to day basis," Linda commented as she looked at the readings. Her eyes widened and she whistled. "And we have a problem."

"There's no military buildup," Faora responded, she noticed that too. Being the daughter of Zod, she was willing to do what she could to coordinate the operations. It was in her blood after all, although Faora hoped that the brutality that Zod exhibited would not find a way to manifest itself within our blood.

Karen shrugged. "Well what do you expect? Most of the military officers in Kandor were in operations outside of the city. Leaving us nothing but scientists and farmers here."

"Which means we're going to have to help build a defense system that a scientist can operate," Harry added, with a few ideas mulling over in the back of his head. Of course, even though the ideas were there, it was a matter of actually carrying them out to a successful endeavor.

That was the problem and one that they were going to have to get around in due time. Now, Harry, Kara, and the rest watched when the scientists moved in. They expected new discoveries to be brought forward, much like the people of Krypton of old would bring forward before the Council. They would be for the betterment of the world and the group hoped for much.

' _There is promise,'_ Kara thought to herself as she watched everything be brought forth.

' _Yes there is,'_ Karen agreed and the others mentally agreed with that.

* * *

There was a loud humming sound that could be heard outside of the city limits of New Kandor. This loud humming sound was something that was picked up by the scanners and the entire group spun around, waiting for the source of the humming to reveal itself. The citizens of New Kandor watched what happened, awestruck expressions etched into their eyes when they peered up into the sky.

Harry paused, a frown crossing his face when he saw everything around them on the ground. His hand shook a little bit before he realized something and there was a thought that he voiced to all of his wives.

' _There can't be an attack, not now,'_ Harry thought to them all, grabbing Kara's hand in a fretful manner but the blonde shook his head. Both husband and wife, along with the other four versions of Kara peered into the sky, watching everything around them. _'But why….'_

' _I think Kandor's captors found us,'_ Karen thought to them all, wrapping her arm around Harry and they carefully peered up into the sky.

That was a really bad thing if they were found but they had to see what this was all about. The group waited when the ships began to circle the barrier of the city. The barriers were up but had not been properly tested yet. While they were confident that the shields would hold, they were not about to bank the safety and survival of the city on that fact.

' _So this is the Reach,'_ Galatea thought, she remembered hearing about them from her memories and obviously dealt with them to an extent when they liberated Kandor. This was the first time that the blonde fought them head on and the rest of her spouses all seemed on the edge of some kind of trigger happy temperament.

' _Yes, it's the Reach,'_ Harry thought back to her, watching the blonde and her reaction, when she shifted a little bit off to the side. _'And we could have more of a problem if we aren't able to get the defenses up.'_

The huge problem was that despite their best laid plans, the people of Kandor were not soldiers and had not been given a chance to properly train so. They were farmers and scientists, that was not something that they were bred to do beyond that. Kara bit down on her lip nervously, swaying to the side.

Linda broke the silence. "We got to get the shields online the best we can, to give them a chance to fight, because if we don't…"

"No chance, I get it," Karen responded cutting in as she turned her head towards Faora. "Do you think we can count on you to coordinate the defenses?"

Faora was surprised but also quite pleased that the group put so much of their attention on her and it was an honor that she might be able to help in any way whatsoever. Especially given the fact that she had a great deal of making up to do given her role in the destruction of Kandor. The dark haired carefully edged herself off to the side and placed a hand to her chin, cupping the flesh and nervously chewing on her lip, before coughing a tiny bit.

There was so much responsibility and so much that could go wrong if she was not capable.

Was she game for it?

In a word, yes, Faora was ready. She turned towards the group, and inclined her head with a slight nod, conveying that no matter what, she was in this with them.

Harry looked to Kara, Kara looked to Karen, Karen shifted her eyes over to Linda, Linda looked at Galatea, and Galatea watched Laura intently. All of them had their roles to play in getting up the defense barriers for the city, it was like they rehearsed in the past. They had to get the barriers up and running if they hoped to accomplish anything.

Pressure was once again something that defined the best of us and even the worst of us.

' _We're up to seventy nine percent intensity,'_ Laura thought as she bit her lip and tried to figure out if that was going to be enough.

Galatea sighed as she mentally switched over. _'Not nearly enough.'_

' _And not nearly enough is going to what is going to doom us against the Reach,'_ Harry thought to them as he placed his hands on the crystal console. _'Why couldn't these stupid beetles find a better time invade?'_

' _Well when we bring them down, why don't you try and ask them?'_ Kara thought as she put up the defensive cannons. She could manually control them but they fizzled out way too quickly. They had not been properly fine tuned into the structure of New Krypton.

' _I think that we should, once we've brought them down, though,'_ Karen thought, biting down on her tongue when she did. She felt the pleasure, turning her head around to try and watch everything even there were a lot of things to watch. The humming sound continued to escalate and they tried to pound the barrier as hard as they could but there was nothing on the other side of the barrier. The blonde waited and watched.

They were trying to crack the barrier but they could not get through.

' _It's working, thank Rao it's working,'_ Galatea breathed as Harry threw an arm around her and she smiled.

' _Of course, love, would you expect anything else?'_ Harry thought but be that as it may, he wanted to do more than make these defenses work. He wanted to give these defenses some teeth that they could use to take a bite out of their enemies. Clicking through the satellites that were set up, he found where the main fleet were.

"Are we ready to take the next shot?"

There was a pause when the time ticked by, one tick at a time, one edge of time at the clock before Harry slowly turned to Faora and a smile crossed his face before he gave the word.

"Do what you have to do, take the shot."

Faora lined up the cannon underneath the mother ship and she hoped that everything work turn out to her satisfaction. The dark haired Kryptonian matched the line of fire. She had only one good shot so she better make it count. Because if it did not count, it would be the difference between them cracking the shield and entering the city.

The loud Kaboom echoed when the cannon fire flew through the air and shot the mothership. There was a crash as the flare burned through the interior of the ship and their enemy began to retreat.

' _We got it,'_ Galatea thought to her wives, pretty pleased with what happened, it happened better than they thought it would after all.

Skepticism filled Harry's eyes and he responded with a very pressing. "Did we?"

' _We had to,'_ Kara thought to herself and the ships retreated.

Karen followed their progress with her eyes, her blue eyes watching them. Yes, they were going to flee now but they would return back with greater numbers and also they would return with reinforcements that would bring them something. The blonde smiled, biting down on her lip before she waited for everything to take place. Harry threw an arm over her and she relaxed into his embraced.

They would have patience, but they would succeed, there would be no question about their success.

* * *

"Congress will be trying to pass it today," the Martian Manhunter remarked in a stoic voice as he watched the television screen, as the rest of the members of the Justice League did. Zatanna, Black Canary, Huntress, Superman, Flash, and Batman all sat around.

Dick Grayson after two months were slowly becoming accustomed to being the role of Batman although if he was perfectly honest, it felt weird to call himself that. This was Bruce's moniker and he would not want to take it away from him.

Plus there was something off with the way he fought crime and Dick feared that the criminals in Gotham City understood it as well. If the Batman started to go soft on the criminals, then they might stop fearing him. If the superstitious and cowardly lot became less superstitious and cowardly, then there would be problems than even the League could handle in this current envrionment. That was why he had to keep the balance, that was why that he must stay as the Dark Knight.

"I don't know about this, what are they trying to prove?" Flash asked as he watched the news broadcast with rapt anticipation.

Superman said nothing, he knew all of what Congress was trying to prove. People often were ruled by fear. There was nothing wrong with that, everyone was afraid of many things at many times. However the Man of Steel thought that when fear ruled people, it was going to lead them down a dangerous path. And that was a path to hatred and rage beyond everything the Man of Steel ever experienced.

The inflammatory whispers continued to pass through his ears, and Superman knew that it was far from pleasant. He shuddered at the thought of what was happening around him. The world could turn rather mad at the drop for a hat.

Kal-El understood with his ordeal that life was too short to get angry and he had to make the most out of everything.

"So what happens if this passes?" Flash asked, he wanted information.

Batman offered a stoic expression that would make the original rather proud. "We become outlaws. There is no more than that."

Outlaws, on the cusp of potentially being brought in for doing the right thing, that was a bitter pill to swallow. That was an inevitable action for the entire Justice League, when they waited and they watched. Pins and needles were sat on when they edged closer to the moment of truth.

"The votes will be counted momentarily, stand by."

Time stood still, frozen at a crawl that tortured and tormented the Justice League and perhaps the rest of the world. There was going to be some disappointed people on both sides of this equation no matter what was going to happen. The pressure was on, more dangerous, more deadly, and everyone felt themselves biting down on their lips.

"On with it," Zatanna breathed as she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. Whatever was going to happen, they were going to have to deal with.

"Patience," The Martian Manhunter responded but the anxious expression in his eyes betrayed the final survivor of Mars. He was waiting for this just like they all were. The clock ticked on by. Time passed.

It crawled by extremely slowly.

Time kept passing, and they kept waiting, watching, and plotting, yes, the plotting was the worst of them all. Would time run out on the entire Justice League? The Congress filed around on the monitor that they watched.

"The moment of truth," Hermione announced over the intercom from her position. She had been monitoring conversations between politicians in and out of Washington all morning but the brunette bookworm Amazon was not able to make heads or tails what happened. She doubted that the stuffed suits in the Capitol building could even piece it together.

"The moment of truth," The Martian Manhunter agreed, trying not to betray his tension.

"No matter what, we're in this one," Black Canary responded, clutching her hands together nervously.

"Agreed," Hermione responded, there were a few plans on the table in case things went wrong but she hoped, she prayed, she pleaded with herself, that was not going to happen.

They waited for the word to come in, the world slowed around them, each moment blinking on by them like ticks of time on the clock. The Justice League and their associates wasted to see everything that flickered through the television screen. The announcement came up after a number of moments.

"The voting was rather close but we have come to a decision."

The tension, as such, could be cut with a knife. The Justice League awaited the decision, as the rest of the world did. There was a nervous drumming and Flash in particular muttered "c'mon ,c'mon", rocking himself back and forth. He felt a tightening in his body, the Fastest Man Alive realizing how slow certain things could go.

"The Vigilante Registration Act has been passed by a slim margin. It will move to the President's Desk today where it is believed that he will sign the bill."

"Don't feel bad," Barbara remarked speaking up for the first time as their faces fell. She tried to spin some amount of optimism on the situation. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

"I wish I could believe that," Huntress responded as she watched them.

Batman, trying not to break character, turned away from the window. Especially when he saw the person coming up on the screen, to face them, it was almost like he was looking back through the television, taunting him, tormenting him.

' _Slade,'_ Dick thought with venom, it was hard to not fly off the handle after everything that he had been put through involving that particular man.

"You alright," Flash responded but he got the Batman glare.

' _Almost forgot he wasn't the original, damn he's good,'_ Flash thought with a shudder. _'He is pretty authentic.'_

"This may be one of the darkest days the Justice League has ever dealt with," The Martian Manhunter responded grimly.

Superman would have to agree with that assessment. This was the day that the Justice League might as well have been branded as fugitives to the law. The Man of Steel watched, carefully, eyes narrowed.

He could not say he was happy. In fact, he was kind of disappointed with what transpired.

"On the bright side, the President could still veto the bill," Flash responded as the group looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Hey it could happen, you never know."

"I'm just surprised that you of all people brought that point up," Huntress responded, folding her arms.

"He is correct, if the president is in control which I have my doubts," Question stated as he watched them all. "He is merely a puppet of some grander calling, the Entertainment industry controls the United States Government, they have silenced independent musicians and film makers and now they have their mits on the government."

"You have this figured out, don't you?' Barbara asked, wondering how this man could make her mentor look well adjusted.

The expression on Dick's face was hard to read. Their relationship was long since a thing of history, Barbara had to admit that but still they retained some degree of friendship. Even if it had been cool at times, kind of a partnership, between two work colleagues. There comes time where the calm would appear before the storm and Barbara awaited for that moment to come.

The redhead turned towards Hermione. She did not look happy.

"They've declared war on us all," Hermione managed, folding her arms across her chest and inclined her head.

"I don't want it to come to that," Martian Manhunter responded, taking a moment to reflect.

"None of us do but it will."

* * *

"We were what?"

Kara could not believe the statement the moment Faora told her. Harry looked in even more disbelief than he did. Even Linda, Laura, Galatea, and Karen looked rather surprised. The brunette Kryptonian before them threw off her hands for a very distinct, "please don't shoot the messenger", moment.

"You were elected to be the new leaders of the city of New Kandor," Faora responded as she watched them, judging their reactions. It was kind of amusing to take the looks on their faces.

Kara and Harry turned towards each other, blinking their eyes, once, twice, and then thrice. To say that they were shocked was putting it rather mildly. The blondes all looked at each other and it was Laura who chimed in first through their mental link.

' _I assumed that this would be….you know….a temporary arrangement at best.'_

' _I guess we assumed wrong,'_ Galatea thought to them, about ready to place her hands on her face and sigh to the heavens. The blonde was rather shocked and she was quite rattled about the situation. She shook her head. _'Well the Kandorians do need guidance."_

" _But what is guidance and what is fighting their battles for them?'_ Karen inquired.

Harry knew what he had to do. It was a good thing that all of their affairs were together on Earth because what they had to do next was something that they would have to do. The blondes watched each other, with Harry stepping forward.

"You can always decline," Faora remarked, sensing the moment of indecision on Harry's face.

"I can always do so, yes," Harry responded in a careful voice.

"But you won't be able to look yourself in the mirror in the morning," Karen commented and Harry offered a nod. The blonde threw her arm around him with a tight hug.

New Kandor, New Krypton, they offered a promise for a second chance. That second chance was something that they would fought until their very least breath. They would fight until their legs were gone, fight until the very end.

Kara, Karen, Galatea, Laura, and Linda all knew what was on the line and they spun around towards Harry. He was the deciding vote.

"So it's up to you?" Galatea asked as she watched them. "Help a people who would appreciate what you do or return to a people that would scorn you."

"We can stay, at least for a little bit longer," Linda offered, closing her eyes as she watched and rolled them into the back of her head.

"Flamebird, Supergirl, you're with me," Harry responded, as Laura and Kara both nodded. "Power Girl, Galatea, Arcane, make sure you get the power generator up and running."

"Code names, he must be serious," Laura responded but she caught a narrowed eyed expression from Harry. The girl looked like she grew sheepish. "I mean….it's going to be done, Omega."

"Thanks for your support, Supergirl," Harry answered as she gave him a cute little salute. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Kara, Laura, and Harry moved forward, to go to the surrounding Kandorians. They all stood around each other, huddled. They were nervous and Harry could tell why. There was a fear that their chosen leaders would forsaken them in their hour of need. That was not the game Harry played. He was going to keep with them for as long as it took to solve this issue. At least until they managed to get their planet up and running to the point where they could elect more long term leadership, as Harry did not want to take over.

"We have agreed to help serve New Krypton, at least on a temporary basis," Harry responded as the Kandorians looked up, with smiles.

Kara decided to pick up right where her husband left off. Her blonde hair blew in the window as she focused a smile towards them. "We will do what we can to get your planet up and running but we can't stay here forever."

"You grace us with your presence."

Harry could tell the respect for their stance coming off of them and Harry smiled, he picked the right people to stay with.

' _It's going to be very hard to leave this planet,'_ Galatea mused as she helped Linda and Karen with the repairs.

' _No kidding,'_ Harry offered, folding his arms over and inclining his head in a brief moment of thought. _'You know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.'_

There was a loud explosion that rattled the city and rattled them all. The entire group tried to hold themselves to a standing position, craning their necks to listen.

' _And the Reach are back and this time they punched through the barriers,'_ Karen thought to them but she paused, clicking her way through everything. _'So I got good news and I've got bad news.'_

' _Isn't there always?'_ Kara thought to them as she turned her head around. _'What is it?'_

' _The good news is, we should be able to keep them out,'_ Karen thought as she configured the ships.

' _And the bad news?'_ Laura asked, fretfully biting down on her lip.

' _The bad news is one of their ships got through.'_

Kara flew in the air and blocked the incoming missile, blasting it into dust with her recently enhanced heat vision. The group of Kandorians watched her in awe. She was a goddess and she turned around.

There was a black shape who flew forward and knocked her down.

"Apologies for the interruption, meat. But you should know that this planet is the property of the Reach and I'll take down anyone who stands in the way of my leaders."

The black figure swooped down and Galatea, Linda, and Karen flew out to join Kara, Harry, and Laura. Faora stood beside them, waving a makeshift plasma cannon and she fired through the air but he dodged.

"Who are you?" she demanded hostility.

"You may call me, Black Beetle."

**To Be Continued in New Krypton Part Two.**

Written on June 23rd 2013, Published on November 8th 2013.


	5. New Krypton Part Two

**Chapter Five: New Krypton Part Two:**

The thunderous explosion echoed as the menace known as Black Beetle dropped down to the ground and swung a huge punch towards Kara, who dodged it. Of course, he was quick as he was big. So this battle was not going to be an easy one. Kara kept evading the attacks from Black Beetle, as he swung towards her, one punch, another punch but they were dodged and ducked. The blonde ducked and rolled around the attack and Laura flew in, trying to get Black Beetle.

Both were knocked for a loop but Harry slashed a slicing spell.

"My armor protects me from your little witchcraft, meat," Black Beetle stated as he swung a punch but Harry dodged it. A shield appeared, blocking the punch and the wizard continued to duck and weave, moving around each attack, evading every attack with swift precision. The wizard kept on the attack, once again trying to keep one step ahead of his enemy. This was easier said than done in the end but Harry could do it, he really could do it.

"Well then I'm going to have to hit you harder," Harry responded as he reared his head back and then blasted hard as he could with his spell. The armor rattled but did not break.

Power Girl flew over the wall and knocked Black Beetle as hard as she could with a sonic punch to stagger her enemy back. The punch rocked her enemy and a few more punches rattled him, before she sent an electrical discharge using magic. Galatea shot in from the other side like a cork and focused her heat vision.

Black Beetle gave an inhumane scream, feeling his back burned from Galatea's assault and the blonde pummeled him with fury. She ducked the next attack and the flare that shot up caused her vision to be compromised slightly.

"You are nothing but a child who cannot hope to take me down."

"Well, you'd be surprised, pal," Kara retorted as she reared her fist back and swung for the fences, nailing her enemy with a huge rocket buster punch that rocked him back. Black Beetle skidded back, he was down but he most certainly was not out of it. He twisted his knees on the ground and tried to get back up to his feet.

Linda dove down like a corkscrew and slammed her knees into the back of the head of Black Beetle, driving him down to the ground with all she could muster. The blonde bounced back up and came back. She divided in half as she moved from either side. The blondes aimed a double kick but Black Beetle shifted his density and dropped through the ground.

He was a rather dangerous foe, Harry was going to give him credit where credit was quite frankly due. However, there was only going to be so much credit that he was going to be given. He aimed for an attack, rearing back a magical energy pulse.

The ring lit up and Harry used it to clamp around the waist of his enemy.

"Blue energy rings, nearly forgot, but it isn't as strong with a green around, is it, meat?" Black Beetle taunted as he pushed himself out of the attack and went to nail Harry.

Kara and Karen created duel swinging pendulums, with objects sharp as it flung towards their enemies. It caused Black Beetle to crash down to the ground, flying head over heels. He scrambled, trying to push himself up to a standing position. They swung their fists back and with a loud crack, the Black Beetle flew backwards with a thud.

Kara watched Harry and Harry nodded.

' _So do you think that damaged him?'_ Galatea asked through the mental link and Black Beetle pushed himself up to a standing position to scramble towards them.

' _Not enough, most certainly not enough,'_ Harry thought to them, as Linda blasted him with her ring, trying to hold him in a vice like grip.

Somehow, the Black Beetle broke free; his armor absorbed all of the shots. They were dealing with alien technology light years beyond most planets. It was even pretty advanced by Kryptonian standards, with the scarab being sentient.

"Out of the way!"

Faora yelled this causing Harry and his wives to scatter. She brought out the heavy guns, namely a plasma cannon. She fired, impacting the Black Beetle and causing him to crack slightly. Another few fires and the Black Beetle backed off, not able to keep up to a standing position quite well. There was a moment where he stood on his feet.

"You think that could take me out."

"This might!"

Kara super charged her ring and her eyes glowed, before she swung around a metallic mace. Black Beetle flew backwards, impaled on the crystals in the city.

"Oh that hurt," Black Beetle stated before he picked out the crystal shrads in his back.

"And there's a guy who won't go down."

Kara sighed, she was afraid that something like that was going to happen. The blonde Kryptonian winded up a fist and she nailed her enemy with an impactful punch. The Black Beetle hurled up into the air and landed down onto the ground with a thunderous impact. He rolled over, wincing from the impact. He tried to pull himself to his feet but collapsed down to the ground.

Black Beetle pushed himself back up and Karen and Kara launched themselves at him, flying at him at hyper speed. They bounced off the dome and struck down, before Faora launched a blast of the laser cannon towards his enemy. The Black Beetle slid backwards, sparks flying from his chest plate as he tried to get back up to his feet.

This was not going as planned so he tried to get himself up to his feet. He struggled, knees knocking together with the Black Beetle tried to scramble to a standing position. He twisted his head around, his eyes closed as he turned around.

"Evacuation process, starting now," Black Beetle chortled, trying to get out of his attack and pushing out.

A flash of light brought him out of the city.

"Make sure they don't get through again," Faora stated, cracking her knuckles.

"Fire?"

"Fire!"

There was an explosion that rattled through the air and knocked the Reach ships out of alignment.

They were down but not out and Harry looked up, having a feeling that this was far from over.

* * *

"They have not allowed us to breach through their initial defenses and have driven us further back."

Black Beetle was angered beyond anything that he ever experienced, he wanted one more chance, one more chance to reach forward and ring the necks of his enemies. That would be something that would be most satisfying to him if he was allowed to do so. He imagined his hands flexing, squeezing, preparing to ring the necks of the enemies that stepped up. The alien kept himself rather calm but he still planned to pummel anyone who stood in his way.

"Patience Black Beetle, it would come," the Reach Commander stated as he twisted the knob on the ship and locked onto a potential target. A twisted grin appeared over his face. "It is not over until the end, remember that as we move forward."

"Yes, of course," Black Beetle stated, he had not forgotten himself and had not forgotten that their time would come. Although it was hard to allow something like that to slip by, especially when they were so close. "The Blue Lanterns are there, which means…."

"The Guardians could be involved which would set our plan back," the Reach Commander stated as he drummed his fingers on the console. "There is a loophole in that plan….the bottled city was on a planet in which the Reach inhabited already. Therefore they stole our property."

"It is a slippery slope, commander, we must proceed with caution," one of the officers warned but he twisted his hands around.

"No, we must annihilate them."

This voice crackled to life and there was a voice that caused the members of the Reach to go rigid, not to mention feel like blood ran cold through their veins. It was hard to really concentrate but never the less, there was an individual that popped up.

"Our glorious benefactor graces us with his presence," Black Beetle responded, with a bow that was both mocking yet somehow respectful.

"Yes, and the Reach has not been able to liberate the technology from the bottled city, despite our assistance."

"Do not presume to question what the Reach has done, we are trying to do the best we can," the Reach commander stated in a diplomatic voice, but his fingers twitched, looking to strangle that benefactor.

"But yet you fail and all I hear is excuses, with a minimal amount of action."

Black Beetle gritted his teeth, after all he's done, he felt that his achievements got diminished to a level where he was just cannon fodder. He held his own against those six far longer than anyone else to date had. Even with their rings, he suffered minimal injuries.

"Give me another chance, I will crush them," Black Beetle responded, making the motions with his hand and flexing it.

"You have had ample opportunity to prove yourself but yet I find your ability to get the job done to be lacking," the benefactor responded over the communication link in a crisp tone of voice. "Remember, there are higher powers who will be disappointed with your lack of progress."

The Reach Commander inclined his head for a brief second, this was an action that drove Black Beetle positively mad. It showed that he lacked the nature of being assertive and the backbone to stand up for himself. He had no idea how much more he could take the Reach and their indecisive nature but it was beginning to become a problem and the Black Beetle did not do problems.

"You are merely a soldier in the army do not forget that, although your efforts has allowed us a minor inroads inside," the Reach Commander stated, not bothering to stop blinking as he watched. "Do not think that this forgives your failure."

"Failure, I'll show you failure."

Black Beetle grunted out this last statement, cracking his knuckles, he was not about to be made a fool out of, no way in hell. All he wanted was one more shot and he would send his enemies flying down to the ground. If he took this next shot, he was going to obliterate them, crushing his enemies underneath his feet. He would bring them down to the ground.

"Failure is not an option," the Reach Commander stated and his benefactor came to life.

"No it is not an option, after how far we've come."

The Reach had brought several planets under their control and they wiped them out. Although this was a bit different from their scope and their plans in the past, the Reach accomplished something. If they could have extracted them from the city a little bit sooner, then they would be able to accomplish their victory. There was still time for them to accomplish their results.

"Do not forget our mission."

That was another statement that resounded as Black Beetle crushed his fist together. He knew that in the end, he would be shoved underneath the bus. He tapped his foot on the ground and threw his head back, with a resounding sigh.

"Take the technology for ours, the spoils of war."

The Reach members cheered and even Black Beetle offered a nod, grudgingly admitting that this plan was something that held much merit. He crossed his arms and a scowl crossed his face at the same time, even if it was not visible. He envisioned a crushing loss for his enemies, for this meat. They would be ground underneath his foot, no pun intended. His head rang with the thoughts of what was going to take place.

"Take them out," the Reach Commander stated. "Salvage what remains."

"Do not take them lightly, for the green eyed sorcerer and the Kryptonian have been formidable enemies in the past."

"The Reach never takes anyone lightly, as you should know."

"We'll see, commander, we'll see," the shadowed figure responded in a crisp tone of voice, as the plan was going to be fulfilled.

* * *

"They were here but they'll be back."

"And when they come back, we'll be ready."

This statement was given by Kara as she helped check the defensive structure around the city, trying to reconfigure the structures. The Reach had been knocked back by the preliminary defenses that were erected but they would return in far greater numbers. The blonde watched them as Harry and Karen stood beside them.

"They're going to hit us hard, I just know it," Karen said and Kara threw her head back and looked to the heavens, hoping for some inspiration to guide her.

"I know, I know."

Kara closed her eyes, she did wish things were going to turn out of the better but New Krypton was on extremely shaky ground. There were many people in that bottle who had given up hope but now there was second kind of second chance at life that she was trying to deliver and it was all down to her to bring them to the promise land, the blonde felt the pressure on her shoulders.

' _Not easy as we thought it was, is it?'_ Harry asked Kara mentally and she shook her head.

' _Easy no, but that's life,'_ Kara projected to Harry, reaching and grabbing his hand. The blonde stepped forward, checking the dials on the console, to try and get the shield up. _'Thirty minutes, to repair these and get them up to optimal health.'_

' _How long before they attack?'_ Galatea asked her sister wife.

Kara placed her hands on her face and threw her head back with a sigh. She motioned for Harry to field this one, who moved over to the scanners, as they cut a path, a pattern, around the outline of the city. He frowned before he closed his eyes.

' _Well there is a group mobilizing outside of the city,'_ Harry thought to them.

Laura responded with a nod, as she waited and watched. _'Then we will mobilize as quickly as possible.'_

' _Yes, we're not going to let them take us down, not without a fight,'_ Galatea agreed, quite eager to bust a few heads. The little battle with Black Beetle was a preview to a full scale Reach invasion.

' _They're getting close, way too close, aren't they?'_ Harry asked Kara through the link and Kara nodded feverishly behind him.

' _Right now they're just circling us, I think,'_ Kara thought to him, biting down on her lip and realizing that they were on the precipice of a full scale alien invasion. _'Let's see if we can….yeah let's see if we can get into there and blow them up.'_

Faora, while not in on the bond link, sensed the urgency from her younger sister, her counterparts, and their husband. She was born and bred for something like this and the heart of the warrior beat from within her, drumming a death march onto her ribcage. A loud thump, thump, thump resounded through her and her mind continued to focus, along with her eyes.

"So don't hold back, do you think we can drive these people away or not?"

Kara's eyes flickered for a second as she closed them and offered a long and pressing sigh.

"I don't know, I hope that we can."

"But do you think we will?"

Once again there was a thoughtful expression that crossed Kara's face and the blonde prepped herself for the next move. She checked the blueprints, but would they be blueprints for success or blueprints for failure? That was something that was going to be determined soon. She turned towards the other wives who stood them.

"We need to figure out some plan for evacuation, in case worse comes to worse," Kara explained and several other high ranking officials moved in, to nod their heads.

' _If we can get some of these people underground, we will have a chance,'_ Kara thought to Harry but Galatea jumped in with a cynical thought.

' _Or make them sitting ducks.'_

' _Or that,'_ Harry agreed but they had to maintain focused somewhat and hope that they could fight until their final breath, which hopefully knowing their luck would not be all that soon.

The problem with the Reach, as Harry saw it, was that they were a group that seemed to have an infinite number of resources. And there was something blocking the Interstellar Portal Device. He figured this to be that much, the Reach may have planted something on the outskirts of the planet that blocked anyone from escaping.

They would not take the bottled city being removed from their grip that easily and now they were going to make all of those people who were inside the city suffer the consequences.

"We need to find whatever technology they're using to block our communication," Harry stated to the assembled group of Kandorians, who nodded, all of them eager to assist.

"We'll seek it out, and make sure it doesn't block us."

Kara and Harry were rather taken aback by how eager they were to help and that made them even more determined not to let these people down. They were trying to do the best to justify their trust. The two stood next to each other, grabbing their hands with each other and they drew strength from each other.

' _The moment of truth,'_ Harry thought and Kara mentally agreed.

' _The moment of truth,'_ Kara thought to her husband and her other spouses, that was never a statement that had a greater deal of accuracy than now.

They all had their parts to play in coordinating the city's defenses and that was what they were going to do, for better or for worse.

* * *

Peace and quiet was a virtue that was hard to maintain. There were times where something would break through the tranquility and bring forth utter chaos. Right now, the city of New Kandor, on the planet of New Krypton, it was quiet, a little too quiet.

Kara and Harry sat on the edge of the city, side by side. They watched the sunrise, although from a different perspective. The two clasped their hands together, waiting for everything to transpire. The blonde Kryptonian and dark haired sorcerer watched for it, waiting for everything to happen. It was much like waiting for the other shoe to drop and when said shoe dropped there was going to be trouble.

The other wives helped coordinate the defenses while Harry and Kara watched. They sent a scout construct ahead with their rings. The scout construct maneuvered and circled into position, doing its work. Hopefully it would do its job and bring them a certain point of clarity.

' _And there are multiple ships closing in and they are forming a triangle around the barrier, fifty miles due south,'_ Galatea thought to them, her fingers twitching towards the trigger. _'Should I?'_

' _Wait one second,'_ Harry thought as the scout construct moved back.

' _Evacuation procedure number nine, just like the drill,'_ Kara thought to them as they saw what the scout picked up. _'To the underground bunkers, they have been charmed against most major impacts.'_

' _Only most?'_ Karen thought through the link.

' _Nothing is perfect,'_ Kara thought through the link defensively and the blonde shifted as she flew up besides Harry. _'Although I hope that's pretty close to being perfect.'_

' _Kara, it's okay, we got to have a little bit of faith,'_ Harry thought to his wife, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. The blonde pulled him forward as they made their way upwards.

There was a tripod ship, with a cutting device that could cut through most metals and most certainly skin. Flesh, even highly as durable as there's was, they would sting a little bit. Harry and Kara watched before they dodged the laser beams.

' _Looks like they found us,'_ Harry thought as they dodged the laser beams before Harry popped his wrist, conjuring a mirror and deflecting the fire.

' _Yeah, that much is for sure,'_ Kara thought in an exasperated manner.

They blasted one of the laser cutters back and a loud sinister whee echoed when the explosion resounded for many miles around. This was progress that one of the doomsday weapons was taken down but there were several more to go.

' _Cyclone move?'_ Kara thought to Harry and he nodded.

' _Cyclone move,'_ Harry agreed grabbing hands with his wife and they kicked up the storm, going around in circles and blasting off.

Harry and Kara propelled themselves off to the side and launched themselves into the doomsday lasers like a corkscrew, spinning around. Several drones appeared and they aimed a combination of heat vision and magic.

There was a huge explosion that resounded when Kara knocked them out of line.

' _Defenses are holding steady, are they?'_ Harry asked through the bond link.

' _Yes, pretty solid,'_ Karen agreed, trying to deal with forcing the Kandorians down.

' _But Faora stated that she's giving them some necessary teeth,'_ Galatea thought, a prideful thought going through her mind. The blonde thought that this was a girl over her own heart, closing her eyes. _'Let's see if we can sharpen those teeth as much as we can.'_

' _Agreed,'_ Linda thought as she twisted the knobs.

Kara and Harry looked up towards their enemy and several pods broke through the defensive barriers. There was a crack, crack, and then a splat when the pods landed down on the ground with a ballistic fury. They smoked heavily and the smoke was thick, to the point where they practically were about ready to gag on it.

' _What is that?'_ Kara thought to Harry, holding onto his arm and feeling light headed but that's before they put the energy bubbles up.

' _Noxious gas, they're trying to poison the entire city,'_ Harry thought to her and Kara's eyes widened. _'What is it, love?'_

' _I've seen this type….I've seen this type of technology before and the Reach most certainly does not use it, we got to get rid of it quickly though.'_

Get rid of it quickly was what Harry and Kara did, they threw all caution to the win, locking onto all of the probes and banishing them to a desolate area of the universe, along with the gas they emitted. Thanks to everyone being in a sealed area, they would not inhale it which was a good thing to say the very least.

"NO!"

' _And this guy again.'_

Black Beetle jumped down and he reared back a fist to knock Harry back but his fist struck into a barrier and propelled back.

"Black Beetle, you are being recalled."

"Not until I take my pound of flesh from these two,' Black Beetle growled as two black blades appeared from his costume but Harry deactivated them immediately, and threw him down, causing him to impale a structure off to the side.

"Someone is taking his last beating a bit too personally, isn't he?"

"Well, duh."

Black Beetle, gritting his teeth in the most ugly manner possible, rushed Harry and Kara. His arms were outstretched, as if he was about ready to strangle them. He rushed towards them but they evaded the attack and tripped him up. He practically snarled, before Karen swooped down from the tower and stabbed him in the back with a rod.

There was a loud scream as the sensations overloaded the scarab. It would come back on mode in a matter of minutes, so they needed to work quickly in removing it. Harry, Karen, and Kara closed their eyes, aiming for their enemy and fired at him with a triple spell.

This triple spell sent the Black Beetle flying down to the ground and his back cracked, causing the scarab to be loosened.

"One more shot, Faora, that Reach ship is in reach, but can you reach it?" Harry asked.

"Are you trying to break some kind of record by saying the same word in a sentence?" Faora asked in amusement.

"Can you make the shot?" Harry replied in a tense voice and Faora laughed for a second.

"Yes, I can make the shot, so do you want any survivors or not?" Faora asked as she watched the ship.

"Do you have to ask?" Harry responded.

Faora was amused, no she did not have to ask. She wondered if she could convince the Kara Crew to make an exception because Harry was a man after her own heart. The dark haired Kryptonian aimed the cannon, it was amazing what they could scrape together. Her blue eyes focused on the main ship, the ship that was trying to drop some kind of disintegration device onto the edge of the capital.

Three, two, one, contact!

The missile launched through the air and the Reach Ship began to retreat, although with the other ships that were on its tail. There was a screaming sound, a sinister echo when the rocket launched through the air and rocketed past them. There was a huge explosion that resounded outside and rattled the side of the ship.

"We have contact!" Galatea shouted and there was a second blast that fired.

The Black Beetle tried to step away, but he was taken down by Linda, who surrounded him, holding three energy daggers as there were three different versions of her. The reach member screamed as the daggers stabbed into him.

"Take him away for observation," Harry ordered as the Reach retreated but he suspected that this was only round one of many. "And see if we can get an audience with the Guardians of Oa."

They nodded, with the group moving them away.

* * *

"It passed."

Superman, the moment that he was able to get through the communication to new Krypton, was able to relay the news that he dreaded. And it was the news that Kara dreaded hearing, the blonde twirled her fingers nervously through her hairs. She closed her eyes and offered a long sigh, it was to be expected, in fact the moment where the law was talked about, she knew that it would get through, despite all sense, logic, or reason.

Yet somehow, she was more disappointed than she ever felt before. The blonde felt a tightening knot in her stomach as she kept her eyes on her cousin. Harry threw his arm around Kara.

"Have they found out about New Krypton yet?" Kara asked, that was the only statement that she said.

Superman remained silent but he shook his head.

"No, we're trying to do what we can to keep that statement quiet, but it's eventually going to get out," Superman responded with a set jaw and a firm voice. "So are you coming back to Earth?"

"I don't know," Kara responded in an honest voice.

Superman was rather thrown off by this statement and his mouth opened for a minute before he shut it. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know," Kara repeated as she clutched her hands together, before shifting her weight and resting by Harry's shoulder. "Harry and I, along with the others, we have a responsibility to the people of New Krypton."

"Until we figure out who is behind this scheme, we're going to have to step back into the shadows," Harry added.

Just because he was not there, did not mean that he did not make preparations. The law might be passed but it was going to be difficult to be enforced if public opinion soured on it. Politicians lived and died by public opinion and if it inconvenienced the lives of taxpayers, then they would have problems.

"They elected us as the leaders and until they're ready, we're going to do what we can to get this government off of the ground," Karen added as she joined them.

This was the fourth world technically she called a home, although she had a chance to do something worthwhile. There was a chance that they could do something, something worthwhile, something that would allow this world to prosper for years and years to come. They were ready for something, to do something really great.

Exactly what they would be, well they would learn that before too long. The trio sat down next to each other, with the other wives moving around, ready for action.

"Earth does miss you," Superman responded as Kara pursed her lip as she stared down at her cousin. "Well it misses your help, even though it doesn't realize it yet."

"The world has heroes, Kal," Kara responded as she rocked her head back for a moment and sighed long and hard. "That is more than enough there to pick up the slack."

"Sure you might be outlaws but that should never stop you from doing the right thing," Harry commented in a cryptic tone of voice. "There are people here who need us, just like there are people who need you."

"Do you think that there's some kind of higher motive behind this?" Superman asked and Kara smiled at her cousin.

"Are we getting your inner-Batman on, Kal?" Kara asked him with a smile crossing her face.

"I was being serious Kara."

"Well to answer your question it is highly likely, and….call it a hunch, but the person behind your capture and also the person who is engineering the campaign might be one and the same," Kara stated and this caused the Man of Steel to grow thoughtful.

"You don't suppose…."

"I don't know," Kara admitted.

They would find out all too soon. One way or another, they would find out.

* * *

"You failed."

That was a statement that was direct and rather crisp, as he crossed his hands together. The robed figure stood down, looking at the Reach commanders, with a frustrated expression on their faces. They did not want a tongue lashing because they suffered losses and they lost one of their greatest warriors in the crossfire. They shook their hands, a fearsome expression etched in their eyes.

"We failed, because you assumed that the Kandorians did not have weapons like that," the Reach Commander stated but he was grabbed and a boom tube opened.

"Perhaps you should take up your problems with our assumptions with the great one," the robed figure stated as he dragged the Reach Leader forward.

The Reach Commander refused to show weakness, even if he was dragged to a position where no one would fault him if he lost his nerve. Said nerve failed him for a few moments, as his eyes widened for a moment.

He was underneath the eyes of darkness, the stone face, carved out, as he stared down the Reach Leader. The commander looked up towards the figure in the darkness, the one man in the universe that the Reach never tried to go against because they knew, they knew of the consequences and they knew that their attempt to go against him would be foolhardy, it would be dangerous. They would not survive another second against such an enemy.

"So I consider your efforts to be that which would be in vein."

The Reach Commander kept his expression neutral and refused to back down in fear.

' _No fear.'_

Despite this question echoed through his head, he showed fear. Oh yes he showed fear, he showed plenty of fear. His spine quivered as the darkness stared back at to him. One stared back into the abyss often but this one, well he blinked. And he kept blinking rather carefully.

"I can defeat the Kandorians, I just need more time, great one."

The thunderous voice rattled out before the Reach Commander.

"You have had your time. You have failed."

Failure was an option that no one wanted to think about, especially with this one. The creature born from darkness stood, eyes blazing with fury. It was an expression that no one wanted to ever be on the wrong end from.

The Reach Commander swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart thumped against his chest, turning his hands around, before rubbing his hands again. The commander spun himself around, blinking for a little bit, staring down the darkness.

Three ticks of the clock later.

"Failure is not an option that I allow."

Two omega beams drilled the Reach Commander on the spot. They impacted him, essentially destroying him on the spot. There was nothing there except for a couple of foot prints, neither of them of significance to him.

The smoking crater in the ground was the only thing that remained of his pathetic life.

Darkseid said no more, but this operation was not over. It only begun.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter "New Lantern on the Block."**

Written on June 27th 2013, Posted on November 15th 2013.


	6. New Lantern on the Block

**Chapter Six: "New Lantern on the Block."**

The sun set on New Krypton, with the dome over the city filtering it into the nature red solar energy. Kara, Harry, and Faora all agreed about one thing; it was not a good thing to have that many super powered Kryptonians running around in a certain place. It was just going to complicate certain things and after the attack of the Reach, complications were nothing that they could have.

Harry sat wearing traditional green Kryptonian robes, that signified he was royalty. Kara wore a set of white and blue robes, once again signifying beauty. Faora opted for a different approach, a set of black battle armor that wrapped snugly around her curved body like a second skin. Harry personally thought that it looked rather great on her; he started to look at non-Kara girls in a completely different way as of late. Galatea may have corrupted him just a little bit.

Faora, in particular, took to stealing glances at Harry, running her eyes up and down his body, memorizing every single inch of him, smiling as she watched him. He was the pinnacle of male perfection. Until she met Harry, she had a bit of a hatred for men in general, actually hatred was strong but be that as it may, she could not really stand them.

With Harry, she did not mind him being around and the fact she understood why Kara fell for him more than anything else. He was extremely easy on the eyes and Faora felt herself drawn to him more and more. The dark haired girl hitched in a breath and let it out when she watched Harry for several moments.

Kara, being the observant girl, was not blind towards her half-sister's obvious attraction to her husband. She did think that Harry should have as many women as he wanted, and no one should hold him to a statement that he made at sixteen when they were recently married. That seemed rather unfair, not to mention kind of restrictive. The blonde was not going to fault Harry, but she did have a small amount of satisfaction knowing that it was Harry's obvious attraction to her that would be first and foremost.

"We're going to hopefully hear back from the Guardians of Oa some time soon," Faora commented as she watched Harry and Kara, awaiting for their reaction and the two nodded.

"With the Reach, it is a Guardians problem all over," Harry added, taking a moment to allow that to sink in and Faora smiled.

"But it is a problem that the people one New Krypton will be ready to tackle no matter what," Faora responded, a bold and bright smile crossing her face. Confidence was something that was confused with arrogance but for those who did so, they lacked an abundant amount of confidence themselves.

"Very much so," Kara stated, thinking about what the other wives were doing. Karen was working with the science team, Galatea and Linda worked with the military officers, and Laura was trying to help them get some form of school up and running. They each had their roles and these were natural projects that New Krypton would need to thrive and survive.

"Hopefully more Kandorians will set themselves above the rest," Harry commented and Faora nodded.

"We are a people still very much finding our feet, Raya looks to be a good bet to help lead the science division," Faora remarked as she mulled it over in her mind.

"One day at a time," Harry said, if there was one thing he learned about running a business, it was not to rush these things.

Building a business took a lot of time and a lot of patience, something that many people did not have. Harry could only begin to wonder how long building an entire planet would take to build. The wizard kept a brisk eye and there was a communication link.

"And the Guardians of Oa grace us with our presence," Faora whispered but she stood back and waited for Harry and Kara to take the call. To be honest, she was extremely curious where this call was going.

"Blue Lanterns, we have decided the nature of your distress signal," one of the Guardians stated. "And we agree that the Reach is a threat that could destabilize New Krypton. What is strange is that they have deviated from their operating procedure."

"We think that the Reach are working for another party," Harry responded over the communication link and the Guardians looked rather thoughtful.

"We will keep that theory under advisement but you may be correct," the Guardian stated back to them. "But we do have business to attend to as of this moment. Business involving the appointment of a green lantern to your sector, the Newest Green Lantern of Sector 2814 will be arriving shortly and they will tell you more about the situation. Have a pleasant day and good luck with the establishment of New Krypton."

Kara thought that news was interesting, another New Green Lantern for the sector, there seemed to be a few of them now. Although she hoped that whoever it was, he was not another hard ass like Stewart was because Kara would throw him into the sun if he was.

' _So who do you think it is?'_ Galatea thought to them, breaking into the conversation for the first time. She had been intense concentration before then.

' _We'll find out in a moment, Tea, be patient,'_ Karen responded through the bond link in mirth.

There was a figure showing up surrounded by green. Kara looked at her and she was taken aback to the fact that it was a her hovering there. She had black hair that hung in her face, deep green eyes, and green skin, with ample curves that stretched a tight white and green uniform around her body. She was a beauty and Harry and Kara spent a lot of time taking her in.

' _Well this is the furthest thing from John Stewart the lanterns can give us,'_ Harry chimed in and his wives laughed through the links.

' _That's for damn sure,'_ Galatea thought, her encounters with the rough and tumble Lantern a bit few and far between but there were many instances where she thought that someone should take the stick that was up his ass out and beat him over the head with it.

"Hello," the green skinned girl stated with a smile. Her eyes drank in the form of Harry Potter, he was a legend amongst the Corps, but she shook her head, causing her thoughts to clear for a moment. "My name is Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, but my friends call me Jade. I'm the newest Lantern on the Block."

"Pleased to meet you Jade," Harry responded, taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I know, I've heard, you're a legend," Jade told him as she shook hands with Kara. "And you're Kara….another popular topic amongst the Corps. And…."

"Faora," the dark haired girl stated, shaking Jade's hand. "I'm the leader of military operations on New Krypton."

"A pleasure," Jade stated before she began to inform them of what was going on. "New Krypton is being watched and I've been tasked to keep an eye on this planet for my first mission. I hope that I do an adequate enough job, but with Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner splitting their duties amongst Earth, John Stewart's extended sabbatical, and Kyle Rayner's work as Earth's representative on the intergalactic squad, I was the best person for the job."

"And we're happy to have you," Faora said as Harry and Kara both nodded and they led her off.

X-X-X

"From what I've seen of the pictures of old Krypton, you've done a good job at making these people feel right at home," Jade commented to Harry and Kara, along with Faora. The group kept walking around, smiles on their faces as they continued to move.

"It wasn't easy and getting these people acclimated is always a tricky thing," Kara responded as she floated off the ground, holding Harry around the arm and they continued to walk.

It was rather true, getting everyone working together in harmony, it was something that none of them looked forward to doing. Krypton was a proud race and those who were in Kandor, those who survived all of those years, they were among the few and the proud. There were times where they clashed heads more than a few times. Butting heads together was something that many races did and the Kryptonians were no exception to this rule.

For some reason, the people on Kandor were among the proudest and the boldest of all of the people of Krypton. They were the hub of the culture, at least until the planet deid.

"It is a fairly decent replication, although there were concessions that needed to be made to make things more funcitional,' Faora said and then she added. "There were times where we stuck with a pat hand and thus we didn't work. We didn't expand our horizons past a certain group that we thought was going to work. It didn't work all that well, even if we thought it should."

Harry thought for some reason that worked out well with a lot of things but four more blondes moved over.

"Jade, this is Karen, Galatea, Linda, and Laura," Kara said, pointing to each of the blondes in turn. "This is our new Green Lantern."

Galatea could not resist chiming in with a few words. "She's much easier in the eyes than Stewart ever was."

That was a statement that Harry was not going to disagree with ever. The dark haired wizard offered a brief smile, crossing his arms.

"Well, I thank you for that assessment," Jade said, spinning around with a smile on her face as she looked at the crystal towers. The green skinned girl watched the flickers of crystal for a moment.

"I hope that our planet is something that appeases you," Faora chimed in with a smile crossing her face and Jade turned her head, inclining it with a nod.

"We have done a lot of work to get the security up to snuff," Linda responded as she allowed two of her dupes to go out and scout the area around her.

Jade, to her credit, did not bat an eyebrow at the fact that this girl was able to split herself in half. Then again, after all of the weirdness she saw in the universe, it was something that she was not bothered with to say the least. Her dark hair framed her face as she watched and waited for Linda to return.

"Security nodes are back on line," Linda said with a wide smile.

"Excellent, let's hope they stay that way," Faora responded, security was something that she took seriously.

These were her people what remained of them. Whilst there have been whispers that there were more survivors that were still out there, she did not put too much stock into them. She hoped that Harry, Kara, and her counterparts would stick around to help her for a long time. The fact that Earth was becoming unchartered and unfriendly territory for those doing the right thing lead credence to the fact that they might take a time out.

"Well, for a routine inspection this is going very well," Jade stated, her eyes spinning around and she took a long breath, right before the security alarms buzzed to life. This caused many of them to cringe and a sad smile crossed her face. "And I suddenly spoke way too soon."

Harry knew better to say that everything was out of the woods.

"Someone punch up a visual on the outside of the planet."

"Got it!"

That was Laura, eager as always, rushing forward. She punched up the scanner and her eyes widened before she saw it.

"Guys, you've got to look at this," Laura breathed with widened eyes.

Kara stepped over, along with Harry. Karen was the first person to identify what was pulling up towards them.

"It's a war world," Karen breathed as she watched them.

A war world, which meant only one person was behind this. While Harry and Kara, along with the others, never directly fought him, Mongul was a dangerous force to be reckoned with. He had encountered the Justice League on a few occasions.

"I thought he was done after the first time," Kara said, remembering that Mongul and her cousin had a battle that she was unfortunately not present for. It ended with the utter decimation of Mongul.

"I guess he's back…."

"Superman, I know you have taken refuge on this planet, and the people of this New Krypton are guilty of harboring a murderer," the voice echoed from the War World. "My father fought the Man of Steel and lost, with his life becoming forfeit."

It was Mongul, although not the Mongul that Superman fought.

"And you have seventy two hours to surrender Superman to me, or I will obliterate New Krypton."

Well the gauntlet had been thrown down there.

X-X-X

"So a War World was brought here,' Faora stated, closing her eyes.

' _Not good, not good, not good,'_ that repeated in her head like a mantra that she could not shake. The dark haired girl thought of all of the possibilities and dangers that a War World could bring. To the point where she almost wanted one, and was a bit disappointed that they were so rare.

"So, we blast that out of the sky, right?" Galatea asked and Jade sighed.

"It's not that simple, a War World needs to be disabled from the inside and there are many budding defenses on it that will make it rather hard to figure out," Jade explained to them and Faora agreed, with a nod.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts and sighed for a brief second.

"I wish it was simple enough where we could just simply blast it out of the sky, but it really isn't."

She wished it was but simplicity was not something that they could afford and with this War World hovering about them, it was like a sword ready to plunge onto them. It was like a sword that was about to threaten all of them, swinging back and forth, about ready to crush them. There was a swift motion and much like a corkscrew, it was about ready to spin around them.

' _We've got to formulate a battle plan, yesterday,'_ Harry thought, mentally pulling his wives together for a Potter family huddle.

To say this was going to be something that they were going to have to carefully maneuver around would be an understatement. Creativity was something that was needed to win the day.

"Time's running out, I'll see if I can coordinate some kind of defense to delay him," Faora offered and Kara and Harry looked agreeable to the plan as their eyes continued to focus upon the sky.

' _There's got to be a weakness,'_ Kara thought to her husband and he nodded.

' _There's always got to be a weakness,'_ Harry agreed carefully as he walked inclined his head, looking into the sky, before he offered a poignant sigh. _'There's just one problem.'_

' _We can't find the weakness,'_ Karen added, chiming in.

"We're going to have to get in there manually and hope that we can direct it into another dimension," Harry said as he closed his eyes, realizing what he had to do.

"And that might be easier said than done," Jade commented, wondering if she could call for backup to Oa.

Her first indication was to call for backup, given the simple task that she might not be able to deal with this one on her own. Her first day as an official Green Lantern and around she had been thrown into the thick of the fire. That was not something that allowed her great clarity. She took a few moments to ponder this over in her mind.

The second thought was that this could be a great chance to prove herself and prove the doubters were wrong. She could be something, she did not have to fall in the shadow of the Lanterns that came before her, her father being one of them. Jade could be her own person, be all that she could be.

There was one thought that was clear in her mind.

"I'll help you to do what I can," Jade commented, her eyes on them and Harry, Kara, and Karen all nodded, bright smiles crossing their face. They all tried to figure what they had to do.

It was a plan that they all had to put together.

"Okay, see the War World, it's right over our main planetary defenses," Harry told Jade and she nodded. "We're going to give it a little heat, but not enough where it could fire upon us. If it doesn't fire upon us, we could leave us alone."

Faora, side stepping Kara, picked up, when she saw the next part of the plan. "With that right side of the War World the weakest, that will allow us to slip in. We can put explosive charges into the bridge of the War World. It will cause it to tilt a little bit and allow us to maneuver our defense inside."

Kara decided to pick up, the blonde's face contorting into a slight knowing smile before she spoke. "And it is from there where we'll be able to destabilize the inner defenses of the War World, allowing us to bring it out of orbit and hopefully not cause it to go down in a heap."

"That's really it?" Jade asked.

Harry pondered the scenario that went over in their head. No it was not really it, it required team work and while the Reach was a difficult opponent, they were nothing compared to the power and sheer destruction that a War World could bring. The dark haired wizard was holding out for some kind of miracle even though he thought that he should really know better. The wizard's face contorted into a smile.

"Do I think that's it?" Harry asked. "No, I think that it will be far more needlessly complicated than it needs to be."

"Isn't it always?' Kara asked as she gave him a labored sigh and hovered over the ground before kissing Harry on the cheek.

With Karen, Galatea, and Laura manning the defenses on the ground, Laura, Faora, Jade, Kara, and Harry made their way to see what they can do to get onto War World.

X-X-X

Mongul Junior waited, his father was a great warlord but he was taken down completely by Superman and the rest of the Justice League. He drummed his fingers on the console and saw New Krypton, a pitiful imitation of a dying planet. The Man of Steel was here, he tracked his trajectory here.

There was also another group that was here and Mongul scowled when he thought about it. The young yellow skinned alien, with red eyes, dressed in armor tapped his hand on the edge of the console waiting and watching.

"They think they can get past my defenses and destabilize them, do they?" Mongul asked, practically snarling at the thought. "Well, I'm sure that they will be in for a few surprises if they try and get down the hallway."

The junior Mongul grabbed the communication link and turned it on, before he spoke in his loud and commanding voice.

"I know you are here, in a futile attempt to destabilize my War World and your attempts will fail. You cannot hope to take him down. Even if you do get inside, my honor guard will reduce your bodies into cinders. And then New Krypton will be the next to fall."

Kara and Faora edged their way down the hallways, keeping up the pace with each other. The half-sisters locked eyes and they both sighed.

"Is this the place?" Kara asked as they walked forward, ignoring his words.

"Yes, the drive should be down this hallway a little bit," Faora explained as she inclined her head for a moment and offered a long sigh. "Well it's do or die time I think."

"All or nothing,' Kara agreed as they walked down the hallway and entered the next room.

' _Guards,'_ Kara thought to herself and she grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her away.

Faora smiled, the guards were rather well trained but they had a few fundamental flaws that she could exploit. All she needed to do was watch and wait and she'd take them out immediately.

The guards heard a bang down the hallway and they rushed forward.

There was nothing. There were no creatures stirring.

There was a crack that echoed and Faora pulled her hands back, dropping them to the ground. The dark haired girl crossed a smile onto her face and stepped forward, allowing them to keep walking forward. Her eyes watched them down onto the ground.

"If we find the crystal key, we can shut down the War World in its tracks," Faora whispered but for now, she was going to disable a few of its weapons systems.

' _How are you holding up there, Harry?'_ Kara asked through the bond link.

' _Just fine Kara, thanks for asking,'_ Harry responded, folding his arms as there was a loud explosion through the bond link. _'Just your run of the mill goons, nothing of that much trouble."_

" _Just checking,'_ Kara responded as she managed to disable one of War World's cannons.

The tally went in her mind, one down and about nine hundred and ninety nine thousand to go. The blonde frowned, those numbers sounded a bit better in the back of her mind. The blonde shot forward like a corkscrew and pushed herself forward and with a loud crash, slammed herself into another cannon.

That meant she had about nine hundred and nine eight thousand to go, once again things were great.

"Halt, none shall pass in War World!"

"Really, want to bet?" Kara asked, summoning her Flamebird powers towards her before sending her enemy flying backwards and causing her to land on the ground with a loud thump.

Explosions rang out from every direction and Jade caught her enemies in a catcher's mit, before turning the mit into a spiked cage to hold them into place. The green skinned Green Lantern edged forward, a smile crossing her face.

Harry smiled as he used swinging blue gauntlets from his energy ring and knocked his enemy backwards.

"Pretty good attack," Faora said as she flipped herself over the flame thrower of one of her enemies nimbly and closed her hand a bit, causing her enemy to be crushed and fall down to the ground like a piece of paper.

"Thanks, you as well," Harry said as, Kara, Faora, and Harry did a triple team attack, knocking him backwards with a huge explosion.

Their work was never done, that much was for sure. The thundering footsteps of Mongul approached them, causing his feet to crack the ground beneath them.

There was a thump, thump, thump, that could be heard.

"You might have breached the main defenses, but you will not get past me," Mongul snarled, as he stepped forward. "You Kryptonians are not the only ones who have achieved their powers underneath the tender embrace of a yellow sun."

Faora's face twisted into a grin, as she stalked her prey. "I guess we're going to have see which one of us is more evolved, won't we?"

"Yes let us," Mongul commented as he rushed forward, and aimed a punch but Faora blocked it, using a combination of skill and strength.

Then she unleashed heat vision, nailing Mongul in the face. He staggered back for a second but the staggering was only momentary.

"You amuse me," Mongul said but Kara swooped behind Mongul and grabbed him around the waist, while Faora lifted him up by the feet.

Mongul went flying backwards with a huge assisted German Suplex and landed down onto the back of his head. He bounced back up like he was nothing and Harry flew through the air, enhancing his punches with magic.

One shot, then two, then three, but the fourth one was blocked.

"Child, I could crush you with a mere gesture," Mongul growled but Harry pushed him back.

"You talk a good talk but pity you can't walk a good walk," Harry stated, keeping on his feet and flipping over, to face the ugly warlord.

Mongul charged forward, swinging for the fences towards Harry, but he ducked, dodged, leaped into the air and flipped forward. He bounced off the ceiling, which distracted Mongul from the progress of the other people around them.

Jade swung a fist like a corkscrew in the air and knocked him down to the ground. Mogul flew backwards, landing on the ground with a thunderous explosion and his knees cracked for a moment. He was unable to push himself forward any more than that and he growled.

While Mongul was distracted by Jade and Harry, who dodged and ducked around them, that allowed Kara and Faora around to get the crystal key.

"I've got it, all I need to do is pull it out and we shut the entire War World down," Faora ordered but there was an electric cage that shot around the key to block their progress.

"Easier said than done," Kara commented and Faora's sigh became extremely prominent but that was true. It was much easier said than done.

Of course, Faora, being the resourceful girl she was, was able to click through the program and hack into the master components in the system. If she could pull out the crystal key, it would be her war world now. The dark haired girl bit down on her lip, crunch time was here and now she had to figure out a way out. Just a little bit closer and she would get her way out of it, somehow, someway.

There was a hissing sound but was that sound good or bad. That was to be determined to be rather soon and Faora managed to disabled the attack.

There was a shot that almost nailed her but she dodged, pushing Kara out of the way as she did. Her dark hair framed her face as determined eyes popped up towards her enemy.

"You won't win this day, you children!" Mongul stated as he grabbed Faora and flung her halfway across the other side of the room. She landed but Kara was in and she disabled the force dome for the crystal key and yanked it out.

"Got it!" Kara cheered with a smile crossing her face.

"You merely stopped the War World child, you did not stop me," Mongul stated with his arms outstretched and he swung towards her.

' _Lead him down the fourth corridor,'_ Harry thought towards her and Kara nodded.

"Come on ugly, can't you catch one girl?" Kara taunted him, sticking her tongue out.

' _Just a little bit closer, honey,'_ Harry encouraged Kara and the blonde nodded, determined to head forward and scope out the situation, hitching in a breath as Mongul charged behind her.

It was team work with Jade tripping up her adversary with the Green Lantern ring and causing him to fly head over heels to the ground with a huge crash. He staggered for a moment and Harry opened up the stasis tube off to the other side.

Faora blasted down the hallway, gritting her teeth before she swung a rocket buster of a punch and knocked Mongul hard. She did not take humiliation rather well and she knocked him for a loop, before Harry and Kara banished him backwards into the tube.

The tube sealed shut and Faora pressed the button and shot him into space.

"So do you think that's the end of him?" Jade asked but Faora shook her head.

"His type, they can survive in space for a long time, but we're going to take his War World and hide it, so he doesn't have any resources," Faora answered briskly with a smile before she added. "Not that he isn't dangerous without them."

"You girls were brilliant, all of you," Harry said and in response, Faora and Kara hugged him. Jade, having just met him, did not do so, offering a polite nod.

Still, she did feel a little left out, with Harry sandwiched between two extremely powerful and beautiful Kryptonian girls. Their curves pressed against him felt pretty good, he had to admit that and he held them rather tightly in his arms. The blonde and black haired girl pushed their bodies into his arms, and smiled widely.

X-X-X

"So two invasions in a matter of weeks, something tells me that's not a coincidence," Karen stated after Harry, Faora, and Jade told them about the adventure. Linda folded her arms for a moment.

She played her part, destabilizing the security when she could, disguised as one of Mongul's drones. Her shape shifting abilities had an infinite number of possibilities and this particular version of Kara Zor-El enjoyed using them to make her enemies confused.

"I wish it was, but it isn't," Kara stated in a tense voice, leaning back, Harry's arm wrapped around her.

"We're a budding planet, with technology that is out of this world, could be a target for hostile threats," Faora said, coming to a certain conclusion and she kept her eyes on Harry.

After what he did today, it was hard to take her eyes off of him, she drank in his form, and a smile crossed her face. She realized that Kara had a pinnacle of manhood before her.

"Kara, I need to speak with you for a moment," Faora responded as she eyed her half sister and Kara raised an eyebrow, wondering what Faora was going on about.

The two walked forward a little bit.

"So….I'm asking for your permission to do something," Faora breathed as she gripped Kara's hand gently, squeezing it.

The normal bold and brazen Kryptonian seemed a bit tentative for some reason and Kara recognized the signs that were in her eyes when Faora looked at Harry. They were the same things that were in her eyes every single moment she looked at her husband and the want got even strong the longer she stayed with Harry.

"You love my husband, don't you?" Kara asked as she watched Faora and she smiled.

"He is one of the last of our kind, so an attraction is obvious, isn't it?" Faora asked as she closed her eyes and threw her head back for a sigh. "I'm being rather…."

"No you aren't, trust me, you are not being anything," Kara stated in a soothing voice as she put her hand up towards Faora and she paused. "But we were kind of adamant about it being six versions of me before anyone else."

"I understand, believe me," Faora responded, but she was now determined to do something for Harry and Kara.

The sooner she found that sixth version of Kara for them, the sooner they sealed their pact with each other. And the sooner she could get a piece of Harry.

"So what are you two girls talking about?"

"Oh, just how I'm going to seduce you when you've found the last Kara, no big deal really," Faora said quite shamelessly.

Harry smiled, although he wouldn't mind if she made a move right now. He was a bit more at ease about allowing other non-Kara girls into their collective, although he did have a preferred type. Faora wasn't too much of a change given that she technically was Kara's sister.

"Well, there are far worse fates," Harry responded and Faora's face crossed into a slight impish grin.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're flirting with me," Faora commented lightly and Harry leaned forward, before he kissed her lightly in the cheek.

"If you didn't know any better than that, well I don't know what to tell you," Harry responded and Faora closed her eyes.

It was time to get busy, the sooner she could find Kara number six, the sooner she could get in Harry's pants.

' _You can have her any time you want but I'd build up the anticipation more, that way she'll be choking for it when the time comes,"_ Galatea remarked over the bond link.

' _Thanks, Tea, I will,'_ Harry responded, although that was something that he planned to do.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Reach for Earth."**


	7. Far Reaching

**Chapter Seven: Far Reaching.**

The sun set on New Krypton, marking the beginning of a brand new day. A brand new day ripe with possibilities; it was difficult to tell what this day would bring. Regardless, if anything was for certain, the opportunities for this day would be ripe and there would be many things that could be done with this brand new day. Excitement burst from those who stood on the planet of New Krypton.

"Everything is up and running as it should be," Karen announced to Faora, Kara, and Harry with a smile. "Mongul is lost in space but he might be back to reclaim his War World."

"War World is secured by us, we have a small security force, along with a few surprises," Faora remarked as she watched the group with a smile. She did spend a lot of time scouring the universe for another Kara over the past few weeks but so far no dice. She was sure that the opportunity would present itself sooner rather than later.

"Do you think that people will have a problem that we're a new planet with a high level weapon?" Harry asked, and Faora just sighed.

"Earthlings and their paranoia."

She shook her head and smiled for a brief moment before she said the rest of her piece.

"Let them have their problem. All we should concern ourselves with is the securing of New Krypton."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed, he wanted to be the one who brought that point out there for the sake of clarity.

"Things have been quiet from Earth," Kara stated as she sighed. "Which might be a good thing, as there might not have been any problems where we needed to bail people out any time soon. That isn't a bad thing per say, that's a good thing. A very good thing actually, and let's hope it stays that way.

There was a blinking beacon on the screen that caught their attention.

' _Or perhaps you spoke just a bit prematurely,'_ Galatea thought through the mental link.

Kara turned her head around and scrambled towards the console. She wanted to know what this was all about so she punched up the console to figure out what was on the other end. The blonde offered a smile as she continued to click through the console and the image of her cousin flickered to life on the screen.

"Hey, Kal," Kara responded, as she dreaded what was going to come. It was all that possible, but not very likely, that he was calling for a friendly chat, just to check up on how they were all doing and all that. The blonde hoped for that even though a part of her really knew better than to hope for something like that.

"Kara, there's a situation, you and Harry should….well seeing is believing," Clark stated as he let in a deep breath and let it out as he decided that there was no point in stalling.

"Well then we better see it then," Harry responded, hoping for the best, although to be honest, he expected the worst.

There was a moment of pause where the link to what was going on Earth was patched through the portal.

"All hail are new saviors, of humankind, and finally we have a group that doesn't go through the backdoor and try to invade us but extends the helping hand to us and shares in their technology. G. Gordon Godfrey is here and I have to say, it's refreshing, refreshing to have a group that doesn't go in the backway, under an assumed identity, but rather they go face to face with us, as the Reach do."

"The Reach," Faora stated, her eyes flashing with anger.

The Reach tried to destabilize New Krypton from the onset and now that they were on Earth.

Jade, having heard the news, popped up and watched them, an angry expression spreading across her eyes.

"Surely, they know that the Guardians have forbidden them to do such a thing, to take over a planet that is under the control of a Green Lantern," Jade stated but Hal Jordan popped up.

"Actually, the Reach can come on a planet if they are invited and they have been invited," Hal Jordan responded in a grim voice. "The United Nations threw the doors open for them and….we can't do anything to interfere."

"Well anything by the book anyway," Faora commented as she crossed her arms and scowled, none of this really going her way.

"And furthermore there is a new planet that is our near neighbor that is causing us grief and could be a threat to the world."

Kara, Karen, Faora, and Harry all exchanged tense looks, not able to concentrate for a moment.

"Oh boy, here we go," Karen muttered, biting down her lip, she was a bundle of nerves and her stomach turned in an instant.

"The planet of New Krypton has been established and I was under the impression that Superman and Supergirl were the last of their kind, but more of these Kryptonians keep popping up," Godfrey stated in an accusatory tone of voice, almost as if he was wagging his finger at some child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I must ask you people if it is fair that the people of the world are subjugated to these lies, and most importantly, this planet who is set up as an outpost that has weapons that can fire right at us."

Kara stood up straight, angrily.

"Who is feeding him his lies?" Kara asked hotly.

"Well we do have a War World parked outside," Faora offered, who was half tempted to fly it over to Earth and blow up Godfrey's transmission tower, even though that would cause some collateral damage. Plus she reminded herself that the consequences would cause even more damage.

Harry sighed, turning his head around, he knew that there were going to people who questioned this. That was why he wanted to keep New Krypton a secret, but that secret was thrown out for consumption by the Reach. It was a purely spiteful action and one that Harry found himself rather annoyed by on general principle to be honest. He cracked his knuckles and waited for the Reach, waited to see what they were going to do.

"So they've presented themselves as the heroes."

"Common tactic of war, but not one that they're going to get away with," Faora responded as Kara nodded.

Kara, Karen, Harry, and Faora were going to take a trip to Earth, whilst the others held down the fort on New Krypton.

X-X-X

"What I want to know is what the Reach is trying to gain?"

That question was brought up by Flash and it was a good question. The fastest man alive might have been a joker but he knew when it was time to step back and be completely serious. He watched the entire assembled Justice League.

"The Reach, they're….known throughout history, destroyer of many planets," Booster Gold stated, his knowledge of the future being invaluable as he kept his eyes on the League.

"That's about right and by your word, they are only going to get worse," Hal added as he sighed deeply.

Batman was quiet and he watched them.

"Did you see who was standing next to them in the press conference?" Batman asked, trying to keep his voice Batman-like.

"We all know," Superman responded, giving Dick a warning look, since Bruce was not here to do it. Although he did visit his friend the other way and the physical therapy was going well, although not as well as Batman would have liked it to go. He was a bit of a perfectionist, no two ways about it.

Dick thought about all of the times he went around with Slade, and his taunting voice rang through out all of his ears.

"I wish for all of the heroes to comply with this act, and hope that we can work together to achieve a brand new tomorrow. Especially Batman, I'm especially looking forward to watching as he reveals his identity to the world."

The Vigilante Registration Act was passed and all super heroes would have to unmask and make their identities public record.

"Do you think that the Reach is working with Slade?" Black Canary asked.

Superman was the one who answered that question. "I don't know, there's some other common factor between them that I can't place."

"There may be at third party," the Martin Manhunter offered as he stared forward in a stoic manner.

"Things are going to get worse, there's a full scale witch hunt going on," Flash stated but Tonks, or now Mimic, stared at him in an exasperated expression. Zatanna even rolled her eyes at that one. "No offense meant."

"None really taken but none of the witch hunts had any real witches burned, just innocent people burned," Tonks responded tensely.

Roy Harper, the new Green Arrow as Oliver was on his extended sabbatical, sat there and watched them through narrowed eyes. "Do you think that this will turn out like this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Huntress offered but the Question responded in a crisp tone of voice.

"It is not who they are working with, but rather who they aren't working with, because there are many people who are willing to throw their hats into the ring to achieve their victory. I feel that the Reach may be the nexus point of a wider conspiracy."

The Justice League nodded, the Question might have been a kook but there were more than a few times where he was on to something and this might have been one of those times.

Down a level below them, Harry returned, with Hermione turning towards him with a smile. Claire and Barbara were there as well.

"It's been too long, Harry," Barbara responded as she greeted her friend, blushing slightly at the contact when they hugged but she quickly fixed her face into a stoic and business like expression that only could be taught by Batman before Harry could notice.

"Well when New Krypton has been outed, you figure that there's a reason to come back, and….I don't suppose that we could tell them that we don't intend to blow up Earth with weapons," Harry remarked but Claire snorted.

"Hardly, I think that they expect you to roll over like a good dog and allow Earth to put an embassy up there and perhaps an army where they can police the people of New Krypton," Claire commented and Harry watched her with a raised eyebrow. "That's what Godfrey says you should do to prove that you're sincere."

"Well that's not about to happen," Faora said, insulted that weasel would even suggest such a thing, as she stepped up and Hermione watched her with a smile.

"Harry's told me of the great work that you've done, making the most out of New Krypton," Hermione remarked before her voice dropped to be a little bit more serious. "Is there any luck trying to find any other survivors that might have colonized before the destruction of Krypton?"

"Not such no but I have a feeling that they have their own lives," Faora said as Kara showed up, and M'Gann, Artemis, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Cassie, and Robin all turned up with them. "Oh good, our little group is here."

"Wait, we actually have a mission," Cassie stated in an excited voice, but Hermione gave her a stern expression which made her fall back into line. She clasped her hand to her mouth and took a deep breath. "Right, right, sorry, sorry."

The truth was that Cassie was a slight bit nervous; she wanted to make the best out of the situation she had been put in. The codename of Wondergirl was a huge responsibility that she wanted to live up to. The original gifted her the bracelets and Cassie was determined not to let them down at all.

"Yes, a mission," Kara responded with a bright smile on her face. Karen was doing some preliminary work and would be able to set up the mission.

"First time, nice chance to get my feet wet, I guess," Cassie said excitedly as she watched them, with a smile crossing her face.

"Well with any luck, we won't run into any trouble," Harry commented and Artemis and Barbara both snickered and even Faora cracked a smile. "Right, I forgot, we're dealing with the super hero business, where luck is not something that any of us can afford at all."

"So, before we go, I need to introduce you to the newest member of our team," Hermione stated as she closed her eyes and sighed. "It was a sad day when the old Blue Beetle left us, Ted Kord was a great man and….well he will be missed."

"Foul play is suspected in the lab accident that consumed him," Barbara added, although they had their own theories. Bruce, who still played detective even while on his back, stated at the Reach might have something to do with this. "And that brings us to our newest recruit, the new Blue Beetle."

"Pleasure to meet you," the new Blue Beetle stated, with the hints of a Hispanic accent present as he reached forward and shook Harry's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Harry commented.

Less than two months ago, Jaime Reyes was a mild mannered lab assistant to Ted Kord, just trying to scrape together a living to go through college. Then there was an accident that caused Kord's death, some would say murder, and he wondered if those people were too far off the mark when they talked about the murder of Ted Kord.

Still the fact of the matter was that one of Kord's prizes possessions, his Scarab, latched to Jaime and gave him powers. The scarab had super natural origins.

' _You do realize that is one of the Reach devices, like Black Beetle had,'_ Kara thought to Harry as she watched the device.

' _Yes, I know,'_ Harry responded before he added. _'And you do realize that there is a chance that they could use it to take control of his body and mind if they figure out a way to….how did they put it, get it on mode?'_

' _Yes, I realize that as well,'_ Kara added to Harry through the mental link.

Hermione cleared her throat, she hated when those two did the mental relay thing, it left her shockingly out of the loop. Cassie, Barbara, and Claire all had various degrees of amusement on the stern and frustrated expression that crossed Hermione's face.

"So we're going to take a look at this Reach facility?"

Harry smiled, as always they had a plan and they hope that plan would work out rather well.

X-X-X

Sometimes the best laid plans often took a turn for the rather ugly and Harry prepared for that. The young team of heroes stepped forward, with M'Gann keeping them all linked up mentally. It would be unwise to use any other communication that could be intercepted and the wizard's face twisted into a grimace as he half expected this plan to go badly.

' _So far so good,'_ Harry thought to them all, as he stood with Kara, the two of them hovering in the air, with Karen standing behind them. They shifted in the air, bending into the darkness and hoping that they could not be seen.

' _Don't count your chickens before they hatch, the night is still young,'_ Barbara thought to them through the mental link that Miss Martian established.

' _Right, Batgirl, you and Robin go in, take Wondergirl, Volcana and Miss Martian, you've got that side entrance,'_ Harry thought through the mental link. _'Artemis, take that vent to the side, Beetle cover her.'_

' _Got it.'_

' _Got it.'_

' _Right.'_

' _Gotcha.'_

' _I'm seeing a few weird energy readings here,'_ Hermione thought through the mental link that had been put up and she bit down on her lip, offering a slight frown as she did. She double checked the energy readings but certainly they could not be right. Yet the damning and rather obvious proof stared at her right in front of her face, about to smack her straight in the face. _'Actually….no…no.'_

' _What, spit it out, Hermione,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Energy readings, like nothing I've ever seen before, and….well actually it's pretty similar to something that I've seen before but it's kind of like…nuclear energy you know,'_ Hermione thought to them through the link. _'And it's being pumped in, that's their so called peace embassy, they are trying to tap into the nuclear plants.'_

' _Wonderful,'_ Harry thought as the group moved in.

Volcana was the one that moved in slightly, as she locked eyes with Omega and Flamebird, or rather Harry and Kara. The two of them stepped forward, waiting for an instant, and craning their ears, trying to hear what was going on around them. There was a humming.

' _I hear life forms,'_ M'Gann thought.

Those life forms, as they were, they were not friendly.

They were drones, beetles, and they were mindless thugs, complete puppets of the reach.

Blue Beetle stood there, his scarab going wild.

' _Jaime Reyes, you must annihilate them with extreme prejudice, take no prisoners,'_ the scarab told him in a blood thirsty tone of voice.

' _I don't know, I mean there's living people in there, what if…'_

' _The meat inside the shells is no longer alive, they haven't been for some time,'_ the scarab argued. _'They are completely on mode and we must…I hear them calling out to us, if they capture us, they can put this unit on mode as well.'_

"Okay, okay, fine!" Blue Beetle yelled as he turned around which caused Robin to give him a weird look as he yelled out loud.

' _And they can't hear our communications through the link,'_ Blue Beetle stated, which made him look insane. He saw Artemis use an arrow to knock out one set of enemies and the electrified pulse knocked them down.

Miss Martian popped from underneath the ground and knocked one of the enemies down but they blasted her back. She flew backwards and bounced back up just as quickly as she landed. Annoyed, Miss Martian closed her eyes which than began to glow and she caused them to get knocked back.

"How many of these…." Miss Martian stated but she was knocked head over heels. Omega flew over and caught her in his arms. She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, but our work is far from down," Omega stated as Flamebird flashed out of the way of two of the drones, which caused them to knock each other out.

' _Nice one Kara, set them up and we'll knock them down,'_ Harry thought to her and Power Girl flew forward, before sending heat vision flying towards one of her enemies.

' _Well they seem to be particularly vulnerable to heat vision,'_ Karen thought to her spouses.

Volcana smiled, if they were vulnerable to heat vision, they were also resistant to other things that had to do with fire. She closed her eyes and caused the flames to kick up around her. She maneuvered the flames and chased down an enemy with a dragon that fired flames towards her enemies. The drones backed off as she continued to back them up.

"Get through the door!" Robin yelled as he flung the smoke pellets down to the ground and there was a cloud of smoke that gagged them. The Boy Wonder pushed his way through the crowd and tried to get through there.

"On it," Wondergirl stated, as the blonde ripped the door off of the hinges.

She went flying backwards and flew down to the ground. A large and beefed on individual stepped forwards, raising his hands and giving a loud grow.

Miss Martian blocked his fist as Batgirl tried to blind him with a flash bang but she was knocked backwards.

' _Who is that?'_ Omega thought through the link as he tried to knock the enemy back but the armor caused his magic bounce off. Which mean that he would have to try harder, and blast them much harder. He closed his hand and drew it back.

He fired a bolt of energy from his hand and knocked the enemies back. They slid across the ground and there was a crack that signified an impact. One of the drones remained on its feet.

Blue Beetle armed the cannon.

' _You sure this would work?'_ the youth asked from behind the connection with his scarab, watching as Wondergirl's rather passionate attempts to take down one of the scarab drones was brought down.

' _You need to focus on what needs to happen and worry about any collateral damage when you have defeated the enemy.'_

Blue Beetle aimed a shot and knocked them for a loop, causing them to land on the ground. There was a huge explosion as they fizzled out with a crack.

"Got it!" Flamebird yelled as she grabbed hands with Omega and the married couple unleashed the full scope of their powers, locking onto Power Girl, and the trio closed their eyes, tapping into the energies.

Boom!

BOOM!

That was the sound of several enemies going up in flames, none of them being able to function after they were nailed hard.

"Okay, through this door we have…." Robin stated as he opened the door and his eyes widened. "Canisters and canisters of fruit juice?"

Kara could have cursed to the heavens, there had to be something else down here, they did not come all of this way for fucking fruit juice. There had to be something but the pitter patter of security could be heard.

Harry extracted the necessary example from the canister, he had a feeling that there was more to this than meets the eye.

"We need to get out of here, we can't be seen around her," Harry responded, as Flamebird and Power Girl destroyed the security tapes, before bolting out the door.

This mission did not turn out as well as they thought that it would but on the bright side, it did not turn out as badly as they thought it would either. So it was a fifty-fifty shot that something turned out well.

X-X-X

Patronus Incorporated main labs saw Harry standing over a table, trying to figure out what was inside the juice extract.

"I hate to say this, but thank God my shift's over," Lana said as she showed up, feeling a bit frazzled but then she watched Harry, staring at the readings from the fruit juice that he extracted. "Harry….you've been staring at that for eighteen hours."

"Nineteen actually, but I'm about as baffled as he is," Hermione corrected absent mindedly as she took a careful look at the readings that had been spat out. The symbols meant something, she was almost sure of it but what did those symbols mean? Hermione frowned as she read them over, keeping a close watch on them.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, figure it out in the morning?" Lana asked, stepping forward, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah, told him that about three hours ago, no dice," Hermione replied as Harry continued to watch the symbols on the piece of paper that formed.

When Hermione thought that someone was too obsessed with work, there was a problem.

There was something in this juice and it was not the daily recommended serving of vitamins. The small sample he extracted, if he could reverse engineer it somehow, he could figure out what was in the juice.

"Another doomed operation by the Justice League, trying to think that they are something, despite their actions being illegal."

' _Oh for fuck's sake,'_ Harry thought to himself, after the all nighter and most of the day he pulled, he was not in the mood to listen to G. Gordon Godfrey.

"Sorry Harry, but it's important to know what the enemy is saying."

Faora turned up, maybe she had been here the entire time, maybe she had not, Harry had no idea. All he knew was that that the obnoxious voice of G. Gordon Godfrey was drumming into his ear drums.

"A peaceful embassy for the Reach was turned into disaster when the League and their little teen soldiers decided to crash the party. Leading the charge is Harry Potter, the so called fearless leader of New Krypton and his wife Kara. Or as you may know them as, Arcane and Supergirl."

Their secret identities weren't really too secret.

"Or would you prefer them to be known as Omega and Flamebird?"

Godfrey let those words sink in.

"Whatever the message was, those words stay the same. They are trying to undermine the law of the land and trying to make sure that they are above us all. They sit on New Krypton, waiting to lead an invasion force, with weapons pointed at Earth."

Harry sighed, let the people think what they want to think.

"And what's this….Harry Potter comes from a secret society of magic users that remained hidden from us for years. That became exempt from all laws because they were too high and mighty to be above the normal man. I tell you, what is their game? What is their motivation? What are they doing? This group has attacked those who cannot defend themselves, wiped memories, and used magic to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. Plus when you consider his murder of countless people, perhaps one could see Harry Potter thinking he above the law. He has no empathy for those other than him, his solution to all of the problems of the world is kill all of the people who disagree with him."

' _You're still alive, aren't you?'_ Harry asked.

"Shut that off, please," Kara demanded as she walked forward and sat down next to Harry. "Any luck?"

Harry's eyes looked at her, nearly bloodshot and it was a pretty awful sight to see how hard he had been pounding away the midnight oils to try to get this done.

"Oh, that doesn't look good at all," Kara commented as she watched her husband tensely. "The Justice League managed to extract samples themselves as well but they're no closer to figuring out what's in them."

Harry was afraid of that, there was one missing piece of this puzzle that he could not determine. The green eyed sorcerer thought that there was some element, something, anything, that he could have figured out. He allowed himself to think about it.

"So how long are you going to stay here?" Hermione asked to Harry.

That was a good question and one that Harry did not in fact have an answer to it, so he kept his head inclined. There was time that ran by, like seconds on a clock before he offered what passed as an answer to Hermione. He was uncertain if it was it was considered a good one.

"As long as it takes to figure out what the Reach is up to, and I don't even know how long that would be," Harry admitted to Hermione and the brunette witch inclined her head for a brief moment.

There were more questions than there were answers and those answers really took a little bit for Harry to figure out. The young wizard felt like everything that he was doing was being demeaned somehow and the people lost their trust in them, lost their trust in the heroes that were in the world.

The problem was that Harry could not help but think that some of these people had points that perhaps the heroes should be feared. It was not a cut and dry situation, one could go back and forth about everything and all would have good points and bad points. Along with points that would be somewhere in the middle with those points.

Now it was time to keep burning those midnight oils.

X-X-X

"Wish we could say that we're closer to figuring out what was there, but you know, we're not really getting all that close," Wally remarked as he tried to take a crack at it. His knowledge of chemistry proved to be a pretty useful resource but this little cocktail him bamboozled and fairly confused.

"That's the thing, there should be something, anything in here that would solve the puzzle, but nothing," Harry said as he grabbed Kara's hand.

Pamela's face crossed into a frown as she analyzed the sample.

"Maybe it's just fruit juice?" Pamela asked, and given what she was up to, she should know about the chemical extracts that were in there. She tapped her fingers on the table, nervously drumming but there was no thought.

' _Maybe it is,'_ Harry thought to himself.

"And maybe the Reach are playing a game," Tonks suggested as she placed a hand to her forehead. "Just stop and think about it, they might have been leading you onto that place, so you would come across it. They could claim that what they were doing, to give you the added nutrients."

"I don't know, all of those nutrients could be very addictive," Kara suggested off hand and it hit Harry across the back of the head quickly. He could not believe that he did not figure out the common factor before.

"That's it," Harry responded as he clutched Kara's hand tightly and she looked baffled.

Kara wasn't the only one who looked baffled; Wally also raised an eyebrow and looked rather curious.

"What's it?"

"There's nothing….particularly lethal in the fruit drinks, but there's something in it that makes it addictive," Harry stated as he figured out what the Reach's game was. "I think that there plan might be to get the people addicted to the fruit drink for months and once it floods the market, they can switch it out for their real plan."

"That's actually clever," Kara stated as she closed her eyes, crossing her arms at the thought.

The Reach figured out how to do something that no one would see coming.

"You know what the worst part of this was," Tonks responded as she watched everyone and they shrugged. "The Question was right about the conspiracy theory part, I can't believe it, can you?"

Harry had to admit that he could not really believe it but now that raised some extremely interesting questions about what the game of the Reach was. They were playing with a deck that was rather skewed towards one side or the other and then there was the fact of their mysterious partner, which Harry figured might not be so mysterious as he thought about it.

"There was one thing that I noticed there," Harry commented after he paused for a few seconds and the entire group's attention was on him. He smiled, realizing that he had the full attention of everyone there. "And I might be completely off balance but the Reach is not working alone. There is some design on the technology, that comes straight from Apokolips."

That little statement caused everyone to stand up on end, the games had gotten even more dangerous, not that they weren't already dangerous before but the danger doubled, perhaps even tripled after hearing that statement. They knew what Apoklips meant and it meant facing a threat that perhaps the Justice League might not be completely ready to face.

Yet there was one more thing that none of them could figure out.

Why was he of all people helping the Reach?

There was some huge piece missing in that huge puzzle. A common thread between the two of them and Harry tried to mull over the matter in his mind. There were dozens of potential explanations and none of them would come close to accurate.

Harry stepped into the next room, with Kara following him.

In the next room, they saw it, they saw the ship, he nearly forgot about it in the insanity. Two of the three keys were found, with a third one hidden somewhere.

Was that what Darkseid was after?

Kara, Karen, Harry, and Faora would take the portal back to New Krypton tonight, but they had a lot to think about.

X-X-X

"So today's venture was what we would call a complete success, gentlemen," Slade concluded as he held up a drink, basking in the moment of what he would call a victory, with his new friends the Reach.

"The Justice League is quite quick to jump to conclusions," the Reach ambassador stated as he watched them.

"Earth will secure New Krypton for us and then we will pick up the pieces of both worlds," the other member of the Reach responded.

"And the spoils of war will be ours," Slade commented as he tapped on the side of his glass.

The truth was there was nothing personal in this little venture with the Reach, well not entirely, this was merely business and it could be a nasty business. Slade had been going around with heroes for a while and now he was paid to make sure they were humiliated.

Sometimes a pencil was merely a pencil and sometimes fruit juice was merely fruit juice. The Reach had the best of intentions in mind, Slade would make sure of that. People feared those who put their necks foolishly on the line to save them.

"So begins a new partnership, cheers," Slade stated in a voice that was creepy and menacing all together.

"Yes, so begins," the robed figure known as Desaad concluded.

**To Be Continued in the Next Arc "Chaos of the Crime Syndicate."**


	8. Chaos of the Crime Syndicate Part One

**Chapter Eight: Chaos of the Crime Syndicate Part One:**

The last few weeks had been one that had been chaos, between everything happening with the Invasion of Zod, the Vigilante Registration Act, and then the Reach. Not to mention the fact that Harry, Kara, Karen, and the rest were trying to figure out what to do with New Krypton, to get it going as it should. They felt a lot of pressure, pressure not to mess up. This put them at a rather unfortunate and quite frustrating position but that was what they had to do.

There was a time to be crushed by the pressure and then there was a time to be unwound by the pressure. Harry returned the Potter homestead, the lovely house overlooking the beach. Off to the side there was a cave that housed the covert opts team of super heroes that would be backing up the Justice League. Their first mission was far from a rousing success but at least that would give them time to grow.

"What a week!" Harry exclaimed in a tense voice as he sank down with Kara sitting down next to him. The blonde dropped down next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He leaned back towards Kara who smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Yes, it was quite the week," Kara agreed as she ran her fingers through her husband's hair. "But at least things can't get any worse."

"No, please don't say that," Karen shuddered as she sat down next to Harry. "With New Krypton, we need to do a lot of things and it doesn't help that the UN thinks that they have jurisdiction outside the planet."

"Not to mention the United States in general," Harry responded and when one factored in Godfrey stirring the pot when he can and potential involvement from other forces, things were going to get a bit more dangerous. "But at least we have a few minutes to unwind before we have to make our rounds."

"More than a few minutes, I think," Kara said with a bright smile and Harry nodded as she rubbed his neck. Karen smiled and rested next to him and straddled him. Harry felt the delightful sensation of her ample breasts squashed against his chest as she kissed him. Kara got down beneath his waist and removed his pants.

**Smut/Lemon begins.**

Kara stroked his cock and licked the underside of it. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure that his Alpha gave him. The blonde played with his balls and licked him as Harry squeezed Karen's breasts which caused the blonde to moan with lustful delight.

"Oh yes, I want this," Karen breathed and Harry smiled.

"Time to get lost in something wonderful," Harry commented as he buried himself in Karen's tits which caused the blonde to squeal in delight. The blonde screamed and threw her head back, with Harry burying his face into her breasts.

"Yes, Harry, fuck yes Harry," Karen breathed as she felt Kara's fingers go into her snatch, pumping in and out of her. The blonde rode Kara's fingers, causing her juices to trickle down them.

Kara took his cock down her throat, making him feel good and she felt a second pair of hands on her breasts.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you go untouched," the second Harry stated as he felt up underneath her shirt. The blonde closed her eyes and felt Harry cup her breasts as she sucked his death.

The dupe went underneath her skirt and removed her panties. Kara felt the sensation of his cock spearing into her from behind. He cupped her breasts and began to push in and out of her, there was a feeling of desire that her pussy wrapped tightly around him. The blonde felt his cock slam into her pussy over and over again, he picked up the pace. His balls slapped into her thighs as he worked her pussy, it tightened and wrapped around his invading prick as he picked up the pace.

' _More, more,'_ Kara mentally panted, encouraging her husband to penetrate her with his cock.

' _Anything for you,'_ Harry thought to Kara, as he slammed into her rather quickly from behind. The blonde closed her eyes and felt the rush of his cock slamming into her. Her pussy tightened around him like a vice and he picked up the pace, working into her. The blonde pushed her hips up and the two of them picked up the pace increasing their motions.

Kara stopped sucking the first Harry's cock but Karen slid herself down onto his hard pole. She started to ride him, picking up a steady pace and moaning heavily, her eyes closed as she bounced up and down on him. The blonde swayed her head back and forth, and bounced higher. Her large breasts bounced.

"Yes, yes!" Karen yelled as Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them and the blonde screamed loudly.

"You know that, your breasts belong to me!" Harry stated as he buried his face into her tits and motor boarded her breasts. The blonde breathed heavily and rode him even more, straddling him. The blonde wrapped her tight pussy around him and the blonde continued to rock him one side to the other. Harry grabbed her ass and squeezed it, to cause his second wife to scream out loud as she continued to ride him.

The Harry dupe on the floor pushed in and out of Kara before the blonde panted, biting down on her lip as he continued to work her over. Harry sped up a pace before the blonde screamed out loud with his rod slamming into her from behind. The blonde picked up the pace and his hands wrapped around her breasts, working them over. She panted heavily as Harry continued to hammer into her.

"Fuck me, fuck me, oh yes," Kara panted as she felt her pussy clench around his cock and he pushed into her. The friction sped things up between the two of them. The blonde bit down on her lip and screamed to the heavens.

"Getting close," Harry stated as the time passed between the two of them. The dupes had a bit less staying power than the original but they were still stronger compared to most men.

"Blow it in me," Kara mewled as he rocked into her and the blonde bit her lip down as Harry picked up the face. She felt her pussy tighten around his stiffening prick again and the two of them floated into the air. She screamed as he fucked her from behind in mid-air, picking up the pace.

Karen and Harry went at it on the couch. The short haired busty blonde breathed heavily before working on his throbbing cock. The Kryptonian rocked her hips back down onto his throbbing pole before she squeezed him, working him with her hot inner muscles. The pussy wrapped snugly around him before Karen lifted herself up and slammed herself down hard onto his pelvis.

"More ride me, keep riding me," Harry breathed as he rolled his hands over her breasts.

Karen closed her eyes and felt the magic challenged through her breasts. She screamed rather loud as she felt the pleasure go through her. The blonde rocked her hips up and down, working his throbbing prick. It buried deep between her lips and Karen picked up the pace even more. The blonde's walls tightened around him.

Kara screamed as the duplicate came inside her. He thrust his cock into her, splashing his cum into her. She dropped down to the ground, biting down on her lip and folded her arms, before resting on the top of her head. The blonde closed her eyes and was in la-la land but not for long as the moans between Karen and Harry continued.

' _Oh, so hot,'_ Kara thought as she sensed the pleasure through the bond and stuck one finger in her pussy, then two, and then three, before she pumped up and down. She imagined that she would get her turn rather soon. Now she would jam her fingers in and out of her, driving the pleasure up to a level beyond anything else. She pumped her hips up to meet her fingers. _'More, I want more, I want more!'_

"I think Kara's aching for your cock, your real cock," Karen breathed but Harry smiled.

"Let's give her something to keep her occupied."

Kara closed her eyes as she felt the pure white energy cock from Harry's ring impact her pussy. The blonde closed her eyes as it slammed into her with ballistic fury, working in between her thighs.

"Yes, oh great Rao, yes," Kara panted as the energy cock slammed into her as Karen continued to ride the real one.

"Feel that pleasure…fuck," Karen panted as she felt her muscles tighten and Harry assault her breasts, licking and sucking them. He used a charm to make milk lactate out of them and he sucked them with great desire. She felt her nipples swell as the fluids drained out of them and Harry sucked them.

"More, more," Kara breathed as she arched her hips up to meet the incoming thrusts of the energy cock. She gyrated her hips up and it matched the motions for everything that they were worth. The blonde felt a swell of desire flow from between her thighs and continued to pick up the pace as she reached her peak and get driven down from it.

Harry grunted as he thrust into Karen and watched as Kara was brought through a shrieking orgasm. He felt the pleasure of both women on top of his own so it was an amazing feeling to feel as he thrust his cock into her. She kept riding him.

' _Getting close, love,'_ Karen thought as his face buried into her breasts as she continued to rock up and down. She squeezed him hard with her inner muscles and milked her thrusts, panting heavily.

' _Yes, about to give you all my….love,'_ Harry panted towards her as he thrust his hips towards her.

His loins tightened as the blonde pumped him with her hips, grinding down upon him and the blonde rocked down on him. She was brought towards another shrieking orgasm as he continued to suck on her breasts. More thrusts buried into her and his balls slapped roughly against her thighs. The blonde rode him even more and Harry's balls tightened, before he sprayed his fluids in her.

Karen gave a lustful moan as his hot fluids sprayed into her tight hole. She moaned as she pushed up and his cock slammed up into her, sending every drop of cum. Both of them saw stars, before she wrapped her arms tightly around her lover. She milked every single drop she could out of him.

Karen slid back, a cross eyed look on her face and Kara pulled herself up, before she dove between Kara's legs. The blonde began to eat Harry's cum from Karen's pussy, licking and slurping up the combined juices. The younger blonde really went town.

"Damn, Kara, so good," Karen breathed as Kara put her face into the other blonde's pussy and licked her.

Harry gripped Kara from behind, his cock was rock hard and he slammed into her from behind. His cock speared into her pussy from behind and he pushed into her several times. He shoved a little bit into her.

"Keep eating her, keep eating her, yes, that's it," Harry panted as he slammed his cock in and out of her. His throbbing rod tightened around Harry's probing prick and the blonde closed her eyes.

Karen lost herself in the sensations that Kara inspired in her as she licked her pussy. They caused her body to heat up and she played with her nipples, tweaking them and rubbing her thumbs around them. She watched as Harry plowed into Kara from behind as she ate Karen out. The dark haired wizard picked up the pace and worked into her. The blonde tightened around him and Harry picked up the pace to work into her. He grabbed her around the hips.

' _Like that pussy, like it so much,'_ Harry thought, as he grabbed her breasts and Kara responded to him through a fogged thought.

' _This pussy likes you, Harry,'_ Kara panted as he worked into her with several long and hard thrusts. The blonde tightened around him and he plowed into her center a few times. The emerald eyed wizard picked up an intense and steady pace as he sped up his thrusts. He hammered her pussy like a jackhammer, working her over.

Kara closed her eyes, breathing in and out heavily as he pumped into her with his cock. The blonde felt the pressure impact her as his thrusts sped up every time she had an orgasm. Kara never wavered, she always kept eating the pussy below her mouth and tasted it, lapped it up. The blonde was in heaven with what was allowed.

They went at it for a few more minutes, before Harry slammed into her hard one more time, her pussy tightened around him. His thrusts were milked before his balls tightened and with a grunt, he pushed himself into her, sending his cum down into her pussy. The blonde closed her eyes and collapsed down onto the ground, feeling her pussy filled up.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

X-X-X

Harry, Kara, and Karen sat in the offices of Patronus Incorporated, all of them hearing the latest new reports roll in and it was not that good to say the least. In fact, Harry's frown got wider and more prominent the more he sat back. He threw his head into his hands and offered a poignant sigh as he wondered what more could happen on this day. As of now, things were not improving at all in any way whatsoever.

"And once again, our new friends the Reach have offered as a low tech solution to our growing energy crisis. And what does the Justice League do? They chase down costumed hoodlums and contribute to their psychosis. Truly, this is why the Vigilante Registration Act should be enforced at all costs. Director Slade Wilson has stated that he is ramping up efforts, with a special task force of citizens who are willing to help with this growing issue."

"And you know who that special task force is made of?" Harry asked to Kara and Karen. Hermione stepped forward in the background, and Lana hovered around as well. It was Hermione who answered that question.

"Criminals that the League helped throw in jail."

"Right," Harry said through gritted teeth. Things were not going to improve any time soon from the looks of things.

The Reach also helped the governments in the world by offering them technology to increase their output. Harry saw some of the technology it was impressive. Not as impressive as the long term plans Patronus had, to get things done the right way but impressive never the less. It was a short term fix to a long term problem.

In fact Harry was going to go so far as it say that they were going to upset the apple cart even more by creating this problem by introducing this technology before the world was ready. Actually, he knew what the Reach was doing. They were trying to make humanity dependent upon their products and it was an interesting scheme.

"You know what we should do, don't you?" Hermione asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smiled back at his friend. "I know what we should do but saying it and doing it are two different things entirely."

The truth was that Harry put his mental cap on and tried to focus on the task at hand, trying to figure out what he needed to do. The wizard understood that taking out the Reach was going to take a lot more than a physical assault. While a simple person would say wipe them out, he learned something when dealing with them and that was that their empire was vast and far more dangerous than he could ever realize.

' _We're in between a rock and a hard place,'_ Kara thought as she placed her hand on her chin in desperation.

' _Maybe,'_ Galatea thought through the bond link. _'Or maybe we're approaching this from the wrong angle.'_

' _Instead of attacking the Reach, maybe….I don't know if we should rush out technology that is way too advanced for Earth,'_ Harry thought to them as Karen had to agree.

' _It becomes an arm's race more than anything and then the Reach will decide to pull back, making us suffer,'_ Karen thought to them as she cupped her chin with her hand and threw her head back with a sigh. _'If there only was another way, some other way, but I don't know what that way would be.'_

' _The problem is we've got to catch the Reach in doing something wrong,'_ Harry thought as Lana stared at him.

"Sorry, press conference," Harry responded and the redhead shook her head.

"I'm used to it by now," Lana commented in an exasperated tone of voice as she turned her head away and bit down on her lip, before edging forward to check on some reports.

The redhead stopped, she thought she might have been imagining something but yet the evidence stared back at her, about ready to slap her in the face. Her head snapped back and she spun around to face Harry, Kara, and Karen.

"You're never going to believe this," Lana stated in a hushed voice, her eyes widening.

Harry offered a brief flicker of a smile before he turned his head. "That's always an auspicious beginning but you'd be surprised with what I'd believe anymore."

"So why don't you try us?" Kara asked, feeling that they could be ready for anything. They were amping up their reserves, ready to see what the Reach was up to. New Krypton was also increasing their defenses in case Earth did something stupid which might be very likely.

Lana dropped the bombshell on them.

"Lex Luthor has been spotted outside of Metropolis."

Harry blinked before he let out a whistle. "Well that's the last thing I expected, really."

Naturally Harry figured out straight away that it was not their version of Lex Luthor, the Luthor that they knew. The infinite number of dimensions out there presented there being a possibility that there were an infinite number of Luthors. Harry shuddered at the thought as did Kara and Karen.

"It's not our Luthor, because he's kind of dead," Kara concluded and Lana nodded.

"But what is he doing here?" Lana wondered and Harry's face spread with a smile.

"That's a pretty good question," Harry answered as he inclined his head.

Kara dressed first in her new costume, a combination of gold and red with the Flamebird Insignia on it. She wore a red top with the gold skirt and a mask that covered her face that was shaped like a phoenix for lack a better term. Her attire had a combination of red and gold boots.

Harry dressed in a black bodysuit with silver stripes down the side and he also wore a black mask covering his face. There was a charm around it that repelled most attacks, not that he needed it any way whatsoever.

Karen dressed in her usual tight white costume, with her blonde hair flowing and the cleavage window out, showcasing her impressive bust.

"So, it's time to figure out what now," Harry responded with a smile crossing his face.

Flamebird, Omega, and Power Girl stepped out, they would figure out what Lex Luthor was up to or rather what this version of Luthor was up to. It seemed the longer they waited, the more questions there were. None of them wished to be burdened by the situation.

' _Let's see what this is all about,'_ Harry thought to himself.

X-X-X

"He's gotten away."

There was a figure that stood in the shadows, her eyes glowing.

"The rest of the Legion has been taken down but Luthor remains," the young man with black hair stated, he wore a blue costume along with a yellow shield and a red "U" on his chest. "He's escaped with the device."

"Through your own fault," the figure in the shadows stated.

The young man clad in the costume was a Kal-El from a mirror dimension but this one was twisted by evil and malevolence, the official leader of the Crime Syndicate of America. The key word being official for there was someone else who pulled their strings from behind the scenes and she was the real boss of them. He turned his head and cracked his knuckles. He went under the name Ultraman and with a swift motion, his knuckles cracked.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Ultraman stated.

The shadowed figure offered a smile. "Naturally, nothing you ever do is on purpose. From beginning to end, your life has been nothing but one simple accident."

"Now wait a minute you can't…"

A dark woman grabbed him by the shoulder warningly. She wore a black costume that showed her generous cleavage along with knee high boots. She forced Ultraman to back off. She was named Superwoman, an alternate version of Diana but with ideals that were less heroic or noble.

"Mind yourself, Ultraman," Superwoman stated with a harsh and biting tone through her voice. She turned towards the figure in the shadows. "Forgive us, Luthor was more slippery than we thought that he would be. And we may have acted prematurely to attempt to bring him in. It is not something that will ever happen again."

Superwoman bowed her head for a moment towards the figure who regarded her.

"Begging your forgiveness naturally," she added as she watched the figure, staring from the shadows.

"Do you understand what this group means?" the voice stated from the shadows, her eyes focused on Ultraman. "Because I've figured out what this group means and you will not bog it down through your incompetence. I have worked too hard rebuilding it and figuring out a way to negate the Legion."

"We should have killed them why we had a chance," Ultraman argued but the figure in the shadows smiled at him.

"He doesn't get it but then again he doesn't get a lot, does he?" she said as she rolled her eyes for an instant and Superwoman shook her head. "Here's the deal, if we can kill them, then those are assets wasted. Assets that can benefit the Syndicate and they are assets that could be increased. Lex Luthor has a brilliant mind but it is a brilliant mind that I wish to be working for me. With him being dead, that mind is absolutely useless to me. Of course, I do wonder if your mind is useful whether it be alive or dead. You're not looking too promising now."

Ultraman once again glared at the figure in the shadows and his heart beat against his chest before he placed his feet on the ground. His eyes closed for an instant and he waited for a few seconds before another figure spoke.

"That is a plan that has a great deal of fundamental logic in it."

The figure was dressed in black with pointed ears. He was a member of the Crime Syndicate known as Owlman and he was the opposite that Bruce Wayne was. His parents were notorious white collar criminals that were shot by police. He dedicated his life to bringing down those who had tried to be do-gooders. They were a foolish and moronic lot as far as he was concerned.

"Owlman, I respect you and surely you understand knowing your enemy and learning from them is something that will allow us to win the day," she stated from the shadows as Ultraman and Superwoman stood in front of her, waiting to be addressed because they knew the consequences of speaking out of turn.

Owlman inclined his head, his belt shining with any number of gadgets.

"We must break them down and figure out what makes them tick before we decided to proceed, the Syndicate is only strong as the people who oppose us," Owlman commented in a crisp voice. "A challenge is needed to ensure that we do not grow complacent. And when our enemies are defeated time and time again, that challenge grows weak. Thus we grow weak and the Syndicate falters."

Owlman had his own plans for the Crime Syndicate and the Legion but he was going to play the game for now. That was what he did, he plotted to bring forth an end to everything that disrupted the order of things. The Syndicate made sure everything functioned in a certain way. No one could stop them, even if there were heroes that foolishly tried.

"I still think we should crush them," Ultraman said with savage fury and Owlman spun around.

"Do not think of things in such a narrow minded way," Owlman stated as he rubbed his hands together.

Superwoman offered a smile.

"You two may leave, continue to search for Luthor, and do not report back until you have found him."

Owlman nodded in a stoic and respectful manner but Ultraman grumbled at the fact that he was essentially reduced to being a minion. Yet he knew where the true power in the Syndicate laid, despite the fact that he was the leader on paper. There was a huge difference between being a leader on paper and being a leader in reality and Ultraman learned that the hard way many times.

The figure in the shadows folded her arms and inclined her head with a slight sigh.

"They are weighing on me, Diana," she stated as she crossed her legs, with the only part of her visible being a pair of black thigh high boots. She smiled in the shadows as she eyed them.

"Please do not be too hard on them, they are trying to overcome their inadequacies," Superwoman pleaded as she kneeled down before her mistress. "But if I must ask, where do you think Luthor has gone?"

There was a pause before the woman responded.

"I have a clear idea where that snake has run off to but I shall not take any actions until I am crystal clear where it is," she stated in a swift voice that left no room whatsoever for any kind of argument. "In the meantime, we wait."

"Owlman maneuvers against you, as does your cousin," Superwoman commented in a brisk voice.

"I know," the girl said. "I'm keeping them where I can see them and I know that you will not betray me."

Before she took the reins, the Crime Syndicate had been a group of bloodthirsty barbarians with no sense of conscience or reason. Now she was trying to give the focus that it needed. And that focus would bring them to a new level, that much was something that the Crime Syndicate could take to the bank.

"Of course not," Superwoman stated as she dropped to one knee before the person in the shadows.

"Good girl," the person in the shadows responded but she longed for someone like an equal, someone who could handle someone like her. Diana was pretty good for a toy but she was like putty in her hands. "Maybe if you help me with this next task, we'll play later."

"What is it, Mistress?" Superwoman asked and there was a smile that popped across the face of the figure in the shadows.

"Wait and see, wait and see," the figure in the shadows responded as she calculated where the rest of the Legion ran off to.

X-X-X

Lex Luthor of Earth Three was someone who had fought the good fight, despite the fact that he had little to no support. There was a devote group of associates, one of them was the Red Hood, who went down earlier this week. He assumed that the Red Hood was gone, although there were few assumptions like that to be made. He stepped forward and saw a figure swoop down towards him.

"Good, I've got your attention," Lex said in a jovial voice. "My name is…."

Flamebird was not in the mood and she plucked Lex off of the ground. To his credit, the bald man did not flinch but rather he stared straight on to the blonde, not even blinking.

"I see that my counterpart in this universe has made a rather unfavorable impression on you," Lex stated as his limbs flayed with Flamebird holding him a light chokehold. He had been in a chokehold from a Kryptonian before, but the Kryptonite that should have killed him had enhanced his abilities.

Green Kryptonite made Ultraman stronger whilst the Blue Kryptonite was something that made him far weaker. At least that's what Lex found from his studies. His eyes blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Flamebird asked and Power Girl dropped down.

"Remarkable you look just like…"

Lex realized that without the mask the heroine known as Flamebird, the former Supergirl of this dimension, would look like her as well. It was something that caused his mind to run wild with more than a few possibilities. He twitched his limbs and tried to push out of the chokehold.

' _Kara, we won't find out anything, you can let him go, this one….it's actually a good version of Luthor,'_ Harry thought, he did not believe it either but they had no choice but to believe it.

Flamebird dropped her grip and watched Luthor as he got to his feet.

"We better get to a safe place, they could be following me," Lex stated as he looked over his shoulder but he heard nothing. He only relaxed his stance a little bit.

"Just one second," Omega stated as he closed his eyes. A shield appeared around all four of them, allowing as a teleportation beacon.

Lex shook his head for a second and felt his heart beat a bit steadier. Had he been someone who was the faint of heart, he would have been taken off guard. After all he had been through, he was of stronger mental constitution. After allowing himself a moment to get himself collected he walked around.

"Impressive, very nice place you've acquired," Lex stated as he stepped forward before he cleared his throat. "Although I have judged something through my observations of this universe. Everything is the inverted in this world as it is in my world."

Harry knew that he was going to get to this point eventually so he allowed Lex to say his piece, waiting for him to speak up. The bald man was not going to leave Harry waiting and he took the chair that was waiting for him. Now that he sat down, Lex could speak.

"In this world, I am a deluded megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur," Lex commented lightly after he cleared his throat. "And forgive my lack of modesty, but in that other world, I'm a deluded hero with delusions that I will actually make a difference out there. But it hasn't been easy. The world doesn't understand what I do."

Harry never thought that he would have common ground with Lex Luthor.

' _I can't believe I'm agreeing with him of all people,'_ Karen thought and Kara agreed.

' _Technically it's a different him,'_ Kara thought to her.

' _True, very true,'_ Karen thought but she crossed her arms and threw her head back.

' _The point still stands,'_ Linda thought to them, unable to believe it but yet the utter damnable proof stared back at her. Lex Luthor was a halfway decent person in that world. _'Unless you think that he's playing some kind of game.'_

"You do know how that goes," Lex added, the silence cut through him and he wondered if he did something wrong. They were oddly silent and he crossed his arms, along with his legs. He tapped his foot on the ground and swung his feet to the side, mentally trying to figure out what they were thinking. He was gifted with a strong mind but at the same time there was one fundamental thing that he lacked and that was the ability to read them.

"We all do know how it goes, yes," Kara responded in a crisp voice, having a pleasant conversation with Lex Luthor, well this was rather new to her all things considered. The blue eyed blonde threw her head back. "So I think we need to get to the point. Why are you here?"

Lex wondered when they would get to that point.

"The Crime Syndicate is the opposite of your Justice League, they are led by Ultraman, well officially," Lex commented as he closed his eyes.

' _Wonderful, it's the Justice Lords all over again,'_ Linda thought to herself.

' _Not necessary,'_ Kara thought, she had a sense that this was an entirely different kettle of fish.

"Most criminals used to try and hide their actions behind a veil of good intentions, myself included in this world from what I've seen," Lex stated and Harry nodded, that summed up Lex with picture perfect clarity. "But the Crime Syndicate, they do not care about the false veil. They do not care about false sincerity. They wish to rule with an iron fist and Ultraman is the worst of them all."

Harry thought about Ultrawoman who seemed to be the mirror version of Superman.. Then fear flooded him, what would happen if there was an opposite version of him? Lord Potter was bad enough and quite deluded with his intentions. He was like Dumbledore on an acid trip all things considered. Yet a version of him who was shamelessly evil, without any scruples whatsoever.

"Give me all the information that you have," Harry responded and Lex took a deep breath.

"This might take time."

"Take your time," Kara encouraged him waving her hand and that version of Lex explained from the beginning how he got here, what his intentions were.

X-X-X

"Well they don't do anything halfway, take over the Multiverse," Hermione said as she was let in on the information.

"Should we get the League involved?" Barbara asked as she sat back and watched Kara with a far off look on her face.

"They have their own problems with the Reach and them being dragged halfway across the Multiverse might leave the people of Earth open for an attack," Kara responded as she hung her head. Yet there was something that Lex said that caused her think really carefully about what she said. There was some information about the mysterious leader of the Crime Syndicate that wore on her mind and she placed her hands on her hair, tugging on it. She offered a long sigh.

"What is it?" Galatea asked, she turned up, with Faora having returned to New Krypton to oversee the defenses. She figured that Harry, Kara, and Karen needed some high powered backup.

"It's just….I know who the real leader of the Crime Syndicate might be," Kara stated as she threw her head back.

Harry understood where she was coming from and he grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "It's okay Kara, we're going to….we'll figure out a way to deal with them."

' _That'd be number six, won't it?'_ Laura projected through the bond link in a would be innocent voice. There was a moment where both Harry and Kara sounded exasperated. _'Faora said that you should go for it. Perhaps she needs to be…redeemed.'_

' _Which is a nice way of saying that she needs to get fucked,'_ Galatea responded with a smile, knowing that when this one was bonded, then it was all smooth sailing ahead.

' _Tea,'_ Laura responded as she rolled her eyes ,going flushed.

' _Well it's the truth,'_ Galatea responded with a shrug.

"We'll take a small group to the coordinates that Luthor gave us," Kara responded as she ran her hands through her hair. "I think the group is looking for a way to redeem themselves after that little fiasco with the Reach."

That was an embarrassment that Kara was trying block out of her mind but she shifted for a moment. She suspected that was a set up in many ways.

"Yes, I think we're all ready for a chance!" M'gann cried in an excited voice.

"But surely there must be twisted versions of ourselves in that other dimension," Raven remarked as she stepped out the shadows. To be honest, she shuddered to think about what a dark and more evil version of herself would be like. Then again, knowing her, a dark and evil version of herself would be smiling and happy with dreams of fluffy bunnies and kittens.

That very thought caused Raven to shudder in horror.

The former Teen Titans, with the exception of Nightwing who was doing the Batman thing, M'Gann, Barbara, Artemis, Harry, Kara, Karen, and Galatea all made the group that was present. All of them had abilities that would serve the mission well in different ways.

Superman showed up before they could plan their next move.

"Hey, Kal, what's up?" Kara asked but Superman seemed a bit pale.

"Did you hear the rumors about Lex Luthor showing up in the middle of Metropolis?" Superman asked, for a few seconds, he thought it was some kind of Reach scheme to really mess with the Justice League. The looks on the faces of Kara, Karen, and Harry indicated that they knew and it made Superman feel a little bit late to the party.

"Yes, we heard about three hours ago," Karen said as she threw her head back with a sigh. "I suppose that we should let the League know what's happening so they can prepare. The last thing we need is another Justice Lords diabolical."

This got Superman's attention and not in the good way.

"What do you mean about another Justice Lords debacle?"

"They mean that this group could pose as the League members and drive your reputation even further down the toilet."

Lex turned up, bold as brass and the Man of Steel flinched. There were still some hard feelings from the past.

"My name is Lex Luthor, perhaps you've heard of me," Lex answered as he stepped forward and offered his hand for Superman to shake.

Superman looked at his hand but did not shake it. Instead, he slowly turned around and eyed Kara with trepidation who responded with a shrug. He asked the question that had been brewing in his mind. "What's going on?"

Kara crossed her arms a slight smile crossing her face. "Well would you believe that this is a Lex Luthor for an alternate universe where he is the good guy and you are the bad guy."

If Clark lived anything that resembled a normal life, he might not believe that at that all. However, since he lived the life of a super hero and all of the insanity that went along with it, he inclined his head, his eyes narrowed. The Lex before him smiled but it was not a smile like the one often given by the Lex that he knew. That smile was full of sadistic intentions more often than not.

No this smile was rather genuine and there was times where Clark would allow himself to put the walls down. Perhaps it was foolish because he was naïve as Batman would remind him of but he did like to see the best in people. That was what the Man of Steel did and that's what he continued to do. Superman carefully eyed Lex.

"So how are you doing?" Lex asked in a would be casual voice, he hoped, perhaps foolishly, that he could break the ice.

"As well as could be expected," Superman said calmly as he took the hand, despite himself. He never thought that he would shake hands with Lex Luthor. He wondered if he took a headlong trick into Bizaroworld. "So why are you here?"

"That's the thing, I'm here to prevent an evil version of the Justice League coming here and taking things over," Lex responded as he smiled his knowing smile. "And I know what you're thinking, surely these guys aren't a threat?"

Lex paused before he let the other bomb drop.

"They are a graver threat that any other group that you have ever faced that might be have been like you," Lex stated as he crossed his arms and shifted his feet before he stared him in the eye. "They have none of your morals and all of your powers."

"And this is our problem…"

"I was waiting for that question, one of their top members, Owlman, has planned to take further control of the Multiverse with a device that will erase everything at the source and remake it in the Crime Syndicate's image," Lex responded as he crossed his arms before watching the reaction of the Superman. "Several of my best men went in bravely to stop the plan but I feel that we only just delayed it."

Lex pulled the device out of his pocket.

' _Well that's a module that will allow interstellar teleportation,'_ Kara thought as she threw her head back with a sigh.

' _And they want to wipe out the Multiverse, great could this day get any better?'_ Karen thought as she threw her head back and turned her head. The blonde placed her hands on her head.

"I fear that they'll find a way over here and get this," Lex stated but then it was Harry who spoke up, he had been silent for some time.

"Don't you think we have enough problems?" Harry asked in a cross voice. "Don't you think that we have enough to worry about without dealing with the Crime Syndicate? You could have come to any other universe with the Justice League but why this one?"

Lex paused for a second before a smile crossed his face.

"Well the answer is staring back to me, before there were two universes that contained a version of Harry Potter along with the Justice League throughout this particular line of dimensions and there was only one," Lex answered as he commented briskly at what they said. "And you might be the one that might be able to weaken the heart of the true leader of the Crime Syndicate."

Harry was interested and suspicious but he allowed Lex to give him further information.

X-X-X

Kara Zor-El of Earth 3 sat in her office, the transmission coming through. Naturally being far smarter than her fellow members of the Crime Syndicate, Kara already found a way to track the dimensional travel. She listened carefully as he talked about the plan that Owlman had. The blonde's face crossed with a frustrated expression and she crushed a piece of her desk with her hand.

Now she dressed in a business suit along with stockings, high heel shoes, and a pair of glasses. In her normal day to day life that's what she wore but when she was taking care of business as a member of the Crime Syndicate, she had a different attire. She wore an extremely short black t-shirt with a "U" symbol on it, that barely covered what needed to be covered. She was proud of her body so why bother? The skirt she wore was more like a belt and she wore a pair of high heeled boots that she used for stomping all over her adversaries.

To the outside world Ultraman was the leader of the Crime Syndicate but he nearly ran the Syndicate into the ground. The blonde's face crossed with a grimace before she turned her head around and realized that her cousin's mismanagement nearly screwed them over to an insane degree. In the past year, she restructured the Crime Syndicate to be something a bit more legit and to rule through respect, rather than fear.

It was a tiring process given that she was surrounded by mindless thugs and she had a tense expression on her face. She stretched her arms. The blonde thought about it, despite the fact that her cousin was the face of the operations; she was the brains behind it. The Crime Syndicate would have been taken down a long time ago if she had not stepped in and did what she needed to do to accomplish the results she accomplished.

The blonde crossed her arms and offered herself a long sigh. It was going to be a problematic day, with Owlman's little plan out in the open.

' _Hello,'_ she thought to herself as she saw the young man, imposing and powerful, with green eyes that bewitched her. He was strong and she noticed that he was around girls were similar to her. The blonde bit down on her lip and crossed her arms before keeping her expression focused. _'What do we have here?'_

She noticed that they did not build them like that in this universe. Whilst Diana appeased many of her tastes, what she needed was a man, a real man. Her cousin was someone that people assumed that she was with and once she found out who started that rumor, she would kill them, slowly and painfully. There were times where she thought that her cousin and Owlman were a bit too much into each other.

The blonde shifted her expression off to the side and pressed the button on the Intercom.

"Yes, Miss Arak?"

"Fuel the jet, I'm going on a trip," she responded, as she watched the images of this hunk of manhood flicker on the screen. She never wanted any man ever more than him.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	9. Chaos of the Crime Syndicate Part Two

**Chapter Nine "Chaos of the Crime Syndicate Part Two."**

Pondering, plotting, that was what was on the mind of Owlman as he looked from where he stood. He was always someone who had his eye on a certain prize and he thought that these people who tried to oppose him were a foolish and inane lot. Yet they did have their purposes, in their way but at the end of the day, life was futile and very much pointless. For every choice that was made, there were consequences, and for every choice that was made, there was an alternate reality where a different choice was made. There were an infinite number of dimensions and there was a certain amount of chaos.

Where there was chaos, opportunity was bred.

That was the thought that was in the mind of Ultraman, who was all for respect and he would get it one way or another. Blood spilled in the name of the Crime Syndicate was the name of the game. He actually knew that there were times where he had to step back and take a less active role but he wanted to run the game his own way. The moment his cousin showed up, she dictated the rules. The fact was that there were people that respected her and that galled Ultraman.

"Ultrawoman is becoming a problem," Owlman stated in a gruff voice.

"Agreed," Ultraman responded as he turned around, imaging what it would be like to wrap his hands around the throat of his cousin and squeezing the life out of her. That was a beautiful thought that brought him much pleasure. "We need to plan for something."

Owlman turned around to the scanner and watched the flashes of light pop up.

"There's interdimensional activity manifesting," Owlman stated in a gruff tone of voice as he focused on the popping of portals. He turned his head around to the fellow members of the Crime Syndicate, most of them standing in the shadows. He cracked his knuckles and waited for it.

"So where are they?"

"Right behind you would be a good tactic."

Harry swung from the ceiling where he stood and knocked Ultraman back with one punch. His fellow members of the Crime Syndicate grimaced, they could not believe that this nobody took a shot at their leader like that.

Ultraman only had one response that question.

"Get him."

Galatea swooped in next and took out a couple of the hired goons and she knocked them down.

"Really, this was the problem that Luthor was talking about?" Galatea asked to herself and she flew forward before nailing her enemy with a headbutt to the chest. The wind was knocked completely out of him and Kara jumped in.

"Yes, this is the problem but do be fooled, I think they might look tougher than they really are," Kara responded as she closed her eyes allowing them to heat up before she fired a beam of heat vision at the bow and arrow of what appeared to be a darker version of Green Arrow.

"Too slow!"

A twisted version of the Flash showed up on the scene, laughing in amusement but he was tripped by Batgirl.

"So these guys, they're going to be a problem?"

"Not really," Karen stated as she knocked three of them down with a punch. Some of these guys were twisted versions of the members of the League they knew. Others were in fact goons, just hired to do the bidding of the Crime Syndicate, souped up but still ripe to be taken out. "We need to find this machine of Owlman's and smash it."

"Easier said than done," Artemis stated as she began to fire some of the arrows to knock the enemies off guard. They backed off from the barrage that she sent at them and she staggered for an instant but managed to stand up rather straight.

"Then we're going to have to make them think about it," Miss Martian stated as she blocked an attack from a twisted reflection of the Martian Manhunter and sent him flying back with a huge thud on the ground. "Providing any of them know where it is."

"Given that Owlman is a version of Batman, don't bet the bank on it," Robin stated as he slid under the attacks and springboarded off against the wall. He nailed both of them with a split kick as there was a thunderous explosion.

Raven blocked the attack from a dark version of Zatanna before she launched it back to them. She sighed, with a smile crossing her face. It was an ironic one in many ways but it was a smile never the less. It indicated that no matter what, the Crime Syndicate never expected the young heroes to get involved. At least that was that was the thought that went through her head as she conjured a gag and wrapped it around the mouth of the twisted version of Black Canary.

' _Owlman's sure is a slippery one,'_ Kara thought as she punched a version of Plastic Man in the face before Galatea wrapped his own limbs around him, just barely avoiding choking him out.

' _Well look who he is a twisted reflection of,'_ Galatea thought as she launched her fist into the nearest enemy that attacked her. She did not get a good look of it was.

' _And Ultraman slipped out the back door with him,'_ Harry thought as he saw the portal shut. _'They have the same Interstellar Portal Technology that we do.'_

' _That's not what we'd call good,'_ Karen thought as she punched out a member of the Syndicate who had been distracted by her cleavage.

A bang echoed from Harry's hands and several thick cords wrapped around the enemies, causing them to fall down onto the ground with a clatter. The wizard offered a slight smile as they dropped down, but they had much more work to do, as half of the Crime Syndicate and their made men had slipped through the portal.

"Cyborg, how are you doing down there? Harry asked him over the communication link.

"Security around Owlman's lab is tighter….well tighter than the Batcave," Cyborg stated as he tried to hack into the security but it was to no avail.

"Keep working at it, we need to get that door open," Kara said in a tense voice but she did wonder what was waiting on the other side.

"Why don't we blast it open with magic?" Galatea suggested and Harry looked at her with an exasperated expression. She shrugged and smiled at him. "It was just a suggestion."

"I know, I know," Harry responded shaking his head but it might have been a decent enough suggestion he guessed. The wizard considered everything that he had to do and dropped down to the ground, an expression of determination crossing his face.

They were in front of the lab, and Kara, Karen, Harry, and Galatea exchanged expressions of determination. Cyborg stepped back and his eyes said one thing.

He better step back.

The four Potters blasted the edge of the vault with the full force that they needed to but there was nothing that they could do. The door was reinforced by magic against magic. It made sense in some twisted way.

"So we're going to have to figure out another way again."

This statement was given in an exasperated way by Harry as he ran his hands through his hair and threw said head back with a sigh.

X-X-X

Superman thought about what happened recently and in many ways, his life was spun around a lot in the last few months. He had to learn to stick to the shadows more and more after the Vigilante Registration Act was passed. A part of him wondered why he fought this, after all it was the law but it was a matter of principle. He had to stand up for what was right and he read the act from front to back. In reality, the act was a way to get the government super powered weapons, no more and no less. The Man of Steel breathed in heavily and breathed out, that was worse than anything he could have realized.

Just because something was lawful did not make it moral. The rules of the game changed and it seemed so much simpler in the days where he took out the latest villain of the week. Now the stakes rose and the game was far more dangerous. They had to get down and dirty but the villains believed themselves to be the heroes. The Reach did not help because they pledged to help the nations of the world take down dangerous vigilantes.

It seemed like humanity had been inflicted by a sickness and Superman wanted to hope that they would come to their senses. Yet there were times where it was hopeless. And if Superman gave up hope, what hope what there be for the rest of the world?

Superman spun around and saw the incoming fist of an enemy that knocked him in the chest at a force that he could not believe. He was grabbed around the waist and slammed into the top of the globe of the Daily Planet. His head bounced off the stone globe like a ping-pong ball and there was an instant where his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head but the Man of Steel shrugged of the attack. A bit of blood dripped from his mouth.

He looked up and saw the person who attacked him. It was like looking through a twisted mirror, one that was cracked and demented. He could scarcely believe who was against him.

"Surprised to see someone who could knock you out of the air."

"Not particularly, what are you, some puppet of the Reach?" Superman asked, his temper flaring up.

The man who attacked him appeared to be angry. "I'm no one's puppet."

A super sonic punch was blocked as both of them pushed the other back. The Man of Steel wondered who this was because he matched him in every way. Superman felt his arm crack back and his elbow nearly rolled out of his socket. The Man of Steel propelled his enemy back with a judo throw and caused him to land back.

"My name is Ultraman," the man stated as he grabbed Superman around the head.

"Charmed," Superman commented dryly as he struggled to break the grip of his adversary.

"Know the name well for it will be the one who destroys you," Ultraman stated as he flung Superman down to the ground.

The Man of Steel came to one conclusion; this enemy was a bit stronger than him. Not by much but it was enough to give him some concern. He felt his body size up and the nerve endings were about to explode. There was only one thing for Superman to do.

He needed to fight back and Superman decided to fly off in the other direction. Ultraman watched him leave with a sneer on his face.

"That's right, run, flee, you can't outrun me, Kal-El," Ultraman stated but Superman stopped.

"I'm actually quicker than you, but I better go and secure the device before you find it!" Superman yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ultraman's interest was piqued, the device was something that he wanted and obviously given that he was a criminal mastermind, it would stand to reason that this version of him was none too bright. Superman shot off like a cork and Ultraman followed at the speed of light, reaching for the Man of Steel.

Superman stopped and Ultraman grabbed him by the cape before roughly pulling him back and trying to punch at him but the Man of Steel blocked it and propelled both of them through the windows of the top floor of Patronus Incorporated.

He landed on the ground and Superman was rolled over, before his head smashed face first into the floor.

"Where is the device?" Ultraman asked with a grunt. "Tell me or I'll kill you and everyone else in this building."

Superman struggled with a squirm and tried to push out but Ultraman's hands wrapped around his throat tightly. The Man of Steel let a breath out and faded.

"Vault behind you, right there," Superman grunted, feeling blood spill from his mouth.

Ultraman picked up Superman over his head and slammed him through a glass table with full force. He turned around and walked towards the vault before he twisted it open.

"What the…."

There was a smash of a glowing blue baseball bat that nailed him in the back of the head. Ultraman dropped to the ground and Lana stood behind him, with the fragments of the blue Kryptonite bat stuck in the back of Ultraman's head.

"Wait…Lana, you have a blue Kryptonite bat?" Clark asked in a confused voice and she nodded. "Why would you have a blue Kryptonite bat?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lana challenged him as she hooked him in the chains. Then she removed the chunk from the vault and stepped over, before she pressed it to her old friend's face. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you actually," Clark responded as he rubbed his cheek. "But how did…."

Lana held up a hand which silenced Clark and she made sure that Ultraman was secured by the blue Kryptonite chains. Given that it was his weakness, he would not be going anywhere.

"That son of a bitch told you didn't he?" Ultraman demanded as he watched both of them. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill both of you. I'm going to fuck you up so badly that…."

WHACK!

Lana drilled the blue Kryptonite bat down on the top of the head of Ultraman and he sank to the ground injured.

"So that's….oh sweet Morgana."

Hermione turned up and felt a headache coming on. Sure they secured him but keeping him here was going to be a challenge that she was not sure any of them were up for at the present moment. The brunette book worm entangled her fingers through her hair and bit down her nails.

"We have a room that could secure him until we know what he's up to," Lana said in a helpful voice.

"And then we can deal with him as need be," Hermione agreed as she put on a pair of blue Kryptonite brass knuckles.

Clark blinked, he wondered if Harry and Kara had this stuff lying around or if they had it made up specially for the incident with Ultraman. His head swam with theories, each of them more outlandish than the one he had before. He threw his head back and gave a poignant sigh, he knew about the vault, he did not know about the weapons.

The lights blew out before he could say anything. There was a figure that moved in the darkness and Superman was knocked down with an electric pulse that even took him down.

"That will disrupt the nanites in your blood stream," Owlman stated as he pulled the chunk of Green Kryptonite from his belt and placed the Kryptonite on the chest of the downed Superman and then he stepped over the knocked out Lana and Hermione. He only was guaranteed three minutes before the cure kicked back in.

"What took you so long?" Ultraman asked but Owlman removed the blue chains. When Ultraman recovered, he pocketed one of the pieces of Blue Kryptonite for insurance, just in case. One could never be too careful.

"Subtly is not one of your strong points," Owlman stated as he used the green Kryptonite to cure Ultraman of his injuries.

"I vote for frying that bitch for attacking me," Ultraman stated but Owlman shook his head.

"Your duplicate will recover soon, we need to move quickly to get the device," Owlman stated, he tapped on the side of his belt which opened a wormhole.

Seconds later the Justice League entered but they were a bit too late to the party.

X-X-X

"Okay, this vault's going to be a tricky nut to crack, I think that we got that when he tried to set it up here," Harry concluded as he drummed his fingers but he had to remove each charm one at a time. It was a process that was easier said than done.

"No duh," Raven said as she fixed her eyes on the vault.

"It has occurred to me that this might be a fake location," Batgirl stated, nervous that she had to be the one to bring up that statement and Harry and Kara turned towards her.

"Well if he's as OCD as Batman, then maybe," Kara admitted as she let out the breath she was holding.

"We've got to get inside, there might be a clue, a minor one," Galatea stated as she slammed her shoulder into the vault and dented it.

"Just about got it," Harry announced as the vault swung open allowing them entrance to a lab.

Said lab was completely empty or so it seemed. Harry smirked, if he learned something training under Batman, things were not always what they seemed. He closed his eyes and opened his hand, to try and feel the magic around the room.

' _Feel that?'_ Harry asked but Karen commented in a light tone of voice.

' _Kind of hard to not feel that, it's like there are two rooms on the same plane of existence,'_ Karen thought to them all.

' _Which means there's something here,'_ Kara thought to them and Harry nodded, he was sure of it but exactly what.

Harry needed to find what was hiding the second room but he needed patience for that. Patience many people might not have. The wizard twisted a dial and opened up the doorway to the room causing a glowing light to bathe them all.

So far, so good, at least so Harry believed. There were cabinets all around them which did not house some doomsday machine.

' _It may house a clue to what we're up against,'_ Harry thought to them all.

"There's…..there's a presence outside, be careful," M'gann said to Harry as she bit down on her lip nervously.

Kara was filled with overwhelming dread. "What kind of presence?"

There was something about there being a presence that disturbed her a slight bit but the blonde stood on her feet, closing her eyes. She was pretty certain that if the other shoe dropped something would happen.

"Keep an eye out, M'gann," Harry told her and she nodded. This allowed Harry a moment to turn to Raven. "Rachel, see if you can find anything out there."

"Right," Raven responded as she placed her hands on her hips and tried to determine if there was anything around her. So far there was nothing but then again, appearance could in fact be most deceiving.

Harry moved through the files and saw them.

Diagrams and they were extremely consulted as well and Harry had to piece them together. His wives watched the situation with bemused gazes in their eyes. The rest of the team kept an eye out for any trouble outside of where they were.

"So?"

Harry had no idea who asked that question but he did feel frustration mount that he was not about to answer it. He placed his hands on the side of his head and threw his head back before he looked up at the sky with a troubled expression.

He had to go over what he knew, piece by piece in the back of his mind.

There was some kind of plan to bring order to the multiverse, at least in the demented mind of Owlman, although this was coming from the mouth of one Lex Luthor. Granted this version of Lex Luthor was more trustworthy and less shady than the other versions of Lex Luthor but still Harry was not going to trust him blindly. Even if everything pretty much panned out the way he said and M'Gann scanned his mind.

He did trust M'Gann, he just could not trust someone like Luthor, in any form. Still the man kept his world.

Said device was powered by a component that Luthor stole and hid in his world. Given the fact that the Crime Syndicate could not build a new one, Harry deduced that it was extremely rare. Therefore, they would cause all hell to get their hands on it.

The Doomsday Device would be useless without the component and the component would be useless without the Doomsday Device. It was funny how reasoning like that might work. Still Harry kept his mind on the situation at hand and tried not to lose his cool because that would be an unfortunate thing if he did.

"Okay, there's a hint here, I know there is, the question is where is the hint?" Harry asked himself and the group shrugged.

"Take a look at this," Barbara stated to him as she brushed off the coordinates. She closed her eyes and smiled, although it was a weak smile. She tapped on the edge of the paper and brushed it off. "These coordinates, they're in a certain order, aren't they?"

Harry's eyes turned around in agreement, a smile crossed his face. That would have to be it, there was something that was leading them in a certain direction. Whether or not it was leading them into a trap, none of them had any idea.

"Stay focused."

M'gann closed her eyes at Harry's signal and they switched to a mental link.

' _We need to follow these coordinates, it might be the best lead we've had all day.'_

' _Would the best lead we had all day be the lead that ends up blundering us head on into a trap?'_ Galatea wondered but there was no answer for that.

' _We don't know until we take the plunge.'_ Kara thought and the team made plans of what they were going to do next.

Time might be running out, as the Crime Syndicate was in their world causing havoc.

X-X-X

Owlman swooped, crouched down with a smile crossing his face. He thought these fools were beneath his higher level of thinking. He took a half of a step forward, Ultraman was waiting in the wings on the off chance that he needed any help. Help was not something that he wanted but it was something that he expected.

He saw it, sitting in the box and taunting him. The World's Greatest Criminal Mastermind stepped forward and saw it glowing towards him. Reaching one hand forward, he touched it but it faded out from around him.

"So predictable."

That was the voice of Lex Luthor who stood behind him, arms folded, and a smug expression on his face.

"Luthor, I'm surprised you crawled out from underneath the rock you've hidden under," Owlman said dryly, his voice never breaking tone, always remaining stoic and his eyes remaining wide and unblinking.

"Don't be surprised," Lex responded as he watched his adversary stare him down. The bald man had an ace up his sleeve and there was a game of chess between these two men. "I do enjoy when we go head to head, Owlman. It's a mental game of chess that I never tire of"

"You better enjoy it while it lasts for this will be the last time," Owlman responded in a brisk voice. "Hand over the device!"

Lex shrugged his shoulders, a smile crossing his face, it was innocent but no one bought that this particular individual was capable of innocence.

"The device, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Lex said in a faux innocent voice as Owlman reached forward and grabbed him around the throat before he started to squeeze hard. "That….that was uncalled for."

"I'm losing my patience, Luthor."

Owlman held Luthor in his grip, his talons nearly cutting into the side of Luthor's neck but he once again refused to back down. That was the measure of what this version of Lex Luthor was.

"It's a paradox isn't it?" Lex asked him, almost taunting him. It was a bit of a reflection of the criminal version of Lex Luthor that everyone all knew and loved. "If you take me out, then the secret of where your little component is, it stays with me."

Owlman growled but Lex was not done stabbing the knife into his adversary hard.

"But if you don't let me go, I won't tell you either way," Lex stated with a smile and a shrug. "Guess you're screwed either way."

"We'll see about that," Owlman growled as he slammed Lex against the wall but there was a loud explosion that knocked him off balance.

' _Okay, steady Grayson,'_ Batman thought to himself as he dropped down. _'This guy is everything like Batman is only….well he's a bit of a nutcase really. Then again, Bruce isn't the model of sanity. Oh what to do, what to do, what to do?'_

"You made a huge misjudgment trying to fight me," Owlman responded as he aimed a punch but Batman dodged it and blocked it. "You're nothing like me."

"I know," Batman said as he threw an explosive capsule on the ground at the feet of Owlman and caused his feet to slip and slide out from underneath him. Batman bounced off of the walls and nailed his adversary with a huge uppercut punch to the jaw to send him down to a kneeling position.

Owlman grimaced but twisted his head towards his enemy. "That was a lucky shot."

"And you'll find, I have back up."

The Martian Manhunter pushed himself through the floor and grabbed Owlman but Owlman flipped over the head of the Manhunter. He clicked the explosive charge which lit up in a fireball that caused the Manhunter to back off.

Black Canary sent a sonic scream but Owlman stood there with a smile. Naturally he had ear protection, preparing for that attack.

"That's just one weapon in my arsenal," Black Canary responded as she aimed a kick but Owlman avoided it.

Another kick, another pivot but he ducked that one, and there was another dodge. Owlman was quick, it was a shame that the original Batman was not able to fight him. He used a flash bang to knock Canary down and took her to the ground.

"This is a futile endeavor, I'm just going to defeat you all anyway."

"Yeah, less talk, more action," Huntress remarked but Owlman took her out.

"This is the heroes you send to defeat me."

"No these are the heroes sent to distract you," Luthor corrected him as he turned a dial and there was a loud rattling sound before Owlman was dropped to his feet.

Ultraman grabbed Luthor around the back of the head with his head and forced him to a kneeling position.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did it?" Ultraman taunted him and Luthor struggled from his grip.

"I thought…might get lucky," Luthor gasped as he felt the hand close around the back of his neck.

"You were a fool," Owlman concluded as he grabbed Luthor's head and pushed him back.

Luthor could not reach the blue Kryptonite knife he had on him; otherwise he could end this right now. He struggled, trying to reach it but for all of his faults, Ultraman was not an idiot. He knew the rules of the game and despite Luthor's struggles, he could not dig the knife out and free himself. He tried to push it from his position but he could not get it.

"Tell us," Ultraman stated with a grunt before he slammed the fact of Luthor's face on the ground and spun him around before he tightened his grip on his throat.

"No, I don't think I will…."

Ultraman threw him down to the ground like he was a piece of paper and Luthor rolled over as he ricocheted off of the ground with a crack. His ribs crushed, his throat hurt but at least he was still breathing. That was something, he supposed. He blinked a slight bit and tried to sit up but then he collapsed to the ground.

He saw it hidden underneath the table as clear as day. It was inside the box but Ultraman opened it and a smirk spread across his face.

"We have it, there's no need for us to stay here," Ultraman stated as he hoisted Luthor over his head. "Say goodnight, Lex."

Lex managed to unsheathe it and pulled the blue Kryptonite knife from his wristband. Whilst Ultraman basked in his glory, Luthor stabbed him hard with the knife.

The Kryptonian grimaced from the impact of the knife going into his chest but he hurled Luthor through the glass anyway.

Luthor smashed through the glass and went flying, but he took a huge chunk out of Ultraman on his way down. He hurtled down like a top, spiraling in mid-air but there was someone who swooped down and grabbed him like a blur.

He landed in the arms of Superman who flew him out of the way.

' _I can't believe this,'_ Clark thought as he could hardly reconcile it but it was true. _'I'm saving Lex Luthor of all people, I can't believe it.'_

Clark flew Lex down to the ground, he was barely breathing but the Kryptonite knife was covered with Ultraman's blood. The damage had been down and now there were the whirling of sirens. Medical attention would come next.

Superman shot up like a cork, going into the air faster than a speeding bullet, closing his eyes as he reached the top of the windows.

Owlman was gone, he flown the coup and left Superman standing there without any way to trace him.

"Where is he?" Superman asked as he pulled his demented double who looked pale but determined never the sound. Two pairs of equally fierce eyes met each other.

"You know, I don't have to tell you anything," Ultraman responded as he nearly spit these words out but he collapsed back on the ground and offered a shuddering breath, quivering from the impact.

"Don't….no, you're not going to do it, where did he go?" Superman asked, sounding angrier than he ever was.

"Does it matter, he's got it, you're cooked," Ultraman stated with a gasp as he taunted Superman and the grin on his face got wider, to the point where it was practically shit-eating.

Superman never thought that he could be annoyed by an enemy any more until he met the demented reflection that stared back at him. The Man of Steel wished to do things, bad things, hurtful and painful things to this individual that taunted him thus. He knew that there was nothing more he could do but glare and wonder. Ultraman was loyal to the Crime Syndicate.

"So what are you going to do, kill me boy scout?" Ultraman taunted as he looked at the Man of Steel.

"Don't test my patience, you might not like the results," Superman stated, hoping to bluff his way into getting Ultraman to spill the plan but the bluff did not work.

X-X-X

Harry always had certain feelings during times of a great crisis and the feeling that he was about to blunder into a trap or at least a sticky situation visited him now. He could not shake it no matter how hard he attempted to. The wizard watched with trepidation and intensity, those were two virtues that would not leave him no matter what. He always moved with both of them to seize the day.

Kara followed behind him, given that they had been married the longest, she sensed certain things about her husband's mood. And one of things she sensed was the feeling of dread. The blonde did not want to admit it but she had an attack of the nerves herself. Every sound might have been the harbinger of their doom. She bit down on her lip, practically chewing it until some small amount of blood was drawn from it.

' _Wish I could say I was at ease,'_ Kara thought and Harry reached to the side and grabbed her hand.

' _This could bring us one more step closer to Owlman's device,'_ Karen thought to both of them as she placed her arms around them but Galatea broke in with a silent statement of discontent.

' _Or one step closer to our doom.'_

Kara tried to remain optimistic although as of late her life had twisted and she lost faith in many people. _'Yes, perhaps, but we need to keep it up, don't back off, no matter what, don't even….yes we don't need to freak out, that's the worst thing we can do.'_

' _Is it?'_ Harry asked them and Kara responded with a nod.

' _Yes, well ready or not here we come.'_

The door creaked to allow them entry, the group smelled rats, all of them, none of them wanted to admit that but the problems were there. The entire party, along with the group that they stationed outside, they all were nervous. The bundle of nerves that spread through their body spread through the entire body, even the two who were technically in another universe and planet felt it.

' _So there it is,'_ Galatea thought as she felt the door. It was cool to the touch and practically normal.

There was no point in stalling anymore; she grabbed the door and with a slight push, she opened it. The door swung open and allowed the group entry in the area where they looked around. To be honest, they were quite underwhelmed, and Karen was the one that brought up the obvious point, blinking as she turned around.

"You know, I don't know what's extraordinary about this place, it's an office building," Karen responded as she saw the rows of office, boring cubicles all around and the blonde bit down her lip firmly before she walked forward.

"Things might not be what they seem," Kara argued in a tense voice and Harry wrapped his arm around his Alpha from behind before he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Are things ever what they seem?" Harry asked with a tense expression on his face he held Kara up but the blonde slipped from his grip and shook her head.

That was one point that they all would have taken to the bank, things were not always what they seemed.

' _So is this a trap or not?'_ Karen prodded them in their minds.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

' _Yep, it might a trap,'_ Kara thought to them and Galatea's face turned to a smile.

' _I was wondering what might happen….but the question is are we the trappers or are we the one's being trapped?'_ Galatea thought as she maneuvered into the front of the group and saw her standing there before them.

There was a tall blonde that wore sunglasses that stood before them. She had the same long flowing hair that Kara did and hid a pair of blue eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. She had a smile crossing her face. She watched the group who stood tense. She wore a female business suit and heels, the top two buttons were unbuttoned to show cleavage, although it was not the level that Karen showed in her costume, not by a longshot.

"So, Ultragirl I presume?" Harry asked with a smile towards her but she scoffed for a second.

"To give me that name would imply that I'm lesser than my cousin, some kind of lackey to him, it's Ultrawoman," she responded as her eyes narrowed. "Granted, I'm sure that he would like to think this in his delusional, depraved dreams but that's not the case. Far from it because I'm not a lackey to him. I'm not even an equal."

This version of Kara offered them a smugly superior look.

"I'm his superior but it appears that he hasn't quite learned his place in the natural order of things," Ultrawoman said as she watched the group. "I've been watching you from some time observing every move you've made, Harry Potter."

Harry responded with a nod and let out a crisp expression of. "I see."

"Quite," Ultrawoman responded as she watched him with a hungry expression on her face. "You're nothing like everything I've ever seen. You are different."

The blonde stepped forward and Harry watched her, before she took off her sunglasses to revealed a pair of blue eyes.

"You're an equal, unlike these worms," Ultrawoman concluded. "I wish to discuss a proposition for you. You will find it mutually beneficial."

Harry waited for it, on one hand this was another version of Kara but on the other end, she had an agenda. He would stick around to see what it was.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	10. Chaos of the Crime Syndicate Part Three

**Chapter Ten: Chaos of the Crime Syndicate Part Three.**

Harry raised his eyebrow, curiosity got the better of him more often than not and he stared down the woman standing across from him. Curiosity filled his mind, as a sixth version of Kara kept her eyes firmly locked upon his. She had a bit of a chip on her shoulder but then again, that was something that came with the territory with super powered and quite headstrong girls. So Harry was going to take that with a grain of thought.

The fact of the matter was that she offered him this deal and Harry had the golden ticket staring back at him. The wizard watched her, a smile crossing his face as he eyed the young woman before him. There was a bright smile on her face as the other three wives turned towards Harry, watching them.

"You're part of this Crime Syndicate," Kara commented in a cool voice, she did not mean to accuse but it was something that unsettled her about her counterpart. She was part of this Crime Syndicate thing and she was really a wild card with both sides. Everything turned out to be quite unpredictable.

Ultrawoman waved her hands in the air and an explanation danced on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, I may be part of the Crime Syndicate but I can assure you that despite that, I was trying to redeem them the best I could, they've gone too far, I restore order, they delve into mindless sadism" Ultrawoman responded in a delicate tone of voice as she clicked her fingers together. She threw her head back with a long and prominent sigh. "That's a problem with thugs, they're hard to reign in even during the best of times. I hoped to lessen some of their more psychotic tendencies."

Galatea was not going to let this statement go without a comment. "You were sorely mistaken, weren't you? You thought you could change what was engrained into their minds. What the Crime Syndicate did…."

Ultrawoman cut off Galatea. "It was much deeper that just normal psychopaths. They were….they were different."

Ultrawoman paused as she considered her own words, that really summed up everything in a nutshell. The young woman placed her hands on the side of her head as she thought about it. The blonde woman thought that Galatea summed it all up.

"I won't say that it's a hopeless effort for some of them, but most of them, they are pretty hopeless," Ultragirl responded in a crisp voice as she motioned motioned for Karen, Kara, Galatea, and Harry to follow her up the steps. "I have an office area up here, so we can meet without being disturbed."

There was a tone in her voice and a look in her eyes, that indicated that anyone who disturbed her would be in for some pain, blues, and agony. The group followed Ultrawoman up the stairs as Kara turned towards Harry, a thought echoing in her mind.

' _So, do you think that we can trust her?'_ Kara thought to Harry but it was Karen who cut her up.

' _Depends, do you trust yourself?'_ Karen thought to Kara and the blonde pondered about that one for a brief second before she hung her head.

' _I don't know, it's not myself as I know it, it's myself as I don't know it, as someone else,'_ Kara offered in a thoughtful tone.

' _That's the problem, we might look the same, agree about a lot of the same things, do a lot of the same things, including the same man,'_ Galatea thought as she remained silent before she remained rather silent for the instant to allow them to get that in. _'But we are all different and there might be times where we got to be careful around each other.'_

' _Just be careful,'_ Harry thought to them as the wizard clasped his hands and watched Ultrawoman swing the door open. The blonde offered a bright smile before she motioned for them to sit down.

Harry watched the chairs, and prepared to sit down. He nodded towards the other three girls. First, Harry sat down, then Kara followed him, then Karen followed, and Galatea followed. Ultrawoman sat in in the seat behind her desk and tapped on the pen as she threw her head back with a smile.

"So, what do we need to do for a merger?" Ultrawoman asked all of them as she fixed upon Harry and his wives with imploring eyes "I'm willing to be extremely flexible because this entire Crime Syndicate thing is beyond all help. There are a few that are….a few might be helpful but the entire lot of them are thugs and barbarians and not to mention control freaks."

Ultrawoman closed her eyes before she threw her head back with a long sigh.

"I try, believe me, I try," Ultrawoman mused as she tapped her foot upon the ground.

She did seem like she wanted to reform the Crime Syndicate or at least make them less of a blood thirsty racket. However, there were problems and Harry could tell that problem rested with her cousin.

"Kara?" Harry asked to her as he turned to Ultrawoman and she watched him with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "What do you need me to do? What do you want?"

Ultrawoman took a look at his body and thought that might be a slightly loaded question. There was a lot that she wanted him to do to her but that was beside the point. The blonde closed her eyes and threw her head back for a moment with a slight sigh.

"I want to see what we can do about merging our two outfits and these two worlds," Ultrawoman responded before she leaned forward and stared the group right in the eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed but my cousin and his band of thugs have killed a good chunk of the world's population. The air is also pretty much toxic to normal humans, including his fellow members of the Crime Syndicate."

"Have they noticed?" Kara asked, alarmed that any version of her cousin could poison his own people slowly like that.

Ultrawoman shrugged as she closed her eyes before she breathed in and breathed out heavily. "I don't think they've figured it out yet. There's….there's a problem with people, the Crime Syndicate controls all of the information. No one is told any more than they need to do."

"That's how most dictators are," Karen responded and Ultrawoman smiled a sad smile.

"Can you see why I want out of this entire mess?" she asked as she closed her eyes and placed a pair of hands on her face. She pulled out the contracts. "We can liquidate a lot of it, but we need to figure out some kind of common ground as we make the switch."

"Do you think that there are going to be people who fight it?" Harry asked to her.

"There will be, believe me," Ultrawoman commented as she dug her nails into the edge of the desk and offered a long sigh.

X-X-X

Owlman was a person who knew when to play the game and when to fold. The rest of the members of the Crime Syndicate stood together, most of them accepted his summons.

"We have a problem, there has been a betrayal of our own kind."

Power Ring turned his eyes towards Owlman and his eyebrows raised. "What do you mean a betrayal?"

Owlman allowed anticipation to build, it was the best to ensure compliance. He always planned to throw Ultraman and Ultrawoman under the bus when he had what he wanted. He crossed his arms and eyed them all. There were ticks of the clock, several of them as he met the eyes of his group members slowly and steadily.

"Ultraman has tried to poison us, kill us all slowly, and Ultrawoman has helped him," Owlman told them in a rough voice as he placed his hands on the table and watched them with an unblinking gaze. The other members of the Crime Syndicate stared back at him.

Blue Bowman was the one who broke the silence. "But….he said that we'd have it all."

"He was wrong, we were merely puppets on the string, him and Ultrawoman and Superwoman might have been compromised as well," Owlman informed the group grimly.

Johnny Quick watched him with widened eyes. "Superwoman…no way, she's as legit as they come…."

"Do you see her here?" Owlman asked in a crisp and crafty tone of voice as he held his hands on his hips before he stared them down. "She is not one of us, she isn't one of us anymore. Ultrawoman has her underneath her thumb."

Owlman had a contingency plan, the blue Kryptonite dagger that was in his lair, that was what he considered and he knew what had to be done if his plan would come together. The World's Greatest Criminal pondered the predicament, his mouth only curled into a small smile. He watched the fellow members of the Crime Syndicate and saw a maelstrom of emotion on their faces. There was a great deal of skepticism then coupled in with that skepticism was an immense amount of anger and also betrayal.

He needed to take these seeds and grow them into something that would allow him to accomplish his aims. He was not called the World's Greatest Criminal for any reason. He saw Ultraman's utterly transparent plans coming months ago and prepared himself for them immediately. He took every plan and gave himself an antidote that would protect himself from most of the poisons that would be pumped into the system. He was not going to allow himself to falter even for a brief instant, he would not show weakness.

If others were unable to prepare, that was because of their weakness. Ultrawoman was the only person who he suspected found out, although she could not be killed by the toxins thanks to her enhanced DNA. The same for Superwoman, although Ultraman wrongly believed that those two would become submissive to him and his psychotic aim, but he was mistaken, sorely mistaken and now he was trapped on the other world.

"We must face facts, our enemies are only getting stronger and Ultraman, Ultrawoman, and Superwoman are the enemies," Owlman stated as another member of the Crime Syndicate spoke up.

"And how do you know you aren't selling us a false bill of goods?" one of them asked.

"Is that a chance you're willing to bet against this fact?" Owlman asked as he narrowed his eyes and plotted for the next step.

It was all about chess and Owlman was a master of the game, he thought dozens of steps ahead of an opponent. While Ultrawoman tried her foolish plan to bring order to an unordered world, he had contingencies in place. He would take the device to the past and would fix what was broken.

Everything was going swimmingly for the World's Greatest Criminal, puzzle pieces clicked into place one at a time. He crossed his arms before he pondered and plotted for a few seconds. It was going to be amazing what he was going to do, he would make history, and soon all who opposed him would be history.

He did not do this out of any desire to take over, no it was far from it. He did out of necessity, out of instinct, and out of the desire to ensure that the world was molded into something that could be constructed, twisted, turned, yes it would be his.

"You all have your orders and I'll relay them to you, you must stop Ultrawoman from her plans and her dopplegangers and the one known as Arcane are among the most dangerous," Owlman stated as he looked at the Crime Syndicate with an expression that left practically no room whatsoever for anyone to argue. Not that they would be fool enough to argue, when Owlman spoke, people listened and they would ensure that there was a victory that was made.

He was going to win the day, no question about it and he stepped forward, looking out in the night, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. The outcome would end perfectly for him.

X-X-X

"So there it is, it's settled," Ultrawoman concluded as she scratched the final signature on the dotted line. "The Crime Syndicate is in my name. My cousin is rotting in some kind of prison cell in your world, where he'll be taken care of. Superwoman has agreed to join up with me, and as for the others….well they'll have to make some kind of decision, won't they?"

Galatea had a question. "What about Owlman?"

Ultrawoman had not forgotten about Owlman, it was hard to forget about that slippery one. He was not called the World's Greatest Criminal because it was a fancy title. No it was a title that was well earned and Ultrawoman reminded herself of how many times that he earned it. She kept her eyes forward and clutched her hand around her head.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out in due time," Harry concluded with a smile as he reached forward to put his name to the dotted line but not before he read it first.

"It's refreshing to see someone who has more than a few brain cells rattling between their ears," Ultrawoman remarked as she looked at Kara, Karen, and Galatea as well. "That goes for all of you."

"You're not too bad yourself," Kara responded and as a response Ultrawoman's face contorted into a brief smile.

"Well to be fair, I am you, so it's hard not to come to some kind of common ground," she commented, the blonde blowing her hair out from in front of her face and she turned her head around for an instant but only an instant.

"That's true."

THUMP!

That loud thump brought all of them out of their thoughts and the thunderous crash of someone being sent from the other side and crashing down to the ground could be heard for miles around. Ultrawoman scrambled up to her feet and saw her down on the ground, with a dagger stuck in the back of her neck.

"No," Ultrawoman breathed as she bent down and placed her hand on the back of Superwoman's head, she was still breathing although barely.

Harry rushed over immediately and he sensed a series of darts flying in. Kara and Harry joined forces to block the darts with a shield from their rings.

The poison in the darts were slowly analyzed and Harry drew in a deep breath as he saw that they were a toxin that could be easily cured, providing one knew Kryptonian plants and chemicals.

' _Kara, you take care of it, your mother was the botanist,'_ Harry projected to Kara through the link and the blonde offered a crisp nod, keeping steady with hands as she dug through the neck.

Karen and Galatea barricaded the invading forces inside and Ultrawoman let out another word like a swear.

"Owlman!"

"What?"

Ultrawoman decided to say it. "He's made his move, I can't believe it. And he's attacked someone who almost practically worshipped him."

' _Granted, she didn't worship him as much as she worships me but the point stands, it was still a low thing to do,'_ Ultrawoman added but suddenly there was someone who blew up the window behind her.

Doing something foolish and brave was not something that was in the DNA of Ultrawoman, at least not normally. Still she took the hit.

' _She's stable,'_ Kara thought as she saw that the assassin who attacked Ultrawoman was gone.

' _Yet, they didn't take us out,'_ Karen thought, this entire mess was confusing her beyond everything else.

' _They're just waiting for the right moment,'_ Harry thought as he grabbed Ultrawoman whose eyes flickered open.

"I'm….I'm fine," she gasped before she slumped back in Harry's arms, her heart beat steadily against her.

"You don't look fine," Harry protested and there was an instant where he stared back at her.

"I'll be fine, we still got to take down Owlman," Ultrawoman protested.

X-X-X

Owlman paused, a patient expression etched onto his face, he never blinked for if one blinked, they would lose sight of what they were doing. He was about ready to fire up the device, all he needed to do was bring it through the portal and arm it on Earth Prime.

A baterang flung through the air and landed on the ground. A miniature explosion echoed from every single direction and Owlman spun around to see who threw it.

He came face to face with Batman.

"You think you can stop me well you're sorely mistaken," Owlman commented as he watched Batman.

"And you'll be mistakenly sore," Batman responded but then he stopped and realized that was something that the real Batman would not say.

"You are a child trying to banter with those that are far above you on the totem," Owlman said crisply as he sprung up and knocked Batman down to the ground.

Huntress dove in from the ground but a couple of goons rushed in to grab her. Black Canary unleashed her canary cry but her double fired her canary cry at her.

Flamebird flashed in and she spiraled herself into the air and tried to impact her enemy with a huge punch but Owlman dodged it and then Omega came in from the other side.

"I'm sure you think of me as some kind of equal," Owlman remarked in a calm voice, never breaking his tone even once. There was no need for him to break his tone, he had this in the bag.

"I don't know, don't really care, all I know is that I'm taking you down," Harry answered in a brisk tone of voice and he sprung over his enemy before trying to take him out with a double attack to the back of the leg.

Owlman avoided the attack and evaded a series of punches, one after another, they tried to connect but he was out of it. The stunning spell did not even connect with him, it barely clipped him in the back even.

"Evacuate, I have it ready," Owlman muttered as he fired up the device on his belt and opened up the portal.

Owlman popped through the portal and went through with a huge crack. Harry flew through the portal on the other end and both of them landed on the other end with an explosion, that caused light to go around them.

Kara, Karen, and Galatea, propping up the injured Ultrawoman, tried to follow him, but there was nothing to it.

The blue ring hovered in the air around Ultrawoman and something told her that if she accepted the ring, she would be healed of the injuries that the Crime Syndicate gave her in that cowardly ambush.

She reached forward with a shaky hand and put on the ring. It glowed in her hand and Kara Zor-El of Earth 3, slipped on the ring and felt a blue light glow around her. Sure enough her injuries were healed by hopes bright light and her heart beat more soundly. Everything healed around her.

"I'm fine, I'm actually whole again," she responded with a smile.

X-X-X

Owlman popped back into the world next door with his mind focused and ready for battle but Harry popped right back through next door and he nailed his enemy with a huge running kick to the side of the head.

"Your little magic tricks aren't going to work against me," Owlman stated and sure enough a field around the suit to negate his powers.

"You are truthfully the world's greatest criminal, bravo, excellent well done," Harry answered in a rather bored tone of voice as he flickered his hands. "As of yet, I'm not all that impressed but maybe you'll change my mind."

Harry motioned for Owlman to bring it and it had been brought. The young wizard evaded a certain level of attacks, weaving around him and the wizard spiraled over the top of his head, before he shot cords around the ankles of his adversary.

"And down you go!" Harry cheered with Owlman offer a grimace and twitching his hands, planning to wrap them around Harry's throat at the earliest possible opportunity.

"This is what you truly cower for, in the darkness, you might put on a brave face, but you are just like the rest of them, hopeless, without a prayer," Owlman stated as he practically babbled and he sent a grappling hook forward but Harry dodged it.

It was now that he got a good look at Earth Prime and it was not a look that invited the sweet smell of home.

' _Home isn't what it used to be, Laura,'_ Harry thought to the young woman who was his version of Kara that resided there.

' _What's it like?'_ Laura thought through the bond link as she sensed her husband's discomfort as he dodged the attacks from Owlman.

' _Not like home, it's never like home ever again,'_ Harry thought through the bond link, picking up frantic thoughts.

In fact, if Harry would have to hazard a guess, it might have been years since this place would have been visited. Perhaps even centuries, the time space continuum flowed in a very weird way and Harry was just one small puzzle piece to everything. The wizard swayed from one side to the other and avoided the attacks. He bounced back and forth like an overactive ping-pong ball and drew in a deep breath.

"Do what you must, for when this device is fired up, nothing matters," Owlman responded as he watched Harry. "I see it in your eyes, you fight the same futile fight I thought was necessary a long time ago."

Harry thought he was close to disabling whatever was blocking his magic on Owlman's suit. All he had to do was keep him talking and Harry would counteract it.

"Good and evil, it's all subjective, one is not that much like the other, it is a matter if one tries to justify their actions or not to themselves as they look in the mirror in the morning."

Harry wished he would shut up because he was starting to get a headache at Owlman's prattling, which was getting more and more annoying with each passing second.

"Of course, you would think that, for I'd imagine that you'd never tried to distinguish between the two which makes you kind of pathetic," Harry offered as he avoided the attack and heard the machine clicking to life.

' _Harry, what happens if you fail?'_ Kara thought to him through the bond link.

' _No big deal, all of reality is just nuked, should be fun,'_ Harry thought without missing a beat as he dodged the attack from his enemy. _'Yeah, I think I've got him more on the ropes than he'd like to admit.'_

Harry threw himself into the air and moved for the device, Owlman had a certain Achilles heel where he was fixated, some might say beyond the point of reason to protecting that device. Harry needed to exploit that and if he exploited that, he would be able to win.

' _Just about got it,'_ Harry thought to himself, his heart beat heavily and thumped against his chest.

Life was meaningless without a little bit of pressure after all, it was what made people win the day and the wizard propelled himself into the air, before he dodged an attack from Owlman.

"Why do you do this?"

"Too busy beating you, in fact, I'm too busy shutting down your little plan one step at a time," Harry countered.

There was a long pause.

"I don't even think the World's Greatest Criminal knows what I'm doing. Do you want me to draw you a diagram?"

"You are trying to rattle me, it won't work," Owlman grunted as he swung his fist down but there was a dodge.

"No, no rattling about it, old chum," Harry fired back.

Harry edged him forward, he knew what Owlman was about to do. In fact, the man was pretty much suicidal. He was Batman taken to his worst possible conclusion and that meant bad times for Harry, extremely bad times. The Boy-Who-Lived dodged him.

' _Ninety seconds, thanks for telling me that now,'_ Harry thought to himself as his heart beat steady.

No pressure, there was no pressure.

Okay there might have been a bit of pressure as Owlman and Harry circled around each other.

"You've blinked," Harry concluded as he sent a flash bang at Owlman who staggered and he detached the device from the stand on the ground.

"I didn't blink you…."

Harry shot cords around him which was one kind of magic that could not be negated by his suit at all. The World's Greatest Criminal struggled and tried to twist out of the attacks.

"I must stop it."

There was a flash of light, one person got out of the blast zone as the modified black hole engulfed the machine and one of person used his Lantern ring to punch a wormhole and follow the trail back to Earth Three.

The trick part was that despite it all Owlman was offered the hand of saving by Harry but he swatted it away.

It was just as well, Harry did not have to kill the man but he most certainly did not have to save him either.

X-X-X

Ultraman knew when he had been double crossed and he had been left in a lock up until they figured out what they would do with him. If they were smart, they would kill him but none of the members of this Justice League had the balls to do what he considered to be justice. The only justice was swift and permanent justice, the kind that lasted long and ended with a blood letting.

He would have them, he would have his revenge, he could almost taste the blood that would run and stain his hands. Ultraman threw his head back and offered a sneer, practically etched upon his lips.

"You won't kill me, so why even keep me here," Ultraman growled with a taunt but the blue Kryptonite bars would not let him out. "Five minutes with you Kal-El, just five minutes and I'll rip you apart. I'll floss my teeth with your tendons, do you hear me?"

There was no answer, there was no need for one, Ultraman rocked back and forth on the bars and stared intently at them. He could touch them and they almost hurt him. Sensations filled his body beyond everything and he almost burned as he tried to touch the bars.

"That's a nasty habit."

That voice broke Ultraman out of his thoughts.

"Who's there?" he demanded as he twisted his head around and saw a man dressed in suits. "Are you part of the Justice League?"

The man had long silver hair and was dressed in a suit, with an eyepatch behind a pair of glasses. He placed his hands on the side of the wall and grabbed the bars, practically rattling him.

"Part of the Justice League, hardly," he responded dryly with a smirk that burned through the face of Ultraman. "I believe that we have some kind of common ground where we can work with each other."

"You think?" Ultraman asked as he eyed this man, trust was not something that came easily to him and he refused to think that they did not hold all of the cards. He was a man who made deals with people that they could not refuse. He was on the bars on the other side, unable to step out from the outside.

"I don't think, I believe, I know," he stated as he eyed Ultraman for an instant. "Slade Wilson."

"In our world, you were the President," Ultraman commented as he casually eyed Slade.

Slade's interest was piqued, he had certain aspirations but the highest office in the land was not something that he thought that he would go into any time soon. He turned his head around and eyed Ultraman through one eye. "Oh….you speak in the past tense?"

"I do," Ultraman responded in a voice that dripped with pure nastiness.

"What happened?" Slade asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Ultraman responded his inquiry without remorse and without a drip of empathy in his voice. "I assassinated you."

That was a bold statement and Slade felt that he had to respect that on some degree. He placed his hands on the bar and knew that he had all of the cards.

"And you'd do it again if you had the chance, wouldn't you?" Slade asked as he watched Ultraman.

"I would do it over and over again, the only difference is that I'd draw the suffering out even longer," Ultraman confirmed to him, his psychotic expression never once breaking. He never really wavered from the glare in his eyes, he dreamed about doing the worst things possible to Slade and anyone else who got in his way. It was something that he thought about time and time again, his hands never wavered.

"Conviction, I approve," Slade stated, not so much to stir up the man before him but to test him. He had big plans for him. "I believe that I have a business proposition for you."

Ultraman's eyes snapped towards the man on the other side of the cage and he placed his hands.

"Let me out and talk to me about it," Ultraman said as he shifted himself from one side of the cage to the other.

"I do not think that you consider me a fool, so do not treat me like one," Slade remarked with a grimace as he tapped his fingers on the edge of the cell, he had his prey within his sights. All he needed to do was pull a certain trigger and he would be able to reel him in. "But we have a mutual enemy."

"Superman, if I ever get my hands on him I'll…."

"Settle down, Ultraman, you'll have your time," Slade warned him. "I'm sure you thought that your friends have abandoned you by now but you're far from along. In fact, you're among friends now."

Ultraman found himself quite skeptical at this man's intentions and he stared back down towards him. There was a certain expression to this individuals face that he could not place but it was one that he did not like.

"Don't you trust me?" Slade asked in an almost taunting whisper.

Ultraman's face twisted into a scowl before he placed his hands on the side of the walls and stared back at him. "Do you trust me?"

"We can play this game all night long my friend, back and forth, but it will a loop that will never end, you don't have a prayer," Slade answered in a vicious voice, with vile intentions dripping from his voice. "We can go around or you can help me. We can work together."

Slade dropped his voice to a cryptic whisper.

"I can be your greatest friend or your worst enemy," Slade whispered coldly.

Ultraman shuddered but he remained steadfast and strong towards his adversary and glared back at him.

"What do you have to say, are you in or you're out?"

Slade's expression twisted to one of discontent, the Reach saw him as an asset and the man had to play ball with the Reach, at least for now.

"I'll play for now," Ultraman stated but his nasty glare indicated that he was only in this for the murder and the bloodlust.

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Ultrawoman Part One

**Chapter Eleven "Ultrawoman Part One."**

The blonde smiled a bright smile as she clutched the newly acquired ring in her hand and she flipped it over several times to analyze it. It glowed brightly in her hand, as she watched it. Kara threw her head around and looked at Ultrawoman before she felt compelled to give her alternate self a warning. That was simply the kind of person that Kara was.

"You do realize that…."

"I realize plenty," Ultrawoman responded with a wide smile and she placed her arm around Kara's shoulder, pulling in the younger blonde towards her. She tapped her foot on the ground in an impatient manner as she threw her head back. "I realize that this ring is the key to my happiness, and it's not like we were getting close together."

' _She's number six,'_ Galatea thought to Laura and Linda, back on New Krypton.

' _I wonder if we should tell Faora, she might jump Harry at the next possible moment,'_ Laura thought to Galatea through the bond link.

' _Well….that might give us more of a reason to tell her,'_ Karen thought in amusement she turned her head around and offered a long sigh. There was something that vexed her and caused her to stand up straight and at attention. _'So where is Harry, now?'_

' _I don't know, that might be the problem,'_ Kara thought to them but ask and they shall receive. A bright vortex popped open and Harry stepped up. He looked a little ashen and a little beaten down but he was in pretty good shape otherwise.

Kara rushed over and threw her arms around Harry as she pulled him into a tight hug. The wizard smiled as the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist, with Harry offering her a smile.

"Nice to see you too Kara," Harry responded as he tilted his first wife's head back and kissed her on the lips.

"It's always nice to see you Harry," Kara remarked and Galatea nudged Kara out of the way. Then the blonde took her place in Harry's arms.

"Nice to see you too as well, Tea," Harry responded as she wrapped around him nicely and pressed her curves into his body.

"I'm guessing you took care of the Owlman," Ultrawoman commented in a pretty bored voice and Harry responded with a brisk nod. "I figure you'd might."

Karen took her turn in hugging Harry and sure enough it was nice to see her too, especially the fact that she pulled him into said hug and his face pressed into her cleavage. The wizard closed his eyes and threw his head back with a long sigh. This was rather amazing to say the very least and the blonde tightened him around in the hug.

The two broke and Harry spun around to see Ultrawoman who responded with a smile and held up her hand. He raised an eyebrow and there was an instant where he looked at her before the sorcerer commented in a would be casual tone of voice.

"This is new."

Ultrawoman responded with a smile as she held up her ring. "Yes, it's new."

"So a ring decided to manifest itself and prove you worthy?" Harry asked Ultrawoman who inclined her head with a nod.

"Yes and I'm glad that I took it," she stated with a bright smile as she grabbed his hands. "I mean, if you're able to keep up with three other versions of me…."

"Five," Karen corrected her and Ultrawoman raised an eyebrow before she continued without missing a beat.

"So much the better," Ultrawoman added in amusement. "I figure if you can handle five other versions of me, what's one more? In fact, you should be able to handle all of the women that you want. Why would you condemn poor women to inadequate sex from other men who aren't you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Galatea remarked in a smug tone of voice but Harry threw his arm around wife number four and pulled his arm around her. "You know….it's obvious if you can handle five, soon to be six, Kryptonians, you can handle anything, Harry and anyone."

Kara offered Harry a smile as she threw her hands in the air. She kind of backed off, although it was something special that they shared that his first attraction would be girls like hers. There should be no reason why he should not expand his horizons and Ultrawoman had a point, why should other women suffer because Harry had narrowed tastes? Kara thought that her husband was the pinnacle of sexual prowess but that might have been her own biased preferences shining through.

Harry turned towards Ultrawoman, the latest female Kryptonian who was pulled into the marriage. The wizard's face contorted into a slight smile as he watched her and decided to offer the question.

"So, you thought this over?"

"For about five seconds but seriously, it isn't going to get any better than you," Ultrawoman stated as she pulled her soon to be lover towards her. "My love, you think I can do better than you. As a man, although there are a few woman, as a man, there is nothing that could get better than you. People have linked me to my cousin, if you can believe that?"

Ultrawoman pulled a face and turned her head around with a sigh.

"From what I've heard, he has certain inadequacies."

Galatea could not resist. "Does the term faster than a speeding bullet come to mind?"

Ultrawoman cracked up in laughter before she threw her head back with a bright smile crossing her face. "You know, I think it might."

"Of course it will," Harry stated as he placed his hand on hers and watched her. "You know…"

"I do know," Ultrawoman said as she pulled Harry into a searing kiss which he returned. His arms wrapped around the young blonde and their tongues danced for dominance. Hands roamed each other's bodies and things were getting rather hot.

At least things were getting hot until the communication link on Harry's belt went off. He broke off the kiss with great regrets and put his ear up to the communication link before he decided to answer.

"Yes, Hermione, what do you need?"

Hermione sensed an undercurrent of annoyance from Harry, so she decided to get straight to the point without any pleasantries.

"Harry, take a look at this."

Anytime someone like Hermione said to take a look at something, there was a feeling of dread that filled Harry's being. He threw his head back and a three dimensional image showed up for them to view. Kara, Karen, Galatea, and Ultrawoman stepped around to get a look at seeing the images on the screen.

"Superman has gone rogue and attacked Ryker's Island Prison, murdering all of the prisoners inside."

' _Oh that's not good for Kal's public image,'_ Kara thought to them all who agreed.

It was plainly obvious who was behind the attacks.

Naturally, everyone's favorite shit stirrer decided to stir the shit.

"I tell you for months and months, beware the Superman. And what does this man do? Murder. MURDER! It isn't even something that you might be able to justify, he attacked prisoners who were paying their debts to society. Is this the kind of man you want your children to look up to? Old G. Gordon Godfrey thinks that the Man of Steel has turned into cold blooded killer and it was obviously bound to happen."

Godfrey was on a roll and he was not about to stop.

"And he's continued to attack people, going to three jails and lighting them all on fire for heat vision. And this isn't murderers, child rapists, or anything like that, that the bleeding hearts might cry for despite they are beyond redemption and should be given a ride on the electric chair. Oh no, no, no, no, Superman popped off people whose highest crime was knocking off a gas station. I tell you, this is our hero. This is why these vigilantes must be policed and collared. They're getting out of control!"

Godfrey continued to speak even though Harry and the rest heard plenty.

"Again, I tell you, is there any justice coming from the Justice League…."

"They've got the wrong Kal," Ultrawoman stated as she threw her head back with a sigh.

This was a fiasco waiting to happen and the blond twisted her head around for a little bit, her heart beat steadily against her chest.

"We need to clear his name before…."

Kara trailed off, she had a feeling that the name Superman, even if he was proven innocent, would judged as guilty by the general public. These were the same people who kneeled before Zod because he offered an easy solution to their problems.

X-X-X

"We plea for Superman to stand down," the President stated, as his eyes darted to camera and fear spread through his eyes. This was one of the gravest errors. He had to tell his children that Superman wasn't the hero that they thought he was and they did not even understand why. He could imagine his young daughter crying herself to sleep at the thought that her hero was a monster. "If he wishes to….if he wishes to speak with us, if he…."

"Mr. President, you must not waffle on this situation, we need to make plans to take Superman down immediately, along with the rest of his collaborators in the Justice League," Slade stated in his usual calm and crisp voice as several members of his team nodded their heads beside him. The Reach representatives stood next each other, barely suppressing triumphant smiles. "Superman has played the hero but he has developed a god complex."

Slade popped his tongue at that.

"Perhaps he thinks himself better than us."

"I don't think that's true, there must be some kind of explanation…."

"All of us….many of us believed that Superman was some descended golden child from the heavens," Slade commented as he fixated his eye on the men in front of them. "Of course, there is another that I am far more concerned by."

"And who is that?" one of the members of the President's staff stated as he shifted around.

"Harry Potter," Slade answered in a crisp tone of voice. "Just think, what we know about that world, they have been modifying our memories for years, without any concern. It is quite deplorable to think that they could be taking liberties with us normal folks, just trying to make our place in the world. They never answered to the official government either and what's not to say that there isn't some puppet magical government pulling the strings with us as well?"

The President paled, he could hardly believe that something like that would happen, without his knowledge. His heart raced and his mouth went rather dry. It was not true, it had to be not true, he refused to believe it was true at all.

"And I'm convinced that Harry Potter hired Astoria Greengrass to wipe out the nobles in that world and then took care of her once her usefulness had left her," Slade stated as he held the papers on the table. "I have information straight from the files of the now defunct Project Cadmus that indicates that Albus Dumbledore gave testimony to the international magical governing body known as the International Confederation of Wizards, that indicated that Harry once had a piece of a soul of a dangerous dark lord within him that addled his mind."

Slade flipped over the papers and read with near glee to them all.

"Said dark lord murdered countless, dozens of locked door murders that were never solved, and it's believed that certain…incidents were covered up, made to look like accidents," Slade continued as he read through the paper calmly. "It's wise to treat all of those with magical abilities as terrorists and take the appropriate actions."

Slade's expression was calculating and callous, there was no question that there were some dangerous intentions flowing through those eyes. There was a moment where his face spread into a crazed grim and his eyes flashed with more malice than one could ever realize.

"Do you think…."

"Would you like to have your children or any others get their memories modified by some deranged hocus-pocus?" Slade asked them and there was a long pause before everyone shook their heads. "I didn't think that was something that you would put up with for that long."

The President wondered what to do, there was a part of him who felt like a puppet, with this entire Vigilante Registration act. He had no choice, given that popular opinions in the country was pushing for it and as many politicians, the President was ruled by popular opinion more than anything. His eye twitched for the moment but he cleared his throat.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

The world watched and the members of the press that crowded around did so. The President found himself trapped between a rock and a hard place, there was no two questions about it.

He was more screwed than he ever thought that he was before.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll see what I can do, and I will bring them both in if they are proven to be guilty of their actions," the President stated as he stood tall. "The phrase innocent unless proven guilty rules this great country."

The President was adamant that justice would be served no matter how bad it made him look in the end. That was the kind of person he was and that was kind of what he did. His eyes flashed with fury and he knew that in the end, history would prove him right. Perhaps he conceded on the Vigilante Registration Act.

"This is not a matter of the United States of America but a matter of the world, as that alien could be anywhere," the United Nations Representative said. "He could fly over to some country and start a nuclear crisis. We must maintain the peace at all cost."

Everyone feared the worst so no one was thinking that the best could happen, it was a terrifying existence to live but never the less it was an accurate one. He faced them all, including the Reach, who he reminded himself were also aliens and he didn't trust them all that much either. It rang rather false to worship one set of aliens and then decide that another set of aliens were criminals.

There was something wrong.

"I will do what I can to uphold the law and see that justice is upheld," the President stated in a firm voice.

"I'm sure you'll do the right thing, Mister President," Slade stated in his usual silky tone of voice. "Do take your time and see what you can do to explain to the American people how you allowed Superman to run rough shot over prisoners and also put civilians in the crossfire."

"It…it can be Superman."

The proof was damning, Slade managed to fit Ultraman with a Superman costume, an exact replica, down to the Big Red "S". It was an amazing thing for sure and the Man of Steel stared back at them. If one looked too closely, they would see a nasty glare that was not one hundred percent like Superman at all.

X-X-X

The question that echoed through the mind of Harry Potter was, what to do, what to do. There was a multi-layered game of chess being created and the wizard turned his head around before he threw his head back with a sigh. The wizard tapped his fist on the table, and there were calls for him to turn himself in.

It wasn't the first time that some government official called for his head but he never thought that it would be so vehement. Actually he never thought why this would not happen, he just thought that it would happen. The wizard placed his hands on the side of his face and then with another movement plopped them down on the table.

Galatea grabbed Harry's hand with a smile crossing her face.

"It's always darkest before the end, isn't it?" Galatea asked him with a raised eyebrow and a smile crossing her face.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry asked her with a grin crossing his face and he held his arm around Galatea, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You don't need to do anything that they say, they are obviously trying to bait you," Galatea remarked as she threw her arms around Harry's waist and placed her head onto Harry's shoulder.

"I know, believe me, I know," Harry commented with a smile on his face but there were dark thoughts that resounded through his head.

There was a lot of things that could be done and not that much time to do it. He needed to draw the person who slandered Superman's reputation into acting sooner rather than later. Ultraman, from what his cousin told him, wanted his handiwork written out from it.

"Clark's not taking off the glasses any time soon," Kara stated as she placed her hands on her face and threw her head back with a sigh. "The other members of the League, they've gone underground."

"And the President's giving me an ultimatum," Harry concluded before he smacked his palms together. "Isn't that just great?"

"Yeah it is," Galatea added with a sigh as she watched Harry. There were times where she thought her husband would be better off giving up full stop.

Karen sat in the corner for most of the time, fielding the negative e-mails that came through. She figured that Lana could use a little break, given all of the fires she had to put out while the Potters were getting things together on New Krypton. She did not complain once but still Karen could see how that would be ultimately stressful for her. The blonde bit down on her lip and threw her head back with a frustrating grimace.

"I know what I'm going to have to do," Harry said as he stepped over.

"Don't do anything that….well don't do anything too reckless I guess," Kara responded as she knew that she was the last person who should be talking about being reckless.

"I know….I don't want to do something too reckless, but I'm going to have to draw them out and offer some bait," Harry mused to himself before the group watched each other.

"He'll try and go after you, you know," Ultrawoman stated, she didn't want Harry to go down before she had a chance to sample the goods. With the current crisis, there wasn't the right type of moment to do so but her time would come.

Harry's face contorted into a grimace before he said certain words.

"Believe me, I know."

That was a statement that was never truer as that dripped from his mouth. The venom could almost be detected on his tongue and the wizard turned his head around, before throwing his head back with a breath. If he could figure out a happier medium, then life would work out well.

"People of the world, this is Harry Potter," Harry stated as he tapped into the communication links.

' _Harry, what are you doing?'_ Kara thought, she was confused.

' _Baiting them,'_ Harry thought to her and Kara realized that. Dread filled her but she also knew about the necessity of what he was going to do. _'It will work out in the end, trust me.'_

' _The scary thing is we kind of do,'_ Galatea thought in amusement. _'But it's your call.'_

' _It is,'_ Karen agreed but there was something about this made her feel extremely nervous. The blonde threw her head back and wondered what was going to happen next. There was something that made her feel anxiety come across her.

Harry decided that he was going to have to throw everything underneath the bus to do what he needed to do. The wizard spun his head around and let out a long and pressing sigh before he did what he had to do.

It was not the smartest thing in the world to do perhaps but with everything that was on the line, Harry had few options. He was rapidly running out of them and he spun his head around before tapping his foot on the ground. The pause became long and depressing but he tried to choose the words.

"You wanted me to turn myself in, well congratulations, I give up, because why fight someone who has become another's puppet?" Harry asked to them and there was a long pause before his face contorted into a grimace. "I don't see any point of doing so, so I've given up. Congratulations, I've thrown in the towel."

Harry's eyes flickered towards the monitor.

"You want me, you come and get me," Harry remarked as he looked out. "The Patronus Incorporated base outside DC, come there in one hour, and face me. Although, it is amazing that you've propped up Superman as your puppet as well, to get him to do your bidding, to make us think that all of the heroes are vile by association."

Harry's eyes peered around before he threw his head back and smiled.

"Congratulations, you've broke me."

Kara eyed Harry but her mouth opened when she realized what he was doing. It was amazing.

Also risky, but it was amazing as well.

X-X-X

Harry waited, doing the risky move to end all risky moves, his arms folded together and he swayed from one side to the other. He knew that they would show up in time.

' _Please don't get involved unless I'm in mortal danger,'_ Harry projected to his wives mentally.

' _So, when is that, before or after you're dead?'_ Galatea quipped back through the mental link but she got nothing other than a completely exasperated sigh from him. _'Yeah, somehow I thought that would be the case.'_

' _Isn't it always the case?'_ Karen thought to them but Ultrawoman appeared frustrated and projected that reason.

' _Please don't die,'_ Ultrawoman thought, she would have to hate to become a widow before she was barely married. That would be extremely bad and not to mention stressful on her mind. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and felt her heart beating against her chest.

' _Don't worry, you'll learn to have faith the longer you're going to be with Harry,'_ Karen projected through the bond, but she would be lying if she did not have her fair share of reservations towards this mad plan that Harry was trying to do.

Harry heard the arrival of Slade and his men.

"Mr. Potter," Slade stated in a crisp voice as he looked over his shoulder. "I'm surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Harry asked to Slade.

Slade decided to elaborate on what he meant. "I meant that I thought that you wouldn't go against me one on one. I thought….well it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No it doesn't," Harry commented to himself in a light tone of voice as he peered over his shoulder and there was a tapping sound on the ground. "So, it's me against you, isn't it?"

Slade's face crossed with a malicious smile. He knew that there was something about this incident where there was far more than met the eye. He knew that going against Harry Potter, there was going to more than a few problems. He kept an eye on the wizard before him and reached forward, fingering a dagger in his fingers.

"I have the ability to stand alone but you don't have the ability to face me without your legions of subordinates," Harry commented as he kept his eyes on Slade. His arms crossed and a smile crossed over his face. "That's completely like you in ways that I don't even think you realize."

"I'm one for justice, Mr. Potter," Slade commented but there was a momentarily whoosh.

Harry smiled.

"Say that and it might become true, conviction is something that I admire a lot. Of course, I don't admire those who are delusion all that much so it's quite the paradox. It doesn't matter now because I'd suggest that your men clear out now. Because in twenty seconds you're about to be incinerated by the person who is playing for you for a puppet."

Slade's eye snapped forward but he spun around. There was a blood curdling scream as the men outside had been fried to a cinder the heat vision. The doors burst open at the next moment and he flew in.

Harry was grabbed around the neck and flung back hard to the ground. Ultraman had him down beneath his feet.

"So you're not so tough," Ultraman commented in a rough voice as he nearly strangled the life out of Harry.

"Yeah, you're a bit rough, aren't you?" Harry grumbled as he tried to push himself out of the attack of Ultraman but he continued to drive Harry down until he was underfoot.

' _Remember, life or death, don't interfere,'_ Harry projected to his wives as he knocked Ultraman back.

Harry learned one thing, apparently Ultraman did not have the Kryptonian fatal flaw towards magic, in fact, it enhanced him. That was not good which mean Harry was going to have to take him down the old fashioned way. Which he did as he leaped into the air and nailed his opponent with a flying roundhouse kick to the face and that knocked him for the loop that the wizard thought that it might.

Ultraman pulled himself up and he rushed forward towards Harry.

Duck at the last second, pivot, spin, and Harry loaded up the blue Kryptonite Brass Knuckles, one pair on each hand. He knew that he had to keep Ultraman somewhat alive. Both pairs were loaded and he smashed Ultraman in the face with both hands.

He screamed as the side of his face burned as the smell of burning fire could be heard, along with the brawl between Harry and Ultraman that continued.

Slade cracked his knuckles, the television cameras were getting every moment of this.

Every moment including the real Superman showing up and blowing out the fire, to save the hapless civilians before the barbequed to a crisp, and that moment was caught on camera.

"See, you are a puppet," Harry commented with a smug tone of voice as the television cameras showed that this Superman was a fake. "Hey, Slade, smile for the camera!"

Harry waved mockingly at Slade and he could see the VRA's popularity just blasting through the ground.

' _You smug little shit,'_ Slade thought, knowing that he couldn't blow Potter's brains out in front of witnesses, he outsmarted them, and made their little plan turn out for the worst.

"So, Slade was the one that broke you out, didn't he?" Harry asked Ultraman in a conversational tone as he shot some wires around him but he broke away from the attacks. "Yeah, I see that he did, you are a pawn, a puppet, dangling on Slade's strings. I don't think that you were so great, were you?"

"You son of a bitch, I'll burn your…."

Superman knocked Ultraman halfway across the city. Harry hovered next to him but the Man of Steel spun around to face Harry, a raised eyebrow given.

"I couldn't let you have all of the fun, could I?" he replied with a smile.

"No you couldn't but it seems like he still wants to party," Harry remarked as Ultraman shot through the air like a cork.

Faster than a speeding bullet, but about as subtle, with Harry dodging his attacks, his mind completely going a million miles a minute as he processed what to do next. The sorcerer tried to keep up a steady assault and his adversary ducked, dodged, and swerved.

"Come on, come on," Ultraman growled before Harry pulled the blue Kryptonite dagger out from underneath his coat.

' _Well Luthor, we'll see if this does the trick,'_ Harry thought as Ultraman charged at him but Harry dodged it.

Ultraman blocked the blue Kryptonite dagger with his hands and kicked Harry backwards. The wizard flew head over heels and smashed into the side of the building. The blood splashed from the side of his face and he rubbed the side of his face.

"We'll see how you like this dagger shoved down your throat," Ultraman growled but he made the mistake of brushing the blade lightly against his hand and that caused him great pain.

Superman nailed Ultraman hard in the back of the head, the dagger flying to the side of the building and landing off the ledge.

"Come on, you and me, hero!" Ultraman snapped as he swung back and went to charge Superman.

There was a dodge and Ultraman nailed the edge of the building, impaling himself on the dagger. The dagger impaled into his heart and he fell to the ground, completely mortal. If the dagger did not do it, then the drop to the pavement did.

Superman looked down and shook his head, if he didn't try and take him out in a psychotic manner, then he wouldn't have gotten killed. The dagger was there and Ultraman ran into the dagger.

X-X-X

"I would say we won but something tells me that I should know better."

That tense statement was offered by one Harry Potter as he threw his head back with a sigh as the Patronus Incorporated satellites went nuts.

"That's….oh boy," Hermione whispered as she watched them. "Justice League, you better be ready for this, but the Reach are making their move and it's a big move."

"We….we have the War World," Kara whispered to Harry as there was an eclipse of the sun and the entire world was plunged into eternal darkness.

Harry was in two minds about the entire War World mess. On the one hand, he could end any threat before it started. On the other hand, using such a weapon of mass destruction in such a private way was just asking for a damaged reputation.

' _Harry, not to burden you with anything else, but the Reach is back and….they're reading towards New Krypton in full force,'_ Laura thought to him through the bond link. His youngest wife appeared to be absolutely stressed out beyond belief.

' _Laura, take a deep breath, please stay calm, now's not the time to panic,'_ Harry told her and he heard her breathing in and out. _'That's it, just take it….just take it easy, don't lose your mind. That's the absolutely worst thing that you can do in this situation. Keep yourself calm and everything will work out for the best. Trust me, you can trust me, you know you can trust me right?'_

' _Yeah, I know that I can trust you,'_ Laura fired back through the bond link and she started to blink heavily before she spun around.

' _Faora is getting ready to coordinate the defenses, I would ask if you're going to come here but…'_

' _We've got our own problems, Linda,'_ Harry fired back, causing her tension to raise. _'Two pronged attack, Earth and New Krypton, they've tapped into everything but there's one place on Earth that they could not get.'_

There was a moment where everyone stated in unison.

"THE PATRONUS INCORPORATED SATELLITES!"

That was shouted loud and Harry tapped into them, he was pleased that despite everything the satellites held together. If they busted or shifted for any reason, they would be in an amazing pickle. Not the Reach blocking out the sun was going to be good and Harry located several thermal energy signatures. It was barely seen, in fact he might not be able to see it unless he had the satellites turned on to the highest intensity.

"Well we got a bit of a problem," Harry commented and Kara turned around before Ultrawoman was the one that answered.

"Just the one?" she asked and Harry fired back a smile of his own.

"Yes, just the one, kind of," Harry answered as he placed a hand on the hands of his newest wife as he edged around. "The Reach has whatever they were looking for….."

"The portal's jamming."

Karen tried to activate the Interstellar Portal Generator but found it locked up and was unable to transport them.

"CHEAP PIECE OF JUNK!" Karen yelled as she slammed her hand over the edge of the portal again and again.

"Karen, please calm down," Harry told her as he pulled her in close.

Karen breathed in and out. "I am calm, I am calm."

Harry and Kara both smiled but said smiles were rather forced. They had to pinpoint a way out. Even with the Crime Syndicate pretty much a non-entity, there was a problem to say the least that they had to deal with.

The Reach used their activities as a diversion and everyone as puppets, and it was right underneath the noses. The satellites would be their greatest weapons but could Harry activate them in time?

**To Be Continued in the Next Part.**


	12. Ultrawoman Part Two

**Chapter Twelve: Ultrawoman Part Two:**

Harry's eyes fixed unblinking on the situation at hand, the Reach's attempts to seize control of the Earth's defenses. He scanned the other satellites orbiting nearby with the Patronus Incorporated satellite, just as he thought, they were blocked. The wizard turned his head around and offered a long sigh. That was what one might call not good but the young sorcerer tried to look at the bright side of the situation.

Although there was no bright side other than the fact that Patronus was most certainly their last hope.

All lines of communication to the outside world were cut off; they were in a literal dark age to be honest. The young wizard clasped the side of his head and turned towards Kara who helped him access the satellites.

"The sun has been blanked out but that's just the beginning," Kara offered him as she bit down on her lip and Harry threw an arm around her shoulder before he pulled her into close. The blonde's edges widened as she analyzed the situation before her. "Oh this isn't good, this is not good at all."

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Galatea asked and Kara spun towards her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll try," Kara commented in a light tone of voice before she threw her head back and tapped into the computer uplink trying to get a fix on what was going on. "Here's the deal…the world might end in a little bit but it's not like any human's might be alive to experience it."

"The Reach is killing everyone," Ultrawoman stated, her eyes widened and they flashed with fury. Kara responded with a brisk nod.

"Slowly, but it's being done, everyone was looking at those fruit drinks that they put out but they were completely harmless," Kara stated as Harry threw his head back and offered a pained grimace as the full gravity of the situation hti him.

"STUPID!"

"No, Harry, it wasn't your fault," Kara offered as she grabbed his hand and Harry remarked with a nod.

He could focus on missing the absolutely obvious later, now there were a few things that he needed to do and one of those things was to tap into the satellites. The Reach grew dangerously closer to achieving their goals with each passing moment and the wizard needed to make sure that they did not do anything that would be considered too dangerous.

Other than what they were doing naturally and Harry turned his head around, biting down on his lip but all he did was achieve himself frustration. There was something very obvious that he neglected for a little bit and he tapped his fingers across the desk before he punched up the satellite.

"Any luck with the portal, Karen?" Harry asked and the grimace of frustration form Karen told them all that they needed to know. There was no luck with the portal.

' _They are just circling around us here,'_ Linda chimed in through her end of the bond link and she bit down on her lips. _'Faora has the War World ready, they're not going to get their hands on it.'_

' _Once we fire that weapon, there's no return from using something like that,'_ Kara told her and there was a nod on the other end even though it could not be seen.

Yet it could be felt. There was something around them, around these circumstances that caused the hairs to prickle and stand on the back of their necks. The entire group swayed from one side to the next and hoped that everything would work out for the better even though things looked rather grim.

Hope, that's what the rings they wore symbolized and it was hope that could use to get things out.

Lana edged into the office, worry flooded over her face and for good reason. The redhead was not in the best frame of mind given the events that have happened previously. Her eyes focused on Harry, unblinking and unassuming.

"Serious question, if I may?" Lana prompted, not wanting to step on Harry's toes.

"Yes, you may, please continue," Harry offered her, trying to keep himself calm but he knew that the final hour might be approaching sooner rather than later. The wizard tried to keep himself on the level mentally and physically. It was a tightrope act to follow, one misstep and he fell off into a chasm of no return.

"Well, does anyone even know if the Reach has cut off the power for the majority of the world?" Lana asked Harry and Harry reached forward as a smile crossed his face.

"I don't know if they know but we should assume that people have a clear idea, I would like to hope that not all of them trust the Reach at face value," Harry remarked as he racked his mind for many solutions to the problem.

Although given how much the media had been hammering that the Reach was the saviors, there was not much that would surprise Harry if they declared them their saviors. The wizard's smile flickered for a second.

"Courage, is what we need and time, that is the one thing that we need more than anything," Harry told Lana and his wives. Their heads nodded slowly, it was time that they did not have and it was time that ran out slowly. The time ticked away on the clock, seconds spun around to moments and moments seemed to become hours even though very little time has passed.

The wizard's eyes closed together and he was holding out for a miracle. Which was amazing given that Harry was not the type that normally believed in miracles, rather he was the type that believed in action along with a swift and fast response.

"Kara, see what you can do about coordinating some kind of strike team and Karen see what you can do about finding the Reach's mothership," Harry told them both and both girls nodded swiftly.

Galatea was the one that brought up the next point. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kick them off my planet," Harry told the girls as he spun around, his eyes flashing with determination that they had seen several times before but they were reminded completely anew how serious Harry could get when pushed to the limit.

X-X-X

"This pitiful, petulance of a planet will be the sole dominion of the Reach, nothing can stand in our way".

The Reach were at the top of their game, soon they would take the planet's resources, mine the humans for slave labor, and then kill anything that was redundant. It was their way.

A loud thump could be heard outside the hull of one of the ships.

"What…impossible, how do they know that we're here?" one of the Reach members stated as he tried to engage the ship but an energy bubble was around the ship.

"Surrender quietly, or you'll feel what canned sardine feels like," Galatea ordered them in a voice that left no room for argument.

The Reach was not going to give up without a fight but there was a loud explosion.

"Sir, the drill has been taken down."

"Don't…keep it up, enhanced the power to the other drills," the Reach remarked as they tried to evacuate the ship.

They refused to go down without a fight and they fluttered from the ship, it was a standard evacuation procedure. The group escaped from the ship before they dropped down to the ground.

"DNIB MEHT!"

There were ropes that were shot out and wrapped around a few of the Reach soldiers as Zatanna stood there and a smile crossed her face. An energy cannon shot towards her and the blast cut through the air.

An arrow fired through the air and stuck into the energy cannon. An explosion rattled through them all and the Reach member staggered back.

Flash was in.

"Oh, that's too slow," Flash stated as he rushed in and there was an explosion that rattled through them. "Come on…come on, to the right, to the left!"

Flash dodged the explosions and swerved around, rushing from one side to the next. His eyes turned around and he was able to move fast. This canon could cause people to be obliterated and there were many people who could not out run it. He picked up more pace, the Fastest Man of Alive picked up more speed and dodged every single motion before he dropped down and caused a whirlwind.

The young speedster dropped down and then an explosion knocked them down. Another arrow shot into the cannon before another explosion echoed out from all around them. They staggered around them, before they dropped down to the ground. Artemis loaded an arrow and locked onto the pod.

There was only one shot that was needed but she better make it count. She closed her eyes and fired with one quick shot. The arrow swirled through the air and landed on the other side. There was a pause and Artemis pressed a miniature detonator before there was a huge explosion and sent the pod out of location.

"Everyone keep moving in!" Cyborg yelled to them.

It was a merit of how serious this situation was as the Justice League moved in to help them.

"Okay, let's see if we can deflect them," Batman stated as he tried to remain serious and one of the pods aimed for them.

M'gann floated through the air and popped through the bottom of the floor of the pod before she pulled the wires out. An explosion resounded and she pulled one of the reach soldiers out.

They dropped to the ground as Hal Jordan used his energy bubble to keep them contained. Energy shackles shot around the arms of them and he spun around.

There was a huge individual who moved in and Hal Jordan created a spiked club, before he swung it. The huge thug smashed into the chest and went spiraling head over heels before he landed on the ground with a sickening thud. There was an instant where he rolled over and breathed heavily.

"Keep it up, don't stop!"

That yell was delivered by Kara as she flew in, beside Harry. Karen followed them and the three of them locked hands.

The combined the force of their Blue Lantern rings shot forward like a cork and smashed into the side of the ships. An explosion rattled throughout the area and there was a rumbling explosion. The ship rocked and rolled from one side to the next in the air.

They managed to pull the Reach out.

"Find the machine that they are using to disrupt the power, and find the one that is using to block the sun," Harry stated as he, Kara, and Karen gave them the necessary cover.

The Justice League all nodded, with Flash zipping around to try and locate the machine that he needed to find. There was a frantic rush to try and get to the machine but what was life without a little bit of pressure? Was it not pressure that ruled people and made them thrive, even survive under the worst circumstances.

His eyes flickered and he spun around before he settled on the device. It hummed.

"That looks to be it, doesn't it?" Black Canary asked as she folded her arms and studied it. "So, any ideas?"

"Yeah, I think I might have a couple," Flash offered but the second he touched it, the machine started to hum and the timer on it sped up. "That's not good…."

Kara popped in and opened a worm hole with the blue Lantern ring and drew the device through the portal. The sun started to come back and the day was starting to look a little bit brighter than before.

' _We might have gotten one down but we got to make sure that we find the other three,'_ Galatea projected through the bond but she then paused before she amended, at the sweet sounds of an explosion and another one of the devices being deposited. _'And by three, I mean the other two.'_

' _Don't get too cocky yet,'_ Harry thought to them.

A large machine was set out in front of them but there was a loud rumbling before a loud crack was heard.

Superman lifted up the machine and flung it into the air. He was still rattled from the Ultraman battle but was able to contribute to the battle in his own way. Kara, Karen, and Harry triple attacked the machine with their heat vision and caused the machine to blow into smithereens in mid-air, that was a good sound as it blew up in epic fury.

' _Okay that's down and….are they leaving?'_ Karen thought to them but there were portals that opened.

' _Boom Tubes,'_ Kara thought back to them as mortal dread flowed through her body. _'Well that confirms what we already found out later.'_

As much as they wished today's fun and games were over, it was not over, in fact in some ways, the day's festivities were just beginning.

X-X-X

"If we can get the power back on or at least running enough where we can get by, we should be able to coordinate our efforts better once they establish a counteract," The Martian Manhunter stated to the members of the Justice League.

"So I'm here or is it too late to get involved?"

Kara spun around with a smile crossing her face as a certain Princess of the Amazons stood there before them.

"Diana, you're back," Kara remarked in an excited tone.

Hermione looked pleased as well, the headaches that she received as of late be damned. Still this was her sister, well for all intents and purposes. Although she was in conflict with both sides of her personality, who wanted different things regarding Harry.

"It's good to see you back, Diana," Harry told her and he pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned. The two of them lingered for a second before they stepped apart.

"Yeah, reunion's nice but we don't know where these guys ran off to." Flash stated as he turned his head around and his breathing got more labored.

' _Diversion,'_ Laura thought to them through the bond link as she seemed rather distressed.

' _What do you mean a diversion?'_ Karen thought to them.

' _The entire attack of the Earth was just a diversion,'_ Linda chimed in to them as there was an explosion to resounded through the bond link.

Harry had a feeling that was the case, although he hated to be proved right. Yet, if they would have left the Earth unprotected, what would make them look like? The wizard spun around before he walked forward.

"Dare I ask why you found like someone shut your puppy?" Barbara asked him and Harry turned around, his eyes flickering.

"It was all a diversion."

Diana looked shocked but that made sense. This was not something that she expected to hear and the Princess of the Amazons breathed in and out a little bit, maintaining her composure for a short amount of time before she spun around to properly face them.

"No offense but the attack seemed pretty real to me, so I don't see what happened."

Harry shook his head, there was something entirely wrong with this mess and he did not have time to go over the finer details in his hand. The wizard spun his head around and placed said hand on the side of his head. The wizard edged forward and a worm hole opened.

"The portal, we need to get back to New Krypton," Karen said to them and the group all nodded in confirmation.

"That is the list on our things to do, yes," Harry agreed to them as he ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

The sigh got more prominent and more poignant but he had to do so. The wizard reached forward and Lana was hunched over the crystal array.

"I think there is some kind of spark and the oxygen levels have gotten back to normal," Lana stated as she looked at the portal. "You four do realize that if the portal shuts down before you get to New Krypton, you will be stuck in a void don't you?"

"The thought crossed my mind," Harry retorted as he placed a hand on his chin in a thoughtful move. "That's a risk that I'm going to have to take."

Lana shrugged, she crossed her fingers and hoped that that they knew what they were doing. There were times where she feared that they were going to put their heads into something that they could not get their heads out of. The redhead decided to eye the portal, with a great amount of trepidation in her eyes.

Then again, New Krypton was a second chance for many people and if it was important for them to try and assist the army in saving it, then it was worth the risk. Harry, Kara, Karen, Galatea, and Ultrawoman stood next to the portal. Lana was not sure when this final version of Kara showed up but they were going to need all of the help that they could get to get through the portal. There was no real question about that one.

"Opening up the portal I guess," Kara stated as she held the portal before she twisted the dial.

The energy vortex swirled around them and Harry led by example as he always did, as he stepped through the portal. Karen followed him next through the portal as did Kara. Galatea was next and Ultrawoman held up the rear.

Lana watched as the portal cracked and closed shut. Did they make it in time? That was something that weighed on her mind. The redhead sank down into the chair, she was glad that she had some vacation time coming for her. Not that she minded the hard work but at the same time, she was prone to fits of stress just as much or even more so as the next person.

The buzzer in the Patronus Incorporated main desk fired to life. Lana wondered what this next bit of news was, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be something that she welcomed. She reached over and activated it.

"Yes."

"Lana, is Harry and Kara there?" Clark asked over the intercom, his voice crackled in and out and Lana leaned back on the chair for a brief second before she answered.

"No, they're not here, is there anything that is dire?" Lana asked him from the other end, once again dread filled her very being but she tried not to allow herself to do so.

Clark was quick to confirm. "We're getting close to figuring out a way to shut everything down and we hope that in time, we'll be able to get the Earth's communication back to normal. If we could stop people from shooting at us, we'd be in the clear."

"They're still attacking the League, despite the good they've done?" Lana asked in thinly veiled disgust, she could not believe some people.

Actually she could but at the same time she could not. The redhead turned her head around and waited for more information as it came in.

"Harry, Kara, and the others went to New Krypton, the Reach is attacking there, the Earth invasion was just a front for that," Lana informed Clark through the communication link.

Clark remained stoic and calm. "That figures….hopefully they stop them."

His people getting a second shot would be something that was near to Clark's heart and he hoped that they would be able to get that second shot. Even though it did seem like a dire situation, Clark hoped for the best even though the worst was expected in many ways.

X-X-X

New Krypton was bombarded by the attack from the Reach. Faora's eyes widened but she recovered quickly and went to face her troops. All of them were a rag tag bunch but they needed to work on each other.

"I know we'd likely get creamed in a fair fight with only a few months of basic training but….we're still going to prove that we're better than a bunch of beetles," Faora told them and they all nodded. "Insects are meant to be squashed."

The Kryptonians nodded as they fired up the defenses around the city. The portal opened beside them and Faora tensed up. Her tension relaxed after Harry, Kara, Karen, Galatea, and another version of Kara that she did not recognize exited the portal. She relaxed or at least about as much as she was allowed to relax.

"They're gone from Earth but we have problems closer to home," Kara stated and Faora nodded before she told them what they were up against.

Harry offered them a statement that would live in infamy.

"Use the War World."

That caused them times before the two of them spun around to watch each other. Faora's eyes widened before the dark haired Kryptonian's eyes widened before she said one statement, another question.

"Are you sure?"

Harry's expression was serious and stoic although there was an instant where he pondered if there was something about his next decision that there was a mistake. The sorcerer kept calm before he nodded his head once and twice.

"Okay, that's fine, do it then," Faora stated as she radioed them. "See the Reach's main ship ship?"

"Yes, Commander."

Harry waited over his shoulder and peered carefully. There was a thump that echoed through his body as he wondered where the wizard continued to sway from one side to the other. Kara, Karen, and Harry all locked eyes with each other, with Ultrawoman and Galatea staying, there was a moment.

"Give them one warning and two minutes to back off," Faora told the people who were commanding the War World. "And if those Reach bastards don't get out of our airspace, I want them blow into the next galaxy. Take any prisoners you can but if they die, I doubt many of us will shed any tears over it."

The Reach murdered countless worlds and enslaved many others, Faora knew what they were capable of, the rotten things that did. She did not care if they lived or if they died, one thing was for certain, she would have them crushed underneath her foot.

Some people said that killing was never acceptable but she thought those people were weak minded and thus would perish.

"Reach, you have two minutes, you are not allowed on this planet. It would be prudent for you to back off or we will open fire. I repeat, there are two minutes and counting, if you do not leave the area of New Krypton, we will open fire on your main ships, that is your final warning."

' _So do you think the Reach is going to go for it,'_ Kara thought to Harry through the mental link and the others inside the link scoffed.

' _Not a chance, not a chance,'_ Karen thought back to them but Harry waited.

The moment of truth was at hand, this was what separated them and kept them going. The green eyed wizard flickered his expression up to the air and up towards the hovering motherships. Pretty soon they would know one way or the other. The time ticked by with each passing instant before the wizard swayed as he turned his head around before he waited.

Tick.

Tick.

The clock kept ticking a little bit at the time as Harry and the rest waited for the moment of truth.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick. Each and every tick of the clock was an eternity in between each second.

' _And that is the Reach ignoring our warning,'_ Kara thought as she edged her arm around Harry's and she hovered over the ground before the two of them watched it.

' _Well they were warned,'_ Karen remarked to them but her nerves were on a trigger. The blonde's eyes widened as she heard the explosions that echoed around them.

"They hammered the shields again, their time is up," Faora stated as she clicked her hands together and the dark haired woman eyed the situation in the air. "Fire on, three, two, one."

The War World cannons were armed and the shot was fire. The plasma beams shot through the air and impacted the side of the ships causing them to light up in the midst of space. The loud explosion echoed and Faora decided to wait to see if that warning shot would scare them off.

When that did not work, she had another word.

"Fire again."

They fired again and the beams cut through space once again and impacted another line of ships. The Reach decided to foolishly fire on the War World but they were outgunned. There was no way that they were going to fire through the shields around either the planet of New Krypton or the War World.

Harry watched as he saw the impressive power of the War World and another firing shot nailed the Reach.

The Reach's shields stopped firing as there was a pause.

"Hold your fire," Faora stated as she watched them before she turned around. "If you don't want to be reduced to cinders in space, this is your final warning. Surrender, or you will be destroyed. Shut off your ships. You have sixty seconds to do it."

Once again the Reach was put in the pressure cooker, as the ships were shut off one at a time. There was a long pause as they were shut down one at a time.

The battle was over, the Reach had been defeated like that. Faora thought for sure they were going to do something stupid but they were smart enough not to.

X-X-X

The Guardian of Oa had something to say about the Reach and their blatant breaking of protocols. In fact, their actions against both Earth and New Krypton broke a treaty and now those who were left were considered to be criminals of war. There was a buzzing from all around in the chambers, as the Guardians waited and watched, calm expressions etched on their face. At least their expressions were calm, on the inside, they were fuming.

Harry, Kara, Karen, and Galatea stood, with Ultrawoman, Faora, Laura, and Linda making sure that everything was going fine on New Krypton. Jade dropped down next to them, a smile crossing her face as she kept a close on the proceedings. There was only one thought that resounded through her head, beating against her skull like a drum.

"Justice is getting served," Jade told them and that was something that they all could agree about. It was a long time coming from the Reach, they dodged and swerved their way of Guardian protocols and left all kinds of headaches for the Green Lantern corps. "We finally got them."

"Only because they were brazen enough to attack two planets that were under the jurisdiction of the Green Lantern Corps, despite being warned not to," Harry told Jade and Jade nodded.

The green skinned Green Lantern turned around and watched as the remaining Reach leaders were brought before the Guardian Council to stand trial. Superman turned up as a witness for their actions. He wondered if his crimes under the thrall of Darkseid and Granny Goodness would come up.

The Kents had taught him to stand up and swallow his responsibility like a man and that was what he was going to do. The Man of Steel spun around and stood next to his cousin and her spouses.

"Nervous?" Kara asked her cousin and Kal inclined his head but nodded.

"Just got to face what's going to come."

"The Guardians know about the mitigating circumstances regarding Darkseid, so they should not be able to use that against you," Harry told Clark who nodded.

He did hope so although he was still nervous all the same. There was times where everything ticked slowly around him and the Last Son of Krypton waited for the verdict.

"This trial is for the Reach about the crimes against sentient races throughout the Universe and constant violations of Universe law. We will give the Reach representatives a chance to state their case even though their blatant disregard for decency and rights for those throughout the universe is deplorable and disgusting due to its injustice."

The Reach thought that they were not getting a fair shake but then again, leave it to the Guardians of Oa to give them a runaround.

"We had the bottled city of Kandor, it was ours by divine right, we would have never come after it, if…."

"That statement has been proven show your arrogance, there was no way that the citizens of Kandor were capable of accepting or denying your rule," one of the Guardians stated in a rough tone of voice. "Furthermore there was no way that they could have blocked your attempts to put them underneath your thumb."

There was some grumbling from the Reach Representatives as they felt undercut and rather made helpless at the hands of the Guardians of Oa.

The trial was going to continue although the result was never something that was in doubt, not even for a second. There was a long pause as the Guardians waited and shifted in a certain direction before there was a tapping sensation.

Harry spun around and smiled as he watched his girls and their reactions. They were pleased because in some ways justice was going to be served.

X-X-X

Ultrawoman sat in the bedroom of the Potter homestead, taking a good look at everything around here for the first time. She went under the name of Nicole Arak as her human alias, although she was a version of Kara Zor-El from another world. Although there were rumors that she might have been the daughter of Zod, although she never put much stock in them. It was likely a ploy by her cousin to mess with her head.

Regardless, Nicole threw her head back, dressed in a thin black robe that wrapped around her features. Her long blonde hair framed her face in the most seductive manner possible and her lips were pouty and delicious. She had blue eyes and high cheek bones, the robe wrapped around her chest with her nipples poking out of it. Her long legs were shown along with a delicious pair of feet.

The door opened and Harry arrived.

"Kara," Harry remarked to her with a smile.

Nicole offered a hungry glance towards him, her eyes watching his body, taking in every fiber of his being, every delicious inch of muscle, she could hardly wait to sample the joys that rested underneath that outfit.

"Call me Nicole, Harry, we should really cut down on the Kara confusion when she can," she stated with a purr as she stepped forward and allowed the robe to slide off of her shoulders to reveal her delicious body.

"I think we got a marriage to consummate," Harry told her as he brought her in close and kissed him. She tore off his shirt and made quick work to his pants.

' _That we do,'_ Nicole projected through the bond as she got down to her knees and squeezed his package before the wizard breathed heavily and lustfully.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Nicole removed his pants and his cock sprang out before her. It was large and Nicole found a second to run her hand up and down his throbbing penis. The blonde closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, before she slowly licked up and down. She spat on it to give the proper amount of lubrication and ran her hand up and down him. The wizard arched her hips up into her hand and the blonde continued to pump him hard, squeezing his cock in her grasp.

"It's so good," Nicole breathed as she licked his member, bringing her tongue down the underside of it.

"Why don't you suck it, my dear?" Harry asked and Nicole's smile widened before she used her tongue to stimulate his balls.

It felt so good and the next thing he knew after the teasing, his cock found its way into her tight mouth and she started sucking on it. The blonde inhaled his cock, pressing her lips onto his pubic bone and taking it down her throat with several deep sucks. There was a lustful expression that crossed her eyes and she continued to bob up and down on him.

"Damn it…that's it," Harry panted as she sucked him and suddenly, his hands found their way down to paradise. He rubbed her clit and this caused her to suck him faster.

Nicole lost her mind to the sensations of paradise, a pair of fingers pumped in and out of her. She sped up her motions but it was hard to do so with the completely fog bound lust that was her mind as she sucked his dick, slurping it hungrily. The blonde kept her mouth latched firmly around him and bobbed down on him.

Harry stroked her hair with one hand and also pumped into her gushing pussy with the other hand. It felt so good to feel around her, the blonde screwed her eyes shut and popped more and more of his cock down her throat. Her tongue ran on the underside of his cock and continued to work him over with each passing swipe. The blonde's motions got even more ambitious.

The blonde bobbed up and down and felt his talented fingers manipulate her folds but she did not want his fingers in her. She wanted the entire package; he wanted Harry to make a woman out of her in the worst way. Her loins burned with the desire of having his throbbing prick in between her legs and him hammering her into submission.

"Harry," Nicole purred after she stopped sucking his cock and she slowly crawled onto the bed, which allowed Harry a look at her delightful ass.

Kara Zor-El from Earth Three got so much pleasure from her husband's actions and his cock slid into her dripping wet hole with ease as Harry slammed into her from behind. The blonde closed her eyes as Harry sped up his motions, drilling into her long and fast. The blonde closed her eyes and breathed in and out heavily, as his thick phallus made her body tingle with pleasure and they were getting started, oh great RAO they were only getting started.

"Do you like that, do you like my cock?" Harry asked as he tugged on her hair and slammed into her.

"Yes, yes, more, fuck me more!" Nicole panted as her eyes glowed with passion.

Harry sped up his motions and rammed over and over into her dripping wet hole, causing her great delights. Nicole clutched onto the bed sheets, the blonde squeezing him with her sopping wet cunt. The wizard nailed her from behind with his cock before he sped up the pace and nailed her with everything that he had.

"Yes, keep going."

"Oh, I can keep going for as long as you can take it," Harry told her as he cupped her breasts and she squealed loudly.

"I can take it…for a long time," Nicole panted as his cock drilled into her center and she squeezed him, feeling him go into her. His cock continued to bury into her pussy and a few more swipes and he impacted into her. The blonde closed her eyes and panted heavily, before she tightened around him.

Harry sped up his motions, his thrusts per second increasing and she moaned heavily as he grabbed her tightly. Little bursts of magic were channeled through every single inch of her body and Nicole's vice tight cunt clamped around him.

Her love box tightened around him as he speared into her center and picked up the pace, working into her with each swiping thrust. His thrust got deeper into her, even deeper yet. The blonde closed her eyes.

"About ready to cum, love?" Nicole asked as she bit her lip.

She was horny as hell, she wanted all of his cum swimming inside her.

"Blow it into me lover, I want to feel your virile seed swimming around on the inside of me," Nicole mewled as he worked into her from behind and his balls smashed into her thighs, slapping against her.

"Yes, of course," Harry stated as he twisted her nipples lovingly and he thrust into her a few more times before his balls tightened and he splashed into her. Several ropes of cum splattered into her quivering cunt and the blonde tightened like a vice around him. He drilled into her from behind and the blonde milked him until he was dry.

He pulled out and Karen popped up next to him. The blonde stood there, dressed in a transparent robe as she stood around them. Kara and Galatea were also dressed in transparent bathrobes.

"Time to really get this party kicked up," Nicole offered with a lustful grin over her face and she bent down to give his throbbing cock a nice lick.

Galatea, Kara, and Karen took turns licking his cock.

' _You like that, Harry,'_ Kara thought to him.

' _You know I do, oh you four are amazing,'_ Harry breathed as Nicole and Galatea licked his balls as Karen pressed her breasts on either side of his cock and began to push up and down onto him.

Harry grunted as he grabbed her breasts and encouraged her to continue with the tit fuck. Galatea dropped down between Karen's legs and parted her lips as she stuck her tongue into her cunt. The blonde made a corkscrew like motion with her tongue, working into Karen.

Kara stroked Harry's balls and used her tongue to probe Galatea's pussy as well.

' _Oh, Kara, you're…you're so awesome,'_ Galatea breathed as she ran her hands through Kara's hair.

' _I know what you like, baby girl,'_ Kara thought as she munched on Galatea's cunt and Nicole placed her tongue in Kara's pussy, this was so hot.

Harry thought that he was going to be overwhelmed by the pleasure, especially with Karen's lovely tits wrapped around his shaft as she worked him up and down. The blonde eyed Harry, his throbbing prick wrapped around the tight flesh. Karen sped up her motions before she jerked him up and down.

Karen felt his long pole wedged between her massive tits, that was quite the feeling. Her thumb rubbed around his head. Galatea licked her pussy, as Kara licked Galatea's pussy, and Nicole licked Kara's pussy. The blondes all gave each other pleasure and Karen managed to think enough to use her Lantern ring.

A dildo spiraled into Nicole's pussy and caused her to scream at the top of her lungs. The blonde closed her eyes as it penetrated her quite lovely and it continued to smash between her legs. The force of the blue dildo caused the juices to spill out of her.

"Oh, fuck, so fucking hot," Harry panted before his balls contracted and several jets of cum splashed on Karen's tits.

Karen scooped her man's cum off of her tits and started to feed the three girls. Kara, Galatea, and Nicole feasted on Harry's cum like it was the best meal in the world and to these three hot blondes, it was, no question about it.

Harry's cock was throbbing and Kara was first on the scene, she straddled his land and pressed her tits to his chest.

"This never gets old," Kara remarked as they felt the sensations of their body parts meeting before she slammed box around Harry's throbbing prick.

"No it doesn't," Harry breathed as he grabbed her breasts and she worked her curvy hips around him.

Nicole and Tea proceeded to lick their way around Karen's large melons, drawing more and more of Harry's cum off of them was they feasted upon her supple mounds. Their eyes were wide and expressive as they worked it over.

' _So good, his cum really hits the spot,'_ Tea thought as Nicole stuck a finger into her pussy and ran it in and out of her. _'Yes, that's…I feel good.'_

' _I know you feel good,'_ Nicole thought to her as she used her finger to bring her sister wife to increased pleasure and ran it into her, with a corkscrew like motion. The blonde breathed as she humped her finger.

' _That's it baby, finger fuck me,'_ Tea panted mentally but she also inserted a few fingers into Karen's pussy and pushed them into her as Nicole groped her breasts.

The two girls squealed as two blue lantern cocks surfaced and slammed into their asses from behind without warning.

"That's it Harry!" Tea breathed as their husband stimulated them as they played with Karen and with each other.

"What…about me…" Karen panted but the blue lantern cock inserted itself between her lips.

The blonde sucked on it like she might have sucked Harry's own penis. It felt so good throbbing in her mouth and her lips tightened around the cock as she drew more of it into her mouth.

While this was happening, Kara lost herself in the pleasure that was Harry's cock entering her body. It speared into her orifice from underneath her and she gripped his hips. The blonde sank her tight body down onto him and bounced up once again. The tip of his cock brushed her slit as she rubbed against him.

Harry grabbed her by the hips and pushed her down onto his cock. Her ass cheeks struck against his thighs and the glorious friction between the two of them, that allowed for an intensity that was beyond all measure. The blonde bounced higher and allowed for more firm bounces. She tightened around him and around his prick.

"I love fucking this pussy," Harry stated as he played with her delicious looking tits and Kara threw her head back with a labored moan.

"This pussy….loves being fucked by you," Kara panted heavily as she worked herself up and slammed herself down onto him.

Harry enjoyed her bouncing on him as his other wives pleasured themselves. It was a shame that the other two could not join them but all in due time. Kara and Harry being in the middle of this orgy seemed to be just right. The blonde tightened around him and worked around him.

The blonde used her hands to run down on Harry's chest and threw her head back, her blonde hair framing her face as she bounced up and sank down even higher upon him.

Another orgasm and Kara flew off to let someone else have a turn on Harry's cock. His cock throbbed at the loss but he did not have to wait for long, as Galatea pushed herself onto him.

"I missed this cock in me," Galatea told him as she bounced up and down excitedly as her breasts waved form one side to the next. "That's it lover, take that big cock and make a woman out of me!"

Harry grabbed her hips and allowed her to push herself up before she speared down onto him. Her tight pussy wrapped around him and her walls massaged him. The blonde worked around him and Harry reached forward, grabbing one of her breasts.

Kara took her turn in licking Karen's pussy as she sensed Harry fuck Galatea hard. The blonde bounced higher and higher, her pussy squeezing him tightly and the blonde drilled herself onto his hard cock.

The two went at it for a little bit longer, Galatea reaching down and encouraging him to keep fucking her, determined to make him cum inside her. The blonde tightened around him with a vice like grip as she rocked up and down backwards. She closed her eyes and drilled her pussy down onto him.

"Oh, yes, ah, yes, that's…that's it."

"Fuck me," Harry breathed as Galatea rode him and she experienced and amazing orgasm.

Galatea's body felt tingling up and down but she kept fucking Harry, she wanted to have one more orgasm before she gave someone else her term. This cock inside her was one of the most natural things in the world and it continued to work into her body, putting pressure on her very being.

"That's….that hits the spot Harry," Galatea moaned as she rode him even faster yet, her organs a blur as she drove herself up and slammed down onto Harry.

Her walls tightened around him but they had been going at it for a long time. His balls tightened and a shower of cum shot inside her. Galatea contracted against his cock and claimed her reward, as she bounced up and down and milked him.

The good thing about Harry was that he could go all night and all day long.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

X-X-X

The Reach Representatives found themselves placed inside holding cells, there was a belief that this day, no matter what could not get any worse.

"We did what we were asked of, I don't see what the issue was," one of the Reach Members continued as he tried to twist out but there was an explosion.

A Boom Tube opened up and Desaad stepped out before he faced them, a swift and cool expression on his face. There was no question about it, he basked in some kind of glory but the question was what was that glory, what did entail? A ticking of the clock resounded in their minds and in the back of their heads.

"Failure is not something that he accepts, no, he doesn't," Desaad commented in a mocking voice.

"You have to free us," one of them pleaded, almost begging. It was quite sad and not to mention fairly pathetic.

"Is that what I have to do?" Desaad asked, half intrigued and half mocking. Regardless his eyes never left them and he spun around before he waited. "I just told you that your services are no longer required. He has what he wants from you. It's a shame that you have been condemned to imprisonment, followed by oblivion. Good day."

Desaad spun around on his heal and left them, he made his exit and his escape almost as quickly as he appeared.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Six Unite

**Chapter Thirteen: The Six United.**

Harry could not believe it happened, in fact when he said it over a year ago; it was merely a hypothetical situation that he threw out there, mostly on a whim. Yet there was proof that it could happen there were six versions of Kara, there and ready for him. The first would obviously be the nearest to his heart, but Karen, Linda, Tea, Laura, and Nicole would also be rather high up the list of people important to Harry.

He really never thought that it would happen but it did happen. The six of them stood united beside him. The wizard felt the closest connection to Kara, based on the fact that they joined together first and that their binds were tied through the Flamebird entity. Yet, he felt tight bonds with the other five girls as well.

Now that they were bounded, now Harry had six versions of the same person all throughout the multiverse, he could do the ritual that him and Kara saw at Christmas time over a year ago. It could boost their power, both his and his six brides. They would be extremely formidable but there were naturally some forces that could stand up to them.

"So, it's happened, hasn't it?" Karen asked as she broke the silence and all of them stood up, with smiles crossing their faces.

"I can't believe it's happened but it has, the six of us united," Linda added, she was in this the third longest but she knew what was going to happen.

It was less than six months ago that she escaped her dimension but it felt a little bit longer.

"Now after this ritual is completed, we can start collecting other women for Harry, right?" Tea asked, although she had a souvenir from their little adventure in the other dimension that she thought that he might like but that was later.

They would naturally cross that bridge when they get now; right now it was time to have some fun and the blonde's face contorted into a little grin as she thought about it.

"Patience, my dear Tea, the time will come," Harry offered, although the first woman that had his eye on him, he suspected that that it wouldn't be that far of a logical step to the side for Kara. Given the fact that they were blood relatives and Kryptonians, Harry thought that it would be only fitting that they were the next one.

Harry paused before there was something that came to his mind. He reached into his bag and pulled out the invisibility cloak and the stone. He switched his speech to telepathic mode.

' _And now it's time for us to solve a riddle that's vexed us for some time,'_ Harry projected to them and the sextet of blondes were attentive. _'That mysterious ship that Kara and I found in Brazil all of those months ago.'_

' _I was wondering if we'd ever get back to that,'_ Karen thought to him as the group made their way down the steps towards the warehouse where it was kept.

The ship stood there in all of its glory, with the ancient Kryptonian symbols carved over it. There was something modern about it and the six approached.

The ship caused a bright blue light to flash up towards the air.

' _Okay, has….that ever happened before?'_ Nicole projected through them but there were many responses against that happening. The blonde's shoulders shrugged as he blinked and spun her head around. _'I wonder why?'_

' _I think that we're going to find out,'_ Tea stated as she braced herself for a sudden attack and she was not the only one who did so.

There was a rumbling from beneath the ground and Harry reached into the bag, pulling out the two keys as he stepped forward and there was a flashing on the ship.

"Soon, it will happen, the six have united with the one who will be the master of the eternity," the ship whispered in a cryptic voice.

"Okay, the ship speaks, is anyone a bit freaked out by this?" Laura asked with wide eyes. Granted, she saw some weird things in her day but a sentient ship was high on that list of weirdness.

"Yeah, just a little bit," Harry offered her but his eyes flickered over towards the ship as he watched it, intently keeping his eyes on it. There was something that was most certainly off about this entire mess and the wizard wondered what would happened.

"Okay, other than that bit of weirdness, the ship acts the same," Kara remarked and Karen nodded.

"There are many things that are wrong about this but I don't know what else we need to open this ship," Karen offered as her eyes scanned it, wondering if it altered. There was no way for her X-Ray vision to see through the ship and there was no magic that could penetrate the ship. She doubted a nuclear explosion would even ding the blasted thing.

Nicole's eyes widened when she suddenly put the pieces together, she could have slapped herself for not doing so sooner even though it was completely obvious.

"The keys of eternity, they are needed to open the ship," Nicole offered as she turned towards them. "And whatever's in the ship….it must be very valuable or extremely dangerous."

"Or all of the above," Harry remarked and she fired him a smile back.

"Well yes, but that does go without saying."

Harry meanwhile kept his eyes focused on the ship; there was something about it where he had to figure out what exactly was happening. His eyes intently studied every single inch of that vessel, hoping to find one weakness.

"The keys of eternity….also called the Deathly Hallows," Kara whispered as it slapped her. "That story Luna told us, a while back, that's what we'll need to open the ship."

"We've got the stone, we've got the cloak and….we need the Elder Wand, the Wand of Eternity, the Deathstick, the Wizard's Dream, any other name that it's been called, we need it," Harry offered as he went deep into thought.

"That's all well and good but wanting something and finding it, might be two different things," Kara stated as she placed her arm within Harry's. The young wizard relaxed into his first wife and there was a smile that crossed his face.

That thought had most certainly crossed his mind and he was going to have to do the research. A wand like that had to be in the hands of someone and there was no doubt in his mind, the most inconvenient person had it. That was the way these things always went.

Harry was pondering what to do next; he knew that there was going to be a lot of research involved. With all of the insanity going on with New Krypton, the Reach, and several other extremely dangerous threats hanging over their head, Harry nearly forgot about the keys to the ship. However, now he had more time to focus on the ship.

* * *

 

The Reach Invasion along with the Ultraman incident had put a lot of doubt in the minds of the American public in what the news media was telling them. There were all kinds of doubts being put in their mind and now they weren't quite taking everything at face value. The Vigilante Registration Act was still law and thus technically the members of the Justice League were fugitives.

Something that one G. Gordon Godfrey was all too happy to point out constantly to the point of repetition.

"Do you honestly think that just because a few misguided people think that the League might have been in the right, means that the Vigilante Registration Act should be repealed and the League should do as they please? The Reach might have deceived us but should the League get a pat on the back? No, they were defending their turf, and now they're suddenly do-gooders. I'm sure that entire Ultraman set up was set up by the League as well so there were doubts that Superman wasn't a criminal. This is the same man who led an invasion and then claimed to be underneath the thrall of Darkseid. Give me a break, he was completely within his free will."

After that moment, Godfrey had his share of supporters but also there were a number of people who was not taking everything the man said at face value any longer. There were times where he might have been someone who shaped the public opinion but no more.

Superman, himself, broke his self-imposed exile to give his own rebuttal to the American people and the rest of the world.

"I'll be the first to admit, I'm not a person with a completely squeaky clean track record," Superman stated on television one time as he turned his head around very slightly and addressed the public. "But there are times where we got to let certain things be."

The Man of Steel let in a deep breath before he spoke in his usual commanding tone of voice trying to remain calm but his tone faltered a little bit.

"I think that there's a misconception that everyone should be perfect but we heroes have a moment of weakness," Superman stated in an honest voice as he looked without blinking. "We're no different from anyone out here watching this and to put our personal details on record for the entire world to see would indicate that we need special treatment."

Superman continued to look with a firm gaze.

"Would it be fair if the United States Government allowed government agents, under deep cover, to release their details for public consumption?" Superman asked the viewing public as his eyes flashed and his arms folded together. "I doubt that would be something that people would find to be just, but perhaps I could be off base with that assumption."

Superman drew in a breath before he drew another out. He focused on the viewing public once more.

"I don't think that the Vigilante Registration Act is a negative idea in theory but at the same time, it promotes a slippery slope that could lead to normal Americans losing their freedoms," Superman offered in a serious tone of voice. "Do not let that happen to any of us. I'm not saying that heroes should have a license do what they please. But there are certain freedoms that we completely take for granted."

The Man of Steel's eyes narrowed before he spoke.

"Just think about it, consider all sides of the argument, both mine and the oppositions," he offered and the camera feed cut off.

Clark turned around; he never thought that a media appearance would be so taxing. Lois stood nearby, with Diana, Wally, and J'onn standing in the background as well. Harry and Kara were there as well.

"So, I embarrassed us all, didn't I?" Clark asked but Lois shook her head.

"I wouldn't say you embarrassed yourself, but….it was hard to try and take the high road against some of those people," Lois offered with a pained grimace filling her eyes and she patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me, I know."

"I think that the League will get a better chance, although I don't think that Godfrey's quite done yet," J'onn offered but Diana placed her hand on her face.

"Maybe we could put a muzzle on him."

"If only," Harry remarked from the shadows. He helped encouraged Clark to do that, because he figured that despite everything, Superman would be the best to represent the League in a public eye.

Harry could do it, he supposed but there was just something about him being in the public eye that he was not a huge fan of. Call him insane but that was just what was on the wizard's mind. His eyes flickered and a smile crossed his face, it was a brief one but it was there.

"Kal, I think you might have convinced them."

"Let's hope I convinced them but I think with some of them, I might be fighting a losing battle," Clark offered as he walked down the stairs to the next part of the room. The various members of the Justice League were waiting but there was someone sitting there waiting for him.

"Well done."

He was dressed in an overcoat with his face completely covered, sitting in a wheelchair but there was no mistaking who he was. Batman stood behind him but that was the real deal in the wheelchair.

"I didn't think you'd be up and about this soon," Clark told Bruce in an undertone.

Bruce's face flickered into a smile, even though they could not properly see it. "Then you don't know me that well at all, do you?"

It was true, Bruce Wayne was someone who was double tough and would not be taken down for any reason whatsoever. He was vengeance, he was the knight, and everything else like that. Despite suffering injuries at the hands of Zod's army, where an army of doctors told him that he could never walk about, he pushed on.

The Dark Knight plotted his next move even though he would have to do it from a wheelchair.

"Godfrey will no doubt have a rebuttal from your latest little press conference."

Clark thought that that went without saying but Harry's amusement could not be matched. Lois saw it, even though she was about ready to walk out the door.

"They're slipping," Harry offered them.

"Which makes them all the more dangerous."

"Is the glass always half empty with you?" Kara asked but she thought that he had a point.

"Given that you're the one who has lost faith in a lot of us, you tell me," Bruce retorted back.

Kara let out a long breath; she did want to give people the benefit of the doubt. Although it was after the invasion of Zod where she lost a lot of the faith that she had in the human race and that was not something that she could get back any time soon. The blonde's eyes flickered for an instant as she remembered what some of the people said.

They were quick to accept Zod and they were quick to accept the Reach, which meant they struck out twice. Yet they wanted the rake the League and other heroes over the coals and make them easy scapegoats. Kara hated the double standards that were coming on but that was something that they had to deal.

"So are you back for full time?" Harry asked to Diana and she smiled.

"Yes…although once…our friend gets better, five of the original seven should be together," Diana remarked before she turned towards him. "Any clue what happened to Shayera?"

"I think that she's seeing if there's any Thanagarians out there," Harry told Diana.

Clark grimaced for a second. "I don't think that any of them would be rolling out the welcome wagon for her."

' _Then again the same thing could be said for Earth,'_ Clark remarked to himself mentally. _'I've been there, in the worst way.'_

Harry stepped forward in the light, to greet several members of the League.

"We're chasing those smugglers down," Dinah informed Harry as he nodded. "It's really confusing, but they can't run forever, can they?"

Harry knew that particular group was frustrating, given that they might be smuggling high tech weapons. Apparently since the Reach left some goodies behind, every criminal in town decided that it was open season on alien technology. Harry and his crew rounded up a lot of it.

"It's not easy, but got to smack some of them around," Helena offered them.

"It's amazing how a punk with a gun can be more dangerous when it's enhanced alien technology," Barbara commented in a light tone of voice and Harry turned towards her with a smile on his face.

"One might say that, although there's the fact that most of them don't look smart enough to use them," Dinah said as she leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"All we need to do is let nature take its course and have them blow themselves up," Helena offered, not that it was the bad thing all together.

"I took out a few pockets of them, but there's still a lot of them, it's almost like the Reach wanted to create an entire army," Roy chimed in, he had been listening to the conversation.

"Locating spells got most of it, but they're imprecise," Harry offered them and the entire group nodded, that much was for sure.

Zatanna had to agree, magic was wonderful, except when it backfired, which was fairly often. A simple locating spell could get most of what you were looking to but there was always that five percent margin of error as everything slipped through the cracks.

"Don't worry, it's something that we'll figure out," Harry concluded but there was a point to this and that was that he was worried about it.

He was worried a lot about it.

* * *

 

One thing that they knew that they could not locate with a tracking spell was the third and final key. Of course, they would be fools not to have their best researcher on the job and trying to track down where it was.

"Best I can figure it out is that the wand very nearly fell off the map about two hundred years ago," Hermione remarked as she once again ignored the headaches that she was suffering.

Dealing with two different personalities who wanted two different things, that was something that she did not wish on her worst enemy and yet it was happening to her. The brunette bookworm could have screamed after what happened to her throughout her life.

"Two hundred years, it could be anywhere or nowhere at all," Kara concluded with a long sigh but Harry was oddly quiet.

All six of them stood by Harry. The six Kryptonian blondes kept their eyes focused on him and Karen was the one that decided to bring up a point that all of them had to be thinking.

"There's a pretty good chance that we're missing something," Karen told them and the group nodded in agreement, there was a definite chance that they were missing something. The blonde's eyes locked onto them as she tapped her head.

"Well like I said, the trail runs cold after about two hundred years ago," Hermione remarked as she went through her research. "There are rumors but nothing more credible than the last thing."

Galatea placed a hand to her chin before she spoke. "So, let's think about this logically. Where did the wand end up last?"

Hermione consulted her notes before she responded.

"The wand….it disappeared somewhere in Eastern Europe, in the early 1800s," Hermione remarked before the woman looked it over. "Again it could have fallen into any number hands or no hands. It's been lost forever, it could have been."

"Okay, let's try something else," Harry commented as he placed a hand on his forehead. "Do we have any photos of anyone with the wand?"

Hermione shook her head. "Sadly no."

Kara was afraid of that and so were the others.

' _Well we're getting back to square one,'_ Kara thought to them and Harry blinked.

' _Maybe, maybe not,'_ Harry thought as Hermione looked at the notes. She appeared as frustrated as Harry felt. She considered it as an insult that she was not able to find everything.

' _Hermione looks about as disappointed as you do,'_ Laura commented but she looked around. _'What if…you know, someone else has the wand.'_

' _Don't think I haven't thought about that,'_ Harry remarked through the mental link as he wanted to run over that possibility through his mind.

There was one clear detail that he missed. It was not like that he could track down every wand in the world and force people to relinquish them. As tempting as that thought was, Harry could not absolutely do that. Even though he thought that they might want to.

' _All of this trouble over a wand,'_ Harry remarked mentally in a completely agitated tone of voice.

' _It's not the wand, the wand is actually useless,'_ Nicole thought to him and Harry smiled.

' _Well think about it, this wand changed hands dozens of times, it's not unbeatable at all,'_ Linda concluded and that was a point that was hard to argue with.

' _We'll find it, we've got to find it,'_ Kara thought through the bond link.

' _Let's hope,'_ Harry thought to them.

It was always most frustrating before they could figure out everything. The way the ship reacted a few days ago, that put them on their toes. The young wizard pondered this and wondered if they were even meant to open the ship. He suspected so, because the ship reacted that way once the six of them were bonded in such a way.

"I wish I could help better."

That frustrated statement spilled from Hermione's mouth and Harry looked at her. Harry looked at her with a sympathetic expression before he offered some words of encouragement that he personally thought was apt.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, that's just a part of life, I think that we'd all like to do better if we can," Harry remarked as he stepped forward and grabbed his oldest friend in a hug.

They needed to find it; that was something that resounded through the back of Harry's mind for as long as he remembered. The wand was in his grasp, in fact, there was something that told him that he was missing something. One question echoed through his mind, it was like a blinking beacon.

Did he see that wand before?

That was one thing that galled on him immensely, he was pretty sure that he saw that wand before, he saw it numerous times.

The question was, where did he see the wand? The wizard's expression flickered between extremely frustrated and rather curious.

' _We'll find it, have faith,'_ Linda thought to him as she placed her hand on Harry's arm.

' _I think Harry's seen it before, it's almost like a sense,'_ Tea projected to him.

' _Where is the question,'_ Harry remarked to himself mentally.

Where he saw the wand, he had no clue whatsoever. He was racking his brain for everything but now the wand and the third key had to take second priority for now. He had a feeling that this was some kind of dreadful calm before a cataclysmic storm.

* * *

 

Harry was back on New Krypton, with the portal working completely, there was no risk in going there. Now that things were running rather smoothly, Harry and Kara could chance only going there every so often. Overall, they were quite impressed with what the planet was doing although there would be a long way for it to go.

"I think that they're doing rather well, don't you? Now that they've passed their first few major hurdles, we're far and away from making this planet restore itself to the legacy of what Krypton once was. Although hopefully without the fundamental flaws."

"Hi, Faora," Harry remarked as he turned around and saw her. She greeted both Harry and Kara with a strong hug.

Both Potters wondered when a certain subject was going to bring itself up but right now Faora lead them forward.

"We've done what we can to track down other colonists, Argo was not the only planet that we migrated to, but it is only a matter of convincing them to be part of a new world that will be extremely projected," Faora continued. "I hope that they will come over to the side of our planet, the side of new Krypton."

Kara smiled. "Well if they don't come over, then that's their choice. All we can do is underline the benefits of the planet, cross our fingers, and hope for the very best."

Faora's response was short, sweet, and to the point but said more than enough. "Quite."

The dark haired girl lead them forward, thinking about all of the strides that they have taken since being let out of the bottle. Few of them thought that they would be able to escape Kandor in one piece. Now they had gotten a new lease on life and they were not about squander that in any way whatsoever.

"The towers are bringing clean energy to the planet," Faora explained to Kara and Harry and both of them nodded in response.

Everything was rather impressive and they could not wait to see what would happen in the long run for the planet. New Krypton would be the perfect place to test fresh technology that could be used in the future in Patronus Incorporated. It was the perfect place to create some brand new ideas that would bring them to a higher level.

"You've really put together excellent ideas," Kara said with a bright smile as she looked around, seeing the towers that were impressive and not to mention impressive.

"I just wish we could collect the rest of the Reach technology that was lying around," Harry offered but Faora turned towards him, a smile crossing her face.

"Be patient, that time will come,"Faora concluded and there was not much more to say other than that.

That was true, the time would come before long. There was all of that technology that was out there, with Harry having no idea how to round it all up. The only good thing was that he had a support network that would be able to lead him to rounding up a lot of it. The Birds of Prey had gotten a bit that he was not able to find but according to the Reach inventory lists, there was a fair amount of it that was not accounted for.

' _Soon we'll have it,'_ Karen offered him from afar from the other bond link. The seven divided up the work into teams where they would make their rounds on New Krypton.

' _There seems to be something that we have to find all of the time,'_ Harry replied and Karen's tone was sympathetic as she responded.

' _Yes, quite,'_ she agreed with him but there would come a time where she needed to focus even more clearly.

Faora continued to take Kara and Harry on the tour of the area around the planet. The dark haired girl was rather proud of what she was able to do. Especially considering that she was partially responsible for the entire city in a bottle debacle, but she got over her guilt for that rather quickly.

The Kryptonian led them through the school that was getting off the ground.

"History is written by the winners they say and Krypton was no less guilty of doing this," she added as she walked through. "We've recovered as many memory crystals as we could from the debris and hopefully we'll be able to piece together what might be an accurate representation of Kryptonian history."

"It's important to learn from history," Kara offered and Faora smiled.

"Indeed, for those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it to the point of repetition," the dark haired woman offered them as a long sign escaped her lips. "Which is what lead to the doom of this planet in the first place."

"We won't allow it to happen again," Harry told her and Faora's lips curled into a smile.

"No we won't."

She recalled all that happened regarding old Krypton and then all that needed to be done regarding the brand new age of Krypton. There were many mistakes that needed to be reconciled and the dark haired Kryptonian promised to herself that it would be done, all too soon. Her hair brushed from her face.

There was one point that needed to be brought up after the tour happened. She noticed that there was a sixth edition to their family. A pair of blue eyes flickered over towards them before she commented in a brisk tone of voice.

"So, I notice that you've found number six."

Harry offered her a knowing a smile. "I was wondering when that would come up."

"You should have known that it would be inevitable," Faora commented back to him in a light tone, almost a teasing tone. "I'm sure you're surprised as much as the next person to find six different versions of the same girl."

It all started as a side comment. Harry met Kara in Vegas and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. This was the most amazing woman in the universe.

Then they met Karen in the alternate timeline and then that was two, which in some ways Harry might be content with. If push came to shove he would be content but he supposed that there would be more options.

Linda was next in the Justice Lords universe, she had a rather turbulent relationship with her version of Harry but that was in the distant past.

Galatea was created as a weapon but the same things that Kara loved about Harry inspired the young blonde to fall hard and fast for Harry. It was almost something that was inevitable to say the very least.

Laura was found in the Phantom Zone, although her origins had not been pieced together completely. She was simply amazing as well.

Nicole was the final piece to the puzzle, she had her own agenda at first, but there was no question about it, she was loyal and extremely devoted to Harry.

"Six devoted blonde Kryptonians, devoted to you," Faora commented as she looked him straight in the eye. "And I'm sure that there will be many, many, more extremely powerful women devoted to you. And it wouldn't be fair."

"It wouldn't?" Harry asked her but a grin spread across her face.

"You did not allow me to finish," Faora remarked in a crisp and calm tone of voice. "It would not be fair to condemn those women to extremely unsatisfying sex with the partners that they would likely have if they aren't you."

"She's got a point," Kara offered with a shrug and a grin.

Harry conceded for certain that there was some sort of point that was given.

"A year ago I would have not considered such a thing," Harry offered with a smile.

"A lot can change in a year," Faora countered and Harry opened his mouth as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I mean, we can't be held accountable about the stupid things we've said when you're young. You found your six blonde Kryptonians, it's now time to reevaluate that situation."

Harry agreed with that but Kara was the one who brought up the next point.

"Faora, you know that you're on the top of the list and I'm sure that Harry will agree," Kara told the other Kryptonian and Faora responded with a nod. "But there's one more thing, the power of six ritual. It's something that could boost our powers."

"I'm wondering at this point if a Blue Lantern ring will appear for anyone other than someone who is blonde, blue eyed, and Kryptonian," Faora stated, it was something that was interesting to theorize about.

Harry thought that was interesting to think about as well.

"But I'm sure that will be a bridge that you will cross all too soon," Faora added with a shrug, it was something that she was curious about as much as the next person. "And it's not like your rings are all blue."

"White is the color of eternal light, something that cuts fear into the greatest darkness," Kara stated, at least that's what she was able to find out.

The Guardians had been at a loss of why Harry and Kara's rings acted the way they did but they would find out all too soon what was up they supposed. That was one of the mysteries in life and the two of them decided to spend some time trying to delve into it.

With any luck, they'd find out everything all too soon. That was the mysteries of life as they become unraveled one tiny little bit at a time.

* * *

 

"So this power of six ritual, are we all ready?"

That question was posed by Galatea and it was a rather rhetorical question, they were born ready for something like this happening for the longest time. The blonde offered the stirring question and the other members of the group were ready.

"Well I don't think I can speak for my lovely wives, but I'm pretty ready and willing to go," Harry offered them all and the blondes locked eyes with him with smiles.

"Of course we are, Harry," Kara remarked as she turned around, she was dressed in a blue robe that wrapped around her body.

"We were born ready for this," Karen stated as the white robe that she was about ready to burst out of strained around her ample curves.

"I don't think that there's anything that we'd want to do better," Linda offered, she was clad in a silver robe and ready to go.

"For sure," Laura agreed in an excited tone of voice, the violet rope wrapped around her body.

"Yeah, we should do this," Galatea offered with a grin on her face, she wore a red robe wrapped around her body and the final member of their group was conspicuous by her lack of response.

"I'm ready," Nicole offered them with a smile cracking over her face.

Kara decided to go first and pulled her husband into a kiss, slipping the robe off of his shoulders to reveal his naked body before she revealed hers.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Sexually charged energy filled the air as Kara dropped to her knees and took her husband's erect phallus in her hands. Karen was down and Harry knew what was going to happen yet.

He grabbed her breasts and with a swift wave of his hand, her robe snapped open to reveal her bulging melon like breasts. He aimed his cock towards them and she pressed his cock in between her cleavage.

Harry breathed with a smile as he pushed in her breasts and out of her breasts. She rested on her back and allowed him to fuck her tits for all that they were worth and then some whilst Kara licked his cock.

Linda was down on the ground and she morphed into a female duplicate of Harry. Galatea dropped her robe and Linda dove between her legs. Nicole dove between Linda's legs as a response and with great sexual energy, Laura dove herself between Laura's legs.

' _Oh yes, I can feel the pleasure from you all,'_ Harry projected through the bond link as he felt Karen's large tits rub up and down his huge cock.

There was nothing that felt even better than what was happening and the blonde used her tits to work his throbbing prick over. The blonde leaned down and licked his member, trailing her hot tongue around him.

"Damn, so hot," Harry breathed as Karen worked over his throbbing prick.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Karen remarked as she used her tits to rub one out on him. Harry cupped the underside of her nice breasts and continued to allow her to work him over, his eyes shutting rather tight to allow these sensations to continue to build.

The blonde continued to work over Harry's throbbing prick and massage him. She squeezed around him and worked him up and down.

Linda slurped Galatea's pussy, as Nicole aimed a dildo and slammed it into her pussy from behind. The blonde whimpered with delight as a huge sensation of the dildo wrapping around him.

Harry pulled away from Karen's tits with a few regrets and pushed Kara down onto the bed. Her lips were open and ready.

"Of course you'd be first, honey," Harry stated before he gave her a searing kiss.

Karen dragged herself onto Kara's face and Kara got the hint immediately, eating Karen's pussy.

Harry's throbbing cock slammed into her hard and her walls stretched to allow his penis into her, he thrust deep into her. The blonde worked her hips onto him, panting lustfully as she worked him over. A squeezing motion worked around his throbbing cock as she lifted her hips up and he matched her one thrust at a time.

"Yes, fuck yes," Kara panted as Harry worked her breasts with his palms, sending jolts of magic onto them.

The girls would get their turns to orgasm but now it was Harry who was working a pretty steady pace into Kara's cunt. The blonde tightened around him and he pushed her down, before beating into her cunt with rapid fire thrusts. The blonde's passions intensified the more that he made her feel. The blonde was losing it to his motions, his thrusts deep inside her. The blonde panted, breathing in and out, her heavy breathing getting more intense.

Karen threw her head back, losing herself to the licking. She heard Kara's muffled moans and knew that the youngest blonde's orgasm must be extremely close.

Harry's thrusts worked a steady path into Kara's quim and he allowed her to squeeze him before he pulled out after a time.

"My turn," Karen breathed and she turned around, to present her pussy towards Harry. "Come and get it lover."

Harry did come and get it; he aimed his cock and speared into her from behind.

"Oh, yes," Karen breathed as he speared into her. The blonde felt his throbbing pole work into her from behind.

"Taking this like a woman, aren't you?" Harry asked as he cupped one of her breasts and squeezed it. The blond closed her eyes as he rolled his hands over her tits, really working them over with amazing intensity.

"Yes, a woman, your woman, keep fucking me," Karen panted.

The slurping and sucking, not to mention the fingering of other pussies on the floor could be heard. Linda split herself in half and allowed one of her dupes to tend to Kara whilst she was on the bend. The blonde worked her tongue into the dripping cunt.

"Damn, love it," Kara panted heavily as she arched her hips up to meet the incoming thrusts of a hot tongue.

Harry split himself into half and Galatea was the first one on the scene, scissoring her strong legs around the body. He never broke his momentum, working into Karen's cunt with a rapid fire twist.

"Treat me like the woman you know I am," Tea purred as she sank her nails and Harry grabbed her before he forced her down onto the ground.

"How about I make you my bitch?" Harry asked her with a wide grin spreading through his face.

"Please do," Galatea begged him, feeling her pussy drip with desire, burning for him.

Harry's cock entered her and the blonde's eyes widened as his large member penetrated her. No matter how many times he worked into her, it was amazing to feel the fire like this. He grabbed her breasts and kissed her on the lips before slamming into her rather hard. The dark haired wizard smashed his balls into her, slapping onto her thighs as he rammed into her.

"Rao almighty, drill me Harry!"

"Love these tits, love fucking you, mmm yes, you like that too don't you," Harry growled as he slammed his cock into Karen's tight pussy over and over again.

"Yes, love it, yes need it," she breathed lustfully.

Her walls tightened and spilled a great deal of her cum out with Harry pulling out and then he found Linda's pussy. The shape shifting woman turned to Harry.

"Are you feeling adventurous, Harry?" Linda asked him in a daring voice.

"Yes, I'm feeling daring," Harry remarked as he grabbed her breasts.

"How would you like to spice some things up," Linda breathed to him as her hair turned black and her features twisted into that of Diana. "How would you like some Amazonian pussy?"

Harry smiled, he grabbed the large breasts of the morphed form of Linda and looked at Diana's body, admiring every single inch of it.

"Is this accurate?" Harry asked her and she smiled.

"Down to the last inch," "Diana" stated as she pushed herself up and speared herself down onto his cock.

Harry did think that he would reevaulate other woman as the morphed version of the Kryptonian turned raven haired Amazon.

"Just think….I want to do this for real and I'd let you tie me up in that lasso and fuck me all night long," Linda said using Diana's voice, making it low and sensual.

That sensation made Harry's cock throb as he felt her, he wondered if a real Amazonian pussy felt this good. One day he would have to figure that out.

"That' s it Harry, play with the tits that belong to you," "Diana" told him with a lustful grin as she worked herself up and down onto him. "More, that's all you ever need, more, yes,"

"Diana" continued to speed things up to a heightened ability, using her pussy to work him over. The dark haired Amazon squeezed her pussy around his member and breathed heavily.

The Harry dupe took turns drilling the pussies of Galatea, Laura, and Nicole. His three newest wives were side by side on the floor and feeling the heat.

First Harry inserted his cock into the hole of Galatea and drilled into her. The blonde wrapped her muscular legs around him as she lifted her hips. He inclined his head, licking and sucking at her nipples.

The sexual energy in the air increased, which allowed Harry to split off and take Laura's pussy with his cock.

Laura lost herself in the sensations, she could not believe anything felt this good. This hunk of manhood pleasuring her pussy was the best thing ever. The blonde tightened around him and his cock pushed into her rather steadily. The blonde tightened her grip around him and breathed heavily, panting as she enjoyed the thrusts bury into her.

Harry enjoyed this tight pussy work around his throbbing cock and it was not long enough before a third dupe found his way into the battle.

"It's about time," Nicole panted as she felt the other Harry dupe lick her pussy.

"I'm sure you waited long enough, my dear," Harry remarked as he used his cock to tease her opening.

"Fuck, yes," Nicole panted as his throbbing cock aimed towards her center before he pushed into her and the blonde tightened around him, feeling the pleasure course through her center.

"Diana" worked onto the Harry on the bed, his hands cupped her breasts as the morphed Kryptonian enjoyed how Harry's body was working into her.

"Just think, this pussy can belong to you," "Diana" breathed in his ear lustfully. "Any pussy can belong to you."

Kara and Karen were not left out because the two Linda dupes also morphed into Harry and were pleasuring them. The two blondes mewled and moaned at the pleasure working into their tight little centers. There was a heavy breathing around them as the dupes worked into them.

"A great fucking ride," Kara panted as "Harry" plowed into her.

"Diana" was done with Harry, having earned an orgasm but then she morphed into Barbara. She had luscious red hair, nice breasts, and a freckled body. Harry ran his hands all over "Barbara's" body.

' _Well it's obvious that she wants your cock,'_ Kara thought as she felt the dupe spear into her walls.

' _That much…was for sure, I think,'_ Karen thought as she worked onto her.

"Barbara's" pussy was extremely tight as she wrapped around Harry's cock and she pushed herself up before driving herself down onto him. She continued to ride him for everything that he was worth.

"A sexy redhead fucking you, see the variety that you could have," "Barbara" stated with a lustful grin as she ran her hands down his body.

There were so many more girls that she could go through but the problem was having these many options could make a girl's head explode.

Speaking of making a girl's head explode, Nicole's mind was rocked by the thrusts of Harry working into her. The Kryptonian known as Ultrawoman worked her hips up and met his meat missile as it speared into her throbbing center. She cooed.

"Fuck!"

That little declaration was said by Laura who enjoyed having his throbbing cock slammed into her pussy. She never thought that she would have a sensation like that.

There were many declarations of love and lust, everyone felt a swirling vortex of love.

"All of your pussies belong to who?"

This was stated by all of the Harry's in unison and there was one declaration that was present with all of them.

"You Harry, you!"

That was a declaration that was given as the glow surrounded them and there was an explosion of several different versions of Harry cumming at once into several willing pussies.

The glowing of power was amazing and another level of bonds was sealed.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

There was a sensation of power that coursed through them and a certain level of omniscience, or at the very least, their brain power was boosted. Harry offered one declarative statement as they all came down from their highs.

"I know where the wand is."

**To Be Continued.**


	14. Hunt for the Deathstick

**Chapter Fourteen: "Hunt for the Deathstick."**

Harry could have smacked himself hard, he must have seen that wand less than a handful of times but never the less that he saw it. He summoned his pants and pulled them back on. The young wizard watched his six brides, who also got dressed quickly. They were all curious and awestruck that Harry came up with that sudden burst of inspiration after a short amount of time. Given all of the time of resources that they burned through in their attempts to track down that accursed wand, it popped through his mind.

The six blonde Kryptonians were awestruck and Kara's mouth in particular hung open. She pulled on her top and her eyes shifted towards Harry. There were a few seconds before the blonde stared at Harry, her eyes locked onto his before a small statement escaped her lips.

"Are….are you sure?"

Harry inclined his head with a brief nod before he smiled at them. "Yes, I'm sure, although I wonder if I got this burst of inspiration now on a coincidence."

"Coincidences after all that has happened, that's not something that I believe in," Karen remarked as she closed her eyes and a slight sigh escaped her lips. She opened her eyes back up and placed a hand up in the air. "So it burst into your mind after the ritual?"

"That must have been some amazing sex," Galatea commented with a cheeky grin. "Then again when isn't it….well never mind."

"Yes, never mind," Harry agreed as he spun around and watched the expressions of his six wives. All of them were waiting for what he was going to say and he placed a hand to his forehead. A maelstrom of thoughts swam through his mind and Harry could not believe it. Actually he could believe it but after all that, he could not believe it.

How could he….how could he have skipped such an obvious thing? The wand was staring him in the eyes; it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that fact. Yet, despite the fact that Harry prided himself on a certain amount of observational skills, he missed the fact that the wand was glaring at him, flickering at him from the light, teasing and taunting him. The wizard's expression shifted a little bit and annoyance crossed his eyes.

' _So close, it was in front of my face.'_

Harry spoke the next words out loud to clue them in, even if they did not pick up the puzzle pieces to begin with.

"Dumbledore had the Wand of Eternity."

Kara's eyes widened along with the other five.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked him, she had only heard about Dumbledore, he was a brilliant wizard who lost his mind many years ago. The Headmaster was one person who had caused Harry plenty of grief in the past and Harry grabbed Linda around the arm.

"I'm sure, that I'm sure," Harry remarked to the blonde who had her eyes flicker off to the side.

Linda frowned, well this was going to get rather tense pretty soon.

Harry flashed over towards the main lobby of the main headquarters of Patronus Incorporated. He turned his head around to gaze out the window. The six wives watched him outside the window as well and their eyes flickered towards him.

"The wand has to be buried with Dumbledore, providing the International Confederation of Wizards did not pawn it off somewhere," Harry told them and the six of them nodded.

"I'm pretty sure it's that wizards of honor always get buried with their wands," Kara remarked, she read that somewhere in a book.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is the case or so they say."

The wizard's eyes closed tightly before he went over the situation in his head.

"I don't know if there is anything honorable to speak of regarding Dumbledore,' Nicole remarked with a frown on her face. "From what you've said he…."

"I know what he did, but that's in the past," Harry stated as he waved his hand over to the side. "Dumbledore is dead, let the misdeeds of the dead stay dead with them. He did contribute a lot to the world, like him or not. Therefore I would assume that they would have the common courtesy of burying the wand with him."

Harry, Kara, Karen, Galatea, Linda, Laura, and Nicole all locked eyes and they all nodded.

"We're going grave robbing," Harry commented in an air that one might remark they were going to the mall.

Galatea remarked in the driest manner possible. "Joy."

The seven Potters locked arms together and with a flash, they disappeared into the light and then returned as they arrived at Hogwarts.

Or rather they arrived at what was once Hogwarts. The ghost town that it became was kind of unsettling to say the very least. The castle resembled the ruins that it was on the outside to Muggles to all eyes, be it magical or otherwise. During Brainiac's attempted possession, he permanently damaged the school beyond repair.

"So the graveyard of past Headmasters," Harry commented to his girls who looked on with widened eyes and stood carefully on their tip-toes, waiting to see what would transpire from here. The ground was dusty and eerie.

Kara saw the white marble crypt that stood out from the moderately kept up graves. She snorted as she looked at it but Galatea was the one who made the next comment.

"Well someone is trying to stand out a bit ahead of the pack," Galatea remarked as she shifted her head around and crossed her arms together. The blonde's eyes widened.

Harry said nothing, he wondered if he was really going to do this. Break open a man's crypt so he could take a wand. Then again, the final key could lead to answers that he was searching for, to open the ship. The sorcerer wondered if he really wished to know what was inside that ship. He stepped towards it.

His finger touched the crypt and it was cool to the touch.

There was something about the crypt that unsettled Harry but he had to open it. Kara and Karen met Harry's eyes as did the other three in the background.

"Together."

They focused on the crypt and with super strength busted it open. The magical protections around it were strong but no match for the strength of these Kryptonian sorceresses. The wizard reached forward and saw Dumbledore lying there.

It was quite the morbid sight. He was dressed in the same purple robes that he wore in his life, with the stars on them. His hands were folded across his chest and it was much like he was sleeping.

Yet, it was gone. Harry searched the crypt for a wand but found nothing.

* * *

 

"Nothing but Dumbledore's corpse," Galatea remarked to them in a pained voice as the group continued their search of the grounds. They tore everything up in their pursuit to find the wand. "It wasn't even in his old office."

"Between the seven of us and the Marauder's Map, we covered every single inch of that school," Kara continued as Harry placed his arm around his first wife who breathed heavily. The blonde twisted her head around a little bit and offered a long sigh.

"What the hell happened to it?" Karen asked but Harry closed his eyes and tried to track the path of the Elder Wand. There was a momentary flash that resounded in his mind.

It was time for Harry to start to trace the trajectory of the Wand of Eternity, to see where it went. He saw it slowly unfold within his mind's eye, sure enough the wand was there but then it was not there. It was removed from the crypt where Dumbledore lied. The wizard tried to piece together where the wand went. Wands did not leave on their own accord.

The sigh got longer, more prominent, and Harry turned his head around, with a sigh escaping his lips as he nearly lifted his head up a few inches. The wizard continued to walk forward and there was swirling mist that appeared around his head.

"Okay, freaky, much?" Laura asked as she followed the progress of the budding mist with her eyes and Harry's smile twisted into a near grimace.

"Yes, it's kind of freaky because it is, right Harry?" Kara asked to Harry who nodded.

"There are two points where the Wand of Eternity might be, it may still be somewhere on the grounds but we need to pass a test to access it," Harry commented to his wives.

"Well that's not exactly that cut and dry," Laura remarked to him.

"No it isn't," Karen agreed but there was a sense of what do they do that went through her head. Or at least she thought so, thinking and doing were two different matters entirely.

Kara, being the Alpha, made sure to take charge. We split up. Galatea, Harry, and I will take the first point, Linda, Laura, Nicole, and Karen, you take the second point."

"Gotcha," Nicole remarked as the four girls who split off moved in a different direction.

Harry Potter did not do worrying rather well but despite that fact, he was a bit nervous at the fact that they were going for a wand that they had no idea where it was. The young wizard stepped forward with Kara and Galatea following him.

"Harry, you'll find it, you've always come through to find it," Galatea commented to him.

"For sure, we've fought many hard battles before, you know," Kara remarked to him, a smile crossing her face.

"Yes, I know," Harry agreed as he became mindful of his surroundings.

These three artifacts, what would they end up being? Would they be the keys to some kind of power that he could not fathom, that no mortal man could ever hold? Or would they be the keys to the greatest hoax that history ever knew? The wizard had no idea what was going to happen, all he knew was that he had to accomplish something, anything. There was more on the line than ever thought there might be more.

There was a loud boom that resounded around them and Kara's eyes flickered over to the side. They flew open and her mouth did as well.

' _You've got to be kidding me,'_ Kara thought but at the same time, Galatea fired back with a statement of her own.

' _You've got to be shitting me,'_ Galatea thought to Harry.

Three of them exited the portal and Harry thought this scene at a certain amount of Deja-Vu for him.

The difference between then and now was simple. Last time, Harry barely was trained, he barely had any abilities beyond what he learned at Hogwarts and some early lessons from Batman in Gotham. He nearly got his ass handed to him by the Furies, as did Kara.

This time the two of them were ready. And the fight was more even to begin with, now that it was three versus three, as opposed to two against three.

The first Fury was the dark haired girl dressed in white bandages and she stepped forward before she turned her head towards them. A smile crossed her face as she watched them and a grin continued to spread over her face more and more. She was Lashina, the field Leader of the Female Furies.

The large woman dressed in red stepped forward, with a helmet on. She was Stompa and her favorite attack was a move that was indicative of her name than most things. Her eyes spun towards them and they glowed with a certain amount of fury and intensity.

The third woman was a crazed woman with green hair and she spun around before watching them.

The Female Furies stood across from them.

"You know where they are, great Darkseid demands you hand them over," Lashina snarled as she snapped her whip.

Harry's face smiled, he knew now what Darkseid was after, even if he suspected for a while. "You want the Hallows, you pry them out of my dying hands."

"Well isn't he bold," Mad Harriet cackled as she held her hands up and swiped them, before a smile crossed her face.

"Yeah rather bold," Stompa remarked as she stepped forward as she stomped on the ground. "So how would you like to do this?"

Galatea flew forward and punched Stompa in the face with all the strength she could muster. She showed her strength as she took the larger woman down to the ground. The blonde grabbed him around the head before sending her flying down to the ground and she crashed hard.

"Something like this, maybe," Galatea remarked as she turned towards them, with Kara and Harry standing beside her.

Mad Harriet charged Harry but Harry blasted her out of the midair.

Lashina squared off with Kara and the fight was just getting started.

* * *

 

Karen waited and watched as the other three blonde Kryptonians arched their heads off to the side. They approached the second location and there was a flash of light in the air. These flashes caused them all to stand rigid, two of them looked to the right, two of them looked to the left, before they all spun around and looked forward. The blue eyes fixed on them.

"So, have we found the Deathstick?" Galatea asked but there was an explosion that echoed around them.

Karen could have cursed her luck and she placed her hand on her chin. "Well we found something."

' _It's not the welcome wagon either,'_ she thought to herself, the blonde closing her eyes tightly.

There was a few explosions that went off in the distance and there were more flares of light that became visible. The two of them edged forward, nervously waiting for the things that were happening around them. They kept on their toes and breathed in and out slowly, carefully.

' _Parademons,'_ Karen thought to herself as she looked out into the distant, the blonde's eyes burning with intensity.

' _Soon they'll be no more,'_ Linda thought as she moved forward.

Of course, they all knew one thing, if the Parademons were there, that meant that Darkseid was not that far behind. That caused them to be on the edge of their nerves. The quartet of blondes edged forward, nervously drumming their fists together. It was do or die time, that fact could not be made clearer. It was dangerous with the two of them. The blondes edged forward and heard the whistling around them.

"So, they're here," Karen breathed heavily, the blonde turning her head around.

"Let's see what they're made of," Nicole offered as she cracked her knuckles and edged her way around.

One of the Parademons attacked but Linda split into three as she nailed it with three bolts of energy. There was a huge shock as the Parademon exploded into a shower of blood and carnage. They were soulless monsters to begin with, so she did not care any about killing them. To her, in her mind, they were already dead.

Karen used her powerful attacks to send two of them flying backwards at a time, make that three, four, all of them were drilled hard. The Parademons smacked themselves hard down to the ground and the blonde pulled herself up into the air. Her arms moved like windmills and began to smack them left right and center. The sound of bones crunching against fists echoed and she sent them flying to the ground.

The blonde dropped down to the ground, breathing rather heavily before she turned her head around. She sent a searing explosion of heat vision through the air. Karen was determined to take down as many of these as possible. The motto that echoed through her head was, never stop, never stop fighting. The blonde refused to go down, not without a fight, not now, and not ever, for that's what she was.

Karen took to the skies and held her arms out, waving them, before she smashed them down. There was a resounding thud as the Parademons went flying. They spiraled into the air before they landed down with a huge thud. There was a loud explosion as they dropped down onto the ground.

' _Okay, I'll bite, what are they up to anyway?'_ Laura asked them.

' _If I knew, I'd tell you, but I don't, so I can't,'_ Karen suggested to her and the blonde launched herself up with a kick, a punch, and an elbow, all in succession to mow her enemies down.

' _Why don't we beat it out of them?'_ Laura suggested as she dodged the attack before she used her super breath to freeze them into place. The Parademons were stuck in place.

' _Excellent, you're learning,'_ Linda remarked in an appraising manner but she needed to get back into the task at hand.

' _Any luck,'_ Karen thought to the other team through the bond but she could sense the frantic sounds of struggle. That never boded well for anyone, under any circumstances. _'Guys, hello?'_

' _We're….we're doing just fine, I guess,'_ Kara thought as she moved around the attack. _'We ran into some old friends of ours.'_

' _I'm guessing it's not the charming reunion you might have expected,'_ Karen projected to her through the bond link as she ripped one of the Parademon's spears from its hands and then brought it back right into its stomach gutting it.

The Parademon dropped down to the ground, blood splattering from its chest. It was a deadly crash as he was nailed point blank. Karen was not done attacking as she launched punch after punch towards them. Her heat vision accelerated as she turned around and smacked her across the face.

The dust of the Parademon flickered to the ground as he was taken down.

' _Where these guys are, tall, dark, and gruesome can't be far behind,'_ Karen thought to the other wives and there was no question of who she was talking to.

The battle picked up a few notches on the intensity department.

* * *

 

Lashina rushed forward and tried to attack Kara but the blonde dodged these attacks with more precision. She recalled the attacks after what happened last time. Last time she got her backside handed to her in the arena of combat. Kara would not be forgetting that for an extremely long time. The blonde felt like she still had bruises that had bruises. Be that as it may, the blonde shifted her head around.

"Come on, is the best you got?" Kara asked, a smile crossing her face.

"Just wait, blondie," Lashina stated as she cracked her whip but Kara dodged the attacks with a bright smile on her face.

Yep, she was really getting better at baiting an enemy into attacking her. The blonde darted from one side to the next and tried to keep up the assaults. Her maneuvers were deft, careful, she was not going to be thrown off the battle again. The blonde zipped around as she circled her enemy, catching the whip in her hand, and slammed her down onto her face.

"Tag, you're it," Kara remarked as she snapped the whip back in Lashina's face.

"So, do you want to go a round, little girl?"

Stompa went for an attack on Galatea but she ducked her head and did a somersault roll. The blonde impacted her knee into the back of her adversary's head. The blonde grabbed Galatea's leg and Stompa pulled her into a tight bearhug.

"Nice maneuver," Galatea stated as she summoned her strength and pushed her enemy down. She grabbed Stompa in an arm hold and whipped her down by the elbow.

"You can't take us down, we're Granny Goodness's elite."

"Really, and how is she doing today?" Harry asked as he combined hands with Kara and they summoned the full powers of the Flamebird Entity.

Their eyes glowed and their power became one, it signified the intense bond the two of them shared. They shot forward like a cork before they knocked their adversaries back with a loud crash and sent them flying to the ground.

There was still a lot to do, and Kara and Harry were not going to be taken down that easily. The blonde Kryptonian and the dark haired wizard kept their eyes locked onto each other. It was time to take their adversary's down again and again until they whittled them down to absolutely nothing. That was the true measure of being a hero, that was what it was all about. Blue eyes and green eyes burned with crisp determination and they lifted their hands up as they flung them down.

A huge explosion rocked their enemies and sent them flying halfway across the ground. They landed with two huge thumps and rolled over. The blonde Kryptonian and the dark haired wizard dropped down with huge thumps and smiles crossed their faces as they reared their arms back once again.

One more time, once again with feeling, the two of them nailed their enemies with an explosive smack.

Stompa flew through the air, sparks flying as the large Female Fury met an impact that was far greater than anything she ever went against. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she smashed down onto the ground with a sickening impact. The blonde hoisted herself up into the air and Kara nailed her with another punch. Another punch, a third punch, and then a fourth punch which drilled Stompa in the face a few more times.

The blonde pulled her hand back with a smile, despite the fact blood rolled down her knuckles. It was a hard attack to get the proper measure of but she managed to get her head into the game more and more as time rolled by.

Mad Harriet still wanted to party but Harry nailed her with a full on assault and drilled her hard. The woman flew head over heels and Harry shot a mess of cables from his wand, wrapping around her. She sliced them like a mad dog and her eyes flickered together before she pushed back out.

She would not be smacked around by the likes of them and she rushed forward, before Harry launched her over his head. By turning her attack against her, Harry smiled as she flew to the ground and landed with a huge thud that rattled every little bit of her body. Limbs twisted in a disgustedly delighted fury. She rolled over and looked up before Harry propelled himself up high into the air.

She tried to block the attack but this caused her claws to fuse better.

"The Great Darkseid will not stand for this…."

Galatea punched Lashina in the face and sent her flying hard to the ground. The blonde dropped down, arms folded, and eyes narrowed at the Fury. "Give it a rest, why don't you?"

Harry summoned the mother box from the belt of one of the Furies and started to punch in the coordinates. The wizard's face turned into a smile as he waved his hand.

"Remember, this isn't the first time that I sent you three on your way, but this time, I know what I'm doing this time," Harry remarked as he worked out the coordinates.

The Furies screamed in horror as they were sucked through a Boom Tube to parts unknown.

"Well mostly," Harry offered with a shrug and Kara offered him a smirk.

"Dare I ask but where did you send them?" Kara asked Harry and Harry's grin got wider before he informed his oldest wife of the destination for the Furies.

"One of the worst parts of Apokolips," Harry told her and Kara could have said any number of things but it was Galatea who cut in.

"Is there any differences?"

Harry didn't know but the wizard would find out. There was a bigger problem than the Female Furies, there were hordes of Parademons who had determined that Earth was habitable for an invasion of some sort. Harry saw them for what they were, a diversion and the Justice League should be taking care of it.

* * *

 

There was a calm before the storm and Harry closed his eyes, he waited for everything to calm down a slight bit so he could act. The wizard stood on the edge of the field, his heart thumping against his chest. The three female Furies were taken care of, that much was for sure.

However, despite that fact, there was still so much more work to do. Harry could once again not fathom the problems that had happened. The wizard threw his head back and a smile crossed his face, although it was bittersweet at best. He felt like there was a bomb about ready to drop on the other end.

' _I don't know….are they leaving?'_ Harry thought to the group on the other end of the communication link and there was a pause before Karen answered in affirmation.

' _Yes….Harry, they're leaving, that doesn't make any sense,_ Karen thought to him.

' _And we're complaining about this because?'_ Nicole prodded but Harry cleared his throat, making sure that they all were silent so he could speak.

The calm existed before the storm and Harry understood that better than anyone else in the world. A certain amount of fury burned through his eyes as he pushed himself forward.

Power was something that many people took for granted but for Harry, it slowly was becoming second nature. He knew about power, both wielding it and being victimized about it. He felt like a rat in a maze, chasing some kind of cheese, chasing his tail in a circle.

Harry was not any rat in a maze, not at the slightest and he was tired of getting the runaround. He was going to snatch what was his, come hell or high water. The eyes of the wizard flickered to the side and Kara and Galatea stood next to him.

All was calm but that meant very little.

' _I don't like this,'_ Tea thought to them as she clutched her head.

' _That makes two of us,'_ Kara thought to them.

' _That makes three of us,'_ Harry chimed in through the bond link.

' _That makes all of us,'_ Karen added as there was murmurs of agreement through the bond link and all of them did not know what they were going to do but they did know that it was do or die now.

Dare Harry take that step forward and try and figure out if he could locate the wand?

If Harry did not have the Elder Wand now, someone else could beat him to the punch. He had two of the three, which mean that there was one more in his hand. If he held that last wand in his hand, it would be something that would springboard him to the top and allow him some sense of clarity.

Harry decided that despite it all he was going for it. The wizard twisted his expression around and eyed the blinking light that beckoned to him. It almost taunted him, tormented him, made him wonder about everything. The light made him second guess everything. It made him wonder what he was doing.

' _I've got to go for it, there is a fifty-fifty shot, what do we have to lose?'_ Harry asked to them and that was a question that was among the rhetorical nature. None of them could answer the question and the wizard edged forward one step at a time.

The wizard could have sworn that he heard a tumbleweed go by or at least close to one. He closed his eyes and made his way forward, every single inch moving him closer. Harry's face contorted into a smile as he held out everything.

Kara and Galatea floated towards the wand with him, both of them had a bad feeling about this, one that neither of them could place. There was a pause, a tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, as every single second edged by on the clock. All three Potters felt that they got closer and closer to the edge of insanity.

There was no edge of glory to be had now, rather it was nothing but the insane nature of what was ahead of them.

' _There it is,'_ Harry thought to them and there was tension in the air.

Dare they go forward anymore? He contemplated it in his head; nerves were never shot, not even close to it. But he still had a certain amount of dread filling his form. The wizard's eyes flickered off around the corner.

Yes it was happening whether he liked it or not.

Time would deliver them all to the world in the end. The wizard edged himself forward, a trembling hand reaching towards the glowing orb in the middle of the field. It could open the keys to his new destiny or to a Pandora's Box the like the world had never seen. The wizard could not know unless he took the plunge.

He grabbed the wand in his hand.

Silence.

Harry blinked, nothing happened, at least not at first but since nothing at all happened at first, there was a sense of relief that one could not measure in mere words. Galatea and Kara let out the breaths that they had been holding.

Nothing still happened.

' _Well, that was….I was expecting more,'_ Galatea offered them through the bond link and there was a strained smile from Kara on the other end of the bond link.

' _Well for once, I'm glad nothing bad happened at all,'_ Kara thought to them and Harry had to agree, his head inclined with a brief nod.

There was an explosion that echoed around them. The two blondes and Harry braced themselves for what was about to happen.

There was a burning sensation that filled them all throughout the bond link.

Then the entire world around them went absolutely black. It was like life itself crawled to a stop.

**To Be Continued in the Next Arc "The Anti-Life."**


	15. Anti-Life Part One

**Chapter Fifteen: "Anti-Life Part One."**

The flashes of light brought Harry into another plane, the moment that he touched that wand there was one thing that he could be certain of and that's how the world was changed around him. In some ways, the mood was about to change and Harry wondered precisely how much it was going to do so. The wizard took a few steps forward.

The thumping got louder, more prominent, these were sounds that manifested all around. The wizard edged towards a certain destination and he could hear it humming in the background. The emerald eyed sorcerer could see it, the keys to some kind of destination. The wicked reality was pulsing before him, and he turned over his prize, if one could call it that, in his hand. He was holding it in his hand, he was holding the Deathstick, the Wand of Eternity, the Elder Wand, any number of a million wand names one could give, he held it clasped firmly in his hand.

Harry stepped forward before the wand flickered from one side to the other, a frown crossing his face. He breathed in and he breathed out before the wizard watched the wand turn in his hand.

"You have passed your second to last test before you have deemed yourself worthy to unite them, Harry Potter."

The tone was breathy and mysterious, that was something that Harry could take to the bank. The wizard twitched his hand, turning it over. Once again, he stared at the wand in his hand and he took a few steps forward, trying to lock onto the source of everything around him.

"Who are you?"

The voice answered him, dripping with mirth. "Come closer and you may find out."

Once again the air of mystery really was unsettling Harry but he took more steps forward, carefully assessing what appeared to be a fairly troublesome situation. The wizard's eyes turned around as he saw an individual, a woman by the looks of things, hovering in the distance. Although it was hard to tell with the cloak that covered her face. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was separated from Galatea and Kara. He imagined that the two of them might have been freaking out a tiny little bit at his disappearance.

Come closer and you might find out indeed, that was the words that echoed throughout the mind of Harry Potter. The wizard kept his expression neutral and tried not to betray his real worry. He had to find out what he was up against but this woman was one that conceded that there was an air of mystery. His eyes stared with burning intensity as he tried to step forward.

"So Harry Potter, you've decided to take the keys and unite your birthright," the woman stated and the mist cleared so Harry could get the briefest of glimpses of her, at least her face underneath the lumpy and unflattering robes that she was wearing.

He saw her standing before him, with chocolate dark hair that framed her face. Green eyes that were not too much unlike his own stared out from beneath her gaze. The smile radiated from her face, it could light up an entire room easily. Harry's heart beat still in his chest as he watched her, looking over her.

"Who are you?" Harry inquired.

The woman's face twisted into a smile. "The inquisitive one, I do think that speaks well of you, young Harry."

Again it was an air of mystery but as it hung in the air, Harry did not have to wait for long to find out who she was or what she was all about. The wizard's eyes flickered towards the woman before him as she swayed in the air.

"Harry Potter, I am the one who has been trapped within the keys for over eight hundred years," the woman commented to Harry and Harry leaned closer as she spoke in a ghostly whisper that one had to listen closely. "They say that the artifacts were made by death and given to the three brothers. That story is only partially true. Many of the details have been lost along the way."

"Most details in history are," Harry agreed as he looked her over and the dark haired woman nodded at him slowly.

"You are quite right, they are," she told him but she had to get back on the subject at hand. "Over eight hundred years ago there were three agents that were sent to this planet by a dark force to acquire three keys that would unlock the secrets of something that would enslave the world. These keys were crafted by me but it was a Pandora's Box that should have never been crafted."

The woman placed her hand on her chin and made sure Harry's full attention on her.

"The dark one was only in the infancy of his cruelty," the woman continued as she made sure that Harry continued to stare back at her. The two sets of eyes locked before they stared each other down for a little bit. "He was the one that would be the fire lord of a planet where unspeakable cruelty would be the order of the day."

"Darkseid," Harry breathed as he watched the green eyed witch before him.

"That is true, although it is a name that has stamped out countless of sentient lives in exchange for one thing and one thing alone," she narrated and Harry's lips curled before he got to the point immediately.

It was so elementary.

"The Anti-Life Equation."

The woman nodded as she watched him. "There are many ways of acquiring the formula, but the keys would be the easiest way. He doesn't know of the consequences of holding such knowledge by the way. The Keys to the Endless, the Deathly Hollows, the Pillars of Anti-Life, The Artifacts of Eternity, they've had countless different names through the centuries, the myths changed."

Harry allowed that to sink in but he had one crucial demand that he was going to fight for.

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

The woman smiled as she let him in on her name. "Peve-Rell."

Harry breathed heavily. "Like the three brothers in the myth."

"Not precisely," she remarked in a calm tone of voice. "They used my name in a way to gain a sense of legitimacy and their heirs stole a fair amount of my family fortune. However, my true heir found her way to back to Earth and gave birth to you."

Harry's head began to spin. "My….mother."

"Things go full circle," Peve commented as she kept her eyes on Harry. "Your mother, born Lil-Rell of Krypton, she was sent off of the planet where she was young where the Evans family found her. However there was an outstanding contract between the House of Rell and the House of Ze."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard this statement go into the back of his head. The emerald eyed wizard pieced it together.

"When you married Kara in Las Vegas, everything was fulfilled but it was always destined to happen, Isis Lovegood left from the future, from the 31st century, to ensure that the timeline would be stable," Peve offered as she turned her head around and the wizard eyed her before he nodded. "If you and Kara would never have met, both of you would have lived miserable existences, always thinking that you missed out someone who they could share their lives with. You would have married eventually to others but it would have felt empty and lifeless."

Harry always thought that Kara was a treasure but this reinforced that fact.

"We're getting off the subject of the keys, they are nearly yours to hold but there is one more test, one more set of trials to go up against it before you've truly mastered them," Peve offered as she waited for Harry to give her his full and undivided attention. He did. "You must master the darkness. You must defeat the one known as Darkseid."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, but that question was not answered for he faded.

* * *

"HARRY!"

Kara grabbed Harry around the shoulder and started shaking him. The wizard's eyes spun around and faced his wife as she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You kind of went in a trance for a moment," Galatea offered him in a hushed tone of voice. The blonde's eyes widened before she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and the wizard turned his direction towards her. The Kryptonian was nervously watching Harry to see what his reaction was going to be like. She broke the silence with a few words. "Um….are you alright?"

"I'm….I don't even know any more," Harry admitted to her as he placed a hand on the side of his head. That really was the question to end all questions to be honest. The wizard thought that when he had all of the answers, they kept changing all of the questions. And it led to him to have one huge headache. "You aren't…."

"If you say I'm not going to believe this, then you don't know me at all," Kara offered Harry with a momentary smile crossing over her face. She waved for him to continue. "So what is it that I might not believe?"

Harry crossed his arms, his eyes locked onto Kara's. The blonde stared back at him, a bright smile etched onto her face before he stated what he saw.

"Well, how long was I out?" Harry asked to Kara.

"About a minute," Kara told him as Harry eyed her. "So it was a long longer from your point of view?"

"Very much longer," Harry informed Kara as he edged forward with her and Galatea. "I thought that beating the Furies was going to be something that was going to end our troubles today but….well you know."

"It's just beginning," Galatea offered as she hovered a few inches off of the ground to get a better look.

Harry explained to them about the meeting, as best as he could in detail. Although there was a fair bit about what he experienced that he could not even begin to even fathom. It was rather bothersome to say the very least to have a puzzle with more than a few pieces mismatched together. He was trying to find out how they would all fit together but there was no way to get them together. The sorcerer thought that he was at the end of his road.

"Wow," Kara managed after Harry concluded.

"Yeah, wow," Galatea agreed as she placed her hand around Harry's waist.

Harry corked an eyebrow before he said to his two wives slowly. "So…is that a good kind of wow, or a bad kind of wow?"

Kara looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she responded to him. "Well it depends on what your perspective of good and bad is."

"It's just begun," Galatea offered once again, the road to the Hallows was merely the first step on a greater journey that the seven of them cannot fathom.

"Destiny pushed us together but our hearts kept us together," Kara concluded with a bright smile.

Harry smiled back towards her that was a true point. He held the Deathstick in his hand. It had been a while since he held onto a wand, he no longer needed it to perform magic. The wizard twisted his head around and examined the wand that was held in his hand. It was a magnificent piece of craftsmanship, he would have to admit that. The wand flickered in his hand and it was almost like there was some kind of sentient quality to it.

"I swear, this thing might have a mind of its own," Harry remarked to the two blondes beside him and Galatea shook her head.

"That's about all that we need right now," Galatea offered as she sighed but then she stood on her tip toes and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. The kiss was pure electricity like always between the two of them.

It was a nice moment that both of them had to share but the moment was lost as there was Karen interjecting into the bond link.

' _I'd congratulate you on getting the wand but we have a problem,'_ Karen thought to Harry through the bond link.

Dread to end dread flickered through the wizard's mind as he wondered what she was talking about now. Harry took a few seconds to compose his thoughts before he responded to his eldest wife.

' _What kind of problem are we talking about, love?'_

' _Oh nothing major, just a problem that could mean the end of everything as we know it,'_ Karen thought back to Harry.

' _No big deal indeed,'_ Kara thought but she saw that the sky rained red above them. _'Well, looks like we're going to have that final battle with Darkseid before too long.'_

It was not too long before Harry, Kara, and Galatea filled them in on what was going on. The sky continued to look eerie and quite ominous as it rained red with flood and fire.

* * *

For the past several months, the Justice League had been given quite the go around in the news. They had been ripped apart for being vigilantes, for putting the population in danger. This slander caused hope in heroes to be at an all time low. People lost their trust and stopped believing in the heroes of the world. Despair reigned rough sot over the world, as the darkest hour might be at hand before they know it.

"And something tells me that it's been leading all to this moment."

Flash watched the sky with wide eyes, nervousness filled his very being. The Fastest Man Alive was quick on his feet and his tongue was quite a sharp one. He thought that there were going to be instances where he might have tripped over his worlds.

"There is no thinking about it, it has lead all up to this moment," Superman informed them all, the assembled members of the Justice League who prepared to fight to their last breath.

"If we don't get through this…it's been an honor."

"I've seen it from where I was as well."

Some of the members of the Justice League turned around and saw Shayera standing before them. The redhead winged woman had not been seen since the incident with Zod all of those months back. She went on a mission to see if she could hunt down some remaining pockets of Thanagarians but she found none of them. So she was essentially back to square one and not liking it.

The various members of the Justice League turned towards the newest member who showed up. Shayera watched them, a bit of a nervousness spreading towards her face but she quickly recovered and turned towards them, towards the Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman, and the Flash, the only four of the other founding members that stood there before her.

"I know I'm not your favorite person in the world."

"It's not that," Diana stated as she waved her hand from one side to the next as she watched the winged woman drop down. "It's just after you cleared off we….well we didn't expect to see you return."

"Yeah this is kind of a surprise," Flash offered before he smiled at her, as always he wanted to make a person feel welcomed. "So welcome back…I guess."

Shayera knew that the sentiment was appreciated but she knew that there were going to be problems out the gate. The redhead winged warrior woman let out the breath she had been holding and crossed her arms together.

"So I take it I came back in time for something that I can sink my teeth into….unless I'm not welcomed back."

Superman waved off these words of trepidation from the woman. "You were welcomed back."

"The vote was close, we're not going to lie," Wonder Woman offered before she turned to Shayera. "They offered you a probationary period, if you wanted to stick around."

"That's far better than I would have hoped for," Shayera commented to them, she was surprised that her wings were not clipped. "So where's Harry in all of this?"

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "That's a good question."

The Amazonian Princess edged forward and tapped on the communication link to try and get someone who might be answer the burning question. Her eyes turned to the side as the League scrambled around. "Donna…."

"Not a good time Diana," Hermione stated in a fretful tone of voice as she tried to spin around before placing her hand on the side of her face.

"Why isn't it a good time?" Dinah asked as she stuck her head out and the other members of the Justice League moved around.

"There are energy peaks and valleys going all over the portal," Hermione informed them, her frustration could be heard. The woman's sense of desperation also filled into her voice. "Oh….about two hundred and eight different boom tubes have been opened and that's counting."

"Could you reverse the portal maybe?" Flash asked.

"Send them back to where they came," Superman offered but he looked at the screen as well, his nerves shot a little bit.

Hermione's breath was let out in a sigh.

"Believe me, if I could I would, but I can't, so there you go."

"That's not good," Flash let out in a long breath.

"So now the League's got to scramble to get things done, but we don't know what Darkseid's doing," Superman stated, but he knew from his past experiences with the individual, he was up to something that was enchantingly nasty. The Last Son of Krypton turned his head around and a sigh escaped his lips as he looked high into the sky.

"Are you okay?"

Flash asked this question and the Man of Steel turned towards him.

"Just thinking about the last time I went against Darkseid, it was that night where….well you remember what happened," Superman remarked, that was the time where he was nearly alienated from people close to him.

If that had not happened with Darkseid, he would have dealt with the entire Vegas situation with a little bit more tact.

' _It all starts with Darkseid, it all ends with Darkseid,'_ Superman thought to himself.

"Are you ready to take him on?" Diana asked to Superman.

Superman decided to opt for an alternate to the usual. He decided to opt for the cold and harsh truth, something that he never thought he would say. Yet, he said it.

"No."

Flash's eyes turned towards Superman and his mouth opened towards him, his breathing becoming labored. "You're serious?"

"Very much so, I haven't faced him since that night," Clark admitted as he looked out into the distance. "I beat him within an inch of his life and wondered if I should have taken an extra three of four."

"Kal…"

Clark was not done speaking. "Every person that suffers from Darkseid from this point on, the blood stains my hands."

He paused before he turned to the League, his breath being let out of his lungs.

"Let's do what needs to be done."

The League all nodded, things were tense and nerves heightened at their highest heights.

It was do or die for the entire Justice League.

* * *

' _All roads go to Darkseid.'_

Harry's expression went stoic as he thought that statement. The three keys were laid out on the table. There was nothing to them, no extraordinary powers manifested now that they were all together. He studied them, mulling them over with every single instant of his time. He barely even felt the hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to set things on fire if you look at them for too long."

Nicole turned up as she kept her eyes focused on Harry. The young woman spun her head around and Harry faced the final of the six versions of Kara.

"Any luck?" she asked but Harry shook his head.

"That's the thing, these are just two steps to a bigger equation, and….I wonder if I should try to open the ship with them," Harry offered to Nicole who shrugged.

"It's an idea."

Kara was the one who spoke as she showed up. The blonde shifted rather nervously, swallowing a bit as the events of this day flooded over her mind.

"I don't even know what will happen if we bring these keys into the ship, after everything that's happened….I don't know," Kara remarked as she placed her hands on Harry's. "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

"As do I," Harry agreed as he spun around and the other four showed up.

"We've had very bad feelings before but this is something that is far worse," Karen continued as she ran her fingers through her hands. "We don't even know what these pods that Darkseid shot to Earth are going to do. What is the end game?"

"The Anti-Life Equation," Harry breathed as he slapped his palm into his hand. "That's what he wants; he wants to remake the entire universe into his own image."

Kara's eyes flickered shut before she turned her head around. "We won't allow it."

"I'm not sure if there is going to be any allowing about it," Harry added, as he stood up to his feet. He saw what amounted to microscopic holes in the tapestry, the Boom Tubes opening lead to him becoming even more frustrated. His eyes turned towards them. "I don't know….we've just got to play this one a step at a time."

Harry thought that they were running out of time, whatever was happening. The wizard did not like it when a mystery presented itself and it bothered him a whole lot when the mystery was out of his hands.

"The Justice League is mobilizing, this is the biggest crisis that they have ever faced," Kara remarked as Harry tightened his hand around hers.

"Knowing that it's Darkseid, it would have to be the biggest crisis anyone has ever faced ever. He doesn't do anything halfway, no he does it all of the way."

That was Darkseid, that's just what he did. Harry twisted his expression around and tried to keep his mind above the water. The wizard kept plotting out the next step of what was being done.

' _It's Darkseid.'_

Harry's pondering continued to get more and more frantic as he looked at the Hallows. Once again, they were three artifacts that taunted at him, tormented him. They offered the promise of so much but yet deceptively flickered before his eyes and offered nothing at the moment.

' _A test,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _A test that we're failing,'_ Galatea thought to them as she clasped her hands together.

' _There's no need to be so cynical,'_ Laura offered to Galatea through the bond link.

' _You really think I'm being cynical?'_ Galatea asked her through the bond link. _'No, I'm not being cynical, I'm being realistic.'_

' _Well whatever you're being, it's kind of bringing the mood down,'_ Laura commented back but she had to feel a bit of the dread that manifested in the pit of her stomach.

What if Darkseid somehow despite how far they got solved the equation that he wanted to get his hands on for centuries? It was not a happy thought that they wanted to think about it but it was one that was extremely realistic. They could have very well failed to bring themselves to some kind of victory.

' _All roads lead to Darkseid.'_

That was something that resounded through Kara's mind now just as well as it did Harry's because one of the reasons she went to Vegas in the first place was the aftermath of what Darkseid did to Kal. His attitude left a fair amount to be desired and the blonde Kryptonian thought about it, the world did work in mysterious ways in coming full circle.

Now they came full circle from that point, Darkseid was the catalyst for another major change in their lives. A test that had been in place since the dawn of time, Harry's ancestor apparently had set this up a long time ago. Her chosen heir would possess the keys which he did now.

' _It's only step one of the test, there is much more to come,'_ Harry remarked to them as his eyes flashed with the pain of everything.

' _What if we do fail?'_ Karen thought to them.

' _Trying not to think about that,'_ Laura said, cringing.

Failure was not an option; in fact one might go to say that failure was something that could not be accepted. There was no doubt in their mind that without a shadow of a doubt, Harry was going to have to win this battle. After today, there might not be any tomorrow if somehow Darkseid beat him.

' _I have to win.'_

Harry amended that thought quickly in his mind.

' _I will win.'_

He watched the pods; so far they did not open.

' _We will win.'_

His wives said that in unison and it was a good feeling to be all on the same page. The Justice League was stronger than ever, the seven united together, but yet there was a dark cloud looming on the horizon.

* * *

When there was chaos there was opportunity and when there was chaos there was also Darkseid. The fire lord of the planet Apokolips observed matters from afar ever since Superman's trip there. The gambit failed in some ways but it succeeded in many others. It got the ball rolling for what he wanted to do.

' _Those fools will fail.'_

The heroes were not the only one who was masters of the confidence department. Darkseid was someone who thought that he would gain the victory rather easily. There were many instances where he assumed that the battle would be lost but he stepped back forward.

' _I don't think they realize what's on the line,'_ Darkseid thought to himself as he pondered the prize he sought after.

Over a thousand years, maybe longer, it was hard to keep track after this time, the Fire Lord searched for the one thing that would give him complete, one hundred percent control over every single life in the universe. It should be placed in the palm of his hand so he could manipulate the threads of reality. He should mold them; twist them into a pretzel that he would be able to control. His expression continued to sharpen over his face.

Darkseid understood the power that he could hold in his hand thanks to the equation that was placed beneath his nose. It tempted him, taunted him, and the fire lord's eyes flickered forward before he heard the screams of despair. They got louder and louder, which was music to the ears of the force of utter darkness. He tapped his hands on the table and stood to his feet. The smells of brimstone filled his nostrils.

He thought about something that came to many people but it was rather true. All roads did in fact lead to Darkseid and all roads lead to the one who was the shadow lord of this planet, the fires licked against his body. The lord of all darkness walked down the steps before he edged over to the side. He once again heard the explosive screams and the cries of terror that got louder, louder, louder.

It was his.

The power would be his.

Darkseid drank in the despair everyone that was around him and he twisted his expression around into the darkness. There was breathing around him and the echoes continued to resound in his ears. The sounds of terror were like music to his ears, the chaos resounded in his mind and the shadow lord fixed his eyes towards the enslaved masses of the fire pit.

"I stand before you today on the precipice of something that I wanted to get my hands on for centuries."

There were barely any individuals around, there were a few slaves ambling around there but that was about to the extent of the situation. The fire lord's eyes flickered towards his enemies as there were humming around him.

"The pods are in place," Darkseid commented to himself, his voice low and deranged. The fire pits shot in the air, more brimstone shot up to him. He tried to keep himself steady. "It will be mine."

That was a statement that caused chills to run down the spine of everyone watching. The lord of the fire pits twisted his expression around and there was a huge explosion that echoed around them. Darkseid lifted his head up and continued to address his forces as they moved around.

"I will not lie, the hope for those you go against will be quite bothersome to deal with," Darkseid offered them before he stepped forward towards them. There was a loud sound that rattled through them all. "But this hope will be an element that we can twist, turn, and tighten around. It will be ours and only ours."

Darkseid's eyes flickered a little bit before his heart thundered.

"Do not think of it as an endeavor that you will flee from far from it," Darkseid continued. "It will be ours or you will all die for our cause."

"All hail great Darkseid!"

There was a loud cheer that resounded around them and chants of Darkseid. The shadow lord watched them all around and there was a rumbling sound that echoed around them once again. That was the sense of the pods arming around them.

Power will be that of Darkseid. It would be crushed into the palm of his hand and the fire that resounded through his eyes cracked hard around him. His feet stepped forward as the pods locked one bit at a time. The pods continued to adjust a step at a time and go closer and closer to opening.

Darkseid watched the progress of his miniature Trojan horses that he set up onto the planet; the heroes were about ready to approach them. The fools did not know what they were going to go up against. His eyes flickered a tiny bit as he waited and he watched.

The time has come now.

Darkseid would get his reward.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	16. Anti-Life Part Two

**Chapter Sixteen: The Anti-Life Part Two.**

Silence occurred all over the world but it was a false hope. A calm before a rather cataclysmic event occurred as the world waited for what happened next. Every single being on the planet got an impeding feeling of dread. This was a phenomenon that was beyond anything else that had ever been recorded in human history. There were few people who properly understood what was happening but the vast majority did not and all dreaded what was happening, although they could not pinpoint precisely what.

A click, another click, then an explosion before several pods implanted onto the ground. The next and final set of pods impacted the ground. Some of them cracked the concrete in the weaker areas. Some pods landed on top of parked cars and loomed in a foreboding manner. The panicked populace looked around wildly. Their eyes practically bugged out as they waved their hands around in a fairly erratic manner. Some of them reached into their pockets to pull out a camera and take pictures. This was a once in a lifetime event.

The pods short circuited all electronics in the area in a blink of an enemy. The energy waves were subtle but all communication was lost. Communication was important for several things, it was what won wars, it allowed businesses to thrive and survive. It was a dangerous thing to be unable to communicate no matter what the cost. There was a loud hissing around them added to the sense of foreboding.

"What is going on here?"

That was the question that was on the mind of everyone. No one had the answers. They just stood, waiting, they would have to figure this out on their own and hope that it would not be too late.

There was a click, click, click, and them an explosive boom as the energy waves shot from beneath the pods. The influx of energy spread out and each pod linked up. It was like a huge part of a bigger machine and everyone scrambled to get a closer look.

The world was being turned into a wasteland where there was nothing that they could use. Modern convenience was becoming not too convenient, everything popped, equipment popped loudly, and then it went dead. Someone tried to enter his car to start it up but it would not turn over even a little bit. After many failed attempts and much cursing, he gave up the ghost.

' _Son of a…'_ the man started as he exited the car and rushed forward to kick the pod.

That was the worst thing he ever could have done because the wave of energy shot from the pod. It connected with him and the man screamed as energy shocked him. Electrocution was the least of his worries as his body set on fire and a third pulse of energy shot out of the pod once more. The pod vaporized him immediately. He fell to the ground, nothing but ashes.

The people all backed up and now they were in a panicked fury to try and not even jostle the pods. If they touched those accursed things it would be the end of them all. Nerves rocked all of their bodies as they tried to block out the feelings of dread. They screamed out in agony as the pods continued to hum around them.

Now what were they doing?

The people were fixing to find out in the worst way possible, as the world was about ready to experience its darkest hour.

No matter what they were not prepared for what was about to transpire.

* * *

Superman slowly realized that this could be the last sunrise he ever saw. Watching it from his vantage point, it appeared to be so peaceful, so serene. Flash, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter turned up to join him. Five of the original seven stood side by side with each other. The wind blew crisply in their faces and nerves ran to their highest peak. Both sides felt their nerves be racked by what was going on.

The Man of Steel lost a lot but he gained a lot as well. That was part of the balance that was life, there were going to be some ups and downs, peaks and valleys, Jonathan Kent compared life to a roller coaster one time. And damn if that was not an apt comparison, with how turbulent life ended up being for him. Clark thought about the highest of the highs that he experienced, the lowest of the lows, and everything in between.

For some reason he thought that the tracks were broken.

"So, this is it, isn't it?"

The Justice League members turned around, hearing a very familiar voice that could not be duplicated by any means. Clark's eyes widened before he turned around and watched the individual standing before him. The World's Greatest Detective, the one and only Batman, was back and on his feet.

His costume looked a bit different; it was of black armor, with a cape that stretched down to the ground. The bat shaped symbol was red.

"Are you sure you should be out and about?" Clark asked him.

"Alfred asked me the same thing, but I'm ready," Batman offered as he took another step forward.

"But I thought that you were….handicapped," Flash whispered dropping his voice and he got one Batman look for his trouble. It had been a while since he got one, god bless Dick, but he could not pull it off as well as the master. "Yeah there's something that's up, isn't there?"

Batman's expression did not break from the usual stoic intensity that he always gave.

"This exo-suit allows me full mobility," Batman informed them.

"Figures you'd be able to whip something like this up," Superman offered as he placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "You are getting quite predictable in your old age."

"Sorry to disappoint," Batman offered as the bio-readings on the suit read quite well. It took energy from other parts of his body to allow him to walk.

The initial simulation tests indicated that the suit might eventually strain his heart and potentially his lungs but Bruce Wayne decided that it was best for the world if he ignored that little fact for now. The World's Greatest Detective was back on his feet and just in time.

"Good to see you have returned Hawkgirl," Batman offered in a brisk tone of voice. "We're going to need all of the help that we can get."

Shayera nodded with a smile, although the name Hawkgirl really was something that she was trying to get away from. As far as she knew, she was among the last of her kind. There might have been others out there somewhere, but finding them and getting them to accept her in open arms was another matter entirely. There would likely be a knife in her heart if she ever faced any of them again.

"So have you figured out what's up with these pods?" Shayera asked Batman.

The Dark Knight was silent, long enough to build anticipation before he told them what he found out.

"They are cutting the technology out all over the world, and anyone who touches them will be killed instantly," Batman remarked as he peered at the League with intensity. "Naturally, I've used every trick that I can muster to get this suit working but soon it will be to the point where I cannot adapt and then…."

"I know, but thank you for coming," Superman offered as the Man of Steel twisted his head off to the side. His ear turned towards it and focused. There was a moment where Diana was about to open her mouth but Clark offered her a warning glare. He focused extremely intently on the sounds that got more vivid by each second. He could not really pick up on it all too much but it was buzzing in the side of his ear. The Man of Steel paused and spun around.

"So what is it?" Diana asked as she spoke up.

"There's something….it's like a harmonic vibration, there are three long ones and ten short ones, it's in a pattern," Clark offered as he locked onto Batman calibrating something on his suit.

"It would have a pattern, it's technology, all technology has a pattern," Batman remarked as he turned around. "And all technology has flaws."

The only problem is trying to find those flaws which was something that the World's Greatest Detective had not figured out no matter how hopeless things might seem to sun. Another small calibration on his suit allowed him to fine tune a few more search patterns. There was another crude heartbeat as Batman was on the cusp of figuring out this technology.

' _All technology is flawed,'_ Batman thought to himself as the humming picked up a little bit more and the humming escalated. _'But I haven't found it's flaws, there has to be an explanation. Just make one small calibration there.'_

There was a clicking noise that drew their attention away from them and there was a long pause as the group waited.

"I'm not….I'm not an expert on these things, but I'm pretty sure that those things opening is not a good idea," Flash offered as he waved his hand frantically from one side to the other. The Fastest Man Alive's eyes were like a blur as he looked around.

The Martian Manhunter's eyes widened as he stared them down and he turned to Superman. The Man of Steel staggered and he felt his hearing being assaulted.

"Kal is it…."

"Stand back!" Kal yelled as his temper was reaching a boiling point. His eyes screwed shut and the beginnings of them watering occurred. His powers were growing rather unstable as he tried to stand on his feet. He had no idea what was about ready to happen.

Diana's expression became frustrated but she felt the emerging of a headache coming on, the throbbing was second to none. She could barely focus her mind, the woman tried to stand up straight but found that there was no way to focus completely. Her eyes also watered as Batman reached over and plugged a set of earplugs in her ears.

"Thanks," Diana offered as she rubbed the side of her head and Batman offered the same to Superman.

"I can still hear it but it's not as loud," Superman commented and Batman inclined his head with a brief nod.

"I figured as much," Batman informed him as he leaned his head up, inclining it off to left side. "It should be able to block out the sounds that are flickering in your mind and prevent your ears from being assaulted."

"Should be?" Superman offered him but Batman's expression twisted into a shadow of a smile.

"Nothing is foolproof."

"So I've noticed," Superman offered as he inclined his head a little bit and rubbed the side of his neck as he hovered above the roof. Once again his ear was burning like crazy but at least the ringing subsided.

"So, I'm guessing that our little equalizers have been passed out," Harry informed them through the ear pieces.

"Yeah, they work well for now," Batman remarked to Harry through the communication link.

Harry warned Batman about the dangers of the long term use of this particular suit but he knew that the Dark Knight was not about to sit out this battle. Especially when the end of the world was upon them, that was not something that was inside the Bat's genetic makeup, not now and not ever.

"Good, let's hope they keep holding," Harry offered. "Are the other members of the League moving in?"

"Yes, they are, and they've been equipped," Kara told him over the communication link. "Do not touch the pods but if they open….we might be in for a sticky situation."

Shayera's expression grew grim and then she answered in an even grimmer voice. "What kind of sticky situation?"

"First of all, welcome back Shayera," Harry offered her on the other end of the link. "And secondly, oh it's nothing too major, not really. It's just the end of the world as we know it."

"And we won't be….oh my," Flash managed, caught off guard. For once, he had not been able to finish his own one liner for he saw one of the pods start to ooze.

"It looks like it's giving birth," the Martian Manhunter commented in his usual even tempered tone.

"Delightful," Shayera remarked dryly as Diana watched several sharp legs escape from the pod. Her eyes followed the escaping creature, its legs sharp and dangerous, flickering towards her. "I have no idea what that is but…."

"I have a feeling that we won't like what's coming out of there," Superman stated and the creature escaped, many eyes, many legs, and many teeth and the thing that nightmares were made of.

The three things that no one wanted to have many of.

* * *

Conner dropped down to the ground, with M'Gann, Artemis, Cassie, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven scrambled towards the destination. Cyborg was offering them technical support, the best that they could under the circumstances.

"I'm not going to lie, we could go out at any time," Cyborg offered through the communication link. "We've got to find a way to banish these things."

"And we can't touch them," Raven offered as she tried to scan the area with her abilities but the hissing sound got even louder. She rubbed the side of her head. "These things are sucking the life out of everything."

M'gann stood on the ground and became rather dizzy but she placed a hand on her head to steady herself.

"M'gann, what is it?" Artemis asked her in a concerned voice.

"I can hear them, they'll primal, they're about ready to burst out," M'gann offered in a nervous tone, her lip quivering as she bit down on it. Her breath got more labored as she spun around.

"They're breaking out," Starfire breathed as she turned around. "They're hideous."

"Never thought I'd hear that statement coming from you," Raven offered to Starfire.

"I do have standards," Starfire commented as she watched the creatures in horror.

They were a glowing black creature that caused black mist to swirl in the air. That made all the heroes feel light headed and a fair bit lethargic, which they tried to fight.

"Got to take them out before they take us out," Conner breathed heavily but M'gann grabbed him by the sleeve.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, they feed off of feelings of aggression," M'gann informed them.

"Well that's a sucky situation," Cassie offered as she wondered what to do. She was relatively new to this although she hoped that some of the team veterans would have an idea.

"Calm down Wondergirl, we'll find out a way," Raven informed her, although she was at a loss to figure out what that way was.

Any magical attack might not have worked the way they intended, in fact if she had to guess, the attacks might empower them. She placed her hand on the side of her head before closing her eyes.

' _I've got it,'_ Raven thought to herself as she got a better look but blinked in horror. _'Or I wish I had it.'_

She wished she had it but it was easier said than done this time. The dark haired half demon lurched forward, her cloak billowing in the breeze. Her heart beat against her chest before the woman watched, swaying from one side to the other. Her hands clasped together before as she mentally racked her mind for a way to defeat these things.

' _Easier said than done,'_ she remarked mentally to herself.

All they needed to do is trying, no they could not try because if they got into the mentality of simply trying, then they would fail. Raven analyzed the structures of the pods in a way where the creatures would not be riled up. It was a fifty-fifty shot that she would be able to find anything tangible past what she was doing but that was a better shot that she had.

Cyborg's radio communication crackled out but Harry's came on through the ear pieces.

"Just a fair word of warning, things might be getting more intense now than ever before, so you might be on your own," Harry warned them over the link and Raven's tone could not be more dry.

"Charming."

"We'll have to go out there and do what we can," Conner informed them as he looked around. "That's what heroes do in a nutshell."

"That's right, we've been through things like this before," Beast Boy commented before he stood on his tip toes. The hero turned around and there was a mild roar.

"I think it got upset," Starfire commented as she braced herself for impact.

"Yes, it does seem to be that way," M'gann stated but she heard a humming that rattled her eardrums. "Oh that is….that was extremely unpleasant."

Artemis armed her arrow; she was ready for it to attack her and if it attacked her, than all attempts to be a pacifist were off. There was something about these creatures that drove her to a paranoid rage. She had come from a life where it was very much killed or be killed and that was shining through.

Conner on the other hand, well thanks to the cloning process, he had not been stable. Just recently he was stepping into the role of a hero but he had some big shoes to fill. His father, his cousins, and many other heroes in the world, it was enough pressure to crush anyone's aspirations.

Cassie was another one who had some big shoes to fill.

' _You can be greater than them all just destroy us,'_ the creature whispered.

' _Guys block it out,'_ M'gann interjected nervously, her expression growing even more frantic with each passing second.

' _Trying…failing….trying…failing,'_ Conner thought through the mental link they had established.

There was an explosion and much to the frustration of all, someone tried to attack the enemies.

Raven's expression grew grim. "And that's the worst thing we all could have done."

Rage filled the hearts and the minds of the heroes surrounding each other. There were glowing eyes and many teeth surrounded them.

"Okay can we…."

Superboy dove towards the hideous creatures. He was not as powerful as Superman but he made up for that with tenacious ability. He slammed his hand into the edge of the creature but his punch caused the creature to grow bigger.

"Stop doing that!"

That statement was ignored as Superboy punched the creature once more and it grew bigger. The creature laughed in a sadistic tone and its legs clicked before it turned around to face them.

Aggression made them grow bigger and Superboy was held back by his teammates.

"Conner, snap out of it," Artemis hissed in his ear and there was a moment where the young Kryptonian-human hybrid's eyes flickered open and shut. His breath grew more prominent as the rage flooded through him.

Things have gone from bad to worse.

* * *

Fear was something that gripped the hearts of even the most hardened of men. There were whispers that what they were trying to do was impossible, that they could not defeat the individual that they went up against. It was something that caused people to be chilled to the bone and made them seriously doubt themselves. They wondered if the impossible was just that, impossible.

Doubt set in more easily as time stood practically still but that was something that Harry thrived on. When many people faltered, Harry had continued to fight long before when both men would give up. The wizard's expression contorted into a doomed glare and it was not getting any more optimistic. Most of Earth's technology had been taken down. There was only one thing that was still available, the technology that Harry ran at Patronus Incorporated.

How long would it remain standing that was the question? Harry had no idea whatsoever and that was the thing that worried him. The wizard's eyes locked onto the view screen that he was taking a look at and he pinpointed the satellite links that hovered around them and flickered in and out of sight. The wizard's expression continued to flash as the screen flickered in and out as he placed his hands on the edge of the platform that he was watching.

' _Come on,'_ Harry thought to himself as the got closer to the sounds that drove most of them nuts.

' _Don't stress out over it too much….Harry,'_ Kara remarked to him in a soothing voice over the bond link. The young Kryptonian knew how her husband got and was trying to pacify him the best she could.

' _Not stressing, merely focusing,'_ Harry remarked to himself as his expression continued to grow more grim. The wizard's expression held his head up in the air. _'Got to pinpoint where the heaviest resistance of the pods is manifesting.'_

That was what Harry needed to do, if he could pinpoint where the pods were being launched, he could create a loop to send them back from where they came from. It was a one in a million shot but as far as odds went, Harry was feeling extremely good about them. The wizard's eyes continued to widen as he focused on each and every little blip on the system.

"They're having worse luck than you are, communication is dead to the outside world," Karen commented as she stepped forward towards Harry. "I don't know what he's doing."

"If I knew what he was doing, it'd be over by now, wouldn't it?" Harry asked as he twisted a knob to help him lock onto everything clearer.

There was a message that popped in through them, the wizard tried to push himself to decoding it. The problem with doing such a thing as the symbols had numerous different translations and none of them fit. He tried to twist around to decode and encode the systems, trying to decipher than individually.

One step at a time, painstaking and slowly, that was something that would cause most people to lose all sense of patience. However, Harry was someone who knew that there was a lot on the line. The emerald eyed wizard pushed his head around and the symbols flashed up.

' _We're running out of time,'_ Harry thought back to himself but he stifled the hopelessness that was trying to infect his mind.

Darkness was going to emtomb the world.

"I don't think that this is something that even our technology could solve," Karen commented to him as the other wives turned up.

"We've got to do it, there's got to be a way," Laura offered in a fretful tone of voice and Galatea put her arm around the youngest of the wives.

"Yeah, we've got to do it but…."

Galatea paused as she shook her head, she really should try and be more optimistic than that. She was being brought down even more and the Kryptonian's eyes flickered off to the side, before the woman placed a hand on Harry's.

"Harry can do that."

"Harry can do anything," Kara spoke up now as she sat on the bench beside Harry.

"No," Harry corrected her with a smile crossing his face. "We can do anything. All of us."

"That we can," Kara agreed with him with a bright and bubbly smile. The blonde Kryptonian was not in the mood to really be anything other than hopeful. There was something that they had to do right now and that was to draw strength off of each other.

"The six of us united underneath the greatest man we could ever find," Linda offered to them with a bright smile on her face.

"And together, all seven of us will be the ones to help deliver the world from darkness," Galatea added as she crossed her arms underneath her ample chest.

Nicole's gaze sharpened as she continued to watch them. "I'll be honest, I'm new at this, I don't even know what's going to happen but I do know one thing. No matter what, I won't give up on Harry."

"All of us," Laura offered in a cheerful tone of voice.

Harry smiled in spite of the situation and all of their rings glowed. The transmission began to get shaky and the scream echoed through their ears. The six blondes watched with wide eyes and Kara's mouth in particular hung open as her ring alternated between blue and white but still the pulsing of hope flowed through all of them.

"Our little outburst of hope hurt them all," Kara remarked to the wives and their heads all inclined with nods.

"Good," Galatea offered with a smile.

Harry placed a hand up and they grew silent, they were carefully deciphering but the combined will of the seven of them locked onto the pods.

"All is lost, Darkseid will come, despair reigns supreme," Harry read but his mouth turned into a calculating smirk. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Yes we will," Kara agreed her intensity flickering through her eyes once again. "He doesn't think that we're going to let him come to Earth and roll over everyone, does he?"

Karen's shoulders slumped but she brightened up immediately. "It's Darkseid, of course he is going to try. The thing is are we going to let him succeed?"

"NO!"

All of those voices resounded in unison as another spike of hope swam from the rings and the creature once again was hurt. This interested Harry as he tried to see if he could decipher even more of the message. Suddenly, he heard something flicker to life, and it was progress that he was satisfied. The wizard's expression continued to widen a bit and hope burned eternally bright in his green eyes.

Everything was returning back to the way things should be. The green eyes of Harry Potter flickered with hope's eternal light.

"Harry….are you…."

"Yeah, I'm here Kal, that was a scary few minutes," Harry remarked as he adjusted his ear piece. "Darkseid's little pod people almost overrun my technology."

"We wouldn't allow that, we're never going to allow that," Kara offered as they got a visual on the screen.

"They're retracting back into the pods," Clark stated, following the progress as they had.

"The real question is do you know why?" Diana asked Harry through the communication link. There was a few seconds where nothing was said before Diana amended with a few more words of her own. "I know that you know."

Harry's face contorted into a brief smile, he did know and he was also very happy to fill them in.

"Those pods contained creatures that would grow stronger, feeding off the despair of the other people around them, might as well be some kind of distant cousins to Dementors really," Harry explained to the Justice League and also the young team members who got patched in. "You'd want to attack them, but by trying to defeat them, you'd enable their victory more often than not. That's the true nasty part of it."

Harry smiled before he added as a near afterthought, although he was not going to forget a point like this, not really.

"What we did was we jump started the fuse to overdose them with hope's eternal light," Harry continued to explain. "If there is one thing that something bread by the fire pits of Apokolip's cannot stand is someone not giving into the despair. It's always going to do the trick no matter what. That blue light is something that nearly faded out but the seven of us brought it back."

"As long as the seven of us stand together, nothing can beat us," Kara chimed in, her eyes flaring with more determination. This was the first time she looked like her own self since the invasion of Zod.

When the world decided to turn to Zod, plenty of faith was lost from Kara to the rest of the world. She tried to be the hero or at least a pillar that other people could look up to. However, there was nothing that she could do except for cross her arms together and retreat. It turned its back on her so she turned her back on the world. All hope was lost in a flickering instant and the only time Kara was herself was when she was with Harry.

For the first time since she remembered in several months, she was her old self again, determination flooding through her eyes.

"Darkseid has caused me enough torment for one lifetime, it's time that I pay him back tenfold," Kara said with fire in her eyes.

"I second that motion," Harry commented as Kara placed her hand on his.

"Agreed," Karen chimed in as she slapped a hand on both of their's.

"We're in this together," Linda offered in a brisk tone of voice.

"Together and always," Galatea continued with a wide smile flickering through her face.

"The seven of us combined, we can't be stopped," Laura added as she slapped her hand on the pile and Nicole smiled.

"Well, I don't think there's much more that needs to be said, is there?" Nicole asked all of them.

"We're in this together," Harry concluded for all of them.

The rings glowed brightly once again and it was like Kryptonite to them. It was actually worse than Kryptonite to those beasts, they wilted and melted even more. The seven Potters blinked, smiles going across their faces.

"The battle belongs to us, not Darkseid," Galatea stated, she dared Darkseid, she dared him to interfere with their moment of triumph.

"We're really going to test him, aren't we?" Nicole asked but her eyes danced with mirth as she thought about it.

Let Darkseid be tested, they could roll him over like he was nothing flat. The six blondes and Harry awaited what would happen next and the pods retracted back into themselves. Then they did something amazing, they wilted, it was almost like they were being regressed further.

"Um, Harry," Laura breathed in his ear as she heard something rattling on the table beside them.

Forgotten were the three keys that rattled. There was a bright light that surrounded them and Harry rushed over to try and scoop up the keys in his hand but the energy field blocked him.

' _This has gone from interesting, to confusing,'_ Harry thought to his troupe of blonde Kryptonians but a loud bang echoed.

"Darkseid's here," Clark stated as he saw him along with his troops appear outside of Metropolis.

' _Showtime.'_

**To Be Continued in the Next Arc, Darkseid Descending.**


	17. Darkseid Descending Part Two

**Chapter Seventeen "Darkseid Descending Part One."**

The boom tubes burst open all over the world and there were screams of terror that filled the ears of everyone. The terror known as Darkseid exited from the final tube, with his army marching forward. It opened right across from the Headquarters of the United Nations. The nations of the world thought that they could stand as a resistance to him, it was amusing to him.

Darkseid was reminded by his subordinates of the treaty with New Genesis and how this was a more drastic break of it than ever before. Now he did not care about that, all he cared about was acquiring the Anti-Life Equation. With that in his hand, he could use that to wipe out the people of New Genesis or twist them to serve only him.

There was no hope, there was only Darkseid. His eyes glowed with malice as he allowed himself to look at the pathetic masses around him. His horrors followed him as he marched on the people.

"Great Darkseid, they are coming."

"Allow them to," Darkseid remarked as his knuckles cracked and his eyes glowed with fury.

He could kill them all but he wanted them to beg for their deaths. He would sap every single ounce of hope from their lives. They would be annihilated in one swift moment, crushed beneath his feet. They were nothing but inspects and vermin, twisted around them before the blood flowed from them. The streets would reign with blood, the skies explode with fire, and there would disasters of epic proportions.

The footsteps of the approaching members of the army made their way towards Darkseid. He kept his eyes on the human troops who approached him. They were brazen and foolish, it almost amused him. His eyes followed their progress as his face contorted into a sneer.

"You aren't wanted here."

Again the words were brazen and almost amusing. Darkseid did not believe that the fools spoke them and he turned his head around before crossing his arms.

"You think you can stop me and my army," Darkseid remarked to the person who offered him these bold words in amusement. Fire burned from behind those dangerous eyes as he kept his expression on them. There was a loud thunderous motion.

The pods might have retracted thanks to an unforeseen flaw but Darkseid was not about to be denied. He stepped forward and sensed that what he needed was extremely near.

There was a moment where the various armed personnel stepped forward towards Darkseid. They all looked far braver than they looked; but he could sense their fear. There was a loud thump-thump-thump that rattled through them before Darkseid's expression turned towards them. His expression twisted towards them before his smile grew absolutely malicious.

"You think you can deny what I want," Darkseid said as his burning fury locked onto them. "I will give you one opportunity to stand down. Your deaths will be less painfully."

"I'm sick and tired of all of you aliens just thinking…."

The statement from this loudmouth was cut off as Darkseid casually and almost lazily blasted him with the Omega Beams from his eyes. The troop's foot prints were on the ground, ashen and the person who said it was completely gone.

"It is not what I think but it is reality," Darkseid remarked before his head turned towards them and the troops moved forward. "And for the record, I am no alien. Before you worms, stands a god."

The humans gave a grimace as two of their shock prods jabbed into the side of the troops that now approached. They fell down to the ground, their knees knocking together. They were dragged forward through the portal.

"My hounds are hungry," Darkseid remarked in a cold tone of voice and the humans were hurled through the portal.

There were screams of terror that was like music to Darkseid's ears. The loud sounds of people getting ripped apart and mutilated could be heard in the ears of the Lord of Apokolips. His eyes widened with a malicious smile towards his face. This was beautiful.

The remaining troops stood on their feet as the portals finally closed. They all dropped to their knees, before Darkseid.

The Fire Lord noticed that they were at their proper place on their knees before him, like they should be. It appeared that humans could be trained, like pets, to lead by example. He pushed one of the pathetic sacks of flesh to the ground, like he was nothing. He was too paralyzed to do everything, he has met his better.

"Remain still, it will be over, your thoughts, your desires, your ambitions, they will all lack meaning soon," Darkseid informed them in a crisp voice. A chill in the air was presented through his voice.

The man on the ground twitched nervously and tried to get up once more but he was pushed back down onto the ground once more.

"Just let go of all of your thoughts," Darkseid informed them as he knocked them back down to the ground once more.

As much it amused him to keep placing these humans down in their place, there was so much more to do. It was meaningless to break the spirit of someone who had a spirit that was easily broken, it lacked meaning. Breaking the spirit of someone who was strong, that was meaningful, indeed it was something that he looked forward to doing.

"Let's go," Darkseid informed his army and their demonic faces turned towards him as they nodded.

They went with him, marching with him side by side. The group marched forward, preparing to gain their ultimate triumph.

Today would be the day that Darkseid would rule over all, there would be no freedom, and it would be the thing of the past. His soul burned black and fire flickered through his eyes as he prepared himself. He recapped the quest for the Anti-Life Equation in his mind, all of the set backs and everything.

A culmination of hundreds of years, after those three brothers swindled him out of what was his. They paid for it in the end but now it was Darkseid's glory.

* * *

Harry sensed something in the air, there was something happening to the rings but he was not sure.

One thing that he was certain was that Darkseid was in the house.

' _He's here, but what is he up to?'_ Harry thought to himself as the young wizard peered out into the city. Questions, he had a few, actually he had many.

' _We'll find it out,'_ Kara told him as she focused on everything. _'He's here, I'm not sure why he would come here.'_

' _Yeah with the treaty with New Genesis you'd figure that he would steer clear of this planet,'_ Karen commented but then it hit her. _'Unless there's nothing left to lose.'_

' _Well that's a charming thought,'_ Harry thought to his bond mates. For some reason, he felt a moment of impending and inevitable doom swimming through his body.

' _So what do we do now?'_ Nicole thought to Harry and her sister wives.

It was Galatea who answered. _'We keep doing what we have to do but….I guess we have to play this by ear.'_

' _Yeah we do,'_ Harry agreed with them with a smile crossing his face for a few seconds but suddenly a loud explosion grabbed their attention.

' _On your toes,'_ Kara thought, tensing up because she heard someone approaching.

Two individuals exited the portal and they all tensed up at the sound of them exiting. Kara, Karen, and Harry all were ready for anything that came out of that portal, with the other wives standing ready. Their eyes all glowed, tense ready to heat vision first and ask questions later.

"Whoa, don't shoot we come in peace."

The group backed up but only slightly to reveal that Barda and Mister Miracle exited the portal. The two of them stepped forward and looked at Harry and the troupe of Kryptonian blondes nervously.

"So, you've heard that Darkseid is here," Harry remarked to them coolly.

Barda closed her eyes before the tall woman stated the next few words. "Darkseid is more than here, he has forces on New Genesis as well and a few other high threat areas. This is an all or nothing gambit for him."

"So it's just how we feared, he has nothing left to lose," Harry remarked as he sighed. He thought that something like this would happen eventually.

"We would have been here sooner but your security is hard to circumnavigate,' Mister Miracle explained and Harry inclined his head briefly. "Not a problem, that means that he won't be able to bust through either."

"Let's try and keep it that way," Galatea offered, but she kept her eyes locked off to the side nervously. Nothing was foolproof and with the way Darkseid was acting, he might as well try something extremely desperate.

"He's going for broke," Harry said as he saw the images of his forces arriving.

The hope that swam through them might be able to take out the slaves but the master was going to be an individual that was a bit trickier to take down. The wizard understood this as these thoughts swam through the back of his mind. The wizard kept tapping on the side of the computer trying to find a way to strength his defenses and weaken Darkseid's. So far there was nothing of value, at least nothing that he could exploit that easily. The wizard's expression twisted and he turned over towards his shoulder.

"Darkseid is on the move, he's almost two or three places at once," Harry offered to them as he shrugged. "Guy moves pretty quickly all things considered, doesn't he?"

"That's the problem," Barda offered Harry, she knew what Darkseid was capable and did not like it at all.

Granny Goodness being taken out by Kara and Harry was a minor problem for Darkseid but only a minor one. It was a warm body that he could throw at his enemies granted, but at the end of the day, Darkseid was not going to lose that much sleep over the loss of any minion.

"Normally I'm the one who pulls out a miracle but not this time," Mister Miracle offered.

"Well Miracles happen," Harry offered him but that was about as far as the statement went.

Barda was not about to let this one go without a further response. "The real question is do you have one that you can pull out?"

Harry smiled towards her, peering over his shoulder as he did. "I certainly wish I did but I'm making this up as I go along for the most part."

"Well at least he's being honest," Barda said as she turned to an exasperated Scott. "This one is to the death."

' _The real question is who's death,'_ she added to herself as an afterthought, twisting her hands nervously. The woman kept her expression stoic even if she felt frustration. _'No fear, but why should he fear anything? Given how much he has been through?'_

Harry might not have shown any fear on his face but he did feel a tiny amount of dread based on what might happen if they failed. Failure was not an option that he even considered and the wizard's eyes flittered over towards the screen. His breathing picked up and there was one statement that went through his mind.

' _It's gutcheck time.'_

Simple, stoic, and to the point, just like the wizard had been in the past, present, and perhaps indeed through the future but Harry Potter was not going to lose sight of the goal in front of him.

"Naturally Metropolis would be first stop but the League is ready," Harry offered as he turned over towards the box with a certain three items. "I need more time to figure out how to properly activate these."

Barda's eyes widened before she gasped out the next few words. "Is that…."

"Yes it is," Harry informed her, not looking away. "It is exactly what you think it is."

"No wonder Darkseid wants a hold of you, because you have what he wants," Mister Miracle remarked as he turned his head off to the side.

Harry's expression never faltered but his smile grew wider. "What Darkseid wants and what Darkseid is going to get are two entirely different things."

That statement said more than enough from Harry and Mister Miracle and Barda both wondered what he had up his sleeve. He was not going to be someone who stepped back and allowed people to suffer in his wake, given what he did on Apokolips, dealing a heavy blow to Darkseid's forces.

Then again, that was another reason why Darkseid wanted to take him out so bad.

"Don't give up hope," Kara offered to them with a smile as their rings shined brightly.

"Hope, the one thing that Darkseid wishes to eradicate above all else," Barda remarked to them in a dry voice.

Harry's expression did not falter but he once again smiled. "Again what Darkseid wants and what Darkseid is going to get are two entirely different things."

* * *

"In the end, we're going to have to do all we can to win the day."

That statement came to Harry and was directed at the entire Justice League, the young team of heroes, and everyone else around the world who might have heard that transmission link, thus decided to take up arms. He called forward everyone in their attempts to win the day, and win some kind of battle. There was no question about it, there was a whole lot that was on the line.

The very fate of reality was on the line and Darkseid was an individual who played for keeps. A dangerous game was at hand.

Kara was the one who spoke. "There is no shame in going out there and getting our asses handed to us. But there is all the shame in not going out there and just rolling over to Darkseid and Apokolips."

There were some cheers from the assembled group of heroes but Galatea stepped in with a few words to break the mood of sorrow.

"That being said, I don't think any of us are planning on dying together. We're all planning on winning."

"Well said, Tea, well said," Harry said as he stood forward as he watched the assembled group of heroes on various screens. "Now some of us have had clashes of philosophy in the past but despite that, we all play for one rule and one rule alone. That is to ensure that the day is saved by any means necessary."

There were musings of agreement and cheers but there was a huge explosion.

' _The moment of truth,'_ Harry thought to them.

Harry stepped forward and marched with his arms folded. The approaching footsteps got even greater. The demonic figures that marched all around Metropolis were getting closer and closer.

' _Let's do this,'_ Kara thought to them all and there were nods in agreement.

' _Consider it done,'_ Karen thought back to them.

Karen was the first one who flew in, sending up a cyclone around the Parademons that turned up to attack them. Kara followed that up with a flight pattern of her own, adding to the cycle. Galatea was next, then Nicole, then Laura, and then Linda, all of them going around in a pattern, sending the Parademons up into the air causing them to get horrifically ill.

They landed down onto the ground, smacked down, and humiliated from the assaults. The Parademons cracked against the ground with a fury that could not be measured by any assault. Their bodies twitched and spasmed.

' _I don't know what that is, but I have a feeling that it's not the welcome wagon,'_ Laura thought as she nervously bit down on her lip.

' _Just hold it steady kid, keep perfect attention of your surroundings,'_ Galatea thought as she saw Barda rush forward and smash the tank that showed up to bits. _'Well someone's pretty eager, isn't she?'_

Barda continued to assault the tanks, smashing her heavy fists into them and caused them to be destroyed with a few well-placed swings. Her hands pummeled the tanks with all of the energy she could muster. She was not about to hold back any time soon and she continued to hammer them with shot after shot. The dark haired woman threw her fist back and nailed them once more. Another shot, another shot and her fists blasted through the tanks.

Kara swooped down from the high point, her body super charged with the energy from the Flamebird entity. The blonde's fists impacted the side of the tank before she picked up the Parademon and sent him flying into Galatea's super powerful heat vision. It reduced the minion into dust.

' _Cannon at twelve o'clock,'_ Galatea remarked to them in a warning voice and Kara shot forward, before she used her heat vision to ring off the cannon as she hoisted the piece of metal over her head and smashed it through the top of the tank.

The canon was no more, neither was the tank. The blonde hoisted the rest of the tank over her head, before she tossed it towards a drilling machine.

' _They're trying to drill holes into the Earth's lava, looks like Darkseid wants to make a summer retreat,'_ Nicole offered to them through the bond link as she burned several of the Parademons to cinders without a second thought.

Harry sliced them into ribbons with a magical attack and blew their heads off with another magical assault.

' _Wonderful, that'd drive real estate values all the way down,'_ Harry projected to them through the bond link.

' _How many of these drill machines does he have?'_ Kara projected to Nicole.

There was a moment's pause while they were counted up before Nicole got back to her.

' _There are a few of them, countless, I think about…seven or eight that I can see now, but let me check,'_ Nicole thought to them as she nervously as she did a count.

Again, that did go a long way to not improving Harry's mood. The wizard's gaze saw one of the drills and it was about to bore down into the Earth. Or at least it would bore down into the Earth if he was able to stop it. Shooting forward, he created a construct with his ring that blocked the drill before it could even connect.

The drill bit was held back, with Harry pushing it up out of the ground. The drill squealed and groaned but it was not going to break free any time soon. The wizard hurled the drill up into the air and allowed it to smash down to the ground with a huge explosion.

The drill blew to bits in the air, and Harry flew over to take care of the next drill as he swooped in.

All roads lead to Darkseid but they were taking out his forces one at a time.

* * *

Up in the sky, Superman flew forward, hearing the screams coming from the flaming city that was one of his three homes.

Despite not being old enough to remember it, Krypton was his first home. It was his heritage and would always have a huge place in his heart, no matter what. That was where his heritage would be, along with the heritage of the entire House of El, past, present, and future.

Smallville might have been the place that would always tug on the heartstrings of him. Despite the fact that Krypton gave him the foundation and the heritage, it was Smallville that gave him moral standing to be the best super hero possible. It was one of those places that gave him that solid set of morals that allowed him to thrive and survive elsewhere around the world. Therefore, he considered Smallville to be his home away from home.

Then there was Metropolis, the city that took him in as their preferred son. The Man of Steel recalled the good times as he moved through the city. A slight sigh escaped through his lips as he dropped down. The Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and the Flash joined him, followed by Batman.

Then Black Canary, Huntress, the Question, Hal Jordan, Captain Atom, Plastic Man, and Blue Beetle joined the party.

"Well it comes down to this," Superman remarked as he drew in a breath and stood up straight before he looked over his shoulder. "That's something that we say a lot, isn't it?"

"It does have a certain point to it," Diana commented as her head turned around and her heart beat steadily with a thumping across her ribs.

"It indeed does," Wally commented but he heard the loud explosion. "So is the big guy here?"

"Scanners indicate that the power has been shut off in this area, so I'm guessing that Darkseid is here," Batman informed them.

Superman's eyes narrowed before a smile crossed his face. "Good, let's go pay our respects."

The Man of Steel tried not to let this get too personal with him, even though it could happen in a flash. The Last Son of Kryptonian picked up acceleration, propelling himself through the sky but then he stopped.

At another time, Superman would have smacked into a wall head first but he was calmer, more fluid, more able to indulge himself with every being of his body. And that included the ability to think, something that did not come to him that easily in the past.

"What is it?" J'onn asked from below and Clark was only too happy to answer.

"It is an energy wall, it's supposed to prevent us from ramming into it," Clark informed him as he peered over his shoulder. "Darkseid came prepared."

"He's not ready for us yet," Shayera stated as she practically itched to get back into the thick of things after being benched in recent times. "Let's try and speed up the time table for us to get into him."

"That might not work out as well as you think," Batman informed them as he calibrated the dials on his suit as he scanned for the energy. "Anyone who touches that wall will likely be transported to Apokolips, where they will never return from."

"And you just figured out….oh right, you're you, forget," Wally commented as he turned his head around to scope out his surroundings.

"Then we must find an alternate means of transportation through the barrier," J'onn stated as he put a hand to the top of his head and closed his eyes in heavy concentration. He tried to pinpoint what was going on through the field and he felt a throbbing hammer in the back of his head. He pulled his expression back before he turned to them.

"J'onn what is it?" Diana asked her fellow team founder.

The Martian was more perplexed as he had never heard anything like this before and the thoughts were amazingly complex. Not to mention how horrifying they sounded. It caused his eyes to twitch and he drew in his breath as he managed to reign in himself.

"I don't know Diana."

Red Arrow showed up as he stepped forward. "So far we've been able to disable one of those drills but three more have dropped down."

"On it," Harry informed them through the communication link.

Red Arrow shrugged, that was well enough. With Oliver still in a coma from the Zod Invasion, he had to pick up the slack. Granted, he had not grown a really stupid goatee yet but he suspected that it was only inevitable. He stood forward and leaned, his arms turned around as he inclined his head.

"So what is…."

"See if you can take that down with your Canary cry," Superman remarked to Black Canary as he stuck his ear out.

Dinah was taken completely off guard and there was only one question that she could articulate.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as I'll ever be," Superman informed her and Dinah's expression became fixed.

"Okay, so cover your ears," Dinah informed him as she placed her hands on her hips and this warning went without question.

' _I hope I'm right,'_ Superman thought to himself but they were rapidly running out of options that they could exercise. It was now or never, it was do or die, it was everything that was on the line. Which mean they needed to throw everything to the wall, go balls to be in it to win it or do nothing at all. The Man of Steel recalled what a person who hestitated would do.

Dinah let out an ear piercing cry, that could shatter ear drums in a single bound. It passed through the field and she caught a few of Darkseid's troops in the crossfire. That was a greater collateral damage than they could ever do but the League was done playing with the kid's gloves on. It was time to shit or get off the pot to be honest.

The minions of Darkseid fell with a thump and Hawkgirl was the first one to fly in when she saw that the field was down.

Shayera raised her mace in the air with a primal battle cry and swung for the fences. She was about to nail her enemy with everything that she could muster and with a collision she smacked them down.

A thunderous crack resounded through the air as the Nth metal mace cracked against the Parademon and sent it flying to the ground with a thunderous impact. More cracks dropped even more of them with expert precision.

Flash zoomed in at the speed of light, knocking him around and tripping up the demons one at a time. They were dumb minions not even able to stab him properly.

Hal flew in with a spiked hand and knocked his enemy back with a huge thunderous punch that was made by spiked energy construct. He swung it around like a ball and smashed into it.

The Huntress jumped down, avoiding the demons with deft attacks, before she slammed herself down onto the back of their heads. She took them off with one swift attack.

Plastic Man smiled before he used his limbs as a rubber band and launched Wonder Woman towards them. She flew through the air, punching at them with fury, her eyes widened as she gave a primal scream. Her bracelets deflected the laser fire.

The battle got even more intense as Darkseid stewed elsewhere.

* * *

Harry propelled himself over the attack as two of his enemies tried to dodge him. The key was try, but they failed and Harry manipulated their attacks against him. The cords wrapped around them and they clunked together, smacking headfirst. The two of them collapsed to the ground.

' _Kara left side,'_ Harry thought to his first wife.

' _Gotcha,'_ Kara mentally projected to him as she swerved around towards the attack and flew off to the other side.

The escape pods clicked she shot heat vision and slammed into it. She cut through the metal support of the attack vehicles with precision and grabbed onto the side of the pod. She flung it off to the side.

The vehicles crashed into each other.

' _Incoming,'_ Karen thought to them as she smacked into them. They might be scary looking but their marksmanship left a lot to be desired.

The blonde's expression followed them as she turned her head around. The Kryptonian flew herself up towards them before she hammered her fists into them with an intense smash. The ship flew to the ground, landing with a huge crunch.

' _To your left,'_ Nicole thought to Galatea as the two worked in tandem.

They moved at super speed before smacking into the incoming vessel. A loud explosion rang out as they dropped down to the ground. From the ground, Linda divided into three separate versions before she launched bright lights from her hands.

They impacted the ships and sent them flying backwards with a loud explosion.

"And we've got some more backup, excellent," Harry said as he saw Conner from below run in at super speed. He bent his knees before he launched himself up into the air with a hand extended and he slammed his fist into the side of the ship to knock it out of orbit.

"Got this one," Artemis said as she launched three arrows. The super ugly minion grabbed it before she pressed a detonator. "Boom."

The explosive charges from the arrow were enough to destroy them and sure enough it was Zatanna who moved in as well, waving her hat. The magical energy swirled around the demons and turned them into harmless birds. She conjured a really large cat with her magic.

The cat licked its lips and chased the pigeons around.

The few innocent bystanders that were not cleared out were surrounded by the Parademons but the squealing of the tires came in signaling an approaching car.

The Question decided to use his motor vehicle as a means to take out the Parademons. Kara smiled from up above as she turned towards Harry who floated next to her.

' _Well that's one way to get things done,'_ Kara remarked to him and Harry smiled towards her, before the two of them locked hands.

They might have been closer than anyone else in their bond network, as they tapped into even more energy. Harry and Kara linked to each other, the cosmic energy from the Flamebird Entity going around them, swirling between the two of them.

' _We've got to do this,'_ Harry thought to Kara who responded with a slight nod.

' _Find Darkseid, win the day, that's about it,'_ Kara remarked to Harry through the mental link. _'No pressure or anything.'_

' _What is life without a little bit of pressure?'_ Harry asked Kara and Kara did not respond because that was a question that was rhetorical.

The two of them scanned the area as they heard the sounds of combat that were occurring from beneath them. They must have been getting extremely close, at least far closer than they would have gotten in the past.

' _Just got to do this,'_ Harry projected to her mentally as they swayed in the air and suddenly there was an explosion that snapped them to their senses.

Barda rushed forward as Scott moved in behind her.

"Watch your back, we might be having a close encounter with the big guy," Barda stated to him as she stood up straight and sure enough he was right.

Sure enough Darkseid appeared in the flesh, so to speak. He had bided his time waiting for the right moment to strike. The Lord of Apokolips strode forward as he kept his eyes locked on his enemies before him, them glowing with horrific intentions.

"You are the one that I seek."

Harry turned as he saw Darkseid's eyes locked onto him. Kara stopped and her mouth hung open in the air.

Darkseid offering someone his direction attention was never good.

"You offered me resistance," Darkseid commented as his eyes lit up. "I offer you oblivion."

His Omega Beams shot out towards Harry ready to take him out.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	18. Darkseid Descending Part Two

**Chapter Eighteen: Darkseid Descending Part Two.**

Time sped up and then slowed to a stop, it was quite the paradox. Darkseid sent the Omega Beams at Harry Potter. It was the one thing that was a certain throughout the entire universe. No one could have stopped them, they merely could only stall them.

Everything slowed down around from him as he rolled it over in his mind. There was some instinct in his mind that told him that he should duck or get out of the way but there was another more firm voice that told him that he should stay put with both feet firmly on the ground. That was where he was. The wizard kept his eyes completely fixed on where he was standing and drew in the longest breath.

Time stood still, completely and utterly still as the Omega Beams struck.

They struck but they also struck a huge shield that appeared around Harry and Kara. Both Potters stood there as the blue shield surrounded them. There were sounds of disbelief and their hearts managed to slow down a tiny bit. They stood before Darkseid, unable to believe that they had been able to block the attack.

The individual standing before them was unable to believe it either and a calm expression appeared through his lips, watching them through narrowed eyes. There was one word that was voiced that described his thoughts perfectly.

"Impossible."

That word might have been one word but it said so very much.

Harry Potter on the other hand, was not surprised at all. He thrived on doing what others thought to be impossible since the very beginning. Since the moment he was born, impossibility was something that was a part of his life, a part of his world. The wizard's eyes narrowed with a smile on his face. He kept his expression forward before he offered one final word to Darkseid, or technically two.

"I know."

The shield did not fade and Harry and Kara moved in for the attack. Karen, Laura, Galatea, Linda, and Nicole also dropped down. All of them stared down Darkseid and the Lord of Apokolips understood one thing above all else.

They showed no fear whatsoever.

This was something that threw off Darkseid but only for the briefest moment. He was not about to be denied what he thought was meant to be his birthright. His eyes twisted towards them, torment flooding through them before his arms crossed.

"You thought that you could take me down, didn't you?" Darkseid asked as he stepped forward a couple of steps to face Harry. "I will only request this one time and I may make your end painless."

' _Well we've heard that one….oh I've lost count how many times,'_ Galatea thought but the intensity that went through their thoughts were amazing.

There was nothing more intense than the green eyes of Harry that fixed on the face of Darkseid. He turned around and stared down his adversary, arms folded across his chest. The wind picked up a slight bit as Harry waited to stare his adversary down.

The pause was long and extremely prominent but once again, Harry did not back down. He refused to back down, no matter what the reason was. The magic user had his back against the wall tightly before but every time he came out on top. He was extremely good at what he did, like it or not. The wizard turned his expression around, eyes flickering towards the man before him.

The clock kept ticking down and the wizard's determination was not something that could be stopped, defeated, or destroyed.

"You are going to have to pry what you want out of my dead hands," Harry informed Darkseid, his voice dripping with a chilling cold that resounded. His arms folded over as he kept his eyes staring at Darkseid, sheer determination and fortitude within them.

Darkseid had been denied before but the individuals had been either completely brazen or among the most foolish. The jury was still out what Harry Potter was but the dark lord of Apokolips kept his eyes forward towards Harry. His arms turned, folded across his chest as he continued stare down his enemy.

"You speak as a fool," Darkseid commented.

Harry smiled back in the face of darkness, his wives standing beside him. "I've been called worse. The fact of the matter is that after all I've fought, you might be the biggest, the baddest, and the most powerful."

Harry paused before he continued.

"Despite all of my powers, I don't claim to be a god," Harry continued as he added with one final declaration. "I kill them."

This declaration was short and to the point but at the same time, it caused Harry to say what he needed to say to the individual before him. The young wizard's intensity could be noticed through his eyes as he opened one hand and closed it once again. He was not about to go down without a fight, in fact giving up was not in the lexicon of one Harry James Potter.

"You speak foolishly."

Harry decided to summon one burst of energy, tapping into his wives as they stood around him, before he nailed Darkseid with everything that he had. The explosive attack sent the individual flying backwards for a few seconds.

"Do I now?"

Harry was going to pay for his moment of arrogance as Darkseid might have suffered one attack but it was a minor setback. He placed a finger on the side of his face and tasted something that he had never experienced in the longest time. It was his blood and it flowed out of the side of his face. His eyes widened before a smile contorted over his face.

"Foolishly, you think that this is over, don't you?" Darkseid asked Harry and then Darkseid prepared to strike.

The Omega Beams were sent at Harry and this time, he avoided the attacks. With a series of acrobatic moves, Harry ducked and dodged the attacks. He stopped before he bounced from behind Darkseid, intent to impale him upon his own sword.

Darkseid was savvy enough to cancel out the own attack, he could do that for he was the best at what he did. While he was doing that Kara flew forward towards him and nailed him with a Flamebird Entity enhanced punch to the face. Her knuckles were going to be extremely sore but there was a point where one had to stop caring about things like that. All she had to do was step forward and do what needed to be done. The blonde's expression remained turned a slight bit and a smile crossed her face.

Karen was the next one to roll in and a huge upper cut nailed Darkseid as hard as she was able manage. The young woman was going to send him out of the park with that one even though her knuckles cracked and smashed underneath the impact. She picked her hand up and lightly kissed her knuckles.

Three Lindas, none of them missed, and all of them rocked Darkseid with a series of punches.

' _We might be able to stop him for good,'_ Harry thought, trying to keep the stream of hope going through their connection.

Hope was merely one thing that they had to use, it was merely one weapon that they had at their disposal and it was a brutal one to be used against Darkseid. The young emerald eyed wizard gritted his teeth and then he aimed all of the power he could at Darkseid.

He was not the only one, it was a combined effort to shut him down, once and for all. They were all in this together, for better or for worse.

* * *

The Fastest Man Alive also went down pretty fast as he was struck with a blunt force blow. The attack rattled him something fierce as he rolled over, his eyes blinking but he managed to pull himself up to a standing position. His ribs were sore and rattled.

Superman flew over and knocked out one of the machines. He was not about to stand down and allow them to take control of their planet. His determination burned through his eyes.

There were shots from down below.

"Could someone tell them that we're the good guys?" Shayera asked as she swung the mace to take out one of Darkseid's minions as the army kept shooting at them, all of them.

"Justice League, you will stand down or lethal force has been authorized."

"Oh come on!" Diana yelled as she lassoed one of them and pulled them in.

"This is not the time or the place for this," J'onn commented, he was annoyed.

Clark folded his arms and turned towards them. "We're trying to…."

They tried to shoot Superman despite this attack being folly. All this succeeded in doing was blowing a hole through his fluttering cape. The Man of Steel coughed for a brief second at the smell of bullet residue he turned around them. There were times where he could lose his patience as easily as the next person and they were testing it completely now.

"Okay we're…."

Diana jumped down and dodged the attacks, both from Darkseid's forces and the United States army which decided now was a good time to go insane.

They lost their faith in the world's heroes but there were a few cheers from the civilians around at Superman's efforts. Despite the rhetoric, the acid that Godfrey spewed, there was no telling how much damage had been caused but there was one thing that was for certain, Earth, despite it all, appreciated the fact that there were heroes out there still waiting to fight the good fight.

That caused Superman to get more confidence than he might have previously. There was something about the people being behind him that got his blood pumping. Granted, he did not have to live or die for it but one thing was for certain, it was a lot better to be loved then it was to be hated. The Man of Steel spun his head around and turned to the Justice League members.

Black Canary was on the ground, ignoring the people at large. She sent a Canary Cry which caused them to be taken out.

"That's half of them I think, we're really driving them back," Black Canary offered to them over her shoulder.

"Half of them are done, but that means half of them to go," Huntress commented as she joined them.

Pyro shot from every single direction as the white hot flames snuck up on the individuals on the ground. Volcana was primed to take down her enemies with a few swift attacks. She managed to caused them pain and suffering.

"Yeah but that's half less than we had before, or maybe less, I don't know," Flash stated.

Hal Jordan smiled as his energy constructs forced the army back. He created two giant fly swatters and swatted at them.

"Sorry folks, don't want anyone to get hurt, these are dangerous people that we got to take down," Hal remarked as he cringed and heard the explosions around him.

They tried to break through the barriers but Hal was not going to make that really easy on them, not if he could help it anyway. He kept up the walls, surrounding those individuals. The Green Lantern's eyes squinted as he realized what he had to do. He kept them inside a cage, which was for their own good.

Diana felt good to be officially back in the swing of things after a few months off to recharge her batteries. She grabbed one of the attackers inside a lasso and pulled him forward, before sending him down to the ground. The Queen of the Amazons drilled him hard with a vicious punch to the back of the head.

"One more device, take it out," Batman stated as his exploding baterangs took them out.

"Way ahead of you," Shayera commented as she lifted the mace and swung for the fences before it smashed into the side of the device.

A loud crack echoed as the device blew into smithereens, being taken out in one fell shot. She flew backwards so she did not get caught up in the explosion. The loud explosion resounded around them and the woman dropped down to the ground to see the explosion rang out.

"I think that's the last one," Shayera commented to them and Batman confirmed with a crisp nod.

"It is the last one, well done," Batman informed them and that was phrase that they never heard flying out of Batman's mouth in their lives.

Of course, just because the final machine was totaled, it did not mean that the war was over. No things were just about to pick up with even more intensity as everything continued to escalate all around them.

* * *

Conner grunted, talk about being thrown from the frying pan and into the fire or however the saying went. Never the less, this was a huge test for him and he was not about to back down. The young Kryptonian clone grunted as two of his teammates helped him up to his feet.

"Okay, let's try that one again, this time without being knocked around," Artemis offered Conner and he inclined his head with a brief nod.

"Yeah, right, let's try that," Conner remarked to them as he placed a hand on the side of his head and he looked around.

His heat vision was not as strong as his older counterpart's so it was hard to pin point an area of assault. The young clone took everything that he could and jumped as high as he could. His fist slammed down onto the top of the head.

"I think those death machines are down, but why does it feel like we still have a billion things to do?" Cassie asked as she threw herself off to the side. The young demigod backed up and slammed her fist into the side of the machine but her knuckles cracked despite giving it a good effort. "Wow, that….ow."

"Yes, ouch indeed," Artemis agreed as she started to fire even more arrows.

M'gann popped up from underneath the ground, barely seeing everything that went around her. She had to reverse the portals and sent these monsters back to where they came from. For the young white Martian, this was easier said than done. She had to keep her eyes on the situation and her heart beat against her chest with a steady drumming. The thump, thump, thump, resounded all around her. The Martian turned her attentions around and tried to shift herself towards the situation at hand.

It was once again something that was easier said than done. Her palms were soaked with a heavy amount of sweat.

"Beast Boy, to your right!"

Beast Boy shifted into a rhino and took out several of the Parademons. They were far less in number, but it was there was no small amount of them. The young hero tried to take them down with swift precision but found that it was easier said than done as they hit the ground with a thunderous thump.

Explosions resounded as one of their ships were taken out.

"I think it's working," Starfire stated as she turned her head and unloaded with a star bolt to the face. The woman cracked her enemy as hard as she was able and the woman shifted her attention towards her next attack.

"Yeah, it's working," Raven remarked, glad that she was so happy about this because the young half demon found the heat was on and she was shoved in a rather intense pressure cooker. She boiled a little bit as she tried to turn her head around but it was getting harder and harder to maintain some form of getting things together. "The question is can we keep it going?"

Hermione was on the ground, trying to coordinate traffic. The situation was getting to be far more intense than she could ever realize it up close. Especially given that this was one of those days where the Donna half was fighting with the Hermione half of her. Both wanted to try something different and while neither was completely wrong, neither was completely right as well. She shifted on her feet and mentally cursed herself, the headaches were getting more intense for her.

' _Okay, Hermione, easy does it now,'_ she thought to herself, biting down on her lip so much that it did in fact hurt. The woman turned her head before bringing her expression down.

She watched just in time for Raven to take them out. Her magic wrapped around it. It was so hard to keep track of everything, it was almost like ten million things happened at once and all of them were frustrated her.

' _Just focus,'_ Hermione thought but the headache that passed through her temples got a tiny bit worse.

She wondered what was happening to her but the young woman shook her head. There was no time to really worry about that now. The woman staggered forward.

Hermione heard the sounds of combat ranging all around them and her eyebrow corked up but she stopped before she went too far. The young witch kept her gaze firm and forward, the two voices in her head echoed. One was for decisive action and the other was for thought and intelligence. Neither was completely wrong but one stepped over the other as times go tough.

Conner flew down hard to the ground and landed with a loud thud. The young clone rolled over, clutching his temple and ran his hand down his forehead before he turned his head around. His eyes were expressively pointed up pin the air and he felt a throbbing sensation through his temples that he discounted after a matter of moments. The young Kryptonian picked himself up and jumped high into the air.

He smashed his knuckles hard against the enemy with a rough swing and he drove him back further, further. Each swing was more intense than the last, each smash of his hand intensified his attacks. His eyes flickered for a tiny bit as he dropped down. Then he leapt up once again and smashed it again.

Hermione heard a whirling sound and saw that Cassie was in the line of fire. The young Amazon witch rushed forward.

"Cassie, watch out!"

The purple beam shot from the hovering disc in the sky.

"Shit!" Hermione grunted as she shoved Cassie out of the way and the beam shot towards her.

Everything seemed to stop one hundred percent of the way as Hermione was engulfed in the beam. Every single one of her nerve endings felt like they were on fire.

It was a particle separator and it hurt like hell to get nailed with it. The dark haired Amazon witch screamed as she felt every single nerve ending of her body assaulted with the attacks. Her screams got even more intense as time ran by and her heart fluttered throughout her chest, speeding up to the point where she thought it was going to give out from the sheer force of being blasted.

"OH MY GOD!"

Cassie nearly lost her mind as she saw the girl that had mentored her in many ways get essentially tormented more than ever before.

"Cassie….oh…."

Artemis's eyes widened as she saw two figures lying on the ground.

One was a girl with dark busy hair, average, rather plain, not really anything that would turn a face in the crowd. Her brown eyes fluttered open and shut on the ground as she shivered from the impact.

The other one was a beautiful dark haired Amazon princess with perfect breasts, long legs, and a shapely ass along with shimmering blue eyes that were half open, who laid on the ground next to her.

Donna Troy and Hermione Granger had been separated from each other. Artemis made sure that ray did not strike anyone else with a well-placed arrow show.

The ramifications of that attack were yet to be determined.

They could not let up for a second though, the fight was not over.

* * *

The Anti-Life Equation was Darkseid's birthright, he thought he could trick the three brothers into leading it to him. He was not as hardened as he was now back then, no he could be fooled every now and then.

It was a learning experience but right now he stood face to face with the direct heir to the creator of the keys. The one who could use the keys to destroy him, if he had been proven to be worthy enough for them. He married the cousin of Kal-El and their union had grown. Darkseid knew of the prophecies, that he could be a danger to take him down.

He ignored the fights around him and his expression twisted a tiny bit into a contorted frown. In the end there was only one thing, in the end, there was only Darkseid.

He refused to lose at all that was not what he did.

Yet, standing across from him was someone who was even more determined and that was Harry Potter. The wizard rushed forward and tried to impact Darkseid with a violent blast of energy from his hands, shoving him backwards. He tried to push him backwards but Darkseid returned fire. It was a never ending battle of back and forth, back and forth, with neither of them breaking down.

Harry would not be denied but Darkseid would not be denied either.

For the first time in his life, one of them sweated and it was an experience that the one who had been driven to such a thing could not figure out. His eyes flooded for an instant before Harry grabbed him tightly and prepared to squeeze the light out of him.

"You do….you do fight me, don't you?"

Harry's expression contorted into a brief smile before he held a hand up and placed it on his hip.

"I fight you until the very end, until my last breath."

With these words, Darkseid launched into the air, higher and higher, landing with a thunderous thump a few feet away from Harry.

That took him down for a moment but it was only a moment. Harry's eyes continued to lock into him, as he motioned for Galatea to circle around Darkseid. Laura came from the other end.

Darkseid had no idea what they were doing or what they were hoping to accomplish. He knew one thing and that was that he was not fighting a boy scout like Superman was.

A smile crossed his face, he relished the ability to fight someone who was a more worthy opponent. Who would tap into their inner darkness to defeat any adversary when need be.

That did not change the fact that Darkseid was destined to win, no far from it, far from it.

"Do you hear that?" Kara asked Harry as they combined their attacks and managed to knock him through the windows from the area where they stood.

The three of them flew down to the ground.

' _Yeah I hear that, the question is to you hear that?'_ Harry projected through the mental link as he bounced off and Karen caused the ground to rise up with spikes.

Darkseid was not killed upon impact but it caused him to be knocked out of it a lot.

' _I hear it,'_ Nicole offered as she shot off to the side like a cork and slammed her fist into the face of Darkseid.

Her eyes narrowed, as Galatea dropped before her.

' _Ultragirl, Arcane, and Galatea, you're in, Supergirl, Flamebird, and I are to the left, and Power Girl, you come in from the right,'_ Harry encouraged them through the mental link.

' _Yes, we've got it,'_ Laura stated with a bright smile across her face.

Despite her younger stature, she was extremely powerful and she drew in her super breath. Darkseid refused to fight back for some reason, not that she was looking such a gift horse in the mouth. The blonde pushed him back with hyper intensity, her attacks getting stronger and stronger yet.

Galatea fluttered in from the side and nailed her adversary with a super powerful punch that rattled her enemy. Her knuckles hurt a little bit but she clutched her fist together and stayed the course to continue to pummel her enemy with huge rocket buster like punches.

"I feel it, do you feel it, Darkseid?" Kara asked but the most dangerous enemy's eyes flickered shut, he did not even bother to acknowledge their taunts.

Darkseid wished for silence even though he did not receive it. The darkness that flooded through his eyes increased as he spun around to keep his expression locked onto them. He wanted it, he would earn it.

He would earn it by any means necessary.

"It's over Darkseid," Harry commented as he slammed his hands into him and the impact of the magically charged assault sent him flying backwards.

Darkseid dropped to his knees before he had one more trick to pull out of his sleeve. His eyes flooded with fury as he offered two words of a heavy declaration.

"Not yet."

* * *

A flash of pain erupted through Harry and in the backlash, through his wives. The pain was unbearable to say the very least and Harry suffered some insane pain in his life. But this, this really put all of that pain to shame. His limbs twitched as he was in position and on his back, his legs trembling and twitching. His heart thumped across his chest with a heavy pounding as he tried to push himself out of his predicament but he found it harder to get out than he previously thought.

Burning flooded through his body as the Lord of Apokolips planted a foot over his chest.

"Harry Potter, you have given me a sufficient fight, but even you cannot stop this," Darkseid breathed as he pressed his foot across his chest in triumph. "Behold it, behold the Agony Matrix. The worst pain you've ever experienced, amplified tenfold. Just imagine it."

Harry tried to push out; there was no need to imagine it. He felt the Cruciatias Curse delivered by Lord Voldemort but this was far more powerful. Every single nerve ending exploded in a cataclysmic explosion. He tried to twist out but there was nothing to getting out of it. He dropped down and the pain was immense.

"You don't have to imagine it because you're feeling it."

Harry's eyes twitched as he tried to break from the bindings but it was harder yet to get his way out of it. Kara, Karen, Nicole, Galatea, Laura, and Linda all dropped to their knees as well.

"You feel it and they feel it as well for they are linked to you," Darkseid grunted with a smile across his face. The expression was completely unsettling as he tried to escape the bindings but he collapsed down to the ground. "They experience it just that you're experiencing it."

Harry's eyes twitched as he felt the agony crush around his body. It was in fact amazingly powerful as he tried to collapsed down to the ground. The young wizard tried to push out.

Kara winced, she felt the pain worse than all. If she was able to lift her head, she would fry Darkseid with her heat vision completely. The blonde's arms twitched as she tried to push herself out but she collapsed once again. The blonde tried to get herself out of the predicament she was in, the blonde's eyes practically watering in a very near amount of pain. The blonde's stomach tightened as she tried to twist out, it made her violently ill with the situation that she was in.

"You are strong to not scream out in pain," Darkseid remarked as he bent his head down. "That is good, I would hate to see you become a weakling, I do not need anyone weak screaming out in agony. No, only the strong will survive and the strongest in the world is Darkseid."

His teeth contorted into the most dangerous smile possible as he tried to bring his feet down onto the chest of his enemy. His expression was even more tested to begin with as his eyes watched his enemy.

"You feel it, you feel the pain, it hurts, doesn't it?" Darkseid informed Harry as his hands clutched together. "The misery is beyond anything ever. Do not despair for it will be over soon."

"It's not over yet," Harry grunted as he shifted his head and his knees twitched, knocking together. The wizard tried to pull himself up but he collapsed down, once, twice, and then thrice, his knees feeling like they were on fire.

Harry closed his eyes, he fought some of the worst pain in the world.

' _Ladies, I need to work together, we can do this, as long as we stand together,'_ Harry thought to his brides.

' _Right, together,'_ Kara thought to him.

' _Together,'_ Laura added, her determination might have been the strongest of them. Then again, that was the youngest one of them. The blonde tried to pull herself up.

' _Yes, together…..Harry I don't know….'_

' _Yes, you do, Tea, now focus,'_ Karen grunted.

Darkseid watched them, almost waiting to see what was happening. He wished to take them out but only after they started to beg for the end to come. He would grant it, he was merciful after all. His eyes glowed as he watched them.

"You still breath, you still stand."

Darkseid watched them but Harry's expression watched his, through eyes that watered and gritted teeth, pain, agony, and everything that went along with those feelings.

"Yes, I still breath, still stand, against you, forever," Harry managed as his fingers twitched a little bit but he refused to even stand for anything other than he was. The strongest that Harry could go made most look weak that's for you. "I have something you never understand, Darkseid."

Darkseid's eyes narrowed with fury and Harry smiled.

He recalled the prophecy and how everyone, including Voldemort, assumed that it was about Voldemort. The prophecy never specified which Dark Lord it was. Then again prophecies were vague and a lot of screwy word play to begin with. He tried to twist himself out of the bindings, his eyes widened and blood shot as he tried to push himself out.

"That's hope!" Harry yelled as he summoned all of the power from the rings.

With an intense motion, he utterly annihilated the Agony Matrix through shill force of will, breaking himself free.

Darkseid was rendered speechless. This was something that his mind could not comprehend and he placed his expression narrowed towards the young man before him. Green eyes simmered towards him and met the glowing red eyes of Darkseid.

One word passed through his lips.

"Impossible."

Harry countered with two words. "Very possible."

The wizard's eyes widened as he banished Darkseid backwards, before a ring construct appeared before him, spiked boxing gloves. He swung them around them like a whirl wing before smashing them into the shadow lord. Darkseid flew head over heels and landed on the ground with a thunderous smack down hard.

"It's extremely possible," Harry informed him as he rushed forward and nailed him with an explosive attack as he slammed a spear into him. The hook sliced into Darkseid's chest and stunned him.

Blood was spilled, the blood of a god.

Harry summoned even more power and knocked Darkseid back once again.

"No, I can't lose."

"You can," Harry remarked, before he stood on his feet. "And you have."

Power swam through Harry's body, he was built up by a force that was strong, even more primal than he could believe. Darkseid's eyes shot through him with Omega Beams.

The yellow lights flew into the air and there was a long time as time stood still. The wizard stood in front of him as he kept his eyes widened in front of him.

The wizard caught the Omega Beams in his hand. Even his wives were completely shocked by this; this was not something that they considered could be done. Yet it was there, the dark haired wizard kept his hand closed. It burned his head but his will power, his hopeful desire, his anger, and his compassion was too strong, overriding the power of the Omega Beams.

He opened it up and released it.

Darkseid tried to cancel the Omega Strike but he could not. His own beams flew back towards him and impacted him in the chest. He stood on the same spot that he once blasted Dan Turpin with his Omega Beams and destroyed him.

The Parademons, the few that remained retreated. There was one thing that was true.

Darkseid was finished.

Now the spoils of the victory were Harry's to claim.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Unlocking The Equation."**


	19. Unlocking the Equation

**Chapter Nineteen: Unlocking the Ship.**

"So we did it, we really defeated Darkseid?"

There was one statement that rang out for all of them to ponder and Diana smiled, there was a time where the world was really getting brighter. She shifted her expression to one that was far brighter.

Naturally there was a certain Bat that had to put a downer on things. "Did we really defeat him?"

"Well we saw it, Harry was the one that blasted him off into parts unknown, we saw the memory," Wally commented, he wanted to remain optimistic about the situation. "It has to be it, he's gone, it's time to party, isn't it?"

Wally's wide eyed grin spread over his face but there was a long pause which no one answered his question. Until Clark was the next one to speak up with a few concerns of his own.

"Someone like Darkseid, he's not going down that easily," Clark remarked before he twisted his head around, nervously peering over his shoulder. There was a sense that Darkseid would always come back, even now, he was almost waiting for him to pop up around the corner. "We haven't won anything, at least not yet.

"You're the last person that I'd expect to be a downer," Shayera said, pleased to be back after all that happened. She clutched the mace in her hand and faced the group with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm not being a downer, I'm just being a realistic," Clark argued, as he shook his head, surely they could understand that he was learning from his past mistakes?

"Well that shows that you're learning."

Kara turned up along with Harry, as the two Potters stood next to each other and faced six of the seven founding members of the Justice League, who stood were reflecting after today's battle.

"Glad to see you're in one piece after what's happened," Clark commented to Harry and Kara before he added one further statement. "For what it's worth?"

"Yes, for what it's worth," Kara agreed as she stood side by side to Harry.

"You blasted him hard, you saved the world," Wally remarked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Granted, that's just another Tuesday for you isn't it?"

"It's kind of what I do," Harry remarked, he had no idea what kind of ramifications that would develop from the destruction of Darkseid. He felt no different, at least no different than normal. The wizard's eyes flickered with an intense stare before he added in a calm voice. "The League played their part, and I'm glad that you were there."

"Happy to help," Diana commented as she placed her hands on her hips. "I've heard that there was an accident regarding my sister."

She was not trying to be accusatory although she could not help but slip a slight inflection of being accusatory into her voice. Harry and Kara locked eyes for a few seconds as the two of them turned back towards Diana.

"She took a shot for Cassie, she's pretty broken up about it," Harry said to Diana and Diana nodded, she was not about to blame the younger girl. Having known her mother, Diana knew that Cassie was a good kid, although a bit headstrong. "Both Donna and Hermione are going to be okay, despite what happened."

Clark was the one who picked up the statement, before the Man of Steel turned his head towards the group, a raised eyebrow as his expression flickered towards them. "Wait, what do you mean….both Donna and Hermione?"

Wally also picked up on the statement and turned towards Harry and Kara. "I thought that they were one and the same after….that utterly convoluted thing that happened to them."

Kara, Hermione, and Harry tried to explain it to him one time but there were too many insane things for the Fastest Man of Alive to mull over his head. He really wished that they had a Powerpoint to really tell to him the finer details but other than that, he really could really not complain about how well they explained it to him.

"Well she was and that saved their lives, both of them," Harry informed them but it was Kara who picked up in response. The blonde sighed.

"It was a particle splitter," Kara informed them and the group nodded. "If she was a normal person who was not two people merged, she would have been torn in half the wrong way."

"Lovely image," Shayera commented but Diana's worried expression continued to flicker over her face.

Also things were going to change now, given that Donna was apart from Hermione. She did think that Hermione offered some much needed grounding for Donna's personality, which had been kind of wild to the point where she was a handful. The Amazon knew that things were back to where they were almost seven years ago after she thought that she lost her sister forever.

Harry, meanwhile, hoped that Hermione learned something about not taking herself too seriously by being bonded with the young Amazon. There was lessons that both young women could learn from each other, if they allowed themselves to learn them that was. There was only a matter of time before they could wait and see.

"So, she's going to be okay?" Diana asked Harry.

Harry smiled, he would lie if he did not have his worries but his expression turned to a warm smile as he tried to do the best he could to alleviate her worries.

"Yes, she's okay, she's more than okay in fact," Harry remarked to Diana.

When Harry heard stories about how Donna was before the merger, he amused himself to try and figure out how Donna and Hermione coexisted in their mind. It seemed like there were two different personalities that would be bound to clash.

It was an amusing thought to say the very least, and Harry crossed his arms before he thought about it. Green eyes danced with mirth.

"If you wish, you will be able to see her in a few days," Harry remarked as Kara inclined her head.

' _What a day!'_ Kara thought through the bond link towards her wives.

' _Yes, no kidding,'_ Karen thought as she paused.

' _I thought that this was going to be one of those days that would never end,'_ Nicole thought to herself as she leaned back and sighed.

' _But we did it, we really did it,'_ Laura added.

' _Is it the end of Darkseid though?'_ Linda asked as she sighed. _'I don't want to be a downer but….we've been fooled before.'_

' _Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me,'_ Harry remarked to them all. _'But I don't think that we'll get fooled again.'_

' _If he decides to return, we'll smack him down again,'_ Karen remarked through the bond link.

' _For sure,'_ Kara thought before she spun around, and she locked eyes with each other.

* * *

There was one thing that came out of those events that Harry and his wives could not neglect. The emerald eyed sorcerer placed a hand on his chin and looked out towards the pickle that they had been put in. His eyes narrowed as he watched the events that transpired around them. He had never been put in a more intriguing situation. He would like to say that this was unprecedented but he had dealt with some problems in the past. The green eyed wizard cupped his hand to chin and continued to watch what was going around him.

One person on the edge of the bed was Hermione Granger, her hair restored back to all its bushy haired glory. It was with it was for her. She was almost cute in a girl next door way and Harry supposed that anyone who got to her would get the third degree.

The second person on the edge of the bed was a miniature version of Diana. Her dark hair framed around her face, with bright blue eyes. Her curvy frame was amazing but she was built for battle as well. Harry traced down every single bit of her body. The merger did not do Donna Troy justice, it appeared that the composite body was the halfway point between the two of them.

"Hey," Hermione commented in a raspy voice.

"Hey," Harry remarked before he turned towards her. "Are you trying to get a prize for the most near death experiences?"

"Yes, I'm trying to cement my place in history in the Guinness Book of World Records," Hermione commented in a weak, but exasperated, voice. "Honestly Harry."

Harry responded to her in the same exact inflection. "Honestly Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she mouthed in a frustrated tone. "I kind of walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"You kind of did," Harry agreed as he stepped towards her. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes."

Hermione would have lifted her hand up to put on her forehead, had her arms not been too weak to be lifted. She was used to having Amazonian Strength, so returning to a normal human witch for the first time in years, that was rather humbling and her body was quite sore. She felt like a train ran her over.

"So my life….I don't even know what happened," Hermione remarked before Harry's lips curled into a smile. "Well I know what happened, but I don't know what happened, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Hermione, I do," Harry agreed.

The Amazon on the bed was stirring but she did not wake up, at least just yet. The emerald eyed wizard wondered how awkward things would be now.

"We merged, kind of, and then part of me died, or maybe part of her died, I'm not sure what happened," Hermione said as she offered her surrogate brother a weak smile. "I guess magic doesn't make much sense when you break things down."

Harry smiled, that was the truth if nothing else.

"Yes, Hermione, magic doesn't make a whole lot of sense, indeed," Harry remarked to her as he turned around. "So do you need anything?"

Hermione's face twisted into a smile before she added an afterthought. "A book would be nice."

Harry's eyes corked towards her before the smile crossed over her face.

"Nice to see I haven't lost my touch," Hermione commented before she shifted her weight on the bed but closed her eyes as she felt the pressure of her ribs, they were still tender from what happened. She would just have to take it easy or what passed as easy for her in the not so distant future.

The truth was that Hermione was kind of relieved that she was separated from Donna, because there were some desires that the Amazon had that got out of the way of her thinking. Hormones were something that annoyed Hermione, she had no time or no interest in pursuing any type of relationship. That was just the way her mind worked as of late.

"I can still count on you after you've recovered from this, won't I?" Harry asked Hermione and the young witch smiled.

"Well I don't feel any stupider, so you can still count on me," Hermione remarked to him as she winced. "I'm sure the Justice League will….well they'll be more than ready for any help that Oracle can offer them."

"They'll be glad and they'll appreciate it," Harry informed her as his grin turned around.

"But you do need to get some rest, now," Kara offered Hermione and the brunette witch rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mother," Hermione commented in a rather backhanded tone of voice.

"Well you're feeling better," Harry informed to her as Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Define, better," Hermione commented.

Donna was on the bed now, but whilst it looked like she was asleep, she remained rigid and determined. She was not about to move from her position that she was on her bed. There were a number of thoughts that raced through her mind.

For one, she was glad that Hermione was separated from her. There was a lot of growing up that she did during the time where her spirit connected with Hermione's. Thanks to some magical wonkiness, there were instances where sometimes she was in the driver's seat and there were other times where Hermione was in the driver's seat. It was a back and forth battle for the control of that body.

The young Amazon princess was squirming around on the bed, trying to get her head up and about. The princess was shaken only a slight little bit. It was hard for her to focus on everything.

Hermione was such a wet blanket. If she didn't have any sex drive, that was more than fine, but Donna knew exactly what she wanted or rather who she wanted.

She was a wet blanket, a good person, but she was a wet blanket never the less and a complete nerd as well.

Now that they were separate, Donna smiled slightly. There was a sense that she thought that Kara and Harry noticed that she was moving but they said nothing, so she said nothing in return.

Time would deliver them all to the world in the end and all she needed to do was kick back and rest.

It was at this thought that Diana turned up, walking into the scene. The raven haired Amazon princess turned around before she stood at the doorway.

There was a moment of awkward silence with Hermione, as she wondered what was going to be said. She had no idea how Diana would react to her, especially after everything that happened.

"Hello Hermione," Diana commented to her coolly as she placed her hands on her hips and tried to gauge what Hermione was thinking.

"Hello Diana," Hermione commented before she put a hand on her chin.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth," Diana remarked to Hermione and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well if Donna hadn't merged with me at the time that she did, neither of us will be here now," Hermione offered as she shrugged her shoulders. This entire mess was giving her headache.

"My sister can have….well she can have quite the headstrong personality," Diana offered before she smiled at Hermione.

Donna stirred with a sheepish smile as she saw her sister.

"Hi, Diana," Donna remarked in a weak voice.

"How are you?" Diana asked to her sister.

"Sore, but it was worth it," Donna commented before a smile spread across her face. "I'm sure Hermione and I annoyed the piss out of each other by tripping over each other's thoughts but we're free."

Diana offered her a reprimanding smile as Harry and Kara both laughed, amused by the antics of the younger sister.

"I will take you back to the island once you are well enough to be moved," Diana remarked and she turned to Harry, offering him the chance to tell her when that was going to be.

The wizard was quick to tell her.

"It should be in about a week," Harry said he turned his attention to Diana. "She'll need to rest up but we'll make sure that she's ready to go."

Diana hugged him before she mouthed "thank you" and felt Harry's body pressed against hers. She wondered how he got so muscular but there was a stirring that was in her expression as Diana slid back a little bit and looked completely flustered.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Harry asked her.

Kara smiled with a knowing expression but Diana shrugged off the thoughts.

* * *

The Justice League was back in business and just in time. It was time for a celebration or what passed for one after everything.

"I didn't think we'd get out of that one for a little bit," Dinah admitted as the golden haired woman stood, basking in the moment.

"Yes, Darkseid represented a balance between order and chaos, but he skewed it and now we must wonder if there are more dark and sinister forces that are at work," the Question stated as he walked off pretty much as quickly as he appeared.

Tonks smiled as she leaned against the side of the table and sipped on the punch that was brought towards her. They were in the back of the Patronus Nightclub, that was an area that they had not used for long time.

"So, the adventure continues, doesn't it?" Wally asked her.

"Yes, it does, each day, every day, until the end," Nym remarked to him more thinking to herself than anything else. Her hands cupped the side of her head.

The Metamorphmagus had been mostly in the background during all of this, helping direct some traffic. Neville, Luna, Sirius, and Remus were always there, even though they could not be seen. There were several ship wrecked survivors from the magical world that found themselves a new life all thanks to the organization of Patronus Incorporated.

"So, you're actually taking that next step within the next five years," Clark asked Kara who smiled.

"It's important to secure our future, to create a wider world of Patronus Incorporated," Kara informed him and Harry smiled.

"We're going to build from the foundation we created on Earth for a wide world of Patronus Incorporated," Karen informed Clark. "We're going galactic, the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians have offered us a chance to scout planets that would be open for outposts. We should hope to bring Earth into the galactic community and make allies that will help folks think twice about future invasions."

That was a key issue with Earth as Harry saw it. Earth had very few allies on the Galactic Scale, except for the casual alliances through the Green Lantern Corps. And even then, they were pretty much hands off with everything, just sending their Green Lantern there and patrol, dealing with any problems as the popped up. They were being reactive, not proactive and sometimes they reacted too late.

It was a very tricky process for the Lanterns to get everything done and the ones that went by the book, well it was completely frustrating to deal with. Harry recalled John Stewart, now gone an indefinite sabbatical, was particularly frustrating to deal with at that point. The green eyed wizard spun his attention towards them.

"Maybe the League will be expanded past the people on Earth," Harry remarked before he turned to them. "Even though the people here are being open minded, there are still challenges."

Clark nodded, that was the truth, that was most certainly the truth. The Man of Steel turned his head around and peered out the window, tapping a hand on his chin before he switched his glance outside the window. He looked down at Earth, it had been a place where he had tried to protect time and time again.

And it was a place where it nearly became undone more times than he cared to remember. The Man of Steel's breath went in and came out in a low hiss. Frustration was just part of the job and the Man of Steel recalled that time and time again. He placed his hand on his chin and thought about it.

"There it is, it's there and we've saved it again," Kara commented to him.

"And we'll keep doing it," Clark offered her as he twisted his expression around and his smile grew even wider. "But you already knew that."

Clark thought about it, thought how they were a few months ago after the situation with Zod and there was only one question that he had to ask Kara. His cousin really did get beaten down by the world and her frustrations with it. The Last Son of Krypton looked straight at Kara, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes, Kal, what is it?" Kara asked him, trying to keep her expression rather calm.

"Did you get it back, your faith in the world?" Clark asked before Kara turned around and did not answer that question, at least not off hand.

The truth was that Kara had no idea how to answer that question, as she contemplated the question from every single angle in her mind. The blonde's eyes flickered through a multitude of thoughts and expressions as she tried to bring together the thoughts that roamed over her head. It was like a fine tooth comb as the blonde kept up the pace.

"You know that's a loaded question," Kara remarked before she spun around and then properly faced Clark. "It's one that I've thought about for a long time and….I'm not really sure what to tell you now."

There was a world that not even three months about, maybe slightly more, but not any more than a matter of months, willingly kneeled before Zod. It was not something that she was willing to forgive or forget, even though there were times where the blonde thought that she should. It was not easy.

"A little bit Kal, but it's something that has to happen over time," Kara admitted.

Clark nodded, he had his times where he lost faith and it was hard to reconcile the fact that there will be people in the world that might not be worth saving. However, he reminded himself of something and that meant that there were people in the world that were worth saving. Those people made it all worthwhile. The Man of Steel could not speak for the entire Justice League but he thought that he could speak himself.

That was what it was all about, the Man of Steel sighed.

"You seem to be lost in your own thoughts."

Harry's attention turned towards Shayera.

"Just wondering when the next problem will come down the pike," Harry told her and the redhead raised her head up. "And it will come down the pike."

Shayera had to agree that despite the fact that he did not have the most optimistic statement in the world, his statement bared a great deal of truth. Her red hair framed her face as she blew back on it. She cupped her mace in her hands as she looked thoughtful.

"Back, but it just feels like I was gone for a lot longer than I was before," Shayera remarked in a crisp tone of voice as she watched Harry. "You don't think that…."

"Things are getting interesting," Harry offered as he hid the smile passing over his lips. He had no idea what was going to happen next but it was going to be amazing.

A brand new day was about to set on the world, for better, or for worse, well they would find out before too long.

* * *

Progress was something that was part of the world and also it was part of New Krypton, on the other side of the galaxy. Whilst their other wives took care of matters back on Earth, Harry, Kara, and Karen showed up.

"Well, I'm happy about that," Harry commented as he looked around the structure of New Krypton, a wide smile crossing over his face. "It's impressive, really impressive."

"Yeah it is," Kara agreed as she locked arms with her husband to watch. "I mean, this could have fallen through the ground but we're really going to allow Krypton to prosper."

"It all has to do with being inspired."

Faora made this comment as she turned up, walking up to face them. The dark haired Kryptonian faced them with a wide grin over her face. She crossed her arms and kept her gaze locked onto them. There were a few moments where time stood still and they were waiting for what she had to say.

"Hey, Faora, how are you doing?" Harry asked the dark haired Kryptonian and she smiled.

"I'm more than fine Harry, thanks for asking," Faora informed him as she turned her head around and locked her hands onto her hips as she leaned her head up. "It's been a hectic last few days for us all."

Harry, Karen, and Kara were all staring down each other, if that was not for sure, they did not know what was for sure. The group made their way around the area of New Krypton, nerves racked their minds and their thoughts.

"Science is going to break any day now and we're going to have brand new and fresh discoveries," Faora informed Harry as the group continued to walk forward. "And I'd expect nothing less from a new generation of the Kryptonian race."

"Has any of our overtures been answered?" Karen asked Faora and the dark haired woman nodded.

"There was more than a few," Faora told them, there were colonists that were out there and all around the universe. She was waiting to see who would show up and answer the call but there were promises for something that could happen in the future.

"Those who were left in the bottle, they're adapting well," Harry commented and it was then where he noticed the statue of him and Kara standing in the middle of New Kandor Square.

All three Kryptonian females smiled at Harry's befuddlement that someone would set up a statue for him in the middle of the city. They were all highly amused by the expression flickering through his eyes.

"You could catch flies with that look, love," Kara commented to him and Harry threw his arm around her as he pulled his Alpha into him.

"Well, the likeness is uncanny, kind of," Harry informed the blonde and there was a few seconds where he turned himself around. "I guess it's uncanny."

Faora was glad that there were people who appreciated a great man like Harry Potter; he deserved everything that he had and more. The dark haired Kryptonian smiled wide and brightly across her face before the thought moved into her mind at what she had to do next.

"You've done more for this world than they will even know, we got a second chance, and some of us….well we kind of blundered on our first one," Faora offered him as she placed her hands on the side of her face.

There was a thought that went through Faora's head and now it was pretty do or die for her. The dark haired Kryptonian pondered the predicament that she was in and realized that if nothing else, she had nothing else left to lose.

"Harry, I'd like to talk to you, alone," Faora told him as she watched him.

Harry smiled, he had a feeling this meeting was going to come, with everything that happened. The green eyes of Harry flittered towards the dark haired woman as she led him off into the opposite direction.

Faora thought about this, she was not one to give into her nerves or to lose sight of her ambitions. She was someone who got up and did what she felt needed to be done. That was a huge part of her and what her life was like.

"So you saved the world from Darkseid,' Faora commented to him as she reached forward and placed a hand on his, firmly grabbing onto it as she offered him a steamy look. "That's no small feat, isn't it?"

"No it isn't," Harry agreed towards her as the two of them stared each other down.

Faora smiled, Harry proved himself to rise to the occasion more than once, in more ways than one. The dark haired Kryptonian plotted certain things, as she mulled them over in her mind. She was trying to figure out what she wanted.

Actually there was no question what she wanted or rather who she wanted.

"You've done so much for us, and I'd like to thank you on behalf of New Krypton," Faora stated as she took a step towards him, closing the gap. "And….well you did say a certain thing about thinking about having fun with some girls that are not blonde, blue eyed, and Kryptonian."

Harry smiled as he grabbed his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, the smile crossing his face getting wider. The two stared each other deeply in their eyes before Harry commented with a grin.

"I remember saying something like that," Harry remarked to Faora as both of them kept staring each other down, their eyes firmly locked onto each other.

Faora knew that it was about time, she was going to strike whilst the iron was hot, and while she had the chance.

"I don't know about you but I think there's one thing that's obvious and that is that I meet two of those qualifications," Faora informed him, her smile growing wider. "I'm dark haired sure but the blue eyes and the Kryptonian part, that's spot on."

Faora reached forward and unbuttoned Harry's shirt in a feverish manner before running her hands down his muscular chest. She was not too far of a step to the side from what his type was.

"It very much is and you're very much a woman," Harry remarked as he pushed her back.

Faora's eyes fluttered shut as the only man that was powerful enough to hold her down stepped towards her. The young woman was pressed against the wall and Harry's mouth found hers, as he kissed her amazingly. The dark haired woman's eyes fluttered shut as Harry's mouth found hers along the side of her neck. She pressed back into the wall as Harry grabbed her around the waist and held her steady.

His lips met hers and he was working the front of her armor down, to reveal more and more of her body. She reached around and fumbled with the belt of his pants, trying to take them down around his ankles.

"Harry, Harry, take me," Faora panted heavily as Harry grabbed around her waist and he pressed her against the wall. His lips once again met hers.

"Gladly," Harry told her.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry's hand found her moist and dripping wet core as he ran his fingers down into her. Her sex was tender and ready for him. She had never obviously been penetrated before, which made Harry's excitement heighten to an entirely new level as he traced the outline of her, before taking his fingers and pumping them into her.

Faora's eyes fluttered completely shut as she felt him manipulate her sopping wet folds. The sensations felt so good and they were getting better, more intense. His hands groped her thighs and felt the supple flesh around his hands.

Harry explored the nubile young woman underneath his hands, working around her. The woman moaned heavily as Harry continued to pick up the pace. Her pussy dripped with desire and he could hardly think of anything that he'd like better to do them to explore her dripping insides. The wizard placed one finger inside her dripping core and started to pump inside her.

Faora lifted her hips into his hand and breathed heavily as she bit down on her lips, to the point where blood was nearly drawn. The young woman was feeling the sensations of his fingers probing around inside her. It was elevating her hormones to a super powered level. The Kryptonian biology was such as they could have an extremely high sex drive and Harry cupped her pussy, manipulating her center.

"Do you like that?" Harry growled in her ear.

"Yes," Faora panted as her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the electricity pass over her as Harry continued to work around her, using his thumb to manipulate her.

Harry smiled before he paused and bit down on her neck. That caused her to feel amazingly flushed. The dark haired woman shifted her attention towards him, feeling the burning sensation coming between her thighs.

"I'm going to take you," Harry informed her as he grabbed her around the waist and scooped her up, before he sped her over to the nearest surface.

Faora's legs subconsciously spread as she waited for this young powerful man to take her as his. Her lips spread towards him and Harry aimed his meat missile into her dripping hot quim.

The dark haired woman's eyes popped open as he pushed into her center. He impacted her center, thrusting deep into her. Several more thrusts worked into her tight core and Harry was not about to slow down.

Faora's eyes fluttered shut, the swelling of pleasure that appeared in her, well it could not be described by mere words. His throbbing cock passed through her walls and she clenched him extremely tightly. Her walls tightened around him and the dark haired woman lifted her hips to meet more of him as he passed through her center.

She felt it.

Her first orgasm passed through her body and she shuddered at the pleasure as his penis brought her new feelings of pleasure that she never realized before.

"I feel so fucking good," Faora groaned as she locked her legs around him to ensure that he was not going anywhere. Not that he would go anywhere.

"I'm glad, but you're about to feel better," Harry breathed as he groped her breast tightly and pressed his mouth on hers.

Faora tingled with anticipation as she wondered what was going to come from that and sure enough she was more than ready. His thrusts sped up as he fired into her, going quicker and quicker into her tight core.

Harry had her down on the bed and her molten center hugged around his prick, milking his thrusts that worked into her. The wizard was just picking up the pace and he was going to bring her to an amazing climax

"Keep it up," Faora panted as she felt his cock spear into her center, burying deeper into her dripping core.

The dark haired Kryptonian felt herself tighten around him as he grabbed her shoulders and picked up the leverage, picking up a steady tempo. The wizard was not going to stop, even for a second. He kept working into her, burying his cock into her center and she pushed herself up, to meet his thrusts with her raising hips.

Harry buried himself in her tight pussy, it was so much like Kara in many ways, but it was also different. It was a new experience and that was something that he could get used to. He grabbed her around the shoulders and kept spearing into her tight core. The wizard kept up a steady tempo and groped her breast tightly.

"Keep it up my love, keep it up," Faora informed him as she wrapped around him tightly, squeezing his tight prick.

"Yes, I'm going to keep it up until you can't go any more," Harry told her, growing as he pinned her down on the bed.

She smiled as she clenched around him.

"Then….then you'll be keeping it up for a while," Faora breathed heavily as Harry's throbbing cock kept burying into her tight center. She could not believe the sensations.

Another orgasm rocked her body and this caused her nipples to stiffen to the point where she was losing herself even more. Soon she would become undone and pure erotica filled through her body. Her walls tightened around him as she kept taking him inside her.

Harry grunted as he picked up an even steadier pace through her, he was determined to take every single bit of her, as much as she would offer him anyway. She wrapped around him and his cock passed between her juicy lips. The wizard plunged himself into her and his balls slapped against her thighs, as he worked into her.

Faora reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Please, more," Faora encouraged him and Harry roughly grabbed her, which she got excited for.

He could treat her as roughly or gently as he wanted to and that part heightened the arousal that flowed through her body. He speared his thick tool into her dripping chambers and his meat buried deeper into her. Faora clenched around him tightly and her tightness clenched around him as he kept spearing into her.

"Oh yes, oh….more, give it to me, Harry," Faora stated as she sank her nails deep into the back of his neck.

Harry smiled, privately he wondered if she was in heat, not that he minded. He sought her heat as he worked his penis into her center, pushing into her. His balls slapped roughly against her thighs as her hips lifted up to meet his incoming motions into her center. She clenched around him and panted heavily, working her center around him, tightly wrapped around him. The young woman panted heavily.

Another orgasm rocked through her body before the green eyed wizard locked his lips onto her nipple and started to suck deeply on it. She panted as he worked his tongue onto her, lavishing and worshiping her amazing breasts.

The emerald eyed wizard pushed himself up and drilled deep into her center, before his meat kept drilling into her, her tight walls got even tighter around him as she milked him. Thrusts got deeper, burying into her as the dark haired woman panted heavily.

Harry met his lips onto hers and kissed her. She responded by biting down onto his lip, feeling the amazing sensation with his cock working into her tight sopping core. It tightened even greater around him as he passed through her walls which kept wrapping around him, going even tighter, until she enveloped his prick.

His hand groped her nice tit and pinched them.

"Can you keep up?" Harry asked as Faora responded by arching her back and meeting his thrusts as they buried deeper into her.

"Make me yours lover, make me yours," Faora begged as she kept working her hips towards him, she wanted all of him and would take all of him. Her center squeezed his throbbing cock and worked around his meat as he continued to pick up an even more intense pace.

Harry threw her legs up and this got him an impressive amount of leverage. She clenched him tightly, as if she did not want to ever let go of him.

"Keep it up, all day, every day, I can take it, me and all of the other females of new Krypton….we want a piece of this," Faora grunted as she arched her hips up and felt his prick working into her.

"I know you can take it," Harry stated as he grabbed around her breast and pushed inside her, taking his prick into her, as it kept squeezing him.

"I will take it," Faora breathed as she felt another climax hit her body and the amazing sensations continued to grow as Harry slammed his rod into her hot center.

They were going into the home stretch, at least for this round, which meant it was time for Harry to speed up. The erotic electricity between the two reached a fever pitch as Harry passed his throbbing prick into her center, working into her tight core. The wizard passed himself into her center.

Faora panted as he kept pumping into her and she wrapped around him.

"Please, please, I need it," Faora breathed as Harry kept spearing into her.

"Yes, I will give, soon, soon," Harry stated as he licked and caressed her delicious thighs and felt the creamy flesh.

The only man she allowed to touch her was driving her to a babbling incoherent underneath his magnificent actions, what was not to like other than that?

His thrusts buried into her center as his balls started to tighten, before he went into her and speared into her. His cock continued to pump into her before his balls exploded.

Faora screamed in erotic intensity as their two organs became one and they passed out from their orgasm.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"The time is now."

The statement was cryptic but yet it caused chills go down the back of Harry. It jerked him up out of a restful sleep. After all that happened, he was about ready to get the first good night sleep that he had an extremely long time and he was amazed that he was allowed such a thing. He should have known that it was too good to last.

He really should have known that it was too good to last, that's just how things went with him. He bolted out of bed and picked up a steady pace but he was not the only one.

Galatea was right on his shoulder first, her greenish-blue eyes burning with intensity.

"So…..you heard that echo in our dreams too, right?"

Harry turned towards her with a smile but Laura popped up.

"Yeah, I heard it, the question is, did you hear it?"

Kara was about ready to cut to the chase, her expression was extremely calm, or at least as calm as she was going to get at this point in time. "Yeah, we all heard it, amazingly enough. Funny how that goes, isn't it?"

The blonde's eyes popped open wildly as Harry made his way to the area of the Patronus Incorporated main lobby. There were times where he knew where he was going and there were other times where he had been ruled by a few stray thoughts. The green eyes of Harry Potter burned with anticipation.

It was time to finally get to the bottom of this mess with the three keys and the ship. They should have knew that this was coming around after Darkseid was defeated. There were all of the hints that they were worthy.

"So it's time to unravel one last mystery, one final mystery," Harry commented as he stepped forward, before making his way down the elevator.

"But is it our last mystery?" Linda asked and this was a question that none of them wanted to answer now. Nerves were elevated to an entirely new level with them all and the group stayed the course.

Harry had all three of them on his possession, the three keys. The keys that matched up with the ship that they had found all of those months back in Brazil.

At first it appeared to be a random act of faith that they stumbled upon the ship but his grin got wider as he thought about it. There was no way that there was anything random about Harry finding the ship. It was done by design, there was some grand plan, that was the one key thing that he remembered.

He turned towards his wives, all of them having intensity that glowed through their eyes. That was the thing about Kara Zor-El in all of her many forms. She could turn on the intensity like no one ever had before. The blonde's expression widened as she locked eyes with her five sisters.

"Well, what are we waiting for, an engraved invitation?" Karen thought as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Something's happening," Laura thought. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"You're not the only one kid," Galatea offered as she put her arm around the younger girl.

"Not a kid, I'm a married woman," Laura remarked as she stuck her tongue out.

"Be nice, ladies," Harry commented but his attention was locked onto the ship.

This was a do or die situation and Harry, Kara, Karen, Laura, Linda, Nicole, and Galatea placed their hands on the other. No matter what, they were in this together, for better or for worse, until the end of time. There were several sets of eyes that locked on each other and things got even more intense.

"We're going to do this thing," Nicole offered to them and there was no question about it, whether or not that was a good thing, they were going to have to figure that out.

Three keys were out.

There was a moment of indecision and Harry's eyes flickered towards the ship, as he kept his eyes on them. There was a few seconds where he waited, where he watched. The emerald eyed sorcerer took the keys out and tapped them on the edge of that ship.

There was a rattle as he held them out. The keys began to glow in their hands and continued to rumble as he held them in his hands, turning them over a few times. Harry pressed them against the ship which cracked open.

A bright light engulfed them all.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

Then there was nothing. The adventure continued but where and when, it was undecided for the world engulfed in complete white light.

**The End?**

_And that concludes the Emerald Flight trilogy. No doubt there will be questions about the ending but I'll allow you all to draw your own conclusions of what happened. Who knows, one of you might be right. Reboot coming on July 18th 2014._


End file.
